The Mysterious Evil One: Shadow of a Doubt
by Black Fire2
Summary: The end is near for Michael and his friends, though many dangers still lie in the wake of darkness. Enemies are defeated as allies are found. New friends and foes cross will cross the path and he has a long way to go to find the end of his destiny. This is the end of the trilogy, the end of all ends, the triumphs of all triumphs and all is revealed.


**The Mysterious Evil One**

**Shadow of a Doubt**

**By Scott Elliott**

**Chapter I**

**Reunited**

Everything changes in time. The happiness of your perfect life, the peace that once cherished your very soul suddenly changed because of another's hatred and revenge upon an innocent world. I learned one thing through the deception and lies that followed, including this... Nothing is ever truly lost. Safety was returned once more as we made our way back to Flarsheroth along the Southern Sea. Dreams once again proved the very truth on the day of darkness. Both the Black Hunter, captained by the infamous Black Knight and the Red Kraksher, the Red Shroud's warship, peacefully voyaged back to the home of the Red Shroud; Flarsheroth. After the aftermath of the Southern Sea, peace was returned between us and the Red Shroud. I could not wait to see the girls again. I went to get on small metal a boat hanging from the side of the Black Hunter. One of the Black Knight's crewmen met me there. He pulled the rope, sending the boat to slowly land in the sea below. It floated along the calm blue waves that expanded for miles in all directions. The crewmen climbed down the rope ladder hanging off the side with me following him. His armour was thick and completely black all over his body. He, like the other Black Knight's crewmen were well protected. I was not as armoured, only having worn for several weeks now a cloak, pants and shoes of sorts, all the colour matching the armour of the crewman. I did not say a word the whole time. I hoped that Grond and Onma had been captured. The crewman rowed all the way to the Red Kraksher. I sat opposite him, staring at the sword placed in the pocket on his back. After many minutes of nothing but the soft winding blowing across us in the silence, we finally made it to the port side of the Red Kraksher. Once there, I exited the boat and climbed the ladder on to the ship. The crewman stayed where he sat; the rows now placed inside the boat in front of his feet. The ship was quite deserted as night had fallen over the Southern Sea. I headed straight to the Red Shroud's cabin where I found him lying comfortably on large couch covered with red pillows upon it.

"Ah Master T.E.O..." The Red Shroud answered, taking notice of my arrival. He spoke quietly. Though I did not understand why he did, I spoke in the same tone.

"Umm, it's Lord T.E.O Red Shroud." I replied kindly. I was happy to finally see an old friend after so many weeks in the unknown. He looked at me with despair. This forthcoming reunion would not be as pleasant as I thought. My greeting smile disappeared as he spoke again.

"I'm sorry but these times aren't the greatest-"

"You're Excellency; the Redempter has disappeared along with Mr Scorph." The third Red Shroud soldier informed him, interrupting him before he could finish. He gave an unsure look. I was feeling the same way. My hope and earlier thoughts dwindled. Even now I began to wonder what was going on. The Red Shroud looked from the soldier whom looked like a demon. He was a little daunting with his red trimmed grey armour and red helmet not covering his face, shining in the pale moonlight. I stared back at the Red Shroud. He wore an open red cloak, bottoms and shoes; all coloured red, a little lighter than the colour of his vessel. The thing that stood out most was his light red skin and uncovered chest that made him look very strong; as if he was showing off his six-pack. Not to mention his sharp nails at the end of each of his long fingers. He gestured me to come in so I could hear him better. This throne room, similar to the one I had seen back at his home, also known as The Red Shroud on Mestroplosia replaced the ship's captain's cabin. The Red Shroud informed me that his subjects that I had seen earlier; all of different colours and species, were all inside the lower decks of his ship. The night was turning late. The temperature got slowly colder. I was not bothered about cold temperature. My quite tall, skinny body was covered by warm clothing. I noticed the one thing that occupied the Red Shroud's couch. A quite young, yellow skinned female lay soundly asleep on it next to him. She looked to be his personal servant. It would have been surprising if she was warm in this temperature. She was clothed in a long, very thin; almost see-through; making her bra and underwear visible underneath, gown-like, strapless dress which only went up to the top of her bra. It was gown-like due to the open part in the middle that extended all the way down past her bare feet. To add to this, she also had a thin metal bracelet fitted around her neck, a round ring on her forefinger on her left hand and a flat, circle headband-like crown upon her head. These were all the colour of bright hot red. I looked away from her and then realised that my best friends Madeleine, Becky, Caitie and Lyn were not around anywhere. I decided that it would not be a good time to ask their whereabouts at that moment and forgot about it straight away. The Red Shroud though saw that something was on my mind and asked. I was cautious to answer after all that had happened. I had heard everything that had occurred and how the Red Shroud had supposedly turned against me. I spoke as briefly as possible.

"It's just that I saw my friends on your ship earlier today." I answered in a slight whisper, making sure I did not wake up his servant who looked soundly asleep. Her skin was the same colour of one of the people who had boarded the Black Hunter earlier that day. I thought it only a coincidence to the resemblance and turned my head back to the Red Shroud. He knew exactly of whom I was talking about and gave a small laugh while shaking his head. This worried me, yet I awaited his answer.

"They are fine. I knew they were friends of yours when Onma mentioned that he had brought them from Lafiraveind a couple of days after the attack on the city. I've had to have them work for me as servants but they have been treated fairly and are all fine. They are sleeping in the servants quarters right now. I assure that you will get to see them tomorrow and when we return to Flarsheroth, they will be freed by my hand." He assured me. Relief came to me after hearing that. I knew he was telling me the truth. He then continued and told me all that had happened including the tasks and executions he ended up putting Resavolar, Blaze and Drenacle through. This included the activity involving the Dead Lands where they went into the depths of the canyon and retrieved the crystal of power and finally, the death of all three of them from the Monster of the Depths; the Fracrish in the Southern Sea just minutes before my arrival. I looked very intrigued as I listened intently to his every word. Once he finished he asked me about my days in which I knew and answered, "Those matters need to be spoken of when we get back to Flarsheroth."

He gave a short smile and gave me a tour of his ship.

"This is the throne room..." He began in a whisper as he left his couch. We soon left there soon after in which he led me along the top deck and down into the lower decks and brig. The first place he showed me was the crewmen's room filled with hammocks. His crewmen slept peacefully as he moved on with the tour. The whole time, he kept his voice low, ensuring that no one was awoken. Next was the guest's level. The Red Shroud quietly opened the door and showed me. It was similar to the crewmen's deck. Hammocks held up by many poles and people sleeping within them. Lastly the Red Shroud led me to the place I had wanted to see; the servants deck where the girls were.

"... They're in here. They have been taken care of so kindly. You will see them tomorrow. Now let's go..." He whispered, showing me the way back up to the top deck. Once we had returned to the top deck, we walked around the two large masts and headed up to the stern of the Red Kraksher. The Red Shroud raised his voice, now not in distance of anyone sleeping.

"I hope you will enjoy the hospitality My Lord."

I smiled in reply as he also smiled. A short silence came over us and the moonlight shone over the ship as both ships continued along the open sea. We talked a little bit more before he returned back to his throne room to get some much needed sleep. I on the other hand stayed at the stern, thinking of the adventure ahead. It was not for another half an hour that I made rest inside the Red Shroud's throne room and got some much needed sleep.

The next morning I woke up early. I was surprised that I had gotten sleep after lying in the floor of the Red Shroud's throne room. The sun had not risen and I could not be bothered moving from where I lay. It was amazingly comfortable. Lying there for a few minutes, the feeling soon changed. I eventually got up and looked around the still empty throne room. The couch had extended into a bed and the Red Shroud and his servant lied peacefully asleep. I decided not to disturb them and made my way out of the throne room and up to the steering deck. It was easy to reach the steering deck. Two flights of stairs at each side of the entrance to the throne room led up there. From where I stood, all I could see was the mast pole that had a crow's nest connected to the top of it; just like the middle and front one. It was not as tall as the other two though, only being a third of the height of the front mast. I stood next to the driver, one of the Red Shroud's men who steered the wheel and navigated back. He was quite large and armoured, concentrating more on where he was steering than my presence.

"Good morning My Lord. I hope your sleep was pleasant." He said, catching me by surprise. I jumped and replied, "Ah, yeah, it was nice." He went back to what he was doing and left me to my own thing. I looked over the blue subtle ocean to the Black Hunter where a figure was steering the ship. From what I could make out, he was black wearing a black helmet and armour. I could tell that it was the Black Knight just based on those characteristics. A cool breeze covered my face in my hood and left as a familiar female voice scared me.

"Did you have a nice sleep Michael?"

I turned and saw a face that I had not seen for weeks staring back at me with hazel eyes.

"Hey Madeleine, it's wonderful to see you." I said with a big smile I could not throw off.

"You too..." She replied before shortly hugged me. She didn't look any different from last I saw her. Her long dark brown hair hung down the top of her back. She stared at me, staring straight through me; so it felt like. She was fairly shorter than me, her head matching the height of up to my shoulders. She was wearing a long fiery coloured dress going down to the red shoes on her feet, a small bright gold crown on her head, bracelets on both her arms and a silver necklace around her neck. The Red Shroud was correct. He had allowed them to still wear their Lafiraveind clothing. As we began to catch up, we were then interrupted by the Red Shroud's arrival.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked. His question was not that likeable.

"No." Madeleine replied immediately. An awkward silence came over us as I left Madeleine on the steering deck and walked off with the Red Shroud down to the lower decks for the second time.

"I see you like her. What happened to Adma? I saw that she was not with the other girls."

I didn't say anything now having a nerve being severely touched. The Red Shroud began to wonder why I had done so. The silence continued until we made it to a closed door I had not seen yet.

"I thought I got the tour."

"Not the full tour."

He opened the door that revealed something very intriguing. There were swords, shields, spears and every type of weapon hanging on the walls all around the room. I was amazed and overwhelmed like I had never seen something so breathtaking.

"Wow... This is..."

"Amazing, I know. I keep this part of the ship hidden to anyone I don't trust. Grond and Onma never saw this room. Only my men and I know about this-"

"What about Liam?" I quickly asked before he finished. He nodded his head. There was another short silence before we left the ammunitions room as I called it. On the way back up to the top deck, we talked about different things staying away from mentioning the hell that was alive. By the time we got to the very top the sun had risen over the horizon; it was an amazing sight and one I had not seen for some time. The Red Shroud said I could do whatever I wanted; besides getting into trouble or doing the wrong thing now that I had been shown everything and was well trusted by him and his people. I spent most of my time standing at the starboard side of the ship, overlooking the ocean and wondering how long it would be before I saw my T.B.O; aka the Beautiful One as stated as the girl they liked or well-loved. I of course was talking about Adma. I remembered back to the events in the future when we kissed upon the mountain not far from Lafiraveind. The memory was so wonderful. A couple of tears left my blue-green eyes. My thoughts were disrupted as someone tapped me on the shoulder, making me almost fall off the side of the ship.

"Are you alright?"

I looked back and answered, "Yeah, I just miss Adma. I can't believe that after something so great and wonderful, she gets kidnapped by this Lord Frostbite who is doing everything in his power to make me lose all I love and care about. I still remember that beautiful smile of the gorgeous woman." I said dreamily. I thought back to the way she looked. Her height a little shorter than me; I was not bothered by that. Her blonde hair on her head tied back in a short pony tail, and how can I forget her hazel eyes. I went into my thoughts but came to my senses when I noticed Madeleine walk off. She returned to hanging around with the other girls; Becky, had hazel eyes and long straight hair tied back, Caitie; who had green eyes and long as blonde hair going down lower than her shoulders and Lyn,; the only one out of us who was not human and had had blue eyes and long, blonde hair hanging down her back with the skin of a sort of fiery colour. They were all wearing the same clothing as her and Madeleine. I felt like a complete love-sick idiot thinking about Adma. I sorely missed her so much. It felt as though things between us two was becoming perfect and complete. Then everything was just ruined when Lord Frostbite took her from me. A small portion of my anger returned with that thought. It was broken not long after when I got another fright from someone tapping me on the shoulder again.

"Red Shroud, what is it?"

I quickly froze as I turned around and instead of seeing the Red Shroud, I saw the Black Knight. His entire body was covered, wearing a black helmet with holes for the eyes and mouth, a black top, bottoms, shoes and cape covered in shiny armour black armour.

"Hi bro, the Red Shroud has seen you right?"

"Yes. He told me that matters aren't going to be worried about until we get back."

I nodded and watched him leave as I returned on a small long-boat back to the Black Hunter. Like on the way to the Red Kraksher; I did not say a word to the crewman. The boat made a stop on the port side of the ship, the exact same I side I had left on. The rope hanging off the side flung around from the casting winds. I got a strong grasp on it and climbed back on board the Black Hunter. There I caught up with the Fellas; Kurt, Peter and Andrew. They were on the top deck talking among one another. They had been best friends for many years now. Kurt had a medium build, had blue eyes and long light brown, bushy, slightly mullet shaped hair. Peter also arrived with Kurt. Peter was 17 years old who had straight, blonde hair of medium length and blue eyes. Andrew though had dark brown hair was of medium length and stayed out of the way of his blue eyes; the same eye colour as mine. They all wore similar clothing wearing a fiery coloured, dark woollen top and pants with metal boots. A dragon symbol was printed on the front of he's top. He wore metal armour over the top of his clothing and also a sword pocket on the belt, connected to the waist strap. None of them had seen me arrive. I stood between Andrew and Kurt who jumped when they noticed me in the corner of their eye.

"You really have to do that Michael?" Kurt said, sounding quite annoyed.

"I don't even try to scare you lot. I just do it anyway." I replied. They ignored my comment and continued their conversation. I joined their circle as Peter continued.

"Yeah I have no idea either. We come out here where the Red Shroud is. So why are we going back to his place for? We could go from here to where the bad guys are and beat them. We're just wasting time." He said. I told him the reason why and he went quiet. The subject was soon changed and I left them. I returned and spoke with secret survival group; Acret, Drenacle, Resavolar and Blaze down in a room of the lower decks of the Black Hunter. Coming to a closed door I slowly opened it hearing the gradual increase of familiar voices.

"Hey Michael," Resavolar said, being the first one to notice me.

"Hey. What are you guys up to?" I asked, just as I realised something noticed before. "Wait, who are you Resavolar? You look so familiar."

He laughed pleasantly as my face turned to confusion. He answered immediately retrieving his helmet from his head and removing it. I then realised who that this stranger was no stranger at all. He had short brown hair, sideburns on his face, and black eyes, wearing a red top, bottoms, shoes and dark grey metal armour.

"It's good to see you Michael."

"It's good to see you too Tony." I replied. It was good to see another old friend again. I then inform them that the girls were safe and they only needed to stay hidden for a few more days. They were all happy to hear that, and also that Grond and Onma were not in control anymore, though news of their escape was not as appealing.

"It's terrible down here, humid and dark; especially at night and on dark days." Blaze said next. He had orange eyes, red and yellow skin, was a bit shorter than me wearing a fiery coloured tunic. The other two; Drenacle was red skinned with a demon like face with black markings on parts of it and red eyes wearing a black cloak and Acret looked quite tall, had bushy brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a brown top, pants and shoes under grey chest, arm and leg armour both turned and joined the conversation.

"I'll talk to John to see if you can get better accommodation." I joked which was more serious than I believed. After the silence of my joke we all talked and enjoyed ourselves on while waiting for the time when we would be back on dry land and the rocking of the ship would end.

"Where's Michael?"

"He's back on the Red Shroud's ship, isn't he?" Andrew said to Kurt as I overheard them 'worrying' about my whereabouts once I had returned onto the Black Hunter. It felt sweet in my heart, so I thought. Once hearing this, I began to come up with an idea. I stayed where I was, hidden on the stair waiting for them two and Peter to move off before appearing. Still eavesdropping on them, I sat there on the stair listening intently, hearing about all different and strange topics. A little while later boredom and stupidity of my actions drew just as I heard, "MICHAEL!" I turned my head seeing that they had found me.

"It took you long enough guys." I remarked sarcastically. Andrew, Peter and Kurt didn't find my sarcasm appealing at all which I knew was typical. I did not care about it anyway.

"With that hood Michael, no one can lose you." Kurt replied. He made me unsure if he was serious or not. I laughed along with the rest of them anyway, seeming like I did not care about another one of his mean jokes. The next few minutes continued slowly with their conversation touching every possible subject around before I finally got my chance to escape. The conversation about volcanoes and the different types of ways to die was broken by the sound of yelling heard from the Red Kraksher. My first fear was that it meant sudden death.

"I'm here for Michael."

"What do you mean you're here for him? What makes you even think he is here?" The Red Shroud asked. I hid in the crowd out of sight as the questioning again continued.

"He's not my ship so he must be here on yours Shroud... Plus I was told he was here."

The Red Shroud realised he had lost the argument and gave up. We all at the same time hurried over there by boat to see what the commotion was all about.

"Come forth T.E.O." The Red Shroud ordered. We had almost made it as nothing was heard except for silence in the absence of my presence. Climbing up the ladder on the port side of the ship, I hid behind the girls and the Fellas who had got there before me. I knew I would rather keep hidden now, but fates mind had already been made up, or Madeleine's had. She pushed me out into the middle of the crowd.

"_Thanks a lot Madeleine."_ I thought to myself. Everyone stared just as the Red Shroud said, "There he is Black Knight. Now you know that I was right," containing a withheld grin on his face. "It's over. Go back to what you were doing." He finished. The audience broke apart and I slowly walked up to the Black Knight who turned my way. He stared back with his blue eyes through his helmet. When I was only centimetres away from him he spoke.

"What are you doing?" I asked in an undertone.

"I wasn't sure if the Red Shroud was on our side or not. You could've been killed."

I looked back and could not believe what he was going on about. I had never seen or even heard him sound so caring... it was a first. I rolled my eyes.

"When did you care about me in this sort of way bro? I-"

"I'll tell you when; when I've experienced the darkest things in this place. Buhn Hido told me to look after you... look after each other. It's what brothers do, you know. I care about you and now that mum and dad aren't around, we need to look out for each other as well. We did that anyway, but well, it's more important. Oh and the Fellas have been looking for you too."

I nodded and informed him that had already been taken care of. He headed to catch up with the Red Shroud in his throne room while I made my way back to the Black Hunter with the Fellas. Now that it was over and the trust had returned, we climbed down the rope ladder, one after another and got back onto the boat I had arrived on. Once all aboard, the Black Knight's crewman rowed us back to the Black Hunter.

"I say he's love sick with two of his T.B.O's."

"Yeah right Kurt. He's a ladies-man. He's going after all of them." Peter sarcastically remarked.

"Hopefully I'm not going after all of them." I said in a joke. They all turned and saw my glowing smile.

"At least you can take a joke." Andrew said. His face turned glum and I knew what he was thinking about.

"It's different without him around, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is Michael." Andrew replied back. "Mark was a great man. I can't believe what happened to him. The fifth member of the Fellas... decapitated... and that's it."

"Don't worry Andrew; I'm sure I can bring him back." I said kindly though through less confidence then thought "_I hope I can._" Another short silence came over us as the boat docked right next to the starboard side of the Black Hunter. We departed the boat and climbed a similar rope ladder onto the top deck.

"What do you want to do?" Andrew asked the rest of the group. We all thought hard as I realised something I had not even mentioned.

"We could go see the survivors. One of them is Tony! He's here!" I said ecstatically. They looked at me in disbelief. I stared back, nodding my head over and over.

"Come on this way. I'll show you."

I led them down to the very lowest deck of the ship where I came to a familiar door. This time I heard no sound at all coming from the room unlike my previous visit. I just figured that they were just listening in to hear who was on the other side of the door. I opened it to find something even less expected. Inside contained swords, shields, bows, arrows and armour that I had not seen before.

"Where are they then Michael, or were you sickly joking just to get us to see this?" Kurt asked, not seeming too impressed just like the other two. I did not understand. I went over it in my head and soon realised my fault. Leaving the room immediately and being relieved it was not the Red Kraksher's armoury I led the Fellas up one lot of stairs and to another closed door. Hoping that this time I had the correct door, I opened it and again saw four men sitting on the hard wooden floor talking amongst each other. They stopped and turned to us.

"Tony, is it really you?" Kurt said at once.

He nodded and smiled, removing is helmet.

"It's good to see you again Michael and you finally told them I'm here."

We all laughed and caught up on what had been going on. I was happy to see that the four of them were still looking healthy in such a place and even happier when all the secrets are revealed. Tony, Acret, Drenacle and Blaze told us about what had happened and repeated the same story the Red Shroud told me, except in more detail, painting a picture in my head more clearly than the first time I heard it. After I had spent another half an hour of their company I returned to the Red Kraksher again, hoping to see the girls. The Red Shroud had to keep to his word to free them, yet he had not done so. I kept patient. He had no reason to betray us, not that he had helped us this far. I enjoyed my time watching the Red Shroud's personal servant, Syth entertain the crowd while he told me about her story. I replied in kind and resumed watching. I felt a sort of sympathetic feeling towards her misery in being the Red Shroud's personal servant as I did for the girls. I had heard of the things they were forced to undertake upon being the Red Shroud's servants. I soon returned back to the Black Hunter. I felt like I had to sleep, like a voice in the back of my head was ordering me to for reasons that I would not understand until later. I passed every glimpsing eye that stared at me as I headed down to the lower decks of the Black Hunter and got into a hammock connected between two poles. I thought that sleep was a while coming. But eventually I passed out.

**Chapter II**

**2 Weeks Earlier**

I fell into a dream that was more like a memory. I hated remembering the worst of times. Every dream I had just felt like a reminder of what was to come and what had passed. I woke up where I had just gone to sleep in which I thought was strange. Yet something felt different. I was only half awake. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but what distracted by someone's voice.

"Hey." They said. I opened my eyes and saw Andrew standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how long you been there for?" I asked.

"A few minutes really. The Black Knight said he wants to see you up top... in his cabin with Grouck." He replied. I still felt half asleep. I slowly got off the hammock and followed Andrew back up to the top deck of the Black Hunter. On the way I noticed he was not that happy like he had earlier been. Something obviously was on his mind.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He just kept walking and staring ahead, ignoring me. I kept asking until I finally gave up. He was not going to talk. I went with my second idea and began guessing instead.

"Let me guess, Lyn?"

He looked the other way. By this time we were on the top deck and he was looking over at the warships of Grouck's escorts around us. Figuring that I was correct, I said no more. Andrew did not want to talk about it. I was sympathetic about his choice. He walked off the other way and I continued my way to the Black Knight's cabin. I was about knock on the door before it already opened for me.

"It's good to see you Lord T.E.O." The Black Knight said, sitting in his wooden chair behind a large captain's table. I walked in slowly past the Black Knight's two guards by each side of the door. I realised that one of them had opened the door for me. The same guard closed the door behind me. I walked up to the table where Grouck was sitting. He was armoured in metal armour with green and orange clothing as well with a brown crown on his head, a lime green cape and black shoes under his armour bearing the sign of a lime coloured snake over his light grey skin. That was the main thing on his clothing that caught my eye. They were both quiet as the Black Knight gestured me to sit in the chair next to Grouck.

"You wanted to see me?" I said first.

"Yes. We've been talking and we've come up with a plan..." The Black Knight began. I looked from the Black Knight to Grouck, feeling very intrigued.

"I'm listening..."

The Black Knight continued.

"We are headed to Flarsheroth. I've heard rumours and that the Redempter told me that he was headed to there to take out his master's ultimate plan. I fear it is not something good. Any interference by you may cause larger problems, so when we get there I want you to stay out of it."

I nodded while I still listened closely. All that he had said was very important. I knew that I would not be able to keep my mouth shut, knowing that the person who decapitated my best friend Mark would be there. A little anger at that thought passed through me as I thought back to the dreadful sight of Mark's body lying in the tomb in Lafiraveind; his head missing from his bloody body. I buried the memory straight away. I hated thinking back to that sad incident.

"So what are you planning to do then?" I asked them, hoping to further understand their plan. Grouck continued for the Black Knight. His yellow eyes flared as he spoke; his every word in all seriousness.

"There's a certain reason why I brought all of these warships. The Red Shroud will soon be under the Redempter, Yeko Grond's influence and that's when you won't be able to stop him."

"There were rumours that Lord Frostbite is on his way there also." The Black Knight added. My eyes widened. I thought this was perfect. This led me to believe that this large war may take a turn much earlier than first anticipated.

"All we have to do then is go there and get them all at the same time."

"No." Grouck replied my happiness quickly disappeared. I wanted to protest but decided to find out what other plan they had in mind first.

"What..?"

"That's not our plan. If it's true that by the time we get to Flarsheroth the whole place will be covered in darkness, then we need more than what we have to end this." Grouck answered. I could not believe what I was hearing and spoke my mind without thinking.

"We have seven warships filled with men; soldiers that can overrun Flarsheroth in days right?"

They both nodded which created more confusion for me. The Black Knight took notice of the look across my flustered face and elaborated for me.

"Part of the plan is to save Flarsheroth. But that's not the whole plan." He informed me. That still did not help. He then explained what the entire plan right down to the last detail. I listened and took everything in, nodding every time they asked me if I understood. Once he finished, my confusion also had finished. I felt that all was going to go well. The trust of both Grouck and the Black Knight was never lost thereafter.

The next couple of days slowly passed and I wondered if the voyage was as worrying as I dreamed. I still remember dreaming about waking up in my hammock by Andrew, him getting me to follow him to the top deck as we were being attacked while on our way to Flarsheroth. The sight was unbearable; the yelling from the Black Knight ordering an attack back on the enemy, though in my dream that was it. I woke up again and that was all. Even after the many days that had passed, it still gnawed at me. The fear of the escort warships turning against us for some unknown and unpredictable reason led to further worry of becoming trapped in the middle of the ocean, and therefore an unwinnable battle. My fear was soon interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Michael..." They said. I spun around in surprise and grabbed them by their top before immediately letting go, realising it was Kurt. I took a couple of steps back in surprise.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taken aback by my spontaneous actions.

"Yeah, I just got a fright, that's all." I answered in a small tone. It was not convincing and I could tell he knew I was lying. "What?"

He kept staring at me. I tried to avoid talking to him. I looked over to the south. The sun shaded my face and my eyes lay half closed. I knew he was still there. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you man? You're not talking much, not socialising with anyone and you always look worried."

"It's nothing Kurt. If I could tell you I would." I replied. I sounded a little annoyed now. I knew he was only caring. It was still annoying though, feeling like I was being interrogated constantly like an open book that had more secrets that lay deep inside of me.

"Okay, fine then. If you can't tell me here, we'll go down stairs."

He began to walk off and soon stopped to wait for me. I had no reason not to follow and so I went with him. The Black Knight watched from the captain's top deck where he was steering the ship with the wooden wheel. Grouck had returned to his own warship sailing in front of the Black Hunter that we were following. He stood there and watched what everyone was doing; from me and Kurt going down to the lower decks to speak in private to Andrew and Peter practicing their sword fighting just below him. Before I was out of sight I saw them as well. Kurt and I went to the lower decks down into an empty room. He closed the door behind him and we talked.

"Okay Michael, what's got you so worried?"

I stayed quiet and said nothing. Kurt asked again and again. I would tell him eventually, but I did not give in. This led to Kurt just randomly guessing.

"Is it Adma... the girls, Grouck?"

Once he said that name, I instinctively gave a certain look that made Kurt know he was correct and on the right track.

"You're worried about him..." He said, figuring it out, yet through further random guesses. I knew I could not hide it any longer. I nodded, which unfortunately led to even more unwanted questions. I was about to answer just as I was interrupted.

"LAND HO...!" A voice yelled. Their voice did not sound that loud from the room. It sounded like one of the Black Knight's crewmen. They repeated over and over. Kurt and I hurried back up to see what was going on. Heading up the flight of stairs, the voice became much louder and once we got to the top deck again, we saw the outline of an island in the distance. I smiled and hoped that this was the end, where we would finally get to finish Lord Frostbite for all he had done up to this point. We both grouped with Peter and Andrew who looked very happy to be near land once again. I looked up at the Black Knight, hoping to see him to be as happy as we all were. He left his helmet on which made it hard to know what his true expression. His men on the other hand explained it all. They knew he was suspicious which made them all the same. Grouck had climbed back onto the Black Hunter and headed straight over to the Black Knight, passing us all. I could see them talking and went to join them.

"We're almost at the rendezvous point sir. It will soon be over."

As soon as the Black Knight heard that he grabbed Grouck, pulled out his sword and held it to his neck.

"What are you doing Black Knight? I said-"

"I heard what you said Grouck. They say you can tell everything about someone just by looking them in the eye. That depends on the skill of a liar to how well that works."

I took a few steps back and soon we were about to end up in more trouble.

"Black Knight; let him go." I ordered.

"Why?"

If that was not bad enough, things were about to get much worse. We were surrounded by Grouck's warships that could destroy the Black Hunter in a matter seconds. I knew why the Black Knight had Grouck hostage, although I knew that this would not end well for us.

"Why?" The Black Knight asked again, waiting for me to give him a logical answer. I said nothing and instead signalled at all the warships around us. He understood what I was getting at and nodded. Grouck smiled and I was the first to notice it. My anger began to grow inside me and I punched him right in the face.

"What was that for? I haven't done-"

I punched him again to get him to shut up. The second punch temporarily knocked him out. That was not the only thing that made him not say a word for the next thirty seconds. There was a short silence and something strange and unexpected occurred. All of Grouck's warships broke formation and left us in the middle of something that no one unexpected.

"CATAPULTS..!" One of the Black Knight's crewmen yelled. This one was on the top deck. The crewman in the crow's nest of the centre mast confirmed it. I looked over to the island in the distance and saw that the situation had become much worse. Giant flaming boulders flew through the air straight at the Black Hunter. The Black Knight steered the ship through the hail of fire while I returned to the bedroom deck. I grabbed my staff from where I had left it and headed back up. I was the only one able to blow these boulders before they could hit the warship. I used the power of my red energy blasts, shattering the boulders into a million pieces. It was quite effective until there were too many boulders coming at us. I looked at everyone hanging on while the ship stirred from side-to-side, dodging every boulder that came close to collision. What no one had realised was that the captive was missing; escaped without anyone noticing. We eventually got out of range from the enemy catapults which led to worse dangers. The Black Hunter moved further away from the island and headed over the open ocean of the Southern Lava Ocean. The Black Knight left his place at the steering wheel where one of his crewmen took over. He walked over to me and the Fellas.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"Where's Grouck?" The Black Knight asked ignoring Kurt. No one said anything and a short silence came over the circle. The Black Knight was not happy with the turn of events. He walked off back into his cabin.

"What do you think that was all about?"

"He had the traitor and now he's gotten away Andrew. Why do you think he's not happy?" I replied. Andrew realised that I had a good point and did not attempt to argue. I was the next to walk off and went back to get some sleep, using my long wooden staff as a type of walking stick.

I hate sleeping. The memory of each event that happens at the point in time is always scary. Not for the fact of a nightmare, but more along the lines of a reality-nightmare. I easily got to sleep and got about a five to ten minute sleep until there was an unhappy disturbance. The remembrance of a good dream about Adma and I being back at Flarsheroth, the happiest time of my life created a sense of happiness. I could feel her wonderful body as we hugged upon the mountain top, then the kiss; the greatest feeling in the world. It was long and wonderful, like the world had stopped in time and there was nothing else around except for her and me.

"Oh Michael, this is beautiful." She said, while still in the heat of love.

"I know. It's so wonderful you're here." I replied kindly. She left my arms and that was where the dream went downhill. The mountain began to shake and Andrew came into view in the distance yelling something. As he got closer, the thing he was yelling became clearer.

"Wake up! Wake up Michael!"

I awoke and looked over at the doorway where I saw Andrew panicking.

"Get out of the hammock and come quick!" He yelled. I could hear a whole commotion of cannon blasting and yelling. I grabbed my staff and followed Andrew. We hurried to the top deck to see what was going on. I figured Andrew had an idea so I asked him. He once again did not answer and because of the whole loud blasting and everything, I was sure he did not hear me either. We finally made it up to the top deck and found that the peace we had endured up to this point had disappeared once again.

"FIRE THE CANNONS! Fire the cannons!" The Black Knight and other members of his crewmen yelled through the hail of arrows being shot between the ships that surrounded us. We dodged the falling arrows and regrouped with the Black Knight, Peter and Kurt on the captain's deck with one of his crewmen steering us to safety.

"What's going on?" I asked in a yell over all of the noise.

"We're being attacked by Grouck's men!" The Black Knight replied in a yell. We were all surrounded by Grouck's warships that were now the enemy, shooting their cannons and trying to take us down to the bottom of the ocean. Two ships closed in on each side of us and began to raid the Black Hunter. Planks were pulled across to create a path for them to take it. The Black Knight's crewmen pulled the planks off while Grouck's men tried to travel across them, leading them to fall into the Southern Lava Ocean, causing them to burn to death.

"Let no traitor get on this ship!" The Black Knight ordered. His men did their best to maintain control of keeping Grouck's men off of the ship, but soon it did not last. The enemy moved too many planks at all ends of the top deck of the Black Hunter. We were suddenly overrun within minutes.

"Only leave the leaders alive!" Grouck's men kept yelling as they killed many of the Black Knight's crewmen that retaliated. Grouck's men eventually rounded up the Black Knight, Kurt, Peter, Andrew and I; the leaders. Soon after, Grouck boarded, unhappy as anything.

"You are done for. Did you really think that my brother's captives will escape and succeed in ending the world? You traitors-"

"Us traitors... What do you mean us traitors?!"

Grouck turned to me. I saw the small fear in his eye that soon disappeared.

"You don't know what's going on! You're about to be the reason for the end of the world Grouck! We trusted you." Kurt remarked. He looked at us all and laughed.

"You fool's. It's you that everyone is after, not me or anyone that are still on our side. Lord Frostbite is..."

"He's the reason for all the hell that has already broken loose so far! You're just contributing to it-"

"QUIET LORD T.E.O! You may have escaped Onma, but you won't escape me."

"Onma's your brother! Then no wonder that Lord T.E.O didn't trust you." The Black Knight said. Grouck walked up to him until he was only centimetres away. He spoke in a more quiet tone.

"You showed that you didn't trust me either. You even grabbed me and put a sword to my throat Black Knight. I thought my brother was wrong. I did not trust him, yet you of all people proved him right. I had no choice but to do this. Besides, Lord Frostbite will be happy to know that someone he trusted will not be helping him anymore. It won't be long before the hell is over and this world is safe once more."

Noticeable fear had taken him in no doubt and the Black Knight created worse matters. He retaliated, advancing on punching Grouck in the face. As soon as his right hand was clenched, two of Grouck's men must have seen it. They grabbed before he got his chance. Grouck then came up with an idea.

"Remove the Black Knight's helmet." He ordered.

"What will that do?" I asked Kurt sarcastically, but it was not the best time to make jokes. Another of his soldiers came ahead of the others surrounding us and grabbed the Black Knight's helmet and pulled it off his head, showing John's now visible long blonde hair that almost covered part of his face; though it did not go any longer than the top of his neck. The rest of his hair though was sticking up and quite messy. John gave a mean look through his blue eyes. Luckily he looked nothing like me so Grouck could not make any threats, yet he knew we were close just like the Fellas and the girls.

"What are you going to do with us now that you have succeeded in taking the Black Hunter?" John asked. Grouck did not answer immediately and by the look on his face, even he was unsure of what was going to happen next. He finally came up with an idea.

"Take them down to the brig on this ship." He ordered. He was evil in this plan. It was humiliating for the original captain to end up inside the brig of his own ship. Groucks guards did as he ordered without question and escorted, the Fellas, John and I all down to the lowest deck of his ship to the brig. There were a few remaining injured crewmen. We did not see them for some time. On the way down, we stayed quiet but not because we were ordered to not say a word. One of us fortunately had something planned. We went down, staircase after staircase until we had finally reached the very bottom deck. One of Grouck's men opened the door and walked in. John looked over at me then to the Fellas and I knew he was planning something courageous.

"Get in." One of the soldiers said, standing behind us. The Fellas, one by one, began to walk in just as the two soldiers behind us were kicked back and knocked out. The soldier in the doorway went to run out but Kurt quickly closed the door, locking him in there.

"That was fun." I said.

"Good job guys." John said with a smile of relief on his partly tanned face. I guessed he was happy because a plan he concocted there and then went exactly as planned. There was one problem though.

"What do we do now? The ship has been taken over by Grouck and sprawling with his men. There's no way-"

"Shut up bro. When there's a will, there's a way." John interrupted me. "Come, we have enough power and people to beat him for good."

He ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"Are we supposed to follow?" Andrew asked.

"I guess." Peter answered. He then ran after John and also was soon out of sight leaving Kurt, Andrew and I left just standing there.

"Well? Are you guys coming or what?" We heard Peter yell. Straight after Andrew, Kurt and I all ran up the stairs following his voice as we found they were just up the stairs waiting for us. Once we had regrouped with the two of them, we all went back up to the light at the end of the tunnel up to the top deck where we would make our stand in rebelling against the captors. It took a while but eventually we got to the armoury that luckily for us was unguarded. We suited up in chainmail, silver steel armour, and armed ourselves with sharp long-swords, large circle shields and long bows; my favourite type of weapon besides my staff. I did not equip any of these weapons as my only weapon was my long wooden staff that I left next to the hammock in the crew quarters.

"What are you doing Michael? Get some weapons." John said. He was putting another helmet identical to his other one on his head. Peter and Kurt were helping each other put on their chainmail and armour and Andrew was testing the string on the long bows, choosing an effective enough weapon. He was being a little picky but thinking outside the box nonetheless. I looked around just as I realised what I was missing. I ran out of the room unnoticed. Not long after, Andrew looked around after deciding on the perfect bow and noticed I was missing.

"Hey, where'd Michael go?"

The other three stopped what they were doing and noticed the same thing. I had disappeared. I had returned to the hammock where I left my staff and found something very worrying. It was gone. My first thought was that I misplaced it somewhere else but one thought made more sense than that. I looked around the quite large room, looking under barrels, in small corners and even around every pole in there. Unfortunately the truth I had avoided had to be accepted. It was now in the hands of Grouck. I then heard footsteps nearing the outside of the room and hid in a corner behind a couple of barrels, out of sight of anyone who would pass. I still made myself able to see them as they passed the doorway. I watched cautiously as I even heard voices that sounded rough and deep. They seemed to be talking about someone's plans. It was hard to understand them but I listened closely in on them, hoping that they would provide information about Grouck that could prove helpful. I suddenly saw the shadows of figures on the wall just outside the doorway as they stopped. By the look of their shadows they seemed to be in an argument. I listened in as best I could.

**Chapter III**

**Retaking of the Black Hunter**

I waited for the two strangers, to leave before being able to return to the others still getting ready in the armoury. I got to the almost closed doorway and tried to quietly open it. Someone was keeping watch on the other side. I noticed that they were peeking through the gap of the doorway. I an instance the door flung wide open and I was grabbed and pulled inside. I almost fell over but Peter had stopped me.

"Where have you been?" John asked. His tone stayed in a slight whisper. I told them where I went and what I heard. The thing was that I could not tell them exactly what the strangers said. The question was brought up by Kurt.

"They must have been speaking in a different language." I explained. The subject was changed straight after.

"You left without letting us know or even before asking first Michael."

"Yeah so what Andrew, I didn't know I needed permission to go and get my staff from where I remember leaving it."

"Then where is it?" Kurt asked being the only one to notice that I did not have it with me.

"Missing..." I sadly replied. John did not look happy at all to the sound of that. He turned and walked off in one direction before turning back and returning, staying in the room.

"Where is it?"

I looked back at him, confused. He stared back, waiting for an answer. I repeated myself and he just looked back like I said something wrong.

"What? Look, I left it there okay. It was my fault I lost it."

John's mood did not change, no matter what I said. He began to pace again, and more times. I believed he had realised the same thing. His calm nerve had turned tense and he thought hard. We just watched, wondering if he was going to say something soon. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"Where did you leave it?"

This question did not help me much. It was like he had not even listened to anything I had said in the past five minutes. After a long silence and hard thinking he was doing, I thought his question would be better than that. I looked at him funny. He stared back, waiting for my serious answer. I told him again that I left it next to the hammock and that it was not there when I went to retrieve it. Again, he looked at me like I was mad or even lying through my teeth. He then turned and began to pace again.

"Bro, what's wrong?" I eventually asked. He did not answer though.

"John, just believe him. He seems to be taking this seriously. He's telling the truth." Kurt suggested. He could not leave it alone; not this.

"What's wrong? Come on, just tell me." I asked him. He finally stopped pacing and stared at me and the Fellas with the return of a large seriousness in his eyes. He then turned and walked to the doorway. The four of us all wondered what in the world he was doing.

"Well, are you guys coming or not?"

I was unsure whether to, but unfortunately I had no choice. Kurt, Peter and Andrew all headed over to him leaving me the only one undecided.

"_Oh god... I guess I have no choice then."_ I thought to myself. The others stared at me, waiting for me to follow. I still looked unsure. I had no weapon of my own and my best and personal weapon, my magic staff was most likely in the hand of the enemy. I followed, defenceless as anything until I remembered a hidden power I had forgotten all these days. This brought a smile to my god ridden face. That made up my mind. I nodded at them, all still staring at me and we all left the armoury. The corridor was deserted. Now was our chance. We headed up staircase after staircase before coming to the second highest deck of the ship. The Fellas and I followed John into a room filled with hammocks.

"What are we doing here?" I asked first. John still said nothing. It was getting very annoying now. He looked around the room where I had previously searched for a millennium for my staff. While he was, he asked many questions such as "Where'd you leave it last?" and "What was the last thing you did with it?" I did not know what to say, but I answered each question as best I could. After a whole ten minutes or so of searching he stopped and looked back at me with a face of lost hope.

"I'm sorry bro. I figured that you lost it or were just too clumsy to look in the right-"

He suddenly fell silent and hid behind one of the barrels. He signalled us over to join him. He heard voices coming from outside the room just as I had earlier. We joined him and hid with him while we listened to the voices. They were familiar to me and I knew who these people were.

"These are the guys I heard before. They're speaking in some sort of different language." I whispered to John who once more ignored me and listened instead. Their shadows again came into view in the doorway and I heard John give small gasp. Kurt; on my other side, also heard him and asked, "What?" in a little over a whisper. Peter put his hand over Kurt's mouth just as the two strangers outside stopped talking, listening instead. We all sat silent, waiting for them to begin talking again, eventually walk off and hopefully creating an opportunity for us. A few minutes passed and the two figures continued their conversation. None of us knew what they were saying, only that they were deep in something. Soon our chance came. They walked off like they had moments earlier. Once the coast was clear we left the room, making our way up the stairs and continued up to the top deck to face the threat that stood in our way of victory. We snuck past every doorway, making sure we were not heard by anyone. We left our footsteps as silent as mice. Once at the top, we found something very disturbing.

"They've completely taken over the Black Hunter." I whispered, noticing all of Grouck's men all over the warship. John was not happy. None of us blamed him. His ship had been taken over by a person who he once trusted. Every single one of his men had been either killed or captured and he had lost control of his own warship. We hid on the top steps, ensuring we were not seen. The success of our plan in retaking the Black Hunter back into the right hands was suddenly diminished by the sight, changing our confidence and assurance of true succession. We put our heads back down every time one of Groucks soldiers walked past, staying out of sight.

"Okay, change of plans..." John began in a whisper, looking at all of us. I did not like the sound of it but was aware of the necessity. We listened as best we could to his new plan, then we soon put it into action. I was; as I also seemed to be, unsure about it, though I trusted my brother and best friends. Once he finished, he asked if we understood what we were to do. We nodded, showing that we understood the plan.

"Good..." John finished. He suddenly paused as things unfortunately became more complicated. On the other side of the ship, a stranger came into view, boarding the ship. John looked from us and over to the stranger. This new acquaintance, hooded in dark blue linen clothing and a cloak seemed to bother him. It took me a while to notice John's reaction to the stranger's arrival, but once I did notice his uneasiness, it was difficult to be unnoticed. I decided to ask.

"What's wrong bro?"

He still ignored me and focused on the stranger, like he was trying to hear what they were saying. It was hard even for me to hear them. They were metres away and their conversation was blocked by the sound of all the people around the top deck. The stranger began to walk off with a couple of Grouck's men that intercepted him or her and went over to the captain's cabin, closing the door behind them.

"I can't believe it." John said straight after. I looked at him as did the other three.

"Who was that?" Andrew asked him before I got the chance. He looked at us dimly and I knew that things had indeed become more complicated. John finally answered with a name only.

"Kasomascus..."

We all gave a strange look, not understanding what that was. He elaborated.

"That's the name he goes by. About a few days after I left Lafiraveind, our paths crossed while on a mission. We were both sent to collect a person Lord Frostbite was after-"

"Hopefully it wasn't me." I interrupted briefly. John waited for me to finish before he continued.

"... He's a trained swordsman and bounty hunter. We fought each other and unfortunately lost the contract we were supposed to collect. You know what I'm talking about. He was a person who had deceived Lord Frostbite who found out just as he escaped. Rumours have told that he's after something more this time and Kasomascus is going after it for him."

"What do we do then?" I asked once I knew he had finished. He did not answer straight away, thinking of the answer to that himself.

"... I must go after him. Wait here..."

He got up and amazingly snuck over to the captain's cabin unnoticed, dodging every guard patrolling. We watched, tensing up every time we believed he would be noticed. But in the end he made it and went inside the door.

"He's good." Peter whispered, very impressed at his skilful stealth moves. I knew I had to do something. I got up to just as I heard, "Hey!" I looked to where it came from and realised I had just been noticed. The soldier that saw me yelled so loud that every soldier there turned to us, drew their weapons and closed in.

"Good one Michael." Kurt said. I was not happy about it myself and even worse, I did not know what to do. We had no chance of defeating them all. If we did retaliate we could end up like most of the Black Knight's men... dead. All this went through my head just as Grouck came out to see what the commotion was about. Once he saw us he came over as well to the action.

"What do we do now genius?" Kurt asked me. I was out of ideas and creating this much attention just made matters worse.

"Drop your weapons and I will allow you to live." Grouck said, threatening us. The Fellas kept hold of their weapons as I eventually came to a decision.

"Only if you hand over my staff..."

He laughed along with his men.

"What makes you believe I will accept such a deal? You have nothing to trade... to bargain with."

He unfortunately was correct. I went with my first thought and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Kasomascus is with you isn't he?"

"What business is that of yours T.E.O?" He asked immediately, wondering where I was going with all of this. I did not answer, trying to think. This was not good and made Grouck suspicious.

"What's he doing here? Is he after me?"

"No." A voice came from behind everyone. They all turned to where the voice had come from, even the Fellas and I. I looked straight at Kasomascus; his face covered by a mask, his voice sounding somewhat male.

"Who are you to ask about me Lord T.E.O? Yes I know who you are and I know of your brother too."

I didn't look happy nor did Kurt, Andrew or Peter. Kasomascus continued.

"Yes Michael, I know he is your brother; even more, your twin brother."

"How do you know?" I asked. He was about to speak again just as someone jumped onto him, or well tried to. He jumped out of the way from the person trying to strike him down; the Black Knight. Drawing his two swords out of the pockets strapped to his back, Kasomascus got to his feet and faced the Black Knight.

"Arrest them all!" Grouck yelled. The many numbers of Grouck's men ran at us. I thought quickly and swiftly jumped through the air just as I somehow went from being in the air one minute and realising I was on the captains deck in view of everyone. The others saw it and stood frozen along with Grouck and his men.

"_What just happened?" _ I wondered, staring at everyone on the top deck staring back at me. Soon coming back to my senses, I shot blasts of energy from my bare hands at Grouck's men. The others saw what I was doing and knew that I was not backing down so easily. They joined in, fighting off the men that tried to kill us now. In the battle, Grouck snuck back to the cabin where he knew he would be safe. Before he got inside he yelled, "Do not kill any of them!" It was Kurt, Peter, Andrew and I against Grouck's men. I focused and somehow again teleported back down by the Fellas side as the Black Knight took care of fighting Kasomascus. Andrew shot arrows at Grouck's men while Kurt and Peter shielded the enemy sword swings from hurting us while fighting them back. Meanwhile the Black Knight was having trouble with Kasomascus. It was one sword against two, fighting hand and hand, dodging each other's swings, stabs and slashes while moving all over the ship, from the top deck and up to the masts, trying to outsmart each other and win the fight. It continued and the Black Knight kept on chasing Kasomascus until there was nowhere for him to go. They both stood on the top of the mast, waiting for the other one to strike while keeping their balance, assuring that they did not fall to their death.

"Is this how it's going to work? We just keep crossing paths until one beats the other for good?" The Black Knight asked. Kasomascus laughed.

"No, no John."

The Black Knight froze, almost losing his balance. Kasomascus saw this as his chance which he took. He ran at the Black Knight, trying to cut him. John dodged it as best he could before getting the chance to hit Kasomascus back. My concentration left Grouck's men and became more on my brother up there. I saw that he was in a difficult situation. I grabbed a bow from off the back of a dead soldier, pulled out an arrow out of his quiver on his, connected it to the string of the bow, pulled it back and aimed it up. Kurt looked over at me and saw what I was doing.

"What are you doing Michael? He can handle it! Just worry about these guys!" He yelled. I was not listening. I knew that what I was about to do would help John. I let go of the string sending the arrow straight up into the air right at Kasomascus. He jumped into the air at the last minute, dodging it.

"_What? I had him. There's no way he could have-"_

I was taken aback just as my attention was drawn back to my friends, which made me know this Kasomascus was unlike any other swordsmen I'd ever seen; past and future. I continued to shoot the remaining arrows at Grouck's men just as I realised Grouck himself was not in sight.

Above all of us, the Black Knight continued to withstand Kasomascus' swords while making sure he was not killed in the process. I left my friend's side and concentrated on getting back what was mine. I headed over to the captain's cabin, avoiding any enemy that could defeat me and went inside. Grouck sat at the captain's table. He was waiting for me.

"Ah, it's good to see you survived Lord T.E.O. What do you want besides being set free from this hell?" He asked, He held a long wooden stick, examining it closely while he listened to my reasoning.

"Well firstly I want to know why you turned against us like you did." I answered bravely.

"I was on your side. But you just figured that just because I'm the brother of the man who raided and took over your home, I must be a bad guy too. That ambush was not my doing. I wasn't aware that Pakolia's taken most of the ocean shores around here. I figured we'd be safe going through there. I can tell you now T.E.O, none of this was your fault. I see that no evil is in you besides the power you wield. The Black Knight was the one who really set me off. He grabbed me, making my men believe that he was going to kill me. My brother was right about him. So, I contracted Kasomascus to kill him." He answered. I was about to speak again but was interrupted by the doors being broken through as the body of Kasomascus flew through it with the Black Knight walking in after him. Kasomascus got to his feet, brushing himself. The Black Knight saw me standing there and my staff being held by Grouck who was now at his feet.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Lord T.E.O here is getting answers." Grouck answered. The Black Knight looked from him over to me. There was a short silence just as Kurt, Peter and Andrew were brought in by Grouck's men. I looked at them, all blooded up and bruised in different places. Grouck moved around the table and closer to us.

"Well done men. I'll take it from here." He said. His men went back outside Grouck looked at us all.

"Well done Kasomascus. I'm happy I hired you. Just at the right time also."

I was not happy about this. I had just realised everything Grouck said was a lie.

"You lied to me!" I yelled. He laughed.

"No I didn't lie. That doesn't matter anymore. I won't need to worry about it. Not that it ends here. I want to see the light of hope leave each of your eyes."

This was even worse. I knew what he was getting at and went to run over to my staff just as I was stopped by Kurt and Peter who both grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going? Oh of course; the Evil One's most prised possession; your staff."

He walked over to Kasomascus, whispered something in his ear and walked back to the staff to obtain it. He returned with it not long after.

"They say that the staff of the Evil One can only be used by the Evil One himself, unless he is killed. Then the real handler gets control of it... and the ultimate power."

I retaliated and knew where this was going. The others made sure I did not escape their grasp. Grouck looked at all of us and especially at me. A wide smile came across his smug face. My anger was full and about to explode. There was nothing I could do about it. My friends were holding me back, my last sense of hope was fading and my death was close at hand.

"Any last words T.E.O..?" He asked. I spat at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You'll regret this. Go to hell you traitor."

Kurt, Peter and Andrew had never heard me say such a thing. In their surprise and stun, let me go.

"Goodbye Lord T.E.O." Grouck said. He held the staff up high, was about to hit me with it or use some ultimate power to finish me off just as he was stopped. Kasomascus grabbed him. We were stunned as the staff dropped at their side. Even the Black Knight did not fully understand his actions.

"Go! I'll take it from here!" Kasomascus yelled. John did as he said and ran back out to where there still was no escape. Grouck laughed loudly, chocking a little from being held.

"There's no way you can escape fools and traitors. No possible way out."

John turned back and passing us four he walked right up to Grouck and punched him hard in the face. Kasomascus let him hit the ground on his knees. Still Grouck laughed without fear. I could not understand why. The Black Knight was more than capable of killing him there and then and these days had made it the more possible. I had witnessed my brother change from the easy going brother I once knew into some monster without a pure heart; well that was one side of him. In the Black Knight's growing anger he this time kneed Grouck right in the face, causing him to fall onto his back. The laughter continued. I looked out to the men surrounding us, watching as their leader was being bashed without a care whatsoever. The Black Knight began to question him.

"Why did you come back after we got away? Why are you against us?" and other such questions which Grouck eventually answered in his remaining strength. His nose bled and his head was somewhat cracked open; so it looked from the blood covering his face.

"I... did what I must to survive Black Knight. You don't understand and after... what happened... to Lafiraveind, I. I thought you'd understand. Swecawondi's planning a final attack on..."

My eyes widened and I wanted to hear the end of his sentence.

"Where's he planning to attack?" I asked. Grouck laid his head back on the hard cabin floor and said nothing more. I feared that he was dead but Kasomascus was sure he was not.

"He's not going to answer anymore."

The Black Knight, like me was not happy about this and went to hit him again but Kasomascus stopped him. Two of Grouck's men walked up to us and asked what was going on. They seemed to be smart which was quite a surprise for me.

"I guess it is true that when the leader falls so do his men." Kurt said. I seemed to agree only partially. They asked the Black Knight and Kasomascus many questions and soon they knew all we knew. I had one question in mind that I finally got a chance to ask Kasomascus.

"Why are you suddenly helping us?"

"Excuse me?" He replied. I repeated myself and got an answer I had only heard once before.

"I decided to help you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, but that doesn't mean a thing with your brother. We're still arch enemies. I've got to say though; he's a worthy fighter at least, one of the most powerful people on the blacklist."

I was very intrigued about this blacklist and especially about the brother part. How can this 'nobody' know that the Black Knight; aka John is my brother? "I have one question."

"Yes?" He replied kindly. I froze for a little and then asked, "How do you know who my brother is?" He looked back and whispered in my ear, "Let's just say I've known you for a long time."

**Chapter IV**

**The Good Old Days**

The best memories are the ones you remember the most and mean the most to you. My happiest memory's go back to the future back on planet Earth. Being at school with all of my friends which seemed to be the only reason I 'loved' school so much. I still remember a good friend who John and I spoke to on the bus each morning on the way to school; Olivia. John and I went on the bus and true to say they got along quite well which just made me the extra half the time. It never was much of a bother though. We never sat in the same seat, yet I sat in the seat in front of him.

"So what you get up to on the weekend?" She asked not long after getting on the bus and sitting down on the seat on the opposite side to us. I still remember her brown hair tied back. She looked over at us with her green eyes and waited for an answer. John was the first to reply as I just went back to what I was doing; listening to my small black coloured MP3 player. I always kept it in my bag or in my pocket when I had decent jeans that contained pockets deep enough for nothing to fall out of them. It was the only thing I ever did as I waited for the school bus to make it to school. I did eavesdrop on John's conversations every once in a while, this morning being one of those times. I listened to him talk about all the things he had been up to. I began to miss the normal routine but found that my destiny did not lie upon being a student that would have a 'normal' life. That would not be realised for another few months. At times I would join in their conversation which John did not mind while I had a headphone in one ear so I could do two things at once. There never ended up being any awkward silences. John seemed to be a great conversationalist, unlike myself.

"Yeah, and we also went down to the skate park. You should see John pull off some skating moves on his skateboard. He's pretty pro at it." I said. John gave me a stern look and nastily told me to turn my head towards the front of the bus. Unfortunately there was the occasional instance when he did not like me being a part of his conversations. If that was bad enough, he did not like many of my friends either, especially Madeleine. I did as he told me to and shut up, faced the front of the bus and put the other earphone back into my empty ear. I looked out of the glass window, enjoying the view of the grass upon the hills between the two towns of Boolarra and Mirboo North. Carlos drove along and the sun shone upon the hills of the frosty Wednesday, 2009 May morning. The completely white school bus turned left, right and straight and soon arrived a few kilometres from Mirboo North, stopping to pick up a few more people, one of which was Caitie. We always got along very well and talked on the bus almost every single morning. This morning was different though. I was not in the mood for conversation. I did kindly say "Hi" to her as she got on the bus, dressed in the same school uniform as me, though more to fit her slightly shorter size.

Once the bus had gotten to school and had come to a halt at the large roundabout, the passengers left their seats, put their bags over their backs and exited the bus. Carlos said "Goodbye" to them as they walked down the stairs and off the bus. I had seated myself near the back end of the bus so I was one of the last to leave. I was sometimes courteous and allowed people to get off before me. Once off, walked down the concrete steps and went over to talk to Kurt. I headed over to the steel seats where we usually hung out every school morning to find him not around. The area was quiet and I watched the many teachers walk past as I waited for Kurt to turn up. Two buses arrived and left before a third one arrived; a long, white one, like all the others. I looked at it as it turned and came into view, stopping right at the entrance between the metal fences. My eyes stayed on the bus before the door opened and allowed the students all dressed in purple, grey and white. I saw a student; one of the last ones, depart and walk straight over to me. I stayed where I was and waited for him to meet me. Once he was close enough he looked at me and said, "Hey Michael."

"Hey Andrew," I replied. He sat on the long metal seat opposite me. For most of the minutes that slowly passed I ignored Andrew and worried more about what was going on around me, looking from side to side behind me every once in a while.

"What did you do last night?" He asked me. By this time, Mark had arrived and sat next to me.

"Hey Michael..." He said.

"Hey Mark," I replied back kindly like I had with Andrew. I turned back to Andrew and answered his question. "Not much Andrew. Just watched T.V and did some other stuff. What about you?" I asked, passing the continuation of the conversation back onto him. He shrugged and then told me.

"I did the same really. I also played my Nintendo WII as well." He answered, then looked at Mark and asked him. Mark was happy to answer. He was in a good mood.

"Not much, played my computer, watched some T.V but found it a bit boring so I went back to playing the computer again." He said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Cool." I replied.

"It wasn't." Mark added sarcastically. By that time Kurt had arrived and we looked over at him as he departed the bus. He walked over to us. I was not worrying about him that much but even after my fourth best friend, Peter had arrived we just waited for the bell to go. I kept looking to see my T.B.O; Adma arrive on the bus she got to school. I paid no attention to the Fellas talk about different and majorly random things, not to mention Kurt's rambling on about Marvel comics as he was not at all a fan of DC. What I had not realised was that the bus had already come and gone, making me look like an idiot. The thing that made me feel worse and a little unhappy was that she was not at school that day; neither was my best friend Barry who also went on that same bus. The bell finally went minutes later and we all headed down to our lockers. I kept looking around and even when we got to our wooden lockers, I did not stop looking around. I kept it as subtle as possible though so none of the Fellas caught onto me doing it.

"What classes have you got period one and two?" Kurt asked me. I was too much in my own world to hear him. He repeated himself and pushed my shoulder a couple of times. I came out of my mind and looked at him.

"What?"

"What classes you got first up?" He repeated again.

"Ah..." I began to think. "...English and Maths I believe."

I checked my timetable on a small piece of paper cut to the right size. It was easy to fit into my pencil case. "Yeah, that's right."

"I probably have the same then, seeing that we are all in the same English." Andrew said acting a little absent minded. That was a stupid comment.

"After recess I have double private study then after lunch I have Crime and Punishment and Aquatic science." I continued. None of them were too impressed about that. "What about period two though?" I asked. Andrew stood there, thinking for a bit.

"Ah, I have umm... 3D Art, that's right."

"Same." Mark and Kurt replied. They were also in doing that subject that semester. That was later though. For the time being we had form assembly. We headed to straight there, located in one of the science classrooms north east of the small school after putting our bags in our lockers and collecting the books and things we needed for periods one and two. Mirboo North Secondary Collage was much larger than my old primary school in Boolarra. We waited outside for the form teacher, Mrs Adele to unlock the door from the other side and let us in. In the meantime the conversations continued. Becky and the other classmates arrived within the next minutes and soon after that, the door was unlocked. Everyone headed inside where it was warmer. Becky and I sat at the front of the classroom. We talked about different things. The rest of the class did the same until Mrs Adele asked everyone to settle down so she could get through the class roll and daily bulletin. She was quite short, had long black hair, blue eyes under glasses she wore over them. She wore a black top, dark grey pants and black runners. The roll and bulletin were placed on the large science desk at the front of the room where she stood behind.

"Okay, it says here that, Chloe please don't talk while I am. Gerry I want to see you after form assembly too." She said before continuing on. The room went silent. She continued on like a professional. As soon she was finished, everyone talked amongst one another again, except for Becky and me for I had nothing more we could think to talk about. As soon as the bell finally went just a couple of minutes after nine o'clock, I grabbed my pencil case on top of my green folder and was the first out the door, heading to my first class.

At recess I hung around with the Fellas where we just sat at a table and talked. Kurt rambled on about the latest news and interesting things about Marvel comics and we just listened. Once he started it was difficult to get him to stop. Yet that did not bother me at all. Not much bothered me and that made my life at least decent and enjoyable. I did miss those times now that I think back to them but like they say; 'nothing ever changes in the past, only in the future'; meaning that all that has happened already is unchangeable. The bell went for the end of recess and we all headed to our lockers to get what we needed for periods three and four. I had a double private study class and fortunately Caitie was at least in that class. I never truly understood private study. We were in a classroom with a teacher to keep an eye on us, making sure we did our work. Caitie did not talk to me unless I talked to her first but I was helpful when she needed help and I was there to give her a hand at least.

"Can you help me with this Michael? I'm stuck on this question for Maths."

"Yeah okay, sure." I said kindly reading the question she was stuck on over her shoulder. I examined it intently, trying to figure out the answer and where she went wrong then explained it to her.

"You need to go this over that, divide that by that and then you should get the correct answer." I told her, pointing at the parts while I spoke.

"Okay thanks." She said.

"No worries." I replied back. I then went back to what I was doing while I listened to my MP3 player; the only time during school hours when we were allowed to do so. The school was quite strict on things like that. Even mobile phones were disallowed, but people got away with that from time to time anyway. Other people in the small class did their own thing and peace was present for the whole double period. I was able to concentrate and get a large amount work done which was wonderful. The private study class allowed me to easily keep up with all of my subjects. The silence of nothing but people working on their own thing and helping each other while listening to music made the setting perfect. Lunch was closer than I thought and before I knew it the bell went. I once again was one of the first the Fellas to turn up. Luckily I did not have to wait long and we were back up at the bus shelter area and sitting at our normal place once more. It was no surprise that the teachers walked past, some stopping to talk to us. Other than that we socialised with one another as friends do, besides the fact of the three; Kurt especially but never Mark, mocking every bad thing about me. This was from being friends with people they did not like to me wearing a hood over my head all the time. That started some supposable reason leading to me being a possible vampire or being allergic to sunlight. I was so used to their remarks that it never bothered me. I just laughed with them.

"I never wear hats so I use a hood in cases I would use a hat." I replied, coming up with a reasonable reason for why I did wear my hood all the time. Unfortunately they never listened which would just continue the mocking.

"So does that mean you wear a hat when it rains?" Kurt asked.

"That's real funny... no. I use my hood when it rains as well as to block my face from the sun." I replied, hoping that would end it. It did. Andrew then change the subject to other school related topics rose until finally the end of lunch arrived which gave me the chance to get away before something else was said about me in the tone of mocking and teasing. I rushed up to my locker and got the contents I needed for my last two classes; Crime & Punishment and Aquatic Science. Those two classes I did not enjoy that much but I still chose to them, or hoped I did.

I was happy that the last fifteen minutes of Aquatic Science had finally come to end and in that next fifteen minutes I would get on the bus, get home and rest after such of what I thought was another busy and hard, tiring day. That thought passed as I was asked a question by another student sitting a couple seats away from me.

"How long is it until the bell Michael?"

I looked at my grey watch and said, "3:00. Only seventeen minutes." Only fifteen minutes if you round down to the nearest five minutes, but that's cheating. "_Only seventeen minutes._" I repeated in my head. I was stuck there and as long as that was true I had no care in the world. I continued on the project I had to continue on and still kept an eye on the time, watching it slowly go by. I wished the bell would go and for time to pass quicker, but even when I worried more about the project than the time, it did not change much. It was like even though I tried something I knew worked for sure; concentrating on the project causing time to go faster... it was not working, like it knew what I wanted and was stopping it from happening. The bell went and everyone left the classroom saying goodbye to one another including me. I got to my locker and put my books away, grabbed my school bag closed my locker door, said, "See ya Fellas," to Kurt, Peter, Mark and Andrew. They said goodbye, saying "See ya Michael". It worked like a charm and was better than having to say "bye" to each of them individually to me as they did every school afternoon as I headed up to the stairs to the school bus. That time of the day, the roundabout and down the road was occupied by several buses. I was, as I always had been, happy at that time and got to the bus where I said "Hi" to Carlos and sat in my seat. Olivia sat down in her seat next.

"Hey Michael, how was your day?" She asked. I put my bag on the ground in front of my feet and replied while looking for my MP3 player in the side pocket of my school bag and turned it on. While I did I answered her.

"Not bad. Not that interesting really. We learnt a bit in English about a book we have to learn about. For Aquatic Science I have almost finished the poster on the bottle nose dolphin."

She smiled and replied with just one word, "Interesting." John not long after arrived and sat on the seat behind me. The two of them started conversations about different things and so I for once did not eavesdrop and listened to music as the bus took off and headed through the main street of the Mirboo North and out back to Boolarra.

**Chapter V**

**Mysteries and Cautions**

After what felt like a millennium of dreams, I awoke to the true reality. I lay on the hammock, still half asleep. The room was deserted besides the fact of my own presence within it. I felt rested and ready for any challenge that posed against me. It was a feeling I had missed for so long. The room was much warmer than it had been before. Travelling along the Southern Ocean was more noticeable in the lower decks. I decided to get out before I sweated to death; the normal temperature in there was once quite cold. Now that we were over the lava ocean, the temperature had seemed to triple. I left the room, surprised that the hammock had not caught alight. A part of me wished we were more to the west of the planet where it was less humid and much nicer for my human body. Heading up to the top deck I noticed that the sun was not out. Walking closer, the sight became that much clearer. Nightfall had come. The Black Knight's crewmen, the remainder from the campaign weeks before, controlled the Black Hunter, keeping it on course with the Red Kraksher by its side. None of the Fellas were aboard. I was alone; per say. I leaned over the edge of the starboard side. It was good, especially in these times, just to have time to myself... to think; the way I felt about Adma. The thought of the situation she was in just angered me. I could not help it. My memory was blocked. One of the Black Knight's crewmen had interrupted my train of thought.

"Are you okay My Lord? You seem troubled." He said. I did not like him interfering me while I was in such a state. I told him I was fine. He went back to what he was doing straight after, like he had not bothered me at all. I looked down in a slight sadness. Even at night, the lava ocean was easy seen. Small embers shifted from the lava ocean; like fireflies before disappearing seconds later.

"_I would hate to fall in there." _I thought to myself. A smile came across my face at the thought. That was a good sign. My sense of humour had not been truly lost. I looked up at the Red Kraksher. Several parts of the top deck were lit up by hanging torches, including the Red Shroud's throne room. It looked amazing. I hoped that the Red Shroud was telling the truth about freeing the girls. I had not seen them since that first day. I then thought back to the last days after the retaking the Black Hunter.

I remembered the rest of the complications that played through during our way to saving Resavolar and the others from the Red Shroud whose mind was poisoned at the time by the Redempter's power of persuasion. The Black Knight, Kasomascus, Kurt, Peter, Andrew and I fought all of Grouck's men. We used Grouck as leverage. His men ran at us before Grouck finally gave in. He ordered his men to stand down. They dropped their weapons and surrendered. Kasomascus and the Black Knight carried Grouck back inside the captain's cabin of the Black Hunter. No one knew what events went on inside there for the next hour, but when the doors opened again Grouck returned the Black Knight's crewmen he had on his warship. The remaining seven surviving crewmen were brought back aboard where Grouck and his men were forced off of the Black Hunter. The Black Knight's crewmen cheered. I headed down to the brig to free the soldier we trapped inside there. Kasomascus followed me without my awareness. He made sure I did not do anything stupid. I continued down the last lot of stairs just as I froze. I suddenly felt weak and closed my eyes, falling to the ground and passing out. I felt like I was in another dream, seeing some huge golden dragon attacking me and my fellow friends. I looked around and saw the dragon's huge wings as we watched it fly into the air and out of sight from us. There was a hooded man watching from his chair on a high pillar. He looked at me with his eyes wide. I looked straight at him and saw that he had noticed me for sure. My mind turned in circles. The setting immediately turned from that sight to me standing on top of a giant red warship. None of this made sense. I looked over the side of the ship and down at a small boat with people on top it. I recognised them as Resavolar, Blaze, Acret and Drenacle. I watched as a huge serpent fish type creature jumped in and out of the sea ripping the boat that they were upon to shreds. I felt like I could not do a thing but watch. It was hell. The huge fish bumped them around like it was toying with them rather than taking them out quickly. Once the sight became unbearable to watch the setting again changed and I went from what someone told me was the Southern Sea, back to the familiar huge golden pyramid with the Oracle sitting up in the chair. I looked up at the figure and listened as she spoke in such a clear voice that it sounded like she was in my very head.

"The time will come when the end is near. That time is soon and afar in this lifetime and the next."

Like always her puzzling words of wisdom confused me. I remember seeing what was going on at the Southern Sea and partly understood it.

"Is it possible to change the future now that I know what is to come?" I asked her. The Oracle shook her head. My confidence soon turned to despair. I had no idea how to do what I most likely had to, or what that even was. The Oracle knew exactly what was on my mind. She spoke wise word again.

"The time will come when you will know what to do. Trust in fate to show you the way and guide you to what is right."

"I still don't understand. What am I supposed to do for the time being? Darkness has befallen us all and-"

"As I have said before: It's not over until all is revealed."

This phrase jogged my memory and I remembered back to the last time that was said.

"You told me that when you knew I wanted to know if Adma and I would end up together and... you were correct. But this has nothing to do with that so what do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know more. I was in much confusion and could not take hearing another riddle. I looked back as everything around me turned in circles and I awoke in a hammock. Kasomascus was sitting on a barrel nearby, staring at me. I jumped and fell out and onto the hard floor. He laughed as I got my feet.

"Sorry I scared you." He said. I looked around the room and noticed it was just him and me.

"Ah yeah, I just... umm..."

When I had trouble speaking Kasomascus shushed me and told me to sit back down.

"I know what's been going on Michael. I don't know how I got here in the first place but I know that you brought me here. Lord Frostbite has talked about the Evil One's fall from power and grace and how he resurrected in this era."

Now that I was thinking straight, his voice began to sound like a female; a familiar female voice; deep and trying its best to sound male. I decided to bring it up again.

"You said you know both John and I and that you've known us a long time."

"Yes, yes indeed Michael." He replied. And that was when it hit me.

"OLIVIA!" I blurted out. Kasomascus tackled me to the ground and put a hand over my mouth to shut me up. He then went into whisper.

"Yes Michael. Promise me you won't tell a soul. How I am here, I have no idea. How I have lasted this long, I again have no idea. This era is dangerous and deadly." She said, her voice sounding like Olivia's. I nodded my head and agreed that I would not tell anyone of who Kasomascus true identity. She although kept her hood over her head, hiding her face. I began to ask questions.

"What was the first thing you remember before you ended up here on Flarsheroth?"

She didn't look too eager to answer, but eventually did kindly.

"I went to sleep one night and dreamt and stuff like that. But the next thing that happened sent me into a huge fright. I remembered when you left with those aliens and all that. Things ended up way different after that. People changed knowing what really existed outside our world. Even the FBI was called in once everyone started talking about what happened..."

I did not like where this was going and quickly apologised for asking in the first place. I felt guilty for my departure creating chaos on my own planet. That thought made me feel way worse.

"That's alright, you had the right to know anyway or else I wouldn't have told you all of that. That's not the worst of it. It seems that everyone else's parents reported you for kidnap."

This made me feel even worse and yet confused. It was impossible for that to be true. I made sure that all of my friends left on their own accord and not by force. Something surely did not feel right. I just sat there listening to what I was being accused of and now in trouble for.

"I was trained by a man who looked after me in a city called Inflarstor. Once I heard rumours about Adma being Lord Frostbite's prisoner, I went there to see how true it was. I have seen that it's true which was when I ended up in conflict with John; the Black Knight as you know he is. The Red Shroud has also ended up under the persuasiveness of the Redempter; Yeko Grond."

I was happy hearing about all of this and it was terrible to hear what I already knew. The Black Knight walked in and noticed the look of me. I stared back and wondered why he was staring at me.

"Grouck is gone and we have nothing more than to get to Flarsheroth and stop the Redempter from finishing what he has started." He said. He then left shortly after and Kasomascus followed him. I stayed where I was and lied back down in the hammock. I was then interrupted by Kurt who came into view in the doorway with Peter and Andrew by his side. They heard about me passing out again. They told me that once Kasomascus had found me, he carried me back up to the top deck. The Fellas took me from there and lay me in the hammock that I had woken up in.

"Grouck was in disbelief when he saw you." Kurt said. That was admiring to hear, on one level. We all headed up to meet the Black Knight and Kasomascus in the cabin. When we arrived, the Black Knight was awaiting us, yet Kasomascus was not. The Black Knight's helmet was removed and sitting on the table in front of the captain's chair where he sat. Seconds after we had arrived, the door closed behind us, he told us where Kasomascus had gone to.

"As you can see, Kasomascus has left. He has agreed to do something for us that will make our journey easier." He said as we sat down in the available chairs in the room. This was good news. There was a short silence. I took this as a chance to inform them of my latest vision. They all ignored me like I was crazy and just leading them to the wrong place even though it was a gut feeling.

"We should go to the Southern Sea where we'd save Drenacle and the others." I persuaded. Still I was ignored.

"Michael, I know you know that is where you believe they are at this very moment, but you could be wrong." John insisted. Then Kurt butted in.

"And what if he's right John? This may be our only chance to get to the Redempter. If Michael is correct about this 'gut feeling' then he will leave once they are finished."

It was amazing that Kurt was on my side for once and he did have a point; a convincing one at that. Even Peter and Andrew agreed with him. I looked at John and saw that he knew when he was outvoted in this argument.

"Fine, alright then." He finally said. He then walked out of the cabin and up to the navigator to inform him of the change of plans and direction. It wasn't for another several days that we came along the horizon of the Southern Sea and found the Red Shroud's warship along with the sight of people cheering upon it, watching a small boat being taking down into the depths of sea. I knew at that point that we were too late. It had been done. This brought it to the memory of the Red Shroud's ship on its way over to us or vice versa.

The last days of our journey back to Flarsheroth were tiring but helpful. The two warships had crossed the border back onto the red hot Southern Lava Ocean. The ocean below heated from some strange force that turned the water to lava; that was the reason for the warships being made of metal and steel rather than wood. The Red Shroud had informed us of a plan to destroy the lava half of the planet and turn the entire planet into frozen covered snow, creating a planetary imbalance and possibly destroying any inhabitants who would not survive. I knew his words spoke true. I had heard the very plan plotted by Lord Frostbite himself.

"If he succeeds, locals of the forests of the Forest- Jungle region and mountains of the Fire-Heat region will not survive. Lord Frostbite will create chaos within the land that now stands free of destruction." He said. This brought concern to us all who listened, but to me especially. It was my land and kingdoms that were now threatened. The enemy had shown its cards and it was up to us to burn them to dust. The Red Shroud, Black Knight and I all consulted inside the Black Knight's cabin on his warship. By the third day, only the Black Knight and the Red Shroud consulted in private. In the meantime I missed Kasomascus but did not show it in front of the others. I still could not believe that I found out his or well her true identity. The afternoon drew closer and I thought of how things would be back at Lafiraveind. Andrew came up by my side as the sun set and night drew close along the horizon.

"I know you miss Michael. I know you will get Adma back... we all will see the light of day again." He said; comforting the sorrow I tried to hide. I looked back in amazement just as there was a yell from one of the Red Shroud's soldiers upon his ship.

"Land HO!" He repeated over and over again, grabbing the attention of every individual from both the Red Kraksher and Black Hunter. In the near distance was a small glowing light that burned brightly. All of our hopes rose as we were to safety at last. I saw the happiness of the Fellas but strangely not on the Black Knight or the Red Shroud. They looked like something was out of the ordinary or something terrible was about to occur.

"Finally, we'll soon be back on safe land." Kurt said in a great relief. I was still bothered by John and the Red Shroud's faces. They were not happy or relieved and it meant we were only out of the firing pan and this was heading into the fire.

"What's wrong bro?" I asked the Black Knight.

"Bro... Why did you call him bro?" The Red Shroud asked straight after. I looked amazed and realised what I had just said.

"What I was saying was bro, like man, like how's it going man..." I corrected myself, hiding the truth. The Red Shroud looked at me funny before looking back to where the light of fire was coming from. John then answered my original question.

"We are not near land."

These words brought confusion to the Fellas and I as we all wondered what danger had now befallen us. Both warships drew closer. We all realised that death had covered the ship as it burned into the sea. It was a sad sight that most of us could not bear to see. The Red Shroud especially stared upon it and spoke in intelligence that brought out the seriousness of his very eyes.

"This was a ship from Flarsheroth."

Anger filled inside him as he punched the air with all his strength. It made me wonder what or who would attack a ship of the Red Shroud's. The Red Shroud turned and took a longboat back to his own ship. He ordered for a small boat to go in closer to assess the real damage, hoping for there to be survivors. About five of his soldiers boarded one of the longboats and rowed toward the burning wreckage. Everyone watched and waited for them to return. The boat returned with its small company almost half an hour later. The faces told the story they were about to tell. One came before the others, his face dirty from the cool embers hitting his demon face under the helmet.

"I'm sorry Your Excellency, there are no survivors."

The Red Shroud was unhappy. He shot a large blast of energy into the air in his anger, missing the centre mast. None of his guests said a word and went back to their own thing as the warships departed from the wreckage, returning to the open lava ocean.

The next couple of days of the voyage were silent but the knowledge of the burning ship never left the mind of the Red Shroud. He did not say much, and I felt I had to do something to make the voyage better. Even by that day, the girls had not been seen. The Red Shroud kept them hidden still, and still I would be patient. Drenacle had told me that he had kept them in good condition, going easy on them. The time would come. I then remembered the Red Shroud's word; _"__when we return to Flarsheroth, they will be freed by my hand"._ I went to speak to him, assured I was the only one brave enough to see him while his guilt had now grown so much it was certain he would never be the same again. For much of the hour he would just sit in silence as Syth entertained both him, Liam, who stood at his right side, and the audience that also came along. Liam looked to be just about in his twenties, clothed in a red tunic cloak over a red linen top, pants and black shoes on his feet covering most of his red demon-like skin. As I entered his throne area everyone froze in surprise. Syth stopped dancing and the Red Shroud sat up, staring intently in the curiosity of my very arrival.

"What do you want Lord T.E.O?"

I stood there as the glares struck me strongly. My courage began to slowly fade. I pulled myself together and answered in confidence.

"I wanted to see you Your Excellency."

"I'm here, you're here. Speak then." He ordered. I froze a little, feeling the fear pass over me from both his tone and the staring eyes around the throne area. The Red Shroud raised his eyebrows and once again my confidence returned, but only momentarily.

"I just wanted to say that everything that has happened is not your fault."

I quickly fell silent again and watched for the Red Shroud's next move. Interestingly he just excused himself and left his couch, walking past me and over to the port side of the ship. I became more curious and then it all made sense. He looked over at me and gave me a sign to join him. I eventually obliged.

"How do you know it wasn't my fault? Lord Frostbite knows what happened. That's who attacked one of my patrol warships. Darkness is coming and we can't stop it. I'm telling you now Michael, he will return once you have completed your destiny."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I had never seen a side of the Red Shroud like this and immediately assured him that he was wrong. He looked back, a little hope returning to his heart.

"You did these things for the safety of your home. That is something of leadership and honour." I replied. The Red Shroud did not look as convinced.

"I did terrible things, watched friends die. My home is nothing but hell to me now, a hell I bestowed upon it."

That was now understandable. He had told me the story before. He told me again. When he had finished, I told him what I believed.

"At least you're not in that same situation this time around." I told him. The Red Shroud smiled at my words. I smiled back. I then asked him out of the blue what he had done with the girls. I had not been able to forget about them and wanted to know why he had not had then around. He went quiet for a few seconds before he returned to his couch in the throne room. I followed. He seemed to be stalling. I asked him again, my tone a little more angered now. He apologised and told me to trust him.

"... When we return to Flarsheroth, I promise they will be with you again." He finished. I took his word for it, keeping the trust that I had never lost. Nightfall was drawing near. I decided to get an early night for once. I slept in a comfortable red bed that the Red Shroud had allowed me. Though my thoughts of the girls bothered me, the soft, quilted red sheets were so soft that my worries did not bother a good night sleep upon m first time sleeping on the Red Kraksher. Drenacle and Blaze all stayed hidden until the time they would be able to show their faces. They still remembered that day; the day when it felt like we were too late to save them. The sails on his the Red Kraksher blew with evil. He did all he could to ensure that his own kingdom did not fall to darkness. A lot had been sacrificed but in luck we did not lose anything or anyone dear to us.

**Chapter VI**

**Return Home**

The horizon slowly rose the next morning. I got up early to see the sun pass over the hills in the far distance. The sight looked amazing upon the Red Kraksher. The air stayed calm and fine. Then I saw it. Staring over at the land far to the north, I gazed over at a large brick wall surrounding some sort of city. Both warships drew closer and I soon realised after several days of travelling on sea and ocean, we had finally come home. The warships pulled into the docks at Flarsheroth, the large metal anchors dropped into the deep lava ocean and the ropes were tied to the dock's poles ensuring the ships did not float off. I hoped to see the girls now that we had finally made it home. The thought of the Red Shroud having to keep his word in freeing the girls went through my mind over and over again. There was no reason why he would betray me. I would stop him if I wanted and retrieve the girls myself if need be. I hoped it would not come to that though. I had trusted the Red Shroud. I would have felt like a giant fool if I had been played the whole time. The crewmen stayed on the ship, yet the plank was placed between the ship and the docks, allowing for people to retire. The only thing was that no one had done so. The ship was silent. Everyone still slept. I left the Red Kraksher, heading down the ramp. The Red Shroud had told Liam to lead us to his throne room as soon as we returned. That time had not arrived. I left the Red Kraksher, and headed straight to the Black Hunter. The Black Knight's crewmen had done the same, placing a hard steel plank between the edge of the ship and the Flarsheroth docks. It was the same also. The top deck was silent and the crewmen, much like the Red Kraksher's crewmen, were just standing around on the top deck. By this time the sun had risen about a quarter of the way into the sky. It was still too early. I believed wasting time by travelling from one ship to the other would help... it did not. I was left board and alone with no company except for the thoughts within my head. My mind mainly concentrated on seeing the girls again; one in particular. Seeing Madeleine would make feel better for the time being. I knew it would be longer before I saw Adma again. A tear dropped from my right eye at the thought. Though it brought sadness to my heart, I continued, thinking about our first kiss and how she left due to me working too hard. That was a strange reason for her to leave. I was an understanding guy nonetheless. She loved me, cared about my wellbeing and it hurt her to see me pushing my limits to the brink of breaking point. It was for a good reason. She knew that too. Then it all went terrible. My sadness turned to anger as I felt something coming. I turned around and almost shot a red energy blast. The figure behind me put his hands up, telling me to stop before I made a grave mistake.

"Are you alright Michael?" Andrew asked me. I saw the saddened look in my eyes. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

I nodded before turning back to face the open ocean to the south. Andrew came to my side, leaning over the starboard side as well. I told him how I was feeling.

"I hate this. I just wish she was here, you know."

He did not say anything. I knew though that he, as I did, knew how I felt. Adma was a prisoner to the enemy and I felt like it was my fault. I told Andrew those exact words. He looked back in surprise.

"Why is it your fault?" He asked. I elaborated.

"Because... she left because of how much I was pushing my limits, for good reason too. She left because I agreed to do it even though I understood why they were pushing me so hard."

"So you blame yourself." Andrew added. My further silence proved to him, knowing me so well that he was correct. We talked some more, changing the subject before there came a yell from both the Red Kraksher and Black Hunter.

"Land Ho! Land Ho!" They called, waking up everyone. From on the top deck, the crewman yelling from the centre mast was almost deafening. Within the next few minutes, both the guests and men from both warships made their way to the top deck. Once they arrived, they were in disbelief. Even Kurt and Peter had the same look on their faces. They joined us.

"When I heard them saying that we had made it near land, I thought that we had almost made it there. Not this." Peter explained. I laughed and told them that we had arrived about half an hour ago. Kurt was happy. He was happy to be on land again and that he was not disruptively awoken early in the morning.

"They must have some type of rule; probably 'don't wake us up before this certain time or else you die' policy." Kurt joked. The Black Knight, disguised and armoured in his whole armour and helmet, came out from the captain's cabin. He ignored us all and headed straight off of the ship. We went to follow, with nothing better to do. As we got to the plank and were about to exit the Black Hunter, Liam had caught us, standing down at the other end on the edge of the docks. I motioned us to meet him. At the same time my eyes had left the Black Knight, walking onto the Red Kraksher, stationed in front of the Black Hunter and to Liam, his yellow eyes fixed on us. We joined him.

"He's Excellency wishes you join us up at his castle. He will be with us shortly. Come, this way." He said. The four of us followed, journeying though the several empty streets surrounded by many brick layered buildings. It must have still been quite early even for our taste. The streets were deserted. There was no sight of civilisation anywhere. I was aware that some of the city's people had gone on the Red Kraksher with the Red Shroud, though there was not enough to fit an entire city of this scale. After a few more minutes we came to a small opening where before it stood a large red painted, stone castle. It was a sight to behold. A large, caged metal gate stood in between a giant wall identical to the outer wall. Three of the Red Shroud's men guarded the gateway. They halted us and the main one, very tall, bulky, had light red skin under his short and flat light blonde hair spoke to Liam only. He wore similar armour to the other two though looked to be a higher rank to them.

"Where are you taking these people Liam?" He asked. Liam answered in one certain way. He walked up to this guard and whispered something in his ear. Seconds later, he allowed us to cross the bridge and enter the front of the castle. Liam told us that the man he that spoke with him was Aba; the leader and guardian of the Mountain Pass, controlled by the Red Shroud, and lieutenant of the Red Shroud himself. Liam led us through many corridors. The place was a maze. There was obviousness in all this. We were heading deeper into the castle. I became a little worried from this, fearing that I had been wrong the whole time. The dungeons were located this deep in any castle. Liam headed down a couple of stairs and came to a locked door. He grabbed a small silver key from his pocket and placed in the key hole, unlocking the door. He slowly opened it and gestured us to enter before him. I was cautious. The Fellas entered straight away and I followed. Liam closed the door again, locking it behind us. I was afraid of the worst but something stopped my fear. In the room, surrounded by soft red cushions one couches and chairs were four figures, all dressed in the same red formal Lafiraveind dresses. They turned around from where they sat and saw us. One got up and ran straight at Andrew, hugging him hard.

"I missed you so much Andrew." She said.

"I missed you too Lyn." Andrew replied kindly. They kissed each other and then stopped as to not make the moment too awkward for the rest of us. With her were Madeleine, Caitie and Becky who soon joined us. We all sat back down and talked. I was happy to see all of them, though the feeling of mistrust from the Red Shroud still bothered me. The door was locked and there was no way of escape. I hid that worry and instead enjoyed our time together again. We told the girls about our adventures and what happened at Rogrutch. They listened intently. I never mentioned the true identity of Kasomascus and instead just listened to the story I been a part of. It was not for another half an hour when the door was unlocked once more. Our attention turned from each other to the newcomers who arrived. The door opened as it had for us and the Red Shroud came in followed by the Black Knight and Syth. Liam closed the door for the second time now and locked it again. I was confused with this. Liam had locked the Red Shroud in here too. Syth came over and sat down on the red couch next to Becky. The Red Shroud and Black Knight stayed standing as we all went quiet. The Red Shroud then explained everything.

"I'm sorry for keeping the girls away from you for this long. I have spoken with the Black Knight and he has agreed on the reasons for my drastic actions these past few weeks. I was not sure if the girls would be safe so I kept them hidden until our return home. In the middle of the night of last I moved them secretly to here where they would be safe. No one has been allowed to get to them."

I was first to question him. I hoped he had kept to his word.

"Now they are safe here, what of their position of service?" I asked him. He looked back and said the very words I had always wanted to hear.

"They are now not in my service Lord T.E.O. That includes Syth. She can return home to the Dead Lands Canyon."

Syth gasped after hearing that. She was relieved to hear that she had been freed, yet could not believe how he knew of her homeland. Before she could ask, the Red Shroud answered for her.

"I have long known about the campsite deep in the Dead Lands Canyon. I kept it secret for the sake of its safety."

He turned and knocked on the door. The door was unlocked by Liam from the outside and he left. His part was done. I expected for the door to not be locked again. There was now no reason to. I was wrong. The door closed again and was locked once more, trapping us inside. Now that we were alone, the Black Knight removed his helmet. His face was quite dirty and he rubbed most of it off before sitting down in one of the chairs.

As the afternoon came around we were free to do whatever we wanted within Flarsheroth. The Red Shroud had kept us in the room just as a precaution. It scared me to even think of the girls ending up in such conditions that Adma once had with the Red Shroud. I was happy that the Red Shroud did go easy on them while under the Redempter and Onma's supervision. It reminded me about the other time; seeing Adma on that exact same couch with the Red Shroud as she was his prisoner. A tear dropped from my eye and I rubbed it away, making sure nobody saw and turned to walk back up to my room where I had stayed for most of that afternoon.

"Are you alright Michael?" Syth asked quietly, noticing me rub the tear away. I turned back noticing her walk past the doorway of my private sleeping quarters.

"Yeah, I just had something in my eye." I lied. She did not seem to believe me, but at the same time did not say anything that would have made anyone believe that I was lying. I felt a bit relieved and walked closer so I could silently question her about the secret underground land that was told to me by Blaze and Drenacle. She did not answer much which showed that she only knew as much as I knew in the first place. Through this though, I did learn about her family and what tales were told about the very place.

"My father did tell me that anyone who journey's there will only return if they are proven worthy by the 'Evil One' himself. I can't believe he is gone now. I hate the Red Shroud for that." She said. I was especially interested to know the very tale of this 'Evil One'. Was he me or was he just some person who knows or knew me and took the name. He had never been seen, until now. All of these questions crossed my mind and I went into my own little world. This gave Syth the chance to talk to herself without realising I was not listening. She soon realised my mid was elsewhere and took the chance to leave. I came back to the reality seconds later. I had realised that she had left anyway. Her sudden disappearance was not a surprise. Nic turned up not long after and called me to head down to the brig of the Black Hunter. I followed him, aware of what he was planning now. There Blaze, Resavolar, Drenacle and Acret were still waiting for when they could finally reveal their survival to everyone. Through the city streets down to the Black Hunter, Nic had his helmet o, disguising himself as the dangerous and infamous Black Knight. He loved being that person and has upheld it for a while now, so he told me on the way down. We entered his ship, heading straight past his crewmen and down to the lower levels. Once we got to the brig door, we heard them talking amongst one another.

"Here we are guys. The Red Shroud still doesn't know about our survival and has guilt from his actions." Resavolar said. "We've been in here for how long now?"

"Far too long to count Res... We all trust the Black Knight and The Evil One as much as anyone." Drenacle answered.

"Yeah, but still..."

The door opened and the Black Knight and I walked in. They all stood up, hoping for the best. We looked at all of them and did nothing but nodded. The four looked confused but as soon as we left with the door opened, they gladly followed.

"What do we do now?" Acret asked. The Black Knight ignored him and Resavolar said no more. We led them off his ship and straight up to the Red Shroud's castle. The locals gasped as they watched the live bodies of four great men walk past them like ghosts.

"What's going on Black Knight? Why are they looking at us like we're not real or we've come back from the dead?"

The Black Knight shook his head and laughed.

"I guess you answered your question Drenacle, they don't know about our survival." Blaze said.

"Let's go. Like I said, it's time for the Red Shroud to know that you four survived." The Black Knight said, shutting him up. We made it to the front gates of the castle itself where Aba and the two guards stopped us. Aba looked at the four the same way the Flarsheroth people had.

"Why do you have these traitors with you?" He asked in his deep voice. The Black Knight shortly paused as Liam arrived.

"Sir, the Black Knight wishes to inform his Excellency of his companions." Aba told Liam. Liam looked at the six of us, waiting to be allowed to continue on.

"Come this way." Liam finally answered. He did not have the same surprised look as everyone else had. The guards wondered what was going on and stood back at their guard, letting us enter. Once inside, Liam led us to the Red Shroud's throne room where my friends had all joined the audience as the Red Shroud's guests. The Red Shroud quieted everyone down to make an announcement. It took a while for everyone to do so but once the silence covered the room he spoke.

"Welcome back to everyone here. These past weeks have been hell for everyone. The Redempter led me to make very terrible decisions in his time here. I am telling you this as we have become a part of something very large; bigger than Flarsheroth itself in fact. I would like to mourn the great warriors Drenacle, Blaze, Resavolar and..."

He suddenly paused and saw the most impossible thing. Everyone stood in silence and even Syth had noticed the same thing he had. Standing by us was the very people whose names the Red Shroud had just mentioned. Syth looked at Acret with a big smile on her face. Her eyes wide open with disbelief as she ran up and hugged him.

"_No. No, it can't be. How can this be?" _The Red Shroud thought. He was frozen like ice. He suddenly pulled himself together and continued.

"As I was saying; I apologise to them and if they were here-"

"Excuse me."

The Red Shroud looked at me in the back of the audience in the same group as the Black Hunter, Acret, Drenacle, Blaze and Resavolar. Everyone did the same. But it was not me who had spoken out. I saw Drenacle walk down and in front of everyone. The girls knew what happened to people if they interrupted or insulted the Red Shroud in any way and feared that he was in over his head. We watched carefully, not saying a word as he continued.

"I didn't get around to mentioning that you are right about your wrong-doing but I am pleased to say that you don't have to worry your Excellency."

The other three survivors came out hiding and joined him. They did so cautiously and the Red Shroud was relieved his high guilt had not sent him completely mad. His eyes were still kept widened. His amazement never left him.

"How did you..? I mean, how did you..? You're here and you are..."

The Red Shroud was lost for words but that seemed to be the least of his worries. Drenacle continued briefly.

"We must not let this happen again Red Shroud. The days are running out and soon Lord Frostbite will take control over this world. Sir Resavolar has told me about his plan and seeing that we are both from this world I suggest we fight back and stop his evil plan."

The Red Shroud thought for a bit and the girls at this point were on the top of their feet, afraid that they were soon to become prisoners of his again for Drenacle's actions. My fear also brought this thought upon my mind but I quickly discarded it out of my very conscience, confident it would never come to that. He eventually nodded in agreement and the audience cheered as a truce had been created or more returned between Flarsheroth and Lafiraveind.

That night everyone settled in quickly as the Red Shroud's guests. Tony caught up with me late that night upon the Black Hunter. I had trouble sleeping.

"Hey Michael, what are you doing here at this time of the night?" He asked. As usual I looked out along the horizon of the Southern Lava Ocean in the far distance before answering. He began to turn and walk off. I turned to him and answered his question in a sigh.

"Couldn't sleep..."

This brought more questions but before he asked anymore, I spoke.

"I miss her Tony. I feel like I'm losing her. My dreams are nothing but nightmares of losing her, it's that bad."

"Oh." He replied. I nodded in another sigh and thought of what the future would bring.

"Well, I know as I've heard Madeleine and everyone say; you will get her back and everything will be back to normal. You'll kill this son of Lord Frostbite and get her back in the end."

No matter how many times they had told me that, I just never believed it as much I wanted to. I looked back and smiled, though it did not seem to truly follow my feelings.

"Look, I'm serious. Just ignore anyone who tells you differently. You'll see her again, you will save her and-"

"I know Tony!" I yelled back, and then looked down before apologising. "I'm sorry. It's just that no matter how much I want to believe that I will the chances are very low. We don't even know where to go from here."

"Leave that to your brother. I'm going to go back to bed so I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay then." I replied. I heard him leave and head back down to the docks, his footsteps slowly fading into the distance. I turned back to the side of the ship and enjoyed the waves crashing against the Black Hunter in the moonlight of the cool air and thought of finally being back with Adma. The wonderful thought made a tear run out of my left eye and I wiped it once again in the lost happiness I so desperately wanted back. I was over all of this and just wished that it was over, Mark was still alive and Adma was back in my arms.

"Why did this have to happen? Why is it me who has to defeat Lord Frostbite? What did I ever do to him... to deserve this?" I wondered before going to sleep inside the hammock on the Black Hunter not long after, so I believed.

I looked around in some sort of dream. It was only partially a dream in a nightmare. I was inside Frostbite's dark fortress and looked around. Ice covered guards stood at each side of the room holding long spears upright. The Redempter was by Lord Frostbite's side and Adma was in trouble while in his grip. The vision or nightmare; whatever it was only stayed for a couple of seconds before changing to the sight of the Oracle sitting on top of the golden pyramid once again.

"The time will soon come. Do what you must for the end is imminent whether success exists or not." She said in the same riddle I never got sick of.

"Will I defeat Frostbite or not?" I asked her. Unfortunately I got no answer, only the same riddle I had heard once before.

"Fate always times everything. Whether you fall to it or not is decided by you and you alone."

At that, it all turned in circles and I awoke on the top deck of the ship where I last knew I was looking along the ocean. I sat up and noticed the sun had come over the mountains on the other side of the kingdom. My head hurt a little and I headed down to get some real sleep, wondering what my fate held. It was not enough though. I tossed and turned in my sleep, unable to rid of the fate that beheld my death. If I really did have to survive to save my home planet, that hope was far from me. Even by midday, getting back lost sleep was eluding me. In that time, the Red Shroud, Black Knight, Blaze, Resavolar, Acret and Drenacle met in the barracks to come up with their next plan of attack. The Fellas trained in sword combat and the girls; including Syth, now freed from imprisonment, travelled the town in the Flarsheroth kingdom. Unfortunately I awoke hours later. I did not know this. I headed back to the kingdom to find the others. I caught up with Liam in the throne room, asking where everyone was. He informed me everyone was not around the main castle. I became curious and had no idea what to do now.

"So then where are the Red Shroud and my bro... I mean the Black Knight?"

Liam went quiet and did not answer.

"All I can say is that depending on how long they will be; they will be back sometime." He replied in the briefest explanation he could come up with. Having no idea where anyone was, I returned back to the ship and did my own thing. I was unaware that something was about to happen. I returned to the side of the ship and thought of all the great things around here including my friends and this magnificent kingdom. My mind went half to sleep as I was thinking of all this but that soon changed.

"_How great is it having my friends here? At least they're here. I don't know what I would do without them."_

I suddenly got a fright as someone touched my shoulder, jumping so much I almost, fell off the side of the ship.

"You're a bit jumpy." Madeleine laughed. I turned and looked at her as she smiled back. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Nothing really; I'm just enjoying the view."

"Oh? Have you seen any sea creatures?" She asked out of curiosity. I shook my head and laughed.

"I haven't seen any mermaid's if that's what you're asking. I said sarcastically. She looked back at me without a smile. I guessed that was not as funny as I thought it was.

"Well I'm heading back to the castle to see the others. We're meeting for lunch."

She walked back off the ship but before she was out of sight she asked, "Are you coming?"

I left the ship as well and went with her back to the castle to catch up with the others. We both returned to the Red Shroud's throne room where several table were set up and the Red Shroud's guests were eating mead and bread on red glass plates. The Red Shroud gestured me to sit with him, Drenacle and the Black Knight. Madeleine headed over and sat with the other girls. I watched her walk off before sitting with down next to Drenacle. The Black Knight ate with his helmet on. He was persistent to keep his secret. Women servants of different skin colours and wearing different outfits, some short and pretty revealing, others long and not as revealing served the Red Shroud and his guests. They looked happy to be in that position. The Red Shroud informed me that after many hours of talking, they had finally come to a plan.

"We're leaving later this afternoon. I'm planning to meet a friend west of here." The Black Knight added. I wondered who this friend was; that revelation would have to wait for now. For the time being I enjoyed the present, eating bread that I preferred to be toast and drinking delicious apple flavoured ale. After lunch the Red Shroud had a few female dancers entertain us. It was a going away gift of sort.

"What are you going to do now that you don't have a personal servant anymore?" I asked the Red Shroud, which became the strangest question I'd ever asked. He laughed.

"Michael, don't worry. I'll have another one in no time. Slave trading is common in this day in age so you will soon see no difference in my operations inside my kingdom."

The third song had finished and the time had come. The Red Shroud said goodbye to us as we left his throne room. His guests did the same. I smiled as we followed the Black Knight through the several corridors and out of the castle. Syth and Acret did not follow. The civilians in the city streets watched as the large group of us walked through, only taking notice of our presence. Once we got to the docks and back and got onto the Black Hunter, Drenacle and Blaze stopped at the end of the docks. They both stayed. They promised to return to Lafiraveind and tell Pyroth of what had happened. We set sail and headed out along the ocean leaving Flarsheroth behind. We were soon away from land in any direction. All that was left was the open Southern Lava Ocean and that was disturbing. I trusted in my brother to get us to save Adma in time, but wondered what was waiting for me there. I looked at the others enjoying the view themselves, happy to be heading home as only a small part of me was.

"If Onma Scorph had left Lafiraveind then everything would be fine." I told myself, yet something told me otherwise. I had seen what can happen to whoever even thinks to betray the loyalty of Lord Frostbite. Lafiraveind had done that exact thing. I stood at the bow of the Black Hunter thinking back to defending what was rightfully mine, until the overrun and the capture. I still remembered my deal I made with that evil man. There was no fear in his eyes until the mention of the Kilsoloph.

"Three days, and that is it." I remember him saying. Three days and that was it. It's been weeks and he had double crossed us; all of us. The anger returned again as Madeleine joined my side.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I looked the other way and said, "Nothing."

She looked back and knew that I was lying.

"I know something's wrong Michael. Come on, tell me."

The others joined us and that conversation was postponed. I knew that it would not end there. Things always had a way of coming back, unfortunately.

**Chapter VII**

**Familiar Faces**

I never was amazed how easily I got used to the rocking of the ship. I guess nothing in this life was real; so it felt. The days passed slower and day and night felt like a longer than one year. The clouds opened and closed time after time and storms came and went. The Black Hunter continued its journey along the open ocean. None of us knew exactly where John had planned to go. I noticed over time that he seemed confused and began to think terrible thought's, leading to my hope fading. I was at least happy to be again reunited with all of my friends. I was not sure if I would ever see one missing friend ever again. The days were tiring and I could not think straight. The fact of being in the middle of nowhere and not sure what to do just made the feeling worse. The Fellas kept busy training day to day with their swords and as for the Black Knight; he spent many hours in his cabin, his men accompanying him. The feeling of being left out began to make me despise him in sort of way. I could not explain or understand why. I told myself it was because of the boredom and loss of hope, but it never connected. I kept busy hanging around with Madeleine, the other girls and the Fellas, going back to my old high school habits, hanging around with one group for a little bit before changing and hanging around with the other group soon after.

"Where do you think we're heading?" Peter asked. I had been wondering that for many days as I caught their conversation and joined in.

"Is my brother smart enough to know that we had to travel all that way to get to the ice lands of Iroz, or is he lost as much as me?"

I knew of that location through hearing the Black Knight and the Red Shroud speak of it back at Flarsheroth.

"I don't know." Andrew answered, though my question was rhetorical.

"You're his brother for god sakes Michael. Hasn't he told you what his plan is?" Kurt asked. I shook my head before telling them about where we were planning to go according to the Red Shroud and the Black Knight. They listened and I finished with, "... If I knew where we were heading, I would have told you days ago. He's keeping things secret, even from me... spending day after day in that captain's cabin of his like he doesn't care about what we're going through."

"You're his brother!" Kurt repeated, angered a little more now. I looked back at him.

"You said that Kurt. Yes I know I'm his brother and the closest one to him at the moment but that-"

"You've always have been; still are and still will be the closest one to him Michael. You're his-"

"Don't you dare say it Kurt or I will seriously throw you off the ship and never think twice!" I yelled back. Kurt did not say a word after that. I got a strange chill down my back.

"What are you going on about wanting to throw Kurt off of this ship?" John asked, coming up behind me. I too went quiet and did not answer. He was waiting for an answer from at least one of us.

"I uh..." I began but Peter took over and helped me finish or at the least answer John's question.

"He was only joking John, like he always does."

John gave a nasty look and I knew that answer was not as believable as he hoped. The silence that followed gave me the chance to ask John a question.

"Where're we headed anyway?"

He never looked back. He walked off and once again left us to our work at hand, hanging around while he took care of navigation.

"That wasn't very nice." Peter said once John was too far away to be able to hear him. I agreed. I felt we were drifting apart. That very thought just seemed ridiculous, yet the truth did not extinguish the possibility. The tiresome and boring journey must have affected me more than I had thought. I apologised for my remark at Kurt and walked off down to the lower decks to think straight.

The next days, like the past weeks were slow and boredom took its hold. The sea sickness never bothered us. That would be the least of our worries. Mid-morning, the sun had risen from the east and the ocean was calm and quiet as was the breeze of the wind. I headed up to the top deck and found we had made shore. I looked around; the terrain and the city were very familiar which meant something was or was not quite right. The Black Knight's crewmen stood at each side of the plank that led off of the ship to the docks of the city. One of them took sight of me standing like a statue. They asked me what was wrong.

"Where are we?" I asked. Before he answered I noticed an orange banner in the distance with a green snake on it. Then it was proven.

"We're back at Rogrutch." The crewman said. My heart began to race as it had so many times before. I began to feel a little nauseous. The worst had come. My brother had betrayed us and-

"Are you alright My Lord?" Another one of the crewmen asked. They had stopped my train of thought. I looked back, very unhappy.

"Why did we come here?"

Both crewmen shrugged and kept silent. They had no idea. I turned back and headed back down to the lower cabins, angry and distraught with a thousand running through my mind.

"_How long will it be until we are captured and I never see Adma again?"_ I thought worryingly. The only thing I could not figure out was why my worst thought had not yet occurred; unless they were waiting for us to go in first.

"No, no. It can't be it." I told myself. There was only one way to find out.

"What are you doing Michael?" Someone asked. I got out of my thoughts and saw it was Becky. "We're at land, finally."

"I know." I replied in an undertone. She stared back, wondering why I was not excited about not being at sea. "I'm afraid he's betrayed us."

"Not John?"

I nodded and expected to receive an agreement from her. I instead received a strange look.

"What?"

She continued her strange look and elaborated.

"Why would you think that he has betrayed us?"

"Because..."

"But why though?"

I looked away and could not answer her. She stared at me, waiting for me to give her a logical answer. But I just could not... the memory of Grouck knowing what his own brother was up to and who he was now working for. Not to add what Grouck had done to us about a week earlier.

"We have been here before. The leader is the brother of Onma Scorph."

Becky's eyes widened and I nodded once more, the seriousness now more noticeable.

"But John... he would never... betray."

I knew that. The only thing was that all the evidence showed it and there was no denying the truth of it all. We travelled straight back to the lower decks and joined the Fellas, girls and guys. I was first to inform them of the terrible news. Becky only sat next to Lyn and listened with everyone else. When I finished, they all waited, a few seconds of silence passing before they realised what originally had.

"Are you sure Michael? I mean maybe he has just stopped to obtain some supplies." Caitie said. Tony was next.

"Yeah Michael, I know your brother he would never betray you. He hasn't betrayed you so far and by the way, you don't have all the facts either. I'm just saying."

The last time I had let my guard down one of my friends had been taken from me and I had been betrayed by a friend. I told them this, repeating what I had already told them; my fearing dream of Grouck turning against us and becoming he's prisoners. No one in the room wanted to believe what evidence proved against our chances. The next few hours would only tell of the truth. The continuing nerves of what was to happen had passed through every single one of us. We hung around, changing from one subject to the next until everyone fell completely silent. Kurt heard footsteps coming. We all listened, trying to figure out whose footsteps it was. All that followed was complete silence until it was finally broken. The shadow of three outlined people came into view.

"What are all of you doing down here..? We've made it to shore." The first figure asked, coming into view of us all. I began to answer but Becky stopped me in my tracks.

"We're waiting for the Black Knight and the others to return."

I wondered why Becky interrupted me. I did not think much of it. The crewman answered.

"He went into the city to get something done." He replied. The more information I received, the more I wondered of what John was up to. My thoughts were once again broken as another one of the Black Knight's crewmen walked into the doorway and added some additional information.

"He wants to see you all up at Lord Grouck's castle... Everything is fine. He promises that much."

I got off the hammock followed the others joining the three crewmen, escorting us. Two stayed in front while the third stayed behind us. Being the last one out, I froze in the doorway between the corridor and the room. My rising fear was now uncontrollable.

"What if this is it?" I asked myself in a small whisper so the others could not hear me.

"Michael? Are you alright?" Becky asked, wondering why I was not moving.

"Sir..." The third crewman said. I was in my mind, going through every possible scenario leading to the last thing; being captured, taken to Swecawondi where the end would come and I would be in the hands of Lord Frostbite. I finally came back to the light and turned to them who were both staring straight through me.

"I'm not going. If they want me they'll have to come and get me."

That sounded better in my head and soon enough I would feel different. I looked back, waiting for a "why," or "what are you going on about," but there was nothing, no peep out of any of them standing up on the higher steps in the corridor.

"What?"

Becky pointed at me and I did not understand what she was doing.

"What?" I repeated again, still waiting for a clear answer. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped back getting ready to blast the stranger to hell with my laser blast.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked. I put my arm down and looked back into his eyes.

"I-"

"He was about to see you John. He was just expecting something else." Becky answered for me again. John looked from her back to me with a look I had seen so many times.

"I know what you're thinking... I'm a 'weirdo'." I said sarcastically. The next thing I expected wasn't what came. John, for the first time ever shook his head and walked off. It was a side of him I'd never seen before. I turned back to Becky and Caitie who were whispering to one another which I didn't find surprising. I felt like an idiot saying such a thing and in the first place thinking that someone I had known since I was born would even think of betraying me and my friends. I followed him up to the top deck through the awkward silence with neither of us saying a word. After my bad thoughts, I had good reason not to, but still John didn't say a word either. We were soon greeted by Grouck and his men on the top deck of the ship. My nerves caught me and I couldn't bear to think of what was going to happen next, until I noticed something.

"Olivia." I said to myself, so I thought. Another silence drew over the ship and I stood there, my eyes fixed on the hooded figure on Grouck's left. John stood beside me on the left, staring at me again. Grouck spoke, breaking the silence.

"My Lord, it is wonderful to see you again. The Black Knight tells me that you have to journey west to the ice lands of Iroz."

I nodded and became intrigued of where Grouck was going with this.

"Yes. I have received word that Lord Frostbite dwells in the kingdom of Swecawondi." The Black Knight added. Intrigue flowed through everyone present. I felt we were in business. He immediately left and made his way to the captain's cabin, closing the door behind him. The rest of us stood there.

"I wonder what that was all about." Kasomascus said under his blue hood. I turned Grouck, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing being trusted by the Black Knight?"

My seriousness of this matter was noticeable. Grouck answered briefly.

"Why don't you ask him? He was the one who came here with you lot aboard after all. All I can say is that the attack and actions of the Black Knight that day was a misunderstanding as Kasomascus here mentioned."

I turned my back and headed back down stairs.

"WAIT!"

I turned back.

"What?" I asked. Grouck looked into my eyes, his voice as calm as the ocean and sky. I waited for what he was about to say but soon I understood, or misunderstood.

"Let me guess. You want me to go with you, be taken to that bastard of a man Frostbite so the world can 'live in peace' once again'."

His eyes widened and I knew I was wrong.

"You're brother told me what my brother did."

A sign of relief came to me. I seemed to calm down, hearing that the worst had not come to pass as I had feared. I then apologised for what I said in which he forgave me saying that, "Not many can be trusted these days."

**Chapter VIII**

**Two Loves**

That afternoon we accompanied Grouck's kingdom as his guests of honour. The Fellas, guys and girls were all happy to be in a safe kingdom again. Kasomascus had become good friends with all of us and he; whom I knew was really a she, and John was the best of friends. In our honour, a special feast was created. The hall of the main throne was set up very nicely. Many wooden tables were set up at each side of the large room we sat down and a number of Grouck's servants came in, carrying iron plates of food and goblets of wine and ale. Some even placed large bottles filled with these liquids also. The servants were both male and female of different skin colours, weight and height. I sat down with the Black Knight, Kasomascus Grouck and a few of his men on the left side of the room. The objects carried were all placed in the centre of both tables. The goblets though were put down in front of every individual. The guys and girls sat at the other table placed on the other side opposite us. Grouck stood from his seat on the opposite side of the table to me. By that time, the servants had left the room; their part was done. Everyone took notice of Grouck at his feet and the room fell silent within seconds.

"Good evening my friends. I would like to welcome our guests of honour, our friends from Lafiraveind including Lord T.E.O." Grouck began. After those words, all of his guests cheered and clapped. This went for a few seconds before silence replaced it. He took his seat and everybody enjoyed the food and goblets of wine or ale. Everyone spoke to each other and the earlier silence turned to loud commotion. There was one thing missing. The thought of Adma came and went from time to time like a cloud in the sky. All I could do was go through the paces, unable to fight back. I was only able to watch it pass over and over again. I left them and headed over, sitting with Kurt and Peter who were ignoring the others, especially Lyn and Andrew who were 'catching up'. They had seen each other straight for the past few days. I believed that had caught up so many times. Still none of them had realised my dreaded feeling of a losing someone closest to me. It seemed that all was peaceful over the kingdom. Something was just not right. While we were here safe and sound, I wondered about the rest of the world. I thought over this through the feast and ignored all else that was going on around. Soon enough my thoughts would change.

"How do you like this Kurt?" Peter asked him.

"This is really great! Better than eating stuff all on John's ship."

John had overheard them not far from where I was and looked sternly at Kurt from across the room. He must have read Kurt's lips. It was so loud that it was impossible for Kurt to hear him.

"No offence. You know that fresh food is better than the food on a warship. I'm amazed it hadn't gone bad by the time we had arrived here."

Another mean look from John and Kurt fell silent again.

"I don't think you should say anything Kurt." Tony suggested joining us. He was also getting away from Lyn and Andrew's affectionate moment down from the other end of the table. Everyone at the table laughed including me. Grouck came and joined us along with Kasomascus following him like they were married or something.

"Is this seat taken?" Grouck asked. Everyone shook their heads as he and Kasomascus sat down between Tony and me. I saw John immediately got up straight after and walk off.

"What's his problem? Andrew asked, joining us. He finished the bite of chicken in his mouth and sat down with us. Lyn left the room and gestured at Andrew. He looked back as we all watched them both. I wondered why John had left. Whatever it was, something was telling me that none of this would make sense until the end. He had been really sneaky lately. There was something he was keeping from him, and he did not like me; he's own twin brother, keep secrets from him. We all continued to eat. Andrew left the hall about half an hour later. I stuck around and waited for Kasomascus to finish and leave before speaking to her... in private.

Meanwhile, Lord Frostbite was becoming tireless. Time was passing by and he had nothing else to do except to wait for me to arrive and flaw every one of his evil plans. He sat in his large ice seat with Adma by his side freezing like hell, wearing only a very short blue dress. One of his men arrived. He was quite identical to the other messenger but contained more facial hair over his ice blue body.

"Lord Frostbite, we have received word that one of your allies has welcomed the Evil One into his kingdom and not to finish him sir when the time comes..."

Adma's hope rose as she listened to this man's information. Frostbite on the other hand was not. He frowned and ordered to be told the exact place where it had happened.

"It's at Rogrutch... my Lord, the kingdom that is led by Grouck Scorph."

"My Lord, if it is true what this man is saying then I will take care of this matter on my own. This Lord T.E.O; I've seen what he is capable of. He is also with the Black Knight." A stranger in the darkness appointed. Frostbite's eyes widened and agreed with what was to be done.

"Kill Grouck Scorph, bring me his head and bring me the Evil One and the Black Knight... Alive."

The stranger nodded and walked out of the room along with the messenger, leaving Lord Frostbite, his guards and Adma. Adma's hope once again faded as she shivered in both fear and the cold. Frostbite looked down at her.

"You're not going anywhere and soon enough I will finally get what I want. Soon the world of Firaciend will be MINE!"

Both he and his guards laughed horridly as Adma struggled. But it was no use. The end was near and she would soon go with it.

Back at Rogrutch, I woke with another fright inside a bedroom chamber from Groucks accommodation. I sat up and like always, my heart was beating fast until settling again and I could think properly. I worried and knew that John and Grouck had to know about this. I jumped out of the bed in the dark and felt my way around for my clothes I left on the floor. Getting them on as quickly as I could, I remembered back to the dream, trying to picture the stranger. I ran out the door, through corridor to find the throne hall where I knew I would find them. The torch lit corridor made the journey easy though I still seemed to get lost. Then it came to me.

"Of course," I quietly said, realising an easier path to take. Concentrating, I turned into a shadow form, slouched into a shadow form on the floor and travelled around finding my way to the hall. As I came to the entrance doorway, I turned back into my human self and looked around for John and Grouck. No one was there.

"Damn it. They've got to be somewhere."

I wished that my shadow form was able to find people but that just seemed to sound stupid. I looked back to the entrance of the open door to the throne hall, wondering where I should go from here. I heard footsteps heading my way and hid in the shadows, my eyes fixed on where the footsteps were coming from. I turned back into my shadow form and swooped into the wall, trying to figure out who this person was. The sound to the footsteps suddenly stopped and I could see them. I wondered why they stopped. That question was answered. The figure looked straight at me though the wall as they walked into the throne hall. I suddenly froze as they stared at where I was in the wall, like they knew I was there until they ran off. Watching them, I saw the most unbelievable thing. While running they disappeared.

_"How is that possible?" _I wondered. Once the coast was clear I unformed from the wall and made my way out of the throne hall, trying to figure out where the stranger disappeared to. Unable to figure it out, I returned to my bedroom chamber and went back to bed, forgetting about the dream and the stranger for there was not enough to report. I had trouble sleeping, thinking back to the vision of Adma. The true reason for the vision was eluding me at every turn. There had to be a reason. Before I knew it, my mind had settled and sleep and peace had returned once more.

Plans of engagement were being thought over early the next day. I was sadly left in the dark along with the Fellas, guys and girls. We sat around in the throne hall waiting to find out what the plan was from here. Breakfast was drawing to a near and even as it was served, my brother, Grouck and the others who were consulting operations had not arrived. This seemed to be more serious than I or any of us had ever anticipated. We sat at the long table surrounded by every one of Grouck's men and guests. I looked around the room, seeing if I was able to see my brother; that black helmet highly noticeable. There was no sign of him or of any Grouck's people who I knew accompanied them. Madeleine noticed my anticipated look before anyone else.

"Don't worry Michael. John is fine. We are all safe here. Besides, he can take care of himself."

Everyone else nearest to me paused and looked my way as well, overhearing what Madeleine was saying. They all agreed with her. They were aware something was up by my cautious looks and knew me very well, though my strange looks could not be easily figured out. A couple of whispers passed on between them. I did not feel safe. It was not like the Black Knight to be late for a feast.

"Stop worrying Michael! Everything's fine! Madeleine is right, alight!" Kurt blurted at me. Everyone in the room fell silent and their eyes were all drawn to us, only for a couple of seconds before going back to what they were originally doing.

"Sorry." I replied, looking down at the empty iron grey plate in front of me. They went back to eating and still I sat there, frozen like everything. Something had a hold of me. I could not put my finger on it. It had not been a good feeling.

"Michael!"

I came too once more and saw Andrew looking at me this time. "For god sakes, eat something." He said. Kurt and Peter both nodded as well as the girls and Tony. I looked back again and said the best thing that I could possibly say in reply to get them off my back. It was flattering to see them once again caring for me so much but annoying in another way.

"I'm not hungry." I said in an undertone.

"Look Michael, how do I put this kindly... John is fine!" Kurt yelled again, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room again, making both him and me the centre of attention. I had enough.

"I'm going." I said quietly. Everybody watched me as I got up from my seat and began to leave the throne hall. I walked out of the room past all the individual glances. It had become too much. The dreams were not any better either. The last dream I had went through my head like my unfavoured song, buzzing at me until I knew it off by heart.

Later that day, the girls had gone into the town except for Madeleine. She and the Fellas were around the castle corridors, sightseeing. I returned and caught them on my way back to my bedroom chamber.

"Michael! Are you alright?" Madeleine asked first. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping that would be it and I would be allowed to pass. Unfortunately she would not allow it. No wonder I liked her as much as my girlfriend. That seemed to be the only thing to go through my mind. I stared back, bland as anything. I stared down at my feet in front of me. I was avoiding the chance to answer.

"You miss her don't you?"

My head turned up in her direction, my eyes meeting hers. She was right. They all said it so many times and yet nothing seemed to change. My sadness, my dreams, even my nightmares were never ending. I still did not answer her.

"Come with me. Tell me everything."

My eyes widened as I heard the strangest thing to ever pass my ears. I thought Madeleine had said it. Then I realised she did not say it all.

"Shut up Kurt." She replied, not sounding too impressed at Kurt's mocking impression of her saying those words.

"Come on Madeleine, he needs to get his head out of the gutter and in her-"

"DON'T SAY IT KURT!" Madeleine yelled before Kurt could finish his sick joke. I also was not too impressed and knew exactly where Kurt was headed with that. Before Madeleine walked off, she walked past me, whispered into my ear, "I'm here for you if you need it," and walked off out of sight.

"I thought she'd never leave." Peter said. I gave them a mean look and said nothing more. There was more than met the eye and soon I would learn that myself. Andrew; the only one to ever be on my side in my days of grief was the next to ask me a serious question. I gladly answered him.

"Times were getting rough and the sooner it is over the better. So what have you guys been up to anyway?"

"Michael, we know how you're unhappy about Adma not being here..." Kurt said before finishing, "... but you know that there is no way she is still, well, 'Oh Yeah by Michael'."

I knew he was being himself mocking me which I did not care much of. I was somewhat used to it.

"Yeah, exactly Kurt, she's dead and I will never make it to the ice lands to stop Lord Frostbite!" I replied coldly, yet firmly. There was a small silence and I realised I had gone too far. I apologised. They all forgave me but I did not forgive myself. I could not believe I had said those very words. I had told something that I did not want to believe. I left them to their jokes and conversations. The guilt never left me. I knew that there was only one way to defeat it. Some part of me knew it was not such a good idea but another part of me; one that seemed to care all too much did. Travelling corridor through corridor, I looked for what I needed. It seemed like the only faith I had was my gut feeling. I passed every door that did not feel was right, sensing my way to the thing I desired. After a while I eventually got to my destination. My heart began to beat so fast. Getting closer to it, I wondered if I was making the right choice or not. I knocked on the door hoping for the best but expecting the worst. My heart was in overdrive and my mind was coming up with every possible scenario of how it was going to end. I knocked on it again, waiting for an invite to enter. There was no answer. I saw the door ajar. I slowly opened it further and entered a bedroom chamber, silent in the darkness.

"I knew that much. Who were you kidding? She's the only one you can talk to and-"

I stopped and saw a piece of parchment on the cupboard next to the bed and read it. It said,

"_Time is running out. Tick-tick goes the clock. She is the beginning and we know you will fail as he will succeed. If you want me"_

"Come and get me." Someone said behind me once I had finished reading. I turned immediately to see a stranger standing in the doorway. They were hooded.

"Who are you?" I asked first. The stranger laughed back and I went to my next question. "Where is Madeleine?"

Another laugh came from them and I was losing patience.

"ANSWER ME!"

The stranger looked up and I saw the look of pure evil in his enflamed orange eyes.

"You think I am going to tell you fool? This is just the beginning and soon enough you have no idea what hell will fall. Surrender and maybe, just maybe..."

I lost all patience and realised I had seen this stranger before. My eyes widened and I noticed a smile come across their hooded face.

"If you want me, come and get me."

He laughed and I was starting to tire of this stranger's sense of humour to my remarks. He stood there, staring back at me. I thought of what to do and came up with a trick I had once mastered. Concentrating, I felt a sensation of darkness enter the room and I had it. I noticed as the stranger had not. A shadow had covered their legs. They laughed and gave me the sign to attack them.

"I already have." I said with a smile across my slightly pale face. They looked down and realised that I had grabbed them. Trying to struggle, I heard someone coming. Turing to the doorway I saw Madeleine walk in.

"Madeleine, tell them we have an intruder!" I yelled. Losing concentration from keeping the stranger held, they broke free and ran after Madeleine. I ran out of Madeleine's bedroom chamber and caught sight of them halfway down the corridor. They had grabbed her, holding her tight.

"Let her go! You have me here!"

They grabbed a knife out of the pocket of their pants and held it up to her neck. I stood there, figuring out what I had to do to get Madeleine out of this alive. Unfortunately only one thing came to mind. I put my hands up and said, "Take me. Take me and let her go."

A short silence drew over the room and I knew this would work, so I hoped. They stopped and asked, "You really want to do this? I guess you can't refuse. Promise me you won't double cross me." I nodded my head and a small sadness showed through Madeleine. The stranger let her go and walked over, grabbed me instead. She watched and I mouthed, "I'm sorry," to her as the stranger disappeared into thin air with me tightly held. We appeared again in some unknown part of the city as the stranger took me to the docks.

"Don't make a sound or try anything stupid, otherwise I will go against his majesty's orders to keep you alive."

I nodded and tried to figure out how I was to get out of this situation alive. A few minutes later a horn had been blown along with the yell of "Lord T.E.O's missing! Lord T.E.O's missing."

The stranger looked at me and that was all I remembered.

Next thing I knew, I awoke in my bed with Madeleine sitting next to my bedside. It was the afternoon. I must have been out for several hours. She looked tired but once she noticed I was awake she got out of the seat and came to my bedside, happy to see me.

"Hey," I said weakly. She looked at me with a smile. A feeling I had not felt for some time came to me and I looked into her eyes. I went out of reality and thought, "God you look beautiful."

"What?" She asked. Realising that was not in my head I tried to sit up but was in a world of pain.

"Sorry..." I said, still weak. I was happy it was just us two and the others had not heard that. She got up and left, saying that she would let the others know I was awake. I lied back in the bed, feeling like an idiot for what I said. I also thought back to what happened and how I must have been knocked out by the stranger or something; that seemed to be the only rational reason for why I remembered everything up to that point. No matter how much more I thought back to being captured and knocked out, I could not stop thinking about saying what I said Madeleine. Confusion over anything crossed through me as I realised I was becoming closer to Madeleine as my fear from losing my girlfriend, my actual girlfriend lingered more closely.

"What am I doing?" I wondered.

**Chapter IX**

**Desert of the Unspoken**

I lied in bed for hours, sleeping for most of the time until I had enough strength to find out if the stranger was apprehended like the assassin had back at Lafiraveind. From time to time I had been visited by my friends. They never said much, only seeming to make small take. They had heard about what had happened. After so many hours of rest, I had gathered enough strength. I left my bedroom chamber and joined everyone at the throne hall. I was not surprised to find that Madeleine had not visited me since that faithful day, considering what I had thought to have said before the realisation that it was not spoken in my mind. That was leading me to believe that what was to come was awkwardness between us that only the two of us would understand. I entered feast hall that was somewhat deserted. I began to wonder what was going on, feeling that there seemed to be something I must had missed. I sat down at the table in the silence for a few minutes before Grouck's men turned up. They sat down at another table, leaving me to my own accord. I waited for a few minutes before knowing on a gut feeling that my friends would not arrive. I returned to my room to rest a little more instead while wondering where everyone else was. One thought had not passed my mind. That seemed to be relieving until it eventually did.

"What if they were all captured and I have to be the one to save them?"

I quickly withdrew the fear of that and got back into bed to get some more rest. I kept assuring myself that they would come to see me when the time came. The wonder in it all was when that time would be. I abandoned all of the thoughts from my head and got to sleep.

A few hours passed and I was woken up by the Black Knight standing by the side of the bed. I sat up as he looked back at me.

"How are you?" He asked. I looked at him and told him that I was feeling better before asking if the stranger assassin had been captured. He shook his head. I did not seem to be too impressed. I was half awake at the time.

"I'm sorry but he must have gotten away. At least Madeleine told us that you had been taken and warned us."

The name brought back the memory of me looking into her eyes and saying the four words I would always regret saying. He continued.

"We're leaving for Inflarstor on foot to speak with the leader there."

He did not seem too happy about that plan. I asked what the downside to it was; receiving the worst answer I could have thought of.

"We may be too late. There's a desert, dangerous and all between here and Inflarstor. If they know about you journeying there, it may be the last we see of anyone. We've planned to go straight to Pakolia after there to recruit a few people I know."

I did not like any part of what he had planned, especially the mention of the kingdom's army that attacked Lafiraveind. I felt as though my thoughts and worries did not matter to anyone, especially the Black Knight. All I could do was trust that John knew what he was doing. He noticed the look on my face and promised that it would all work out. "I've been there before. If you trust me nothing will go wrong." He added. Before he walked out he said, "Pack now… we'll be leaving after dinner." before walking out and leaving me to my own things. I heard his footsteps slowly fade until silence returned. I then got out from under the brown sheets and arranged my belongings, ready to take only the necessary supplies with me. That took another couple of minutes and afternoon was closing in. the bright, hot sun shone through the window followed by a warm breeze. I sat back down on the bed, looking around the bedroom chamber. It reminded me of my own private bedroom chamber back at Lafiraveind. The only difference was that it was slightly larger and of a different colour. I had been informed that we were leaving after dark. I trusted the Black Knight's plan, assured that like he said, everything would be fine. I grabbed my staff before heading back down to the throne hall, meeting everyone there. I caught Grouck talking to the Black Knight just as he went quiet from my arrival.

"It'll be sad to see you leave My Lord. I hope your trip through the Desert of the Unspoken is successful."

"The name of such a place doesn't seem to welcoming." I answered as we were joined by the Fellas, girls and Tony, all ready to get going. I looked at them all and could not believe the high confidence each of them showed. The days in the era of darkness and evil showed the true potential of my friends. I looked at Madeleine who looked back as I quickly looked away, avoiding her gaze and being reminded of my earlier actions. Silence fell in the room as Grouck grabbed the attention of everyone in the throne hall.

"It's good to see another wonderful late afternoon in Rogrutch my men, women, servants and guests." He began. "... We say farewell to the Evil One, the Black Knight and their men and women."

Everyone in the room cheered as Grouck also cheered. He went to speak with us and the Black Knight sitting down at our gathered table. He spoke cheerfully.

"Hope you all make it safely. I have sent a messenger to Inflarstor to let the leader there know that you're on your way there. He will send word back if the Redempter or Onma are there."

"What if we have left by the time you receive word about that?" Peter asked him. Grouck replied politely.

"Don't worry. We will send you word before you reach the city."

His words were reassuring although I had seen what had happened to anyone who helped me. I understood how far Lord Frostbite would go to ensure my failure. That seemed to be the one thing I could not forget. Traitors lay all over the area, assuring I was finished before my time of vengeance and justice on Firaciend. I noticed the sun setting and the time was soon arriving when we were to take off on our next journey. Hearing the name of the desert worried me, though I trusted that hope would be on our side. I kept confident thinking, _"Everything happens for a reason_", sure that the end would not come in the Desert of the Unspoken. As we carried our supplies on our backs, we made our way out of Rogrutch and continued along the dense black surface of the ground to the northern distant unknown.

The temperature of the air increased as we began to sweat. The sun had completely disappeared. Still we journeyed on making sure none were left behind. Two of the Black Knight's men lagged behind helping anyone who fell from the heat in the night. They carried lit torches as two of his men ahead of us did the same. The feeling of black ash began to hurt my feet. I had the perfect shoes for such a journey, and still they did not change the pain I now endured. The Black Knight looked as though he was not bothered by the rough dark ground. The clouds were dark, even for that time of night, able to be noticeable as we travelled northwest. Opposite our direction was a large black mountain. Unlike the mountain's not far north of Lafiraveind, it did not look volcanic, so I assumed. It looked rather familiar.

"That is the Black Mountains. No life dwells there, so don't worry Michael." John told me. I was not concerned of the dangers that lay within the mountain; only the one that posed as a threat. We were coming awfully close to base of it.

"It's not volcanic is it?" I asked him. I heard one of men laugh. John shushed him and replied.

"No it isn't."

That led me to feel a little better. My feet still hurt though. We walked for another few miles, not stopping for rest at all. Suddenly, the terrain changed from black ash to something much more soothing. The soft sand touched my feet and I knew we had made it to the desert after such a long walk. With my shadow sight I could see hills ahead of us. They were dark, yet of a sort of cream colour. The girls and Fellas seemed fine. They stayed strong ahead of me and Tony, keeping their stepping. The air slowly cooled and the traverse was not as bothering as I had first anticipated. The group slowed. John sat down on the sand. Two members of the Black Knight's men walked ahead. The rest of us joined John who had his helmet removed and laid it on the sound next to him. He looked at us in the small glow from the torches. The two scouts shortly returned and spoke to John.

"Sir, there is no sign of danger." One informed him. John looked relieved. There was a piece of information he had not revealed. Being out in the desert was more daunting than I had first believed. I stared at John, hoping for him to be honest with us for once. I had begun to get sick of his continuing secrets. I decided to speak out against my own judgement.

"What is out here?" I asked him. He looked out north, ignoring me. I asked him again, firmly this time.

"Take a walk Michael."

I got to my feet as one of his men came up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I pushed it away.

"'I'll go with him. We won't stroll too far." One of the girls said. I feared something would happen next. Madeleine came into the light of the torches and smiled at me. She began to walk off. I watched her disappear into the night. She returned seconds later and gestured me to follow her. I hesitated at first. The others watched. I knew what they were wondering. The silence, even in the desert in the dead of night was strange. I walked around everyone gathered in a circle. John began to light a small fire. He had some materials in the sack one of his men carried, using them to start the fire. Madeleine grabbed one of the torches from the men and had me follow her away from the others. I dreaded this moment. I kept telling myself that nothing would happen. It was harder to except. She stood a couple of feet ahead of me before turning back my way. I took a couple of small steps further before she sat down and got me to join her. I sat down, the torches laid down between us, glowing brightly.

"What is going on with you Michael?" She asked. I did not want to talk about it. The only thought in my head was of what I had said to her, the words I thought I would only say to my girlfriend. I felt her foot softly hit my right leg. I looked up at her.

"I miss Adma. I just miss her so much… I feel guilty that it was because of me that all this happened. He is keeping something from me. He has heard so much and seen her as Frostbite's prisoner with his own eyes."

Madeleine stared back, her eyes not having left my distressed face. She was about to reply before I got to my feet. I could feel something; something in the sand.

"What's wrong?" Madeleine asked. I did not reply, trying to keep feeling the strange presence I had just felt.

"It must have been an insect." I said to myself.

"Oh?" Madeleine replied. That was her way of asking me to elaborate. I was about to as a scream came from the near west. Both Madeleine and I got to our feet and ran over to where it was heard. John did the same, drawing a sharp sword from his sword pocket on his belt. The others stayed at the campsite unsure of what had just happened. Two of the Black Knight's men also joined us, staring down at one of their own, lying face down in the sand.

"He's dead sir."

That was obvious. What was not was of what or who had struck him down. John did not look happy. He's face was drawn with a slight fear. Something he had not expected had just occurred. He ran back to the campsite. He jumped on the blazing hot flames, extinguishing them. We returned and saw what he had done, not understanding his motives.

"Get some sleep you lot. You will need it. My men and I will keep watch." He ordered. He walked off and had a couple of his men follow. I lied down on my side and closed my eyes. All I heard between then and when I fell asleep was the rustling of footsteps.

The sun slowly rose over the eastern hills and the temperature rose rapidly. No trees or shade lay in sight. The Black Knight's men stood guard as the Fellas, Girls, Tony and I all slept on the hot sand dune. I was the first to sit up. The rays of the sun burned my eyes. They took a while to adjust. Andrew and Lyn had slept together while the rest of us spread around the place, staying in the safe perimeter of the Black Knight and his men's guard. The peacefulness did not last long.

"Come on. Get up everyone. We have to move; now." John yelled.

"I can't believe this. Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire." Andrew said as he sat up. I noticed Lyn was lying on him which was quite cute. The other girls talked to one another nearby. I then saw one of the Black Knight's men talking to him and eavesdropped, ignoring the Fellas conversation that began. I listened to them with all my hearing but had trouble. Quite a strong wind blew along the desert.

"What do think Michael?" Peter asked me, before realising that my ears were listening elsewhere. I heard him and answered.

"I-umm..."

Kurt looked at me. I felt like an idiot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Geez Michael, how many times are you going to do this? Stop worrying about what's around or what you're T.B.O is up to over there! Listen and join into a conversation for once for god sakes. It's like you're not even here."

"I'm sorry." I replied in a low tone. The many tiring days and now this; crossing a dangerous desert; it just made things worse. I, like the others around were not used to this. But soon enough the truth would come. I did not understand what I was or was not supposed to do to just make things better. I began to become a little frustrated as the Black Knight told me to get down in a whisper. I did as he asked, knowing not to question him. The strong winds increased soon turning into a small sand storm. Another unknown sound passed our ears. I stayed there, head close to the hot sand terrain on all fours listening. I could not see anyone through the storm. Someone pulled me closer to the others. I looked up and the Black Knight gave me the sign to stay quiet. We were under some type of large sheet. I looked out from under it and wondered what was out there. The sound neared and became a little clearer. It sounded like some sort of creature. Wonder turned to fear as I heard the breathing of a figure. It sounded like a human and not from any animal I had ever encountered. We all lay still; listening for whatever it was that was closing on us, hoping for it to not continue its way and find us. Soon enough it rode off into the distance and out of our hearing range. The Black Knight sent a couple of his men out cautiously to make sure the coast was clear. One returned unharmed seconds later. That was enough evidence. Once he was assured it was he sent a couple of his men to scout. He removed the sheet and spoke to us.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"They're Dune Riders; riders of the desert. They are said to be only the spirits of the storm, riding time to time and destroying any intruders who cross through here. The night, they sleep, resting till they ride again, so I thought." The Black Knight answered. I became displeased but understood that the name of the Desert of the Unspoken revealed that anyway.

"Is that what attacked us last night?" Madeleine asked. John was unsure. I was proven otherwise. We all gathered around and ate some pieces of bread we had brought with us. It was the best food we had and according to Grouck had minerals that had been found in water, allowing us to live on this bread alone. It tasted a little fresh but delicious nonetheless. We only shared a small portion, leaving enough for the rest of the journey.

"Anything else you want to tell us?" I said next after I had swallowed my first bite. He turned to me with an uneasy look through his helmet.

"They can't be killed. I've heard stories, legends of these riders. None that have been caught have been seen again."

The uneasiness crossed through all of us as we all feared of being in the same vote as the many of whom had travelled through this desert. The Black Knight was not finished. "... There is one legend. A man who passed through here was lucky and found the hive of these riders. He entered cautiously; staying on his very guard, walking past all of the ruins he saw around him and into the heart of the sand dune..."

He paused as he had us all hooked on his every word. The heat that overshadowed us returned. The air became warmer and the Black Knight knew that it was this that he was waiting for. The late morning had arrived slowly. We packed our supplies and continued on our way into the midday. As we walked again, the temperature heated up and things seemed very unenjoyable. The walk did not bother me as much as the heat did. There was no shade to protect our human bodies. I wondered if John would finish his story. I wanted to know what happened to the man but I guessed it would have to wait. I walked ahead of the Fellas and girls as two of the Black Knight's men stayed ahead of me.

Many hours had passed and the afternoon was beginning to crawl over the Desert of the Unspoken. Although the soft sand was comforting, the tiring of my legs began to affect my speed and strength. I felt like I was taking part of the cross country that would take a whole day to complete. I looked behind at everyone else keeping up with the help of the other Black Knight's men. They carried anyone who became too weak to walk. I gathered a small amount of my remaining strength and caught up with the Black Knight ahead of me. He looked out over the distance as he waited for us to catch up.

"John, how much further is it?" I asked, catching my breath.

"A while yet Michael." He answered. "Come on, we must keep moving."

_"Speak for yourself."_ I thought, tired as anything and wishing I could stop. But I had no choice but to keep on moving. I got the feeling he just wanted to get out of here before bad turned to worse. I looked over at the unknown distant desert and wondered if this is what it came down to. I suddenly looked back. The Black Knight had walked ahead. Thinking smarter than I originally had, I saved my strength and continued on at my own pace, hoping this torture would end soon. Unfortunately my better judgement knew otherwise. Being in the middle of the desert, controlled by darkness so dark that it was impossible to survive just seemed to affect me in a way I could not fully understand. I cleared my mind once more and fastened my walk, catching up with the Black Knight again. While walking right next to him, I decided to ask him a couple of questions.

"Where did you get your crewmen from anyway?"

He ignored me. I asked again. He still said nothing. Even in light of the burning sun I felt left out. I knew there was a lot that the Black Knight was keeping from me, but this? A simple question like that also.

"Well?" I asked him. He stopped again and looked at me.

"If you really want to know, I got them from him. He gave them to me, but they are in my loyalty, not his... anymore."

I froze. The sound of that was not promising at all. I hoped that he was right about them not following Lord Frostbite's evil lead any longer and were on our side instead.

"I'm sorry I asked." I said while thinking, _"How many times do I break that rule; 'Never ask questions you don't know the answer to'. God damn it."_

He walked ahead and I looked back again at everyone else still keeping up. The Black Knight's/Frostbite's men did not seem to tire, like they were inhuman. They reminded me of the Red Shroud's men; strong in both strength and mind. The like these men did not rest. These men travelled as though they rested every five minutes. Though relief of being told they were on our side came over me, so did caution of possible betrayal. Was it because of these people that so much had happened? This I began to wonder as the journey continued and the close end of our second day arrived. The sun began to set over the dune hills as we looked, slowing to another stop. Most of the girls were helped by the Black Knight's men. Lyn seemed to be doing better than Andrew. She helped him journey on. Peter on the other hand was used to walking such distances and stayed on his feet with ease. The Fellas were tired but had not fallen back to be forcefully helped by the Black Knight's men. We rested for a few minutes before setting up tents this time, staying out of the harsh burning sun over us. Andrew and Kurt helped me set up one of the tents while Peter and Tony helped Caitie and Lyn build the other. The technology for the time was quite a surprise. The sheets hulled over where of a type of thin quilted substance all mended together. Long sticks connected to one another were of easily bendable chained sticks. The set up was perfect. All of us slept for hours, gathering strength for the journey over that night and into the next day. The Black Knight's men guarded us in that time. I slept well. The soft sand felt like a bed, soothing my body until it finally gave in and I fell asleep. The dream showed the same thing. I for once was not in the sight or mind of the Oracle but instead back home on Earth at Mirboo North with my friends, Adma in arms as we enjoyed the wonderful time at school... if you can believe such a thing. I began to feel a warm sensation and suddenly awoke. The sun had come over and heated the tents worse than anything before. It was quiet though. The Fellas sleeping in the same tent as me were still asleep. I snuck out of the tent and felt the worst of the suns burn as I was exposed out in the open. One of the men saw me and came over while patrolling.

"Good morning My Lord." He said quietly. I then realised that we had slept all night. I replied kindly, though a part of me was not too happy in doing so. I looked over into the other tent where the girls were sleeping before thinking of what this day would bring.

"Soldier; is everything fine?" I asked one of the Black Knight's men.

"Yes My Lord. This area has been clear all night."

"How much further is it until we reach the city then?" Kurt asked him, coming out from the tent behind me.

"There are a couple more days to go sir. If I can, I would like to return to what I was doing." He answered. Kurt and I walked along and talked about making it to the city. I was not impressed in hearing that a couple more days still remained. Instead I thought of being with Adma, creating a feeling of happiness.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"

I turned to Kurt and played possum. "What do you mean? I mean I do miss her but I'm not-"

"Don't lie to me Michael. I can tell, you know. You're as easy as a book to read."

He was right and I soon admitted it in great confidence. Hoping that would be the end of it, Kurt lectured me.

"Michael, you need to stop thinking about her. Yes I understand you are worried about never seeing her or being with her again. Take it from me; the only way you will is if you focus on the more important thing."

He was right as usual. I hated listening to everyone's advice like I was an idiot. I stared out at the distance and focused on what would happen in Inflarstor.

"I'll tell you something interesting..." I began. Kurt looked at me again. I continued now that I had his attention.

"... I heard Blaze say that Syth's ancestors were from Inflarstor before they ended up in the Dead Lands Canyon. Small world if we see her and her father there." I joked. Kurt did not find it amusing. We walked back to the campsite. Everyone was awake and felt refreshed after eating. They were ready for another day of walking for miles through the hot desert. If it was not for the dangers that lurked in the desert, travelling at night would be easier. I was not looking forward to the continuation of this hell. The déjà vu of travelling during the day made me feel weaker after every time. The less enjoyable the journey got was not half the danger. One other danger made me afraid. Less than two days did not seem that bad but I feared what would happen if my brother was incorrect, leading us days, even weeks across the unknown land, not knowing where we were going. I had these worries cross my mind so many times. The only faith was in him; the trust that my brother would get us through this alive. It seemed to be the only thing that kept me going.

"I'm glad that it's two more days. At least the air is cool." Andrew said.

"Yeah, I'd rather be back at home though." Peter added as we continued on for the fifth time. It felt like the days and nights slowed. The feeling of time itself beginning to slow with us in it was worse. No matter how much I hoped for everything to be fine, the feeling never came with it. Afternoon turned to night and the sun dropped behind the last hill and out of sight. Still we walked, carrying our last of the supplies, trying to keep on moving as hell itself passed over us. Soon enough I could not bear to take another step, I fell onto the soft sand, not moving at all. One of the Black Knight's men came over and helped me along with Kurt and Andrew.

"I'm sorry Adma... I'm sorry." I said in a weak voice. They carried me while telling me to stay awake. All I remembered next was yelling and being dropped as something unknown came over us.

**Chapter X**

**A Greater Darkness**

Next I knew I awoke again in the heat of the morning desert. I sat up immediately realising I was not alone in a tent. The Fellas lay asleep beside me. I could not figure what I had seen before I passed out. The shadow that came over us, causing the yelling and the darkness that blinded us. Where was it? Had we survived it or was the fear about to relinquish us along with the desert. One of the Black Knight's men saw that I had awoken and ran over silently dipping his shoes in the sand.

"Sir, we seemed to have had a problem." He whispered in a rush. I asked him to calm before telling me what he was talking about.

"We were separated My Lord. The girls, Black Knight, along with three of his men are gone." He said. There was one thing that could have made things worse and this was it. My worry returned. Being out in the desert without my brother just expanded the fear of this quest through heat being the end. I had no idea where to go and the endless desert seemed to go nowhere in any direction. We were lost. The Black Knight's soldier looked at me, waiting for an answer of some sort. I told him to guard for the time being and hoped that we had more of a chance of just continuing at night and resting through the day until we made it to Inflarstor. It was a few hours before Kurt, Peter and Andrew all awoke and saw the dread we all and come down to. The midday sun was at its very peak. We knew that six more hours would pass before the journey would follow on. I was lost in confusion, consulting every one of my best friends only to end back where we started. Argument followed through every idea. The sun began to set and we packed our things, pressing on along the desert floor. On the way I asked the others what had happened when I had passed out.

"I thought you never asked because you were already told." Kurt said. I shook my head and walked on, hoping to see the night lights of Inflarstor. There was no sign of any life in any direction.

"Where do you think the others are?" I asked next. They could tell that such a question meant the worst fear. "I mean we've been travelling for days. If there was even a chance it's very low."

"Shut up Michael! If you believe such you're not thinking and shouldn't be leading us through this." Kurt exclaimed. I went quiet and said nothing more. By the look on the other three's faces they agreed. I saw their hope was still evident which brought mine for a bit, but I felt that would soon change. The sun left the desert as night swept over again. The one and only one of the Black Knight's men was behind following my orders. I somewhat wished that it was one of my men; Shadow Ninja's or Soldiers of Lafiraveind. I would be more comforted seeing them fall to such hell blazing conditions instead of somehow unbelievably withstanding any sort of harsh condition.

"_Where, where is it?" _I thought, trying to find the city laying in wait. My faith faded and soon it would be lost just like me. _"It doesn't make sense. It just doesn't. Days and days of travelling and the longer we're out here the more we lose." _

I had no idea where that thought came from but the conclusion somehow made sense.

"I have it!"

"What Michael?" I heard Peter ask from behind me. I turned with a big smile on my face. That confused the others. I had seemed to do the one impossible thing.

"What is it Michael? Have you found it? Are we there?" Andrew asked, expecting that to be the only reason. A surprise came to the three of them when I shook my head.

"It's even better... I think."

Kurt was not impressed and caught up also to hear the greatest idea I could come up with. I ignored the look on Kurt's face I had seen so many times before and continued with sharing my idea.

"Fellas, what if we go to where John was talking about. To the place where the guy went missing when he found-"

"Are you crazy Michael?" Andrew butted in. I turned to him directly. "We don't even know if he survived. It's a death trap. It would be better if we continued onto the city we were headed to. You don't even know where it is either. What if we never find it, get lost and that is the end of us... all of this?"

The other two nodded in agreement. I was outvoted.

"_What if it was the better choice?"_ I thought. I still wondered if the lair of the Dune Riders was where the girls, Tony and the Black Knight had disappeared to. It seemed to be a chance I was willing to take. The fear of never seeing them again rose but I soon disbanded the thought and came to my senses once more.

"Fine... okay then. You win." I answered, still unsure of what to do next. I was sure that the sun would begin to rise of the desert hills. I suggested for us to stop again and rest. It would allow us time to think. Two of us, along with the Black Knight's soldier guarded at each time while the rest of us slept, only for the required hours. I wondered if this would be the time when our questions would be answered. It had been some time since the Oracle had spoken to me in my dreams or I had ever passed. As I lied down on the sand I thought of how long it would be before the time would come again. Sleep was difficult as I stared out of the tent at Kurt and Peter talking to each other, guarding. The Black Knight's soldier patrolled past at times, protecting us from the horrors that could end everything. Thinking over and over again about where we were heading, the unsure feeling still covered me. I could not stop thinking of my fate. How was I at any point supposed to stop Lord Frostbite and save my home and in turn, the entire world? Why in the world did I go back in time to a time when nothing was right? Who was this man of whom John spoke of who found what I felt was the only way out of the desert? I came out of my head and noticed that Kurt and Peter's hours of guard were up. I had obtained a fair bit of sleep as Kurt tapped me on the right shoulder. Peter had done the same with Andrew, waking him up. I grew tired of such things. I hoped the night would bring happiness of being out of the heat. Andrew and I sat outside the tent in the darkness. We did not say anything to one another. All that could be heard was the footsteps of the patrolling soldier.

"How are you doing?" I asked Andrew. He looked back to where my voice had come from. Unlike me, that would have been the only way to notice where I was. He asked me specifically what I meant by that.

"I mean with Lyn being taken. I noticed that you two are very close." I replied, staring at him, only able to see him with my shadow sight. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Unlike you Michael I have faith that we will save the girls and John." He said through the darkness. He sounded full of utmost confidence, something I had not seen in myself since that dark day. I looked around the empty area, ensuring nothing was coming after us. My original question was then unexpectedly directed back at me. I hesitated. He noticed my hesitation, even in the dark.

"I haven't been the best Andrew; first Adma being captured and now the others being taken. I don't know how much I can take."

He understood my stress. His next words were ones I expected.

"Just have faith. Don't lose yourself otherwise Frostbite wins. He just wants you to feel lost."

Andrew was right. His words were kind of comforting in the way he said them. A partial glimpse of the sun drifted over the sand hills from the east. Morning had finally arrived. It was a sight to behold and one I had hated to miss. There was just something beautiful about a sunrise.

"Hey Michael, did you have a nice sleep." Kurt asked once he awoke. I came out of my head again and looked at him and sighed.

"Come on Michael. I know we're in the middle of nowhere and we're separated from your brother and the others." Andrew added. "... But check out the awesome sunrise Kurt."

Kurt watched the sunrise and spoke.

"You are seriously whipped then Andrew. Thinking that a sunrise is wonderful is just gay."

Andrew ignored him and continued as Peter walked out of the tent.

"But we will get out of the heat and get to the city and save them."

"But where were they? What happened to them?" I began. Again, I fell back into my mind.

"Michael? Michael?" Kurt said over and over before hitting me across the face. It caused me come back to the reality and also hurt. "Tell him guys." Kurt added. None of them knew what to say and so Kurt repeated himself.

"Michael, listen to Kurt. We're saying this as your best friends and not people who hate seeing you so miserable and as someone who's deaf, no offence." Andrew said. I listened to him more than Kurt and knew he was right, although I pointed out that we were not getting anywhere. This sent them quiet. They knew that I was aware of the real reality that had befallen us.

"We're lost."

Nightfall arrived again and I grew tired of moving day through day, not getting any further. The others agreed as I mentioned it but soon there would be a danger that none of us could have known of. The moon shining brightly was a strange sight. It was the first night since the beginning of the journey when the clouds had not covered it from sight. As we moved the cool air followed south hitting us in the face. It cooled our bodies and I looked for any sign of Inflarstor. None was there. The desert lay to waste and nothing more, making us five the only inhabitants of its hot body of sand. Hallucinations never passed any of us but that would have been the least of our worries. I looked over into the distance, my heart rose.

"Guys, come quickly!" I yelled into the shining figures following me. They fastened their pace and came to my side in a matter of seconds.

"Guys look over there."

I pointed to a small hill in the distance that looked to be a doorway, so I believed. The others looked to where I was pointing but could not see it. I led them down a hill and up another one before we arrived at a small doorway sitting in the sandy desert. The moon was right over us as I walked a couple of steps to the doorway and tried to look inside.

"What do you think is in there? Treasure maybe." Kurt said.

"No, it's something more. The interior is sand and nothing more. Look."

The others cautiously walked up and saw something impossible. As I said to them, the doorway seemed to be unbelievably sticking out of the sand without any support. We stared at it for a while as the moon was heading back down.

"Should we go down there? What if this is the heart of the desert. My brother didn't know about it."

"What if it's our doom Michael? John told us about a guy who found the heart of the Dune Riders." Peter pointed out.

"He never finished that story. Besides it was only a legend, a wives tale to scare us. I know it wasn't the best of times but-"

I stopped speaking and turned to the Black Knight's soldier.

"What happened to him… the man who found the heart of the Dune riders?"

He hesitated at first but soon answered.

"He was never seen again sir."

A silence came over us as I was expecting the end to be better. Yet something did not make sense. The doorway that lay before us, I could not figure out how it was standing upright without any support, like magic. I walked right up to it just as a very cold breeze came from the inside of it and hit my restless face.

"What is it Michael?" Kurt asked, staying where he was beside Andrew and Peter. I said no word, wondering how it was possible for a breeze that cold to come from it. Something was not right and the more I thought about it the more I became confused. By now the moon had almost rested among the desert terrain. I realised that it would be soon before another tireless day would come. I sat down as we talked about what to do. The moon moved closer along the horizon and something unexpected occurred. The doorway began to fall back into the sand. We got up and looked around.

"No!" I yelled. The others just watched as my hope once again faded and morning was drawing close.

"No. The only way to get out of here and it's gone."

"What now? We're-"

"We're stuck here still because of you Kurt!"

He stared at me and I apologised for what I said. "I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"It's okay dude. We understand that it's getting to you. You just need to trust us as well. What if that was a trap and not the way out."

"What if it was Peter? We're going round in circles. I can feel it. What if that is the only way out?"

They all looked at me as the Black Knight's soldier interrupted our argument. He suggested we rest before the sun rose again. I was the last to sleep that morning and saw the ray of the blazing sun come over the hill as another day in the desert arrived slowly. I rolled over and closed my eyes, falling asleep minutes later.

I awoke and saw what I had seen every day since. The man guarding this time Kurt, Andrew and Peter were awake also talking amongst themselves and eating some of the remaining food we had. Peter turned around, noticing one of my eyes open.

"Have a nice sleep Michael." He asked kindly. I yawned and got to my feet. I only took a few steps toward them before I had joined them. I would have been happier staying in the shade of the tent and out of the sun. There was no breeze at the time. Being in a tent with three other people made me sweat by what I believe was because of lesser presence cool air to enter compared to the warm air. I was at least relieved that we were together and had protection from the dangers of the Desert of the Unspoken; even that name created an unbalancing feeling of dread.

"How many more days are we going to go through this? We're almost out of food and there's no water anywhere." Kurt complained. He was right on every point. It had been clear to all of us. We were running out of time and had no guide who knew where to go or at least where the city of Inflarstor stood on this planet. We could have been days, even weeks from Inflarstor, heading in circles. A crazy idea then came to mind.

"What if this is Inflarstor?"

The others looked at me all confused. I elaborated before many questions and queries were made.

"What if, under these desert sands is Inflarstor? I mean the doorway disappeared; that was my fault for not trusting my first thought, but I mean it seems to make sense."

A glare came from all of them, causing me to feel very uncomfortable. I waited for their replies.

"You're crazy Michael and it looks like the heat has really gotten to you. I think you should go back to sleep and get your head straight."

The other two nodded in agreement with Kurt. I was soon out voted again. I believed they were right and the many endless days of journeying to nowhere had all gone to my head. I lied back down on the soft sand in a little bit of shame. The Black Knight's soldier came over. He had been scouting around for us. It was a risk he alone was willing to take. He told us to stay quiet as soon as he joined us.

"What is it?" I whispered, sitting up straight away. We listened and I feared the worst. Had the Dune riders heard us and were now looking for us? Every terrible thought that came to my mind was soon abandoned as I concentrated more on listening in on what was out there. We heard a beast like sound in the distance just like before; though this time no sand storm passed over us at the same time. We all lay quiet and listened just as Andrew suddenly sneezed and fell quiet again. We hoped that had not given away our presence, listening further to hear if we were in over our heads or had survived another day. There was a short silence. The sound of the riders was not believed to have disappeared. Listening intently we heard the Dune riders ride off into the distance on their beasts and once the coast was clear we spoke amongst each other again.

"That was lucky." Andrew said first. He was right. Any more than a sneeze or any louder noise could have spelt death for all of us. I went back to wonder where John and the others were, wondering if their end had soon come.

Nightfall came around and we travelled on in the complete darkness, the moon not in sight anywhere. Yet we kept our strength and pressed on, unable to stop at any point. I was over it, passing this god forsaken place where there was nothing; nothing at all. I kept on fearing that this would be it, travelling the desert for the rest of my life until I finally died. I looked back at the others as they looked up leading the way. I knew they were wondering what was going through my mind. I missed everything I had and it all kept coming back to me; the feeling of hope of having a chance that I was so sure would never arrive. Those times had seemed to have passed, only to be replaced by the darkness of hell. The days grew warmer and we continued, not knowing was ahead of this horrible peril. We felt weak, unable to continue on and the plan of sleep seemed useless. We were in for more than we had bargained for. If not, that was what we had already been drawn into.

"Do you even know where we're going?' Kurt asked the smartest person with us; the Black Knight's soldier. He seemed to be as confused as the rest of us. No sight of civilisation came to view and yet we continued before stopping to rest minutes before dawn. I looked in every direction. It all looked the same except for one thing that was different. In the clear distance stood a cave buried in the desert ground.

"Look over there!" I yelled. The others heard as their hearts rose and looked to where I was pointing to. "It's shelter, a cave!"

We ran over to the cavern entrance with high hope. As we all strolled closer to the entrance to the mouth of the cave, it became clear that it was more than just a hole in the sand. I began to walk closer to the open doorway to see inside it.

"This is it." I said.

"What if it's not? It's nothing like the other cave or doorway out of this hell hole that we saw before."

"Sir Peter has a point." The Black Knight's soldier added, although my own gut feeling and wanting to get out of this desert told me otherwise. I had seen it before. The entrance held up by nothing but its own sand that covered it. This on the other hand was not like that, but of a more normality. The terrain inside was somewhat rock and so was the substance that was keeping it up. I walked closer as the blazing sun rose over the eastern horizon, revealing the rock cave inside. Ignoring everyone else I walked inside. Everything seemed fine. The others followed me, keeping up their guard. We travelled deeper inside, leaving the light and heat of the rising sun and sandy desert behind. The cave was quite cool though very dark. We lit torches as we continued deeper into the depths, getting closer to what seemed to be my very gut feeling. All that could be heard was the sound of our footsteps. All any of us could see was the ground a couple of metres ahead and each other in the glimmering light. By this time I was happy to be in a colder place. I was cautious. We may have most likely fallen into a trap set by what I feared may had been the Dune Riders.

"Where do you think this goes?" Andrew asked. I began to wonder the same thing and soon the darkness ended, replaced by the worst stench imaginable.

"What's that smell?"

"It smells like-"

The Black Knight soldier's voice disappeared and the rest of us began to become weary.

"Don't say a word." I whispered to the others. I then used I trick of mine to look around the cave. Even after looking with my best sight for many seconds, there was nothing in sight besides the remaining four of us. A light glimmered in the distance out of nowhere. Kurt noticed it.

"Look. Over there!"

As he spoke I heard a strange sound and somehow we were blinded. The torches blew out and the only light left was the one from the flaming torch in the distance. I continued to look around, using my shadow sight to see through the dark. I was trying to figure out first and foremost what happened to the best guide we had. The other three stayed where they were, making sure they made no sound. Not able to see or know where to go. I had only one choice and made it. I ran over to the torch burning bright and called the others to follow before I heard the same strange sound and stopped again. Kurt, Peter and Andrew also did, hearing my footsteps disappear.

"What is it?" Kurt asked in a very quiet whisper.

"We're not alone."

I looked ahead, and then behind, cautious as anything. Whatever was in here took out our last defence. We were in a very dangerous situation. The other three watched me, wondering what I was thinking or even planning. I looked left, right and centre, unsure if we were had become more in over our heads than I had originally thought.

"_There's got to be a way; a way out of this mess and away from the danger."_ I thought, now becoming over paranoid. The only light in the cave was no help and the flickering shadows all around made my paranoia worsen. Suddenly something came out nowhere. I turned as it disappeared back into the shadows.

"What was that?" Kurt asked. I became weary of everything around me, the paranoia extending further than of what I had control of. Silence fell again as I listened for it; the monster in the dark, waiting to hear it strike once more. Listening intently I could hear something, something that just felt evil. A growl was heard in the near distance. I turned to where it came from and created flames in both hands as I saw it. It was what we had feared. I froze where I was as the others looked at it. The figure of what looked to be a sand creature staring me down. It was dark brown, almost black, covered with a balaclava over its mouth and some sort of robe covering its entire sand body. It was about to strike. I was ready for it to, but it did not. It was waiting for me to make the first move. I looked upon it, waiting for it to make the first move instead.

"What is that thing?" Andrew asked Peter and Kurt quietly.

"Don't move, don't speak okay." I told them I was afraid that one quick scare would cause the creature to strike.

"Why? It's not like-"

"Shush." I interrupted. It looked at all of us, wondering what we were before it spoke in some deep snare. "Leave... now. You don't... belong here."

"What did it say?" Peter asked the others.

"It's a Dune Rider, but not an original one." I said.

"So it just said it's a Dune Rider, one that John said was dangerous and if it killed you then you are lost to the dunes."

"No. It said we must leave."

The others looked me strangely as the whole cave suddenly came alight. I relinquished the flames as worse had come to. Kurt and Peter drew their swords as Andrew drew his bow with an arrow held back. The Dune Rider stayed where he was, more afraid than I was. I realised something about it.

"Barry!"

It looked at me and nodded sadly before running off out of sight. I was stunned. I could not believe it. Barry; a close friend I had somehow forgotten about had received a fate worse than death itself.

"Oh my god, he has suffered a fate worse than death." I said straight after. I looked into the unknown distant darkness and listened to him run away until he was heard no more. It was safe to discuss matters.

"There's nothing you can do to save him now. You heard him anyway. We must leave now."

"No. I'm not leaving without getting him back. Even though it is a fate worse than death, I need to save him, and what if this is the only way out of the desert?" I asked Kurt. He looked at me in sorrow. It was lose-lose situation. We had no choice either way. We would have to face death itself in the end. I looked around the cave ridden walls at each side, wondering if there was a secret we may have missed. Doing so, the others became curious. I closed in on a small boulder and picked it up.

"What are you doing Michael? You're wasting time and I'd rather get out of here before-"

Soon enough our minds were made up for us. The sound of scurrying through the cave drew close and we soon realised we had been here far too long. We stayed still where we were as we listened, becoming more nervous as the sound of close death crossed us. Kurt and Peter both drew their swords as I drew my staff from off my back. Andrew collected his bow and pulled an arrow back that had been withdrawn from the quiver on his back, ready for whatever was about to attack. We watched each other's backs and stood strong, looking into each of our sights and trusting our backs were covered. I looked at Andrew standing beside me.

"You ready for this?"

"No. If I was, then I wouldn't be as tense." Andrew replied. He had a good point. My fighting and training all came down to this; this moment when the fate stood in the balance of our strength: the fate of Adma, Buhn Hido, Sam Numa and the planet of Firaciend. The thought of such responsibility and hope resting on this moment drew on my weakness; failing and losing all I had fought to withhold. Then they came; the multiple numbers of shadows in the distance, closing in greatly on what was the ultimate end of us.

"Get ready." I said to the others. They looked back at me and then turned back to the enemy closing in. I suddenly saw one a shot a fireball at it, sending it flying back into the shadows with the others. They were now in view, coming from both ends of the cavern corridor, trying to break our line of defence. Andrew shot an arrow, hitting one. Soon we had realised we should have run. The arrow stuck in the body of the Dune Rider and no damage seemed to affect it. It ran and grabbed Andrew who immediately kicked it off.

"They're strong guys." He yelled. He was not incorrect. The many Dune Riders kept coming back and soon we were outnumbered a hundred to four. I was running out of ideas once again and in this situation it was not the best time to do so.

"Okay so what now genius? There's no way we can defeat all of them." Peter rationally pointed out. I was trying my best to figure a way out. My mind was all over the place. I was panicking above all else. Nothing came to me and time was running out. I had just witnessed what they would do to us if we did not escape; being turned into one of them. I did not want to leave Barry the way he was. So much conflict went through me and either way it was going to end in regret.

"We need a plan Michael!" Andrew yelled, now using his sword.

"I know; I know alright. I just don't know what to do okay." I answered, still fighting off the Dune Riders that had now surrounded us. They were ready to finish the job. We waited as they closed in closer and closer, only arm's length from us, attacking us like zombies. I hated zombies. That led my determination to increase. The four of moved closer to one another, the circle slowly becoming smaller. This lengthened the area between us and them, though it would not do, not in this situation. They were almost right on top of us. Ideas were running out of my mind leaving nothing but fear within me, a fear that would soon become my very own demise.

"Michael! What are we to do? They've taken everyone else and we're running out of time here! Come on Michael, think!" Kurt yelled, clouding my mind even from thinking clearly. I knew what was at stake. It was impossible to do such a thing. Run in or give up. I went through each scenario as quickly as I could, though time was one thing I was running out of. I was aware of it.

"Michael!" Kurt yelled again and I did the very first thing that then crossed my mind. Staff in one hand, power and a plan in my mind, I did it. A shadow inside the cave came out of nowhere and covered us. I opened my eyes a split second later. We were still in the cave but not surrounded any longer. I looked at the others, relieved that my plan worked. I saw that our enemy were nowhere in sight. We had escaped them... for now. I felt weakened. Having great knowledge of this, I knew the best idea would be to not try that again and instead get out as fast as possible. The only downside to this was the unknown. The knowledge that followed was that of the unknown way to go. The cave was brightened by the torches in the close distance in between us. This meant that there were two ways to choose from. Something told me that all this was supposed to happen and we were closer to freedom than anyone else thought. I looked at the others in the glimmering light as they were thinking of what to do next. Both ways looked long. They were hard to guess in which way would be safer which brought more problems.

"How did you do that? They were almost on top of us and you saved us." Andrew said, taken away by my quick thinking. I was happy about it. I fell to my knees. The other three came to my side.

"Whatever I did, I won't be able to do it again. It weakened me." I said. They helped me to my feet after a few seconds, only letting go when I was confident to be able to easily stand on my own accord. Being that close to death brought a reflex out of me. It saved us all, so I told them. The question now was, how long were we safe for and which way was the way out.

"I say it's this way." Kurt said at once, pointing to the path behind us. It felt like the direction... although not everyone agreed.

"That's backwards though Kurt. What if it-"

"And what if it gets us out? We almost died and Michael saved us, stopping that from happening, thank you Michael." Kurt replied, shutting up Peter. "I say we decide together. I was just adding my thought." He added. We listened and decided on which way seemed best. It was harder than first anticipated. We took our time, thinking before acting. We were still safe and unfound. Relief was upon each and every one of us. One idea came after the last and the relief showed our minds were concentrating on one thing and one thing only... the way out. Many arguments arose but eventually we came to a decision. Moving ahead, passing every daunting glimmering torch, we headed towards what seemed like an exit out of there, but such a thought would soon be changed. We continued and soon we had some luck. Unnoticed and not found by the Dune Riders, we crept silently through the maze of the cave, choosing the appropriate way to go each time we came to a situation where there was more than one way to travel. The place was a maze. Tunnels went left, right and centre which made matters worse. The more confusing they became the more we argued and felt we were never getting out.

"This way feels like the way." Andrew said in confidence. Kurt did not feel the same. A strange breeze roared through the tunnel. We felt a weird chill. The feeling was not welcoming which made one reason for our unnerving caution of heading that certain way. The torches around us dimmed in the darkness as they flickered by the scaring wind, passing every few seconds. Though the feeling was unwelcoming in every possible way, I seemed to believe that it would be the only way out. I told the others that Andrew could be right. They looked at me, surprised like anything.

"You're not serious Michael. The shadow follows that path. We are sure to get more lost going that way. It may be an underground air conditioning. What if it leads deeper?"

"Then you can kill me if I'm wrong. It's our only chance... the only one here." I answered Kurt. My gut feeling was telling me it was the way out of there and I was ready to put everything on the line for it. Eventually Kurt agreed. He was left worried about my words. He would never kill me. For my own sake, I would never ask him to, unless to put me out of my misery from great pain. We pressed on, not knowing where we were going or how far we really were from hope.

**Chapter XI**

**Unbound Surprises**

The tunnel grew darker. Less numbers of torches were around and soon complete darkness was upon us. I had been wrong and the memory of what I promised was daunting. I was the only who could defeat Lord Frostbite, save the world and my home. What had I done? I had told my best friend to kill me if I was wrong! Would he really be so desperate to kill me? There was more to worry about for the time being. The darker it became the more difficult the journey seemed. Soon we could not see a thing and matters worsened for we were soon not alone.

"You do realise I have to kill you now Michael. I can't see a damn thing here." Kurt said through the darkness. I could only tell where he was by the sound of his voice. I turned to where I heard him and answered.

"I guess you can." I replied sarcastically. I hoped he knew it was a joke. There was so much I would want to do before I died. Such a chance ruined by my 'gut feeling' assured me that this was the end. "You know you can't do this without me."

"You really think I would kill you Michael?"

I guessed not but in these times, the impossible would be thought of as possible. Kurt although laughed and fell silent. We continued walking until hope came at last. In the distance up ahead was a small light. At first I seemed to believe my eyes were deceiving me, but as we closed on it, that soon changed.

"Look. There's a light!" I called to the others, beside me. They had also noticed the light and ran ahead of me. I was left me standing there for a few seconds before chasing them. We neared the light and soon found it was a great mistake. We entered an open area that seemed like a trap more than anything else. All four of us hid behind the rocks, out of sight. We poked our heads up to see the open area covered in Dune Riders surrounding what looked to be their leader. It looked similar to its Dune Rider men though larger and wore a much brighter cloak of the same darkened colour. The thing that stood out most though was the crown on its head. It was gold as anything and in good condition. Still it was a threat to us. The main wonder to us was what we had just walked in on. It spoke in some language that none of us could understand. We listened to it speak; it's voice dark, quite croaky and mysterious, watching its body language more than its balaclava covered mouth.

"What do you think its saying?" Peter asked in a whisper. I was ignoring him, trying to figure out what the leader was telling its minions. I believed I could understand, as the smallest signs, in this case the leader's body language, showed the biggest things.

"Shush." I said, trying to concentrate. Peter, Kurt and Andrew could not figure out what I was doing. It was not like I could understand the leader's language. It sounded nothing like English, let alone any language from Earth.

"I'm trying to figure out what its saying." I whispered back.

"How are you going to though Michael? It's speaking in a different voice altogether. There's absolutely no way you can figure out what its saying." Kurt answered. "We should get out of here before we get caught."

He had a point. The longer we stayed, the more likely we were at never escaping. I did not listen to him though, knowing that something was being planned. Soon the Dune Riders began to depart to every one of the hundreds of exits out of the leader's main chamber, including where we were. Realising many were headed our way we hid behind the rocks in the corner watching each Dune Rider walk past, none noticing us.

About a hundred Dune Riders walked passed. They travelled in lines of two or three; it was hard to tell. They were returning to the tunnels. This left only a few who guarded the leader. Silence returned as the marching slowly died off. We had time to think. It although was not possible to know how much time we had. We continued to hear the leader speaking to someone and in the same free time, planned our escape out.

_"What if we get caught? There is completely no way out and if there was…"_

I paused, suddenly realising it was getting to me way too much. Even the fact of being right there, by the side of my three best friends was not comforting. I quickly disbanded the thought and listened to the other's ideas. Caution was upon me. I kept looking behind me where the leader sat in a large throne surrounded by only a few guards in the dimly lit cavern chamber room.

"We need to get out of here guys. The only way to do that is enter the belly of the beast." Peter said, though Kurt disagreed.

"We're already in the belly of the beast. Any deeper and we'd be digested."

I smirked and fell silent again. Kurt continued. "There's one way out of here. I can feel the breeze and that means-"

"We've already followed the breeze. What if it's not what we want and only leads deeper?" Andrew interrupted.

"He has a point." I added. The fear of being left for dead in this place seemed to get the best of me, though I kept my cool. Keeping the others in the same state of mind, I assured that any thought about even the fact of how far we have come spelling the end of us was left out of our minds. Being in a deadly cavern surrounded by Dune Riders created the feeling of dread, but the hope of escaping seemed greater. We turned to one another, consulting every which way to get out.

"There's no way out." Andrew said at once. We faced him, unhappy to his remark.

"What makes you so sure? We got in here somehow and we will somehow get out of here all the same." Peter said at once. The look on Andrews face convinced me of something greater. It was like he knew that was the truth. His eyes looked dim in the shadow of us. Fear dwelled within his very heart. I could see his distress.

"I just know okay. I don't know how. There was a voice; faint yes, it was faint but it was saying we, the invaders... we're doomed."

I could not believe what he was saying. It was impossible for someone such as a human being to somehow hear voices speaking that none of us could.

"Is it your conscience Andrew?" I asked. He was unsure. I began to think as he spoke again.

"There's no way I would feel this, but something in my mind said it. What is it Michael?"

I stood there, wondering something just as Andrew surprised me more.

"I think they're coming. They're looking for us."

The sound of footsteps returned in the distance and we hid again in the darkness. The realisation of Andrew firstly fearing of there being no way out to this, knowing when the enemy was coming our way; I could use this to our advantage. We watched as the Dune Riders passed, not noticing us. We were soon safe once more. I had finally come up with an idea. A large smile crossed my face which intrigued the others.

"What's with you?" Kurt asked. I continued to smile and told them my plan. Once I had finished they looked at me confused, not believing it would work. To me, a part of me did not believe it would either. I still went with it. I knew that it would work if it was supposed to. Keeping the plan in mind, we pressed on away from the leader's main chamber where I felt we had a chance. On the way we hid in the shadows so many times from patrolling Dune Riders. The fear of being caught returned every time. Once it was safe, we pressed on again. Andrew knew when the Dune Riders were near was and the safe path was not clear. In this dark, dense cavern, it was impossible to know or even see. It just did not add up. I figured not to bother about my concerns for the time being. I concentrated more on getting back to the Desert of the Unspoken. We sneaked around further and soon made it back, so we thought. We drew in nearer to where we once were, so sure we were back to the entrance.

"This way; all we need to do is-"

I turned back and saw the others had stopped, not looking my way. Instead they were looking to the right, down a corridor. "What is it?" I asked. They gave no answer and I looked also, trying to figure it out myself. There was nothing but darkness. I began to wonder why they were looking down there. Finally Andrew broke his gaze and looked to me.

"There's something down there. It sounded like a woman, yelling for help; LYN!"

The sound of his voice followed into the darkness and we were in trouble again. A couple of seconds of silence crossed the cave and only after that did things come to worst. The dark cave suddenly lit up and revealed the sound they had heard. The rustling of footsteps came from behind us and in front. Dune Riders came out from the corridors. We were surrounded in seconds.

"Good one Andrew! Now they're back." Peter said, drawing his sword. The Dune Riders did nothing except watched us, every single one standing around just waiting.

"Michael! Teleport us like you did before."

I had done it once, but I was not sure if I could do it on queue. I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to do teleport back to Flarsheroth or at least out of the cavern, picturing a place to teleport to. Suddenly a thought came to me and we disappeared again, leaving this world to the next. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"You can't escape the fate you hold. No one can." A familiar voice said, followed by the sound of Andrew's voice yelling my name. I opened my eyes, coming back to life so it felt. I saw the others around me, Andrew by my side while still surrounded by Dune Riders.

"What happened?"

"You passed out again. What happened to you?"

Even I did not understand that. It annoyed me every time it happened. It was unexplainable. I sat up looking around at the danger we were in. The Oracle had seriously chosen the worst time to try and speak to me. The situation was deadly enough without the Oracle making things worse. I got to my feet and through a last line of hope and bravery, faced the Dune Riders.

"What are you doing Michael? You can't defeat them." Kurt said. He was right yet a part of me felt it was the right thing to do what I felt.

"COME ON! Face me like you have so many times! COME ON!" I yelled. They stood there, taken aback by my bravery and cunning of facing them through no fear. I watched them as they stared at me, not knowing what to do. Suddenly I made my move.

"Run!"

As soon as I yelled the order, Kurt, Peter and Andrew all did as I commanded. They ran for it, sprinting into the darkness and out of sight. This left me to be the only one left, surrounded and outnumbered a hundred to one. They stood, confused as anything, like they had never faced anyone or anything so bold to stand their ground before these monsters. A long silence passed until a scream erupted, causing the Dune Riders to flee into the darkness. I was amazed of the turn of my very actions. I could not believe that such a bold move actually worked, yet in another way I could.

"_Trust your first thought, the thought in the back of your head or your gut feeling because it's always right or right… in most cases."_ I thought, realising that one of my most important rules was proven true. Coming back to my consciousness, I moved back to find the others, hoping they had not been caught.

I walked for many minutes, passing every cavern doorway that lead somewhere else in this dark place. I had no idea where I was going, I once again trusted my first thought each time hoping to find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow; or in this case, my best friends at the end of this never ending cavern. I began to hear whispers. I closed in on where it was coming from up ahead before it suddenly stopped, leaving nothing but complete silence. I slowly crept along cautioning myself to travel ahead and find out the truth. I kept as quiet as possible and hope soon came in a way I had not expected. Coming around a barge of rocks, I suddenly froze. I felt something sharp at the back of my neck. In the complete darkness I stood still, believing one wrong move could end it all. I then did the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't even..."

The sharp object slowly lifted off of my neck and another voice spoke.

"Sorry Michael. You know, you can't be too careful in a place like this."

I gave a short laugh. I was happy to see the others. I created a flame in my left hand that lit up the cave and revealed Kurt, Peter and Andrew's faces.

"It's good to see you guys too." I replied. I knew they were happy to see me also and now I knew it was time to get out of here.

**Chapter XII**

**Deeper Secrets from Within**

Now reunited once more we made our way deeper, following the earlier heard sound of possible prisoners and our friends. We had travelled through this dark place for far too long. The four of us were growing tired, desperate to get out. The feeling was beginning to go to our heads and the horrible feeling of claustrophobia was turning on us. Sleep was inevitable. Danger was all around and any hope of escape was drawing to a close. I began to lose all faith.

"There's no way out. No way of escape and what are we doing; heading deeper to into the darkness." I said. The others could tell I was getting weaker. No sleep, no rest and no way out. It was a predicament that none of us would gladly be grateful to live through. I looked ahead as our footsteps slowed. Tiredness was all of our eyes showed. We were weakening and soon the enemy would get the chance it had long awaited. At this point death was sounding so bad. It was either that or a complete eternity within the walls of the cavern. I quickly withdrew the very thought and looked back at the others, tirelessly trying their best to press on. I wanted to stop and rest. I knew the others did too. I could not though.

"There's something, just something there." I said to myself. I was only a few metres ahead of the others.

"Can't we rest just for a second Michael?" Peter asked.

"No. The longer we rest, the better chance we have of dying." I answered. Passing every doorway I continued on. I was ready to just leave the others behind if it really had to come to it. Suddenly I heard something that heightened every sense in my body. I listened again, hearing the yelling for help from someone familiar.

"Madeleine!" I yelled back, hoping for her reply. Soon enough it did. In the short distance I began to hear not only her voice but many others. With my last breath of strength I ran toward where the calling was coming from, I could hear them calling for us. Kurt, Andrew and Peter followed, struggling to keep up. Now they also heard what I had. Though they could not see me through the darkness, they knew where I was heading. Turning corridor through corridor, we finally made it to another corridor as the yelling and crying for help immediately ceased and complete silence returned once more. My heart rate fell. I was wrong. The path I felt was the one to rescuing or at the least finding John and the girls were again outdone; lost to the very darkness that was the cavern. I stood still. Silence quickly filled the cavern after another sense of false hope. I sat down and the others joined me.

"We were so close. I could hear her voice." I said to myself in a small undertone. Andrew sat down next to me.

"We were close Michael. Closer than we have been for a while."

I knew exactly where he was going with it. The hope was not completely lost. Andrew had faith that I had lost. Kurt and Peter stayed standing, still catching their breath after such a long run. I had the power and the skill needed to find anyone. The rush of confidence passed through the very depth of my DNA. It drew me to the biggest choice I would ever think to make.

"We end this here and now."

The others looked back at me, confused of my meaning. I then explained in unnecessary detail, until I was proven wrong.

"That's crazy Michael. If that was Barry in that form of a Dune Rider as you say he is then we have no choice but to escape this bloody death cave before we end up in the same place." Kurt exclaimed immediately. I was out any other decision in this matter. I could not explain it, but something had me knowing my plan would work. I got back to my feet as did Andrew. He was unsure of my plan as the other two were. I ignored them all and as the man I was, I was sure that any other plan would surely fail. I looked around the many doorways only expressed in the dimness of the two torches placed on the cavern. I looked around. Sticking to my gut, I pressed on again; thinking, though not thinking straight. It seemed silly in context but it was a thing that had worked before.

Half an hour passed and the further we journeyed. The cavern was silent, almost deserted. There was no sign of the Dune Riders anywhere. That very fact eventually became suspicious. The torches flickered every now and again as we walked past each one, wondering we were heading. In the boredom of getting nowhere, Kurt stopped and sat down, his head looking at the ground.

"You don't know where you're going do you?"

I turned to him and noticed him on the ground.

"If I did, would it be any better?"

He looked up at me. Andrew and Peter stayed quiet, aware that things were not going the way they were supposed to. They had all had enough with walking aimlessly through a never ending story where each doorway led to another boring story that no one enjoyed. I was losing patience even more than any of them. I had seen many films in this context and did not want this to end the same way. I cared about my friends. It was showing in both cases that Kurt had only seen one of, so it felt. He stared up at me, waiting for me to say something. The silence made me know that it was unavoidable. Either way there would be a falling out. I then knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just feel that we are almost there. I'm following myself to find them; listening to my heart rather than my brain as some may call it. I know that we are all tired and none of this makes sense-"

"Yet you go on, following your '_instinct'_ instead of listening to your own friends who may have an idea of finding the girls and getting out of this place. Have you ever thought of that?"

I had. Of course I had. But now that Kurt had interrupted me through my apology, I was not ready to say so. His interruption annoyed me. I tried to apologise and he interrupted me like I was making a statement to have him killed. Right then, that sudden thought of death disappeared. Dune Riders were heard in the distance and I knew we had to move. I told the others to follow me. Hearing exactly what I had heard and clearly feared, nothing up to that point mattered. Our lives were in danger once again.

"How did they find us?" Peter yelled, catching his breath. I was beginning to wonder the same thing.

"Go left! GO LEFT!"

I suddenly turned left into another hallway just like the many others except for one thing. I slipped and all four of us began sliding down into the deeper depths of the cavern. I was clinging on for dear life, picking up speed as my back slid along the dark rocky slide. I began to wonder why I went this way, trying to think of who said to go left. Andrew! I could hear them following behind through the darkness. I could not see a thing. Then I thought of it. I remembered what Drenacle was able to do. Concentrating with my entire might, I closed my eyes that for some time already felt like they were closed. I opened them again. For a few brief seconds I could see what was around me until it disappeared and darkness returned.

"Wow." I said to myself. I was taken away with the skill I briefly pulled off, thinking back to how awesome it looked. I did not realise that the journey was almost over. I dropped into a quite highly lit room landing on my buttocks. I moved out the way as Kurt, Peter and Andrew all fell through not long after, reuniting us all again. I was amazed as much as they were. We were in some sort of room that had no doors and was quite large.

"_I wonder where we are now."_ I thought. I looked at Andrew who was looking around the room. Peter and Kurt were doing the same.

"Why did you tell us to turn right?" I asked.

"Don't you mean left?" Andrew corrected me.

"Left, right, whatever. You still didn't answer my question. Why did you tell us to?"

Andrew looked at me, then Peter and Kurt before looking back at me. He was unsure but said that something was not right. He told us that for a while now he had been able to hear people's and creatures thoughts. Kurt could not believe what he was hearing and as soon as that thought hit Kurt's mind, without looking at him and seeing the unclearly expressed expression of disbelief, Andrew told him that he was not crazy and it had been happening. Right at that very moment it was clear. Kurt then became more amazed and did not understand it at all.

"That's impossible! There's is no way-"

Getting Kurt back for his interruption on me, I interrupted him.

"There is a way. I don't know how or why for any reason imaginable, but something is true. Andrew could somehow hear the thoughts of those Dune Riders. I thought it was just really good hearing he had. Now I know it's something much, much more."

To prove my theory to be correct, I asked Kurt to think of any number and to keep it in his head. He did so but his own way. A couple of seconds later Andrew spoke and answered the very thing that no one would expect.

"Issue #1267, is that right?"

Looking at the expression of disbelief on Kurt's face, he must have been right. The impossibility was right there, a mere mortal able to have such a power as to read the mind of another. None of it made any sense. I felt that I too was in the same vote. Now seeing proof of something much larger than me changed it all.

"No." Kurt answered. "No it's not the number I was thinking."

I looked at Kurt, unable to know what to think. I was, as Andrew seemed to be; blown away. He looked at Kurt, then to me and Peter.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. Andrew knew what he knew, yet the truth upon us at the point in time was not enough to believe him. Through all of this going on we had forgotten where we were and the predicament we all were now faced with. I went with my second idea. Kurt discarded it quickly before I could even finish.

"Michael, let it go. Just because you want Andrew to have the power to read minds, it hasn't been proven. He doesn't have it and the whole finding this room and everything was a coincidence, nothing, more."

Kurt was sounding more like Andrew. He spoke the truth. I did not believe it. I repelled, telling them that everything that had happened, everything up to that very point where we were in the room of the unknown; it had all happened for a reason. The wonder in it all was why. Once again as I expected, Kurt argued back, speaking his mind and soon he was interrupted. The wall at the far end suddenly collapsed open, falling to the ground. Once the dust cleared within seconds, it revealed a corridor outside. Staying cautious, I was the first to walk toward it. Kurt grabbed me, unsure of what was waiting on the other side. He pulled me back. I retaliated and threw him to the ground without realising what I was doing. Kurt landed on the hard rock floor on his back looking up at me.

"Dude, what was that for?"

I looked down at him. I did not know the answer to that myself. I apologised and helped him back up. There was a short silence before any of us spoke.

"So what do we do now?" Andrew asked. I looked around the room and at the open doorway.

"We move on."

Time turned in circles and we were still lost. The fear of being lost in this place for the rest of our lives was daunting upon us. Hope was slowly disappearing. We turned corridor through corridor as we never got any closer. The tension between Kurt and I returned and I knew it was only a matter of time before it broke out again. I kept thinking back to what I did to him earlier and feared that it was just the beginning. I looked back at the three of them as I pressed on, still keeping only metres ahead of them. The density of the cavern had worsened and there was easy evidence that we had travelled deeper. We continued on, staying on our feet and keeping our caution and worries on our backs. We watched out for each other as the best friends and team we were. None of that mattered. We had to focus on what really mattered. Any tension or hate conscious was not to be awoken. I did my best to assure that the chance never came, keeping my mouth shut in times when we came to a barrier. This included the argument of which corridor to take next. This came around a lot within the cavern and besides finding the right path; it felt like we were not getting anywhere. Matters seemed to worsen when the truth was clear.

"We've been here before. I know it. We're going round in circles." Kurt said, assured our fear was realised. I looked back at him and I was sure he was wrong just as we heard something. Andrew said he could hear John's voice coming that sounded very close. John was apparently trying to think of a way out of some place where he was. Kurt was not sure whether to trust him. I intervened.

"It's the only chance we have. If Andrew can hear John, then we have to go and see if it is them."

Kurt looked at me reprovingly. I stared back into his eyes like a staring competition had begun. Soon enough he blinked and looked away from me into the darkness ahead. I knew what he was thinking. There was a chance and he would never forgive himself if he was the reason for the worst occurring.

"Fine then..." He said, still not completely sure about the plan. Andrew listened for John's voice. He heard it as clear as day.

"Come this way!" He yelled. He waited for us to follow him before he took off ahead, following his mind to where John's voice was heard. It was a few metres before we came to a corridor. It was shorter than the others. Andrew continued travelling down it until he came to a rock wall.

"It's a dead end." Peter said first. Andrew was taken aback. He was positive it was the source of where the voice of my brother was coming from. He moved to the dead end and looked carefully at the rock wall. None of it made any sense.

"I can still hear his voice. It's like he's right near me... as clear as day." Andrew said. Kurt was not thinking the same thing. The expression on his face, dehydrated like the rest of us was clear he did not agree. I guessed I was the deciding vote of what to do. I was about to speak. I was then quickly stopped by Kurt.

"Michael, face it. There is no way we were close to the others. They're not here."

Again, the impossible happened. The wall at the dead end collapsed to the ground but this time fell towards Kurt. Like the last time the wall had collapsed, the dust disappeared, revealing five figures in a room. It was quite large with many torches lighting up the rock walls, surface and roof. We were left speechless. Even Kurt had realised that it was no coincidence. We were where we were supposed to be. I looked from Kurt and into the room where the five figures walked ahead.

"Hey!" I said as I realised who it was. Standing before the four of us were John, Madeleine, Becky, Lyn and Caitie. Lyn immediately ran up and hugged Andrew as we all watched.

"I missed you." She said to him.

"I missed you too." He replied. "I was afraid I was never going to see you again."

"Oh get a room you two." Kurt sarcastically said after that. It was perfect that we were all reunited once again. John walked up to the four of us as we entered the room. Kurt had an idea. Concentrating with the strength in his body, he closed the doorway back up with the rocks, proving to everyone my point I had argued with Kurt about so many times.

"How did you do that Kurt?"

He had no idea as did the rest of us. John got all us to come into a circle so we could all speak together. We gathered around and joined him, confident that he had a plan to get out of this mess. None of John's men were with them. He told us what happened to them.

"They were taken and never seen again." He said. He then asked how we found him and what happened. Taking in turns, each of us explained everything that had happened including finding the one we believed was the leader. John started to be intrigued. He listened especially close to us. We continued to speak. None of them asked any question until we were surely finished and looked at John for his opinion. I realised someone was missing.

"Where's Tony?"

There was a short silence before John looked at me, his face in small sorrow. I knew the next thing he would tell me would be the worst.

"They took him from this room... two days ago. None of us have seen him since."

The girls gave the same sorrowed face and I feared the worst. I asked John how often the Dune Riders come and go. He answered with caution, making sure they were not interrupted.

"... Every now and again, making sure we haven't escaped or anything."

"They took Tony Michael. There is no way you could or even can save him now. I think it's too late. They've probably turned him into one of them like John said they do." Madeleine added. The fear returned in my eyes. First Barry now Tony; it was only a short time before any of us were next. I began to pace in circles, trying to figure out what to do. We were reunited and it seemed that there was no way out. We were lost, with no idea of which way to go. It was getting to me. I feared the worst just as a previous plan of mine resurfaced.

"We escape."

"That's obvious. How do we though? There is no way out this place and god knows how deep we are." Kurt said. I had a smile on my face and told them all about my idea. Once I had finished, Andrew, Kurt and Peter were unsure about it. John on the other hand had seen great things in the many days that recently passed. He nodded in agreement, making the Fellas and girls both look at him strangely. He then said that, "It's worth a shot. We have no other way of getting out and with Kurt and Andrew's powers, there is great hope."

I smiled at hearing that. Finally my ultimate plan that seemed fool proof was approved by at least one person of the group.

Time passed slowly. The nine of us left the room, making our back up to safety to at last escape the hell endured cavern we had been trapped in for so long. Time seemed to continue slower. The days became unknown and the hours grew tiring. We had not slept for what felt like days. All that was left was the final hope of getting out alive and with the individuals who had suffered long enough. We entered corridor after corridor, trusting my gut feeling. The cooler air showed the right path back to the surface. The humidity grew less and the cooler air we had earlier experienced began to return.

"We're almost there guys, I can feel it." I said in confidence. I could feel it. We were close to returning to where the leader dwelled. My gut feeling pointed me in the direction, feeling my way through each corridor, doorway after doorway until the cavern began to familiarise. I noticed what I had seen before. The happiness of knowing for sure that we were almost out of there was the best thing I had felt a long time. I suddenly stopped, hearing the voices and sounds of the Dune Riders. There's accompanied the leader's creepy, croaky dark voice once more. I signalled for the others coming up behind me to quieten down. We closed in on the doorway between the cavern and the open area that was where the Dune Rider leader dwelled in its throne chamber. I looked around into the area where nothing had changed. Many Dune Riders occupied the area, all surrounding their leader clearly seen in the centre of the room, placed on the throne. Swallowing my pride and fear at the same time, I walked inside. I was unnoticed at first. The rest of my companions followed, following my plan. By that point, we were still unnoticed closing in on the large group of Dune Riders. Everything was going perfectly, except the plan was not.

"_They should have noticed us by now."_ I began to think further. I led the others metres away from them as it finally happened.

"Intruder..!" A voice of a Dune Rider yelled. The leader stopped speaking and every Dune Rider froze, looking at us. They moved away, giving the leader a view of us.

"What do you want?" It asked in English. I was amazed. It could speak our language? I walked a few steps forward towards the leader who seemed greatly intrigued in me. The Dune Rider crowd quietened as we made our way to the throne where the leader sat; quiet as them. Once metres away, I spoke.

"We wish to leave this place your majesty,"

I waited for its reply. A short silence fell as the leader stared down at me. I began to fear that my plan in facing the leader straight up was a mistake. Staring up at its covered face, the voice from that very place made my spine shiver.

"You may not leave intruders... I don't know what you creatures are doing here... but now you have seen too much of this sacred hiven."

The Dune Riders began repeating "hiven" over and over again as I spoke again.

"What will I need to do for you to let us leave?" I asked. The Dune Riders suddenly stopped continuously praying "hiven". Another short silence passed. The leader gave a sudden jolt to hearing my question and began to speak again, this time more freaky and louder. My back shivered and the others noticed it. I could not believe what I was doing. Bargaining with a creature with no sense of sense seemed by this time the worst idea I could have come up with. The leader answered one last time.

"You are outnumbered..." It began, gesturing every Dune Rider in the cavern room, "... You have no power here youngling."

It was right. I had no power against it. Then it passed me.

"I will fight you then. I win, you let us go free and get us to safety out of the Desert of the Unspoken... to the city of Inflarstor."

There was another short silence as the leader looked at me. My bravery showed all seriousness which seemed to have amazed and further intrigued it. Realising I was very serious, it laughed as did the Dune Riders. It could tell by my low physique that I did not stand a chance against it.

"By the way, I am more than what I look." I said sarcastically. Unfortunately by the look on the leaders face, it did not understand my sarcasm. Instead it got up from its rock hard chair and walked down toward me, the dark brown cape on its back now easily visible. The others stood where they were; wondering what was going to happen next. The leader got closer until it was only about a metre away from me. Next thing I knew I was pushed back and landed on my back. I heard Madeleine gasp at what just happened. I looked at them.

"Seize them!" The leader yelled. I looked at the Fellas, John and the girls as I got to my feet. Many Dune Riders grabbed each of them.

"Leave them out of this. This is just between me and you, you monster!" I yelled in my anger. The leader turned to me and laughed once more. It knew I had no chance, yet the fact of not being as strong as others did not bother me. The remaining Dune Riders encircled both the leader and I creating a small arena for the fight to begin in. We encircled each other waiting for one to strike first. I left the staff on my back, waiting for the right time to use it. The others watched as the situation became tense. No one knew how it was going to end. Standing opposite each other, a short silence continued. The tension made the feeling worse. I had no idea what to do. All the training I had ever done, every fight I had ever fought in, everything I knew had just gone out the window. All that was in my mind was that moment, the truth of whether we would leave or not. Our fate landed on my shoulders and the feeling of that realisation was not at all comforting.

"Okay let's get things straight here. I win you let us all go free including Barry and Tony."

The leader agreed upon those terms. It added its own conditions.

"I win... all your lives belong to me."

The darkness of fear overthrew my confidence for a few seconds. I began to think about everything. My mind began to go into overdrive. I lost what was going on, giving the leader an advantage. Seeing its chance, it ran straight at me and punched me right in the gut. Every one of my friends watched on seeing the pain running through the very blood in my body. I came back to reality and felt it all in my gut, making me feel like I was going to throw up. Swallowing all that I took, I got back to my feet and faced the threat standing in before me. It laughed again.

"Fool. You bluffed. I knew it! You're nothing to me."

At that I looked at it angrily. It had bothered me; calling me weak, not a threat? I suddenly regrouped one little bit of strength and got up again, facing the leader as it continued to mock me in every way. I knew I could beat him. Something took me by surprise. Next thing I knew, the leader had disappeared and a second later I heard it say, "Boo" behind me before I was hit to the ground yet again. Al that was heard was its evil laugh. I lay there, hardly moving for a little while. The leader looked down at me. I had lost for sure. I had failed everyone. In one last hope of strength, I got back up weakly as I once again faced the leader. He stared at me, surprised at the continuous bravery I kept upholding.

"You're a fool." It repeated. I was aware of the consequences of my failure. It was one thing I knew that kept me going. I would not fall to him as I had not fallen to Frank Hultz back at The Red Shroud in the future. I put my arm out full and in the last amount of energy left shot a blast of energy at the leader. It saw it coming and quickly dodged the blast.

"MICHAEL! What are you doing? You can't beat him." Kurt yelled. I knew he was right, right about everything. But I could not lose everything now that I had come so far. I was not ready to accept this as my end. I looked up one last time before I suddenly fell back. That was all I remembered for some time.

**Chapter XIII**

**A Way Out**

Moments later I awoke and saw the most unbelievable thing. Kurt, Peter and Andrew along with the Black Knight were fighting the leader. It seemed overwhelmed, yelling for the Dune Riders to intervene and take down the enemies. They were not backing down, sending every possible shot they had straight at the leader. Madeleine was by my side with a sign of relief on her face to see me alive. The other girls came over once they saw that I had awoken. We watched the show until the leader disappeared and appeared again right behind us with a bunch of Dune Riders behind it.

"You make one last move and this is the last of your friends that you see." It ordered, frustrated that I had clearly failed, yet my friends had not. The Black Knight, his helmet covering the face of my brother lowered his sword and ordered the others to lower their weapons. We had lost. I had failed them. Suddenly I thought of one last idea. The next thing I knew I had gone from being in front of the leader to having the sight of him in front of me.

"Whoa Michael, that was quite pro." The Black Knight said. At that he looked from me sitting by his side and back at the leader and large group of Dune Riders before him.

I remembered back to what I once heard the Oracle tell me. "It is not over until all is revealed." I soon realised the truth of it all and yet there were something that did not make sense. The days grew dark and misty in the cavern and yet I saw some strange transformation within Peter, Kurt and Andrew; like they had developed super powers in that time. As I watched them all fight the leader with all their might; Kurt using his earth manipulating powers to hit the leader with rocks and flying into the air to get a better shot at it, Andrew knowing exactly what moves the Dunes Riders would make, being one step ahead of them, and Peter, quick as anything while also able to punch the Dune Riders miles away with some type of super strength. This was not right. No mortals like them could possibly do such things that I was witnessing before my eyes. Though there was one secret that would be revealed when the time came. I felt to have regained enough strength although my smart move of teleporting all of us away from the leader had weakened me even more. I tried to get to my feet but only fell back down, my knees feeling weak as anything. Caitie and Becky both caught me before I could fall again and held me up.

"Thanks." I answered weakly. They both smiled as the fight continued. The leader was becoming more aggravated and began to show its weakness of defeat.

"The leader's weakening! It can't take much more!" Andrew yelled. The Dune Riders became aware of this, mistaking Andrew for yelling. He regretted doing so. I allowed Caitie and Becky to lower me to the ground so I could properly recover. Once I was sitting on the ground again, I suddenly passed out.

Looking around in the trance I was in, I figured I was back where the Oracle was speaking to me from once more. Looking around, I soon realised that something was out of place. There was no gold pyramid where the Oracle sat or anything like that. It was like I was, for the first time in a very long time, only resting. A couple of seconds later, that feeling changed. I ended up in a cave that was completely different to the one I was fighting the leader in. It was clear I was not awake in the reality of my life. I looked around the area which only contained dark men of each side of the room. I could tell they were soldiers of shadow. They were very identical to the ones from Lafiraveind, standing upright holding black spears in their hand. I then noticed a long back carpet at my feet. It extended far, right up to the other end of the cavern where a large throne, quite high off of the ground stood. A figure sat in a golden chair upon the high throne. They were hooded wearing a completely black cloak, pants and top. They stared straight down at me. I was afraid.

"Who are you?" I asked them. The line of soldiers on each side of the carpet looked at me as I spoke. It was like I was actually there and they could all see me. I began to feel a little uneasy, afraid that this figure would not be as friendly as the Oracle had been. At last the figure said only three words.

"Give it back."

This baffled me more. I had no idea what this figure wanted. Before I could reply in questioning their order I came back to reality, hearing Caitie's voice calling me back.

"Come on Michael. Don't pass out now. I don't want you to die."

I opened my eyes and saw that the tides had turned. There was something that did not seem right. I felt refreshed, like my strength had suddenly just been regained out of the air. I strongly got back to my feet and seeing my friends begin to lose, I intervened. Through an amassed amount of confidence, I grabbed the staff off of my back and faced the leader who was enjoying beating the Fellas and Black Knight almost to death.

"Hey, Dune Rider Leader, remember me!?" I yelled. The leader looked at me, dropping Kurt on the ground. "That's right. I'm back and here to finish you."

Anger grew within it, listening to my taunts and taking in every bit of it. My over confidence may have gone too far but I knew what I was doing. I had faced enemies like it before and felt I could do what I had been unable to do before. The leader disappeared again and appeared behind me. It attempted to punch me like it had done earlier. This time I was ready for it. Quickly turning, I punched it back and sent it back, eventually landing on the ground.

"Impossible." It said in its dark, cruel whisper. It had realised the change in my power. I felt it too. It was like someone or something was allowing me to win. Kurt, Peter, Andrew and the Black Knight all got to their feet, watching my ultimate power. It was time to finally end what I had started. I remembered my training, the three other powers I had originally. The leader looked at me and soon round two began. We faced each other. I shot a red blast of energy straight at it which it dodged. Straight after that, it ran at me. I disappeared into nothing where all that was left was little shadow particles that disappeared in seconds. The overwhelming experience crossed the leader, leading to confusion and disbelief. I appeared above it and shot a fireball right into its head. It screeched loudly in intense pain before disappearing once more. I landed on my feet on the ground as a short silence passed over the room. I listened for it, waiting for it to make its move where I could finish it off. Thinking back of the awesome moves and skill shots I had pulled off, I went off track before realising a main weakness.

"_That's it!_" I thought. I came back to the reality in front of me as I saw the leader appear right before me. It kicked me back. I went flying back until I quickly thought on my feet and disappeared into the cavern wall without the rocks making a move or breaking. A couple of the girls thought that I was dead, fearing the worst of it as the leader, still left confused as it was, began to laugh at its second victory. The Dune Riders around the room began to cheer as their reaction soon changed. The room fell silent and the Dune Riders all stared at the leader, all with a fearing look on their faces.

"What? What is it?" The leader asked, becoming more confused. It thought victory had come. The intruder's lives were it's to take. The fear on it soldier's eyes were not convincing of this and drew to be convinced of something much worse.

"You have lost." I said into the leader's ear. It turned as there a blaze of fire all around the cave. The Fellas and Black Knight moved back with the girls. A laugh came from the again. I then realised my grave mistake. The fire had nothing to continue its burning. It was useless.

"Fool. I thought a mortal of your type would be more intelligent than that."

I looked again and came up with another plan that I was sure to work before receiving a surprise that no one saw coming. A purple blast of energy came out of nowhere, hitting the leader. It did not see or expect it. Looking to where it came from, another two blasts of energy hit it in the face and upper body. This time one was the colour of yellow and the other orange. I was, as everyone was, taken aback by all of this. I had super powered friends. None of it made any sense and but I was not bothered with worrying about that right now. I just accepted the fact. The Black Knight looked at me and we nodded at each other. I called to Kurt, Andrew and Peter to follow my lead. Taking different positions around the room we held out our hands each and as soon as I gave the word shot the four different coloured blasts of energy; yellow from Peter, purple from Andrew, orange from Kurt and of course red from myself all at the leader. It was too overwhelmed and immediately was hit by all four blasts. The Dune Riders watched in anticipation. They hoped they had not lost this fight. Two certain Dune Riders came ahead of the rest. Catching our breaths after doing something so bold, we watched as the Black Knight pulled out his sword and held it before the neck of the leader.

"Surrender and free us including Barry and Tony." The Black Knight ordered. The leader looked up at him in the silence that followed.

"I will never let you go, intruder. You enter my territory; your lives belong to me."

The Black Knight held the sword closer to the leader's neck, tempted to finish it then. I came ahead and stopped the Black Knight from making that move. The Dune Riders stood in fear. They watched as they waited for the leader to fight back. It never came. The leader stayed there on its knees before the Black Knight who looked down upon it.

"Don't do anything. I will question him myself." I interrupted. Moving aside, the Black Knight retracted his sword and placed it firmly back in the sword pocket, allowing me to talk to the leader.

"I'm sorry leader of the Dune Riders." I began. It looked at me and got to its feet, amazed at my words as I stood before it. We had a chance to defeat it but did not. The Dune Riders hope returned and watched in anticipation of the Dune Rider leader's redemption from his recent defeat. I continued.

"I understand that we did risk crossing the 'Desert of the Unspoken', travelling the border between the Fire-Heat and Forest-Jungle Regions. I say that I am sorry because we indeed are intruders as you are correct to call us."

I bowed before the leader and asked for it to lead us out, promising that we would never see its face again. Standing there, amazed still of my continuous loyalty to it, the leader realised that I felt its pain and understood the way it was feeling.

"You show kindness. I have never witnessed such bravery and resistance of death from a mortal." It said. The leader was no monster. I understood that it was quite intelligent, only protecting what was its home.

"You show compassion..." It began speaking again. "... and that is your weakness." It yelled. Suddenly I realised that the leader was about to fight back, but before I could retaliate it was too late. I closed my eyes, expecting to be hit back or at least hoping to teleport away and start round three when I heard something and opened my eyes. Next thing I knew I looked and saw what I feared. I immediately calmed again as the Black Knight returned quickly and struck the handle end of his sword into the gut of the leader, causing it to fall back onto to its knees. I looked at it, speaking again and hoping for a better answer.

"You have been proven that you cannot beat us. Show us the way out or suffer at the hands of the Black Knight. He is not as forgiving as I am but I do not want your men here to see the death of you."

I had made a logical point and this second time around hoped that the leader would agree. I was soft and had no intention of finishing it off. It was aware of that. The leader nodded. The Black Knight kept his sword out and close to the leader. We allowed it to get back to its feet. It then ordered two Dune Riders to come forth in its own language. They did so, concerned of what would happen to them. As they walked ahead of all of the other Dune Riders encircling us, their forms changed back into Barry wearing the same clothing as the Fellas, and Tony.

"A deal is a deal." The leader said.

"Yes it is Leader of the Dune Riders." I replied in kind. The leader then ordered two more Dune Riders and spoke to them in its own language. I figured, as the Fellas, girls, Barry, Tony and the Black Knight did, that it was telling them to lead us out.

"My men will escort you to where you need to go to leave. If I ever see you... any of you in here again, I won't be as kind."

At that we were lead out of the leader's throne room and through a multiple number of corridors before finally making to a wall at a dead end. At this point I was unsure whether to trust them or not. Being lead to a dead end of a never ending cavern made the feeling much worse. Kurt then walked near the wall at the end.

"There's something on the other side of here."

He raised both his hands using his earth manipulation power to pull the wall down. The rocks broke apart; causing a warm sensation along with the felling of cool air hit our faces. We were out but were not away from danger.

"MICHAEL!" Andrew yelled. I turned around to him as everyone else did. "They're planning to kill us before we escape!" He said. The two Dune Riders began to strike with all they had. We drew our weapons, protecting each and other and especially the girls who were defenceless. None of us slay any of them, only pushed them back as we backed out to the desert, subtly escaping at the first chance we had gotten. They put up a fight until our chance came. They both had us almost beaten, assured that we were soon going to give in just as our last plan of escape arrived.

"Now, do it now!" I yelled. Kurt then used his earth manoeuvring powers and hit the Dune Riders back into the cave and closed the doorway. Resting after such triumph against the worst threat imaginable I looked with glee to have Barry and Tony both back safe and sound. We all sat on the hot sand and, aware that our troubles were not over talked to each other about the next stage of our plan.

The next nightfall arrived slowly as much as the other many days had. We rested and slept after eating leftover meat placed on a metal plate, sitting under the blazing sun. Barry had come up with the idea. I was not as sure as any of us was that it would work, but soon enough; the taste of decently cooked meat was a taste I had for so longed love to feel again. That feeling of hot cooked food, passing through every part of my body showed what I believed was the best feeling in the world after not eating for three days straight. Surviving that long seemed impossible. John corrected that thought.

"We did not starve. That cavern is a place of no time, only death." He said. The explanation kind of made sense, meaning that we had been down there but time had stopped and we were able to survive like we had not aged a second down there. He then brought up another question that was on our minds for sure.

"As for the incident considering Kurt, Andrew and Peter's new abilities, remember that fountain back at Rogrutch?"

We all nodded as he continued.

"I believe that is what caused the mutations. Something must have affected the DNA within you three."

"But we were all there. Why didn't everyone's change?" Caitie asked. She had made a great point about that. John explained further.

"They must have been close to Michael. He's was already changed after obtaining the power of the Evil One, so it must have affected them as well… after the fountain's power broke."

That made sense. I still was left in disbelief. The Oracle had always said that everything happens for a reason. The question on my mind now was for what reason had they developed such incredible powers. We went to sleep not long after then as the darkness increased. We always had someone stand guard and half the time it was the Black Knight. He patrolled each part of the tents set up over the warm sand covering the wasteland. I was once told that no place is a wasteland. Only when after the last little part of a location is destroyed and records show that there is no life left is it a wasteland. I thought back to it, knowing that somewhere there was a city as great as any waiting for my arrival. I looked at John patrolling.

"Go to sleep Michael. We have not far longer to go and now that the threat of the Dune Riders has ceased, there is nothing to worry about."

I smiled and rolled over, thinking back to the stranger I saw in his seat surrounded by his guards. The thing he said; it baffled me. _"Give it back"._ What had I taken? Was he talking to me? Was I actually there? I wondered all of this for a while before drifting off to sleep.

I awoke early the next morning. The first thing I heard scared me. The footsteps around the campsite came closer, becoming louder. I calmed myself as I saw Tony come into view. By what I figured, he was now patrolling, meaning that John had gone to sleep. He noticed I was awake before I could roll over and stop him from noticing.

"Morning Michael, have a nice sleep." He asked. I smiled and replied in kind.

"Yeah I did Tony, thanks. I just got a bit of a fright. I fear that it's not over with the leader of the Dune Riders. We cheated which is good. But I just-"

He stopped me right there and sat down next to where I was laying.

"I know what you mean. I'm happy we're out of there. I also know you will find this Lord Frostbite and beat him down for everything he has done."

I smiled in his confidence and was happy that he was sure that I would get through to the end like a great warrior in a major war. The thought became more of a sight as I saw the victory of my army against the Glaician's of their land. Peace would return to the world as I would be reunited with Adma and live happily ever after, till the end of our days on Firaciend. I came back to the reality as I heard Kurt turn over where he was lying and looked at me.

"Good morning." He said as soon as he saw me look at him. I replied in kind and looked back out at the desert hill in the distance. "I wonder how long it will be until we get to the city." He said. I looked back at him and told him that John believed it was not much further. The worry of the leader hunting us constantly crossed my mind. Its revenge of stopping our escape when we least expected it was daunting enough. It proved that for as long as we were its territory, we were in danger. Many hours passed and in that time we had all awoken, had an early lunch, packed our belongings and soon moved on, journeying along the desert below the blazing sun that shone in the cloudless sky. I hoped we had enough supplies. I was unsure if I was correct or not. John checked the remaining bags we had and I could tell by the look on his face we were in a little trouble, though none of us were aware of how much until the truth came out.

"We have little supplies and food left. The Dune Riders took many of our supplies."

He paused, looking around in every direction. I wondered what he was looking for. After a few seconds he continued. "We have to get to Inflarstor soon. I'm not sure how much we sent back the Dune Riders. The time will soon-"

Suddenly the sand around us began to move and figures of soldiers came out of the ground. They were quite tall, armoured in grey-cream colour armour and wearing balaclavas across their faces and clothing over their heads, hiding their faces and protecting it from the sun's rays. The figure came ahead of the others and looked at us. The girls looked at them in fear. Kurt and Peter went for their weapons in their pocket straps. I told them to stand down. The figures before us, surrounding every one of us had not threatened us to retaliate. I stepped forward and faced them before they stopped, taken aback. I spoke.

"I am Lord T.E.O of Lafiraveind."

I waited for them to answer. It came soon after, but not from the one standing closest to us. Another figure which looked similar to the rest of them walked into view. I began to wonder why this stranger had come before us and their men when the other one had first.

"I'm sorry my Lord. We have been looking for you for days. We know of your dilemma in the fight for peace on this world. I am Yedhta, general of Inflarstor. His majesty of Inflarstor will be happy to know you have been found." He said. I told him everything and after that he and his men led us out of the Desert of the Unspoken and to the great city of Inflarstor. On our way, I spoke with Yedhta on matters that I had missed while we had been in the danger of the Dune Rider's lair. He seemed intrigued. His amazement amazed me. His words of looking for us would include great knowledge of the Desert of the Unspoken. This also meant the knowledge of the legend of the Dune Riders. We travelled for several miles. The heat of the desert was really beginning to bother me. I could feel the dehydration in my body; the voice in my head telling me to drink. The gnawing was getting worse before I fell onto the hot sand. The last thing I remembered was the scream from one of the girls before everything went blank.

**Chapter XIV**

**Not Quite Out of the Woods**

Next thing I knew I was back where I had been before; the same cave where the stranger still sat, looking at me. This time I spoke, asking the stranger what they wanted and where I was. They said nothing like I could see them but they could not see me... so I thought. Another stranger whom seemed to be a shadow soldier came ahead and stood before the leader of this unknown place. He introduced someone.

"My Lord, he has returned. I present Michael; Lord of Lafiraveind and heir to the throne of Firaciend."

I couldn't believe my ears. The Shadow soldier knew me. I began to wonder where I was, begging to know. This experience was impossible. Every time I spoke with the Oracle, it was inside the Oracle's meeting place and in a place where I was only seen by them. This was different. Every soldier in the cave could see me. The presence of not only my mind was there but so was the physical aspect of my body, heart and soul. They were aware of it. I asked again and this time I received an answer I had been awaiting. The stranger laughed, stationed on his throne above everyone in the room who laughed with him before looking back at me standing there.

"I have watched you Michael. I know everything you have learned, every technique you know. You can't do it. Not until you master the power. You wonder where you are. You wonder what you are. You are on your way to Inflarstor but still have a long way to travel yet."

I did not fully understand what this guy meant. How could he know me? How could the shadow soldier know my real name? Nothing made sense. These people knew too much about me; my past, my future and even my quest to the ice lands. I again asked who this man was who seemed to know all. He laughed again and gave an answer I had only heard from one person.

"Everything happens for a reason. If something is meant to happen, then it will no matter what."

Only I had said that. How did this stranger know my main belief in life? I was taken aback by his very words and stood in dead space, stunned and speechless. The stranger continued.

"You have a power that is not meant for you to keep. Immortality is the secret to eternal life among this land."

Confusion continued to face me. I could not take much more of it. The man seemed to know too much. It was time to shut him up. Thinking quick and believing I was at this strange place, somehow teleported here by them, I shot a blast of energy straight at the leader sitting in his chair, thinking he was invincible. The blast hit him and once the smoke had cleared, there was no sign of damage upon him. He laughed at me again, aggravating me.

"What do you want? Why have I been brought here?" I yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw Adma by my side. Blinking a few times, I came too and saw it was Madeleine. Disappointment followed me after. I sat up quickly, still on the soft hot sand. Everyone including Yedhta and his men were staring me, wondering why I had collapsed unexpectedly. Yedhta had guessed it was because of the hot weather but the Black Knight, Fellas and girls felt it was something more. I held my head as it ached and looked at everyone staring down at me. One of Yedhta's men came to me holding a bottle which I grabbed lightly. Madeleine, by my side helped me drink from the bottle. For some reason I felt weaker than before like I had lost the strength to move freely. The water inside the bottle tasted delicious and fresh.

"What happened to him?" I heard another one of Yedhta's men ask. A number of them began whispering amongst each other. I could only make out some of it and I heard such things as, "is he really the Evil One?", "Is he alright?" and "Can he really be the one to stop Lord Frostbite?" I knew I was all of these and these guys had no idea what I was truly capable of. Yet thinking back to being confronted with that immortal stranger, not having been the one who mainly defeated the Dune Rider leader and saved us all from becoming trapped in the dunes forever, it seemed I was not able to take care of it all alone. I was nothing without the power of the Evil One or my friends. I was helped to my feet as everyone continued on. Moments later we travelled further across the hot sands and into what felt like the abyss of the Desert of the Unspoken. Yedhta saw my distress and thought for a bit. He led us along further until I saw something in the distance. At first I believed that it was only a mirage, my eyes and weakened state deceiving me. We made our way closer and my belief was proven false. We were soon accompanied in a small town that contained many small building made of sand and rock. We passed many people of different races, sizes and colours, not all humanoid like us. We followed Yedhta into one of the small housing buildings, entering one after the other. It was cosy with a roof high enough that we did not hit our heads. There were only a few rooms, a kitchen area and main room that people from our future time would see as a lounge or living room. Yedhta showed us around and showed the girls where they would be sleeping. Their room was only a little different to the room where, the Fellas, guys and I would sleep. By that time the afternoon had arrived and I we entertained ourselves by talking about the experience and matters involving the last few days. Seeing the way the girls were dressed in their Lafiraveind dresses, Yedhta advised that they changed.

"They're in greater danger being seen in that class. Even in this village there are raiders and thugs that come and go."

He then left the room and returned minutes later carrying a large crate that looked very heavy. Two of his men came to help him. They dropped it in the centre of the room. It was dusty and clearly showed that it had not been opened for a while. Yedhta opened it up revealing a lot of clothing that seemed similar to his dune clothing.

"Here, wear this, all of you. You'll be safer that way."

The girls seemed unsure but I trusted Yedhta on this and convinced them to do it. Each of them grabbed the clothing they desired to wear and went into their room to try it on. Once they had left and the door was closed, Yedhta removed the balaclava-like scarf covering his face and revealed his middle aged brown skin and one eye. The first glimpse of this humanoid Cyclops man scared me. I soon got around it and saw him for who he really was; a friend who was helping us.

"What about us?" I asked him, wondering if we had to disguise ourselves as well. He told us we did not need to as our clothing meant we were nothing more than strangers or hunters from another place. He did although warn me to keep my identity secret. Inflarstor was a big place and had many visitors including ones from lands where they would be 'haters' of the Evil One. I took his advice and assured him I would do it, sure that the smallest mistake could end it all and bring war to Inflarstor like it had done to Lafiraveind. The door opened again and each of the girls came back out dressed in dune clothing. They all looked closely identical to Yedhta and his men with only their eyes visible.

"You can take the head covers off for the time being but you all look perfect." Yedhta complimented. I could tell some of the girls blushed from the compliment. Each removed the head coverings, making it easier to know who was who. Lyn sat down next to Andrew which I did not find surprising. They started to make out in the shadows in the corner of the room, out of sight of everyone else who sat around doing their own thing. As the sun set and night drew along the Desert of the Unspoken, Yedhta created a fire to create some light within the house. We all sat around it even though the temperature had cooled. It was a better feeling than the daily temperature. A few minutes of individual talk passed before Yedhta grabbed our attention. He informed us that we would make it to Inflarstor by midday the next day. I was relieved to hear this. The hope of getting to safe ground returned, though we were not out the woods yet. We still had some way to go and matters would worsen if war was brought to Inflarstor. If it ever came to that I knew that I would never forgive myself. I left the room and walked outside. I exited the house, noticing that two of Yedhta's men guarded outside. I did not bother them and in return, they did not bother me. The moon shone in the sky. Around the village were a few lit campfires. This created most of the light that covered the village. Not too far away from where I stood was a small group of strangers. They stood around a fire; their faces partly covered, flickering in the small light. I looked at them with my hood over my head, making sure I was not seen.

"Are you okay sir?"

I looked back and noticed it was a third guard that patrolled around the building who had spoken to me. His voice was quite abnormal and heightened.

"Yeah, I just came out to get some fresh air. What is this place? I mean I know it's a small village but how do they survive here?"

At first the guard was reluctant to answer but eventually did.

"They are used to this climate and environment. They live among it like they belong to it. These many villages in the Desert of the Unspoken are controlled by the Inflarstor kingdom. They are well treated."

This intrigued me in the best of ways. Though I wondered how this would affect our arrival. If that was indeed true, then what were the chances that they knew we were in the area? I looked up at the dark sky only brightened by the moon itself.

"Sir you may want you to head back in. Your clothing; it might be noticeable to other of who you are." They said. I heeded his concern and walked back inside not arguing with what he believed was right. As I entered again, all eyes fell on me.

"Are you alright Michael?" Andrew asked first. I took off my hood and nodded. He could see that I was not telling the truth in being alright like I said I was. I walked passed them all and went into the bedroom. I needed to rest. What was coming was not going to be easy. I needed all the strength I could muster for when that time came.

I was back in the cave, facing the stranger before his guards and his shadow soldier lieutenant. I could not believe I was back there. It was a déjà vu. Then I realised it happening the way it had before. There I was standing there asking the same questions again. It was a dream. I was reliving the sight. It was clear though, clear as anything. I felt like I was there. The stranger answered me. I decided to show what I had by shooting a blast of red energy at him. I made a mistake. I know that when I faced him in person, I would finish them. I awoke with a jolt, my eyes wide. Noticing that no one else was awake I got up from where I was lying, tip toed out of the room and headed back outside to clear my head. The sight of the stranger crossed my mind again. I could only vaguely picture them. My mind was all over the place and I had trouble clearing it. The continuing memory of the stranger's arrogance toward me angered me further. I knew I could not yell in the middle of the night. I might alert the whole village. I swallowed my anger and breathed in and out a couple of times, calming myself. How the stranger knew me just confused me. It was like he was me. But that was impossible.

"How did they know me?" I asked myself over and over again. I heard someone come up behind me.

"Why are you up? Is everything alright?"

I turned around and saw Madeleine walk out and stand beside me. I could not tell her what was going on. My mind was inhuman. I looked into the distant darkness as I spoke to her.

"I have seen someone. When I passed out last I ended up in some cave where a stranger was. They knew me and better than myself. It was impossible of how much they knew me. They said I had something they wanted; the power of the Evil One." I finished. A short silence came over us as Madeleine took her time to ponder what I had said.

"Well?' I asked. She came back too and tried to answer. After another few seconds, she told me that she did not how to reply to that. I knew this would happen. I did not expect a clear understanding or answer from her. She looked at me and asked, "What does it mean?"

I was unable to explain. The stranger could be my ticket to the answers I had been hoping to find out for so long. I then came up with an idea and left Madeleine standing there. Sneaking back inside the house, Yedhta caught me and whispered me to join him. In this time I heard Madeleine walk back inside and go back to bed. I did not look at her. After she was out of sight Yedhta invited into another room where we could not be heard. He invited me to sit down in a chair at a quite large wooden table. He sat down in a similar old looking chair on the other side. I was offered a drink by one of Yedhta's men and gladly accepted a glass of water. In the meantime Yedhta and I spoke.

"I heard about your vision when you passed out. I'm sorry but even you being the Evil One, I still need to know."

I understood what he meant. I was fine with it. He had helped us out when hope was most bleak and I never looked back my trust toward him. Yedhta's man returned with a full glass of water and handed me it. I thanked them and slowly drank it while still talking with Yedhta.

"I understand. You can't trust someone until you know all about them. About the stranger, he was cloaked and quite tall, knowing everything about me like we've known each other for years." I said. I paused to take another sip from the glass as Yedhta was very intrigued, continuing the conversation.

"Yes, yes, it is true. I'm glad you do see it that way and hope you pass that trust onto the leader of Inflarstor."

I nodded in agreement. I was sure to trust the word of Inflarstor's continuous loyalty to the allegiance of the Evil One and not fall to Lord Frostbite's darkness. We continued talking for some more minutes until I saw a portion of sunlight creep through the window placed at the right side of the room. Morning had arrived. Still feeling a little tired, I excused myself and headed back to bed hoping to get a bit more sleep. Fortunately I was in the mood to sleep soundly, leaving the worry of what was to come and the memory of the stranger left in the back of my head.

The four hours after I had awoken was very busy. I heard everyone else chatting in the other room. I lay there, just trying to listen to what they were talking about. By the sound of it, there were about five different conversations going on at the one time. They spoke in quiet tones, obviously due to me still being asleep. I rolled over, looking out at the sight of nothing but sand for miles. By the altitude of the flaring sun, it was only a couple of hour before midday. I closed my eyes again, experimenting on whether I would be able to sleep further. My hearing seemed to strengthen. The voices outside the room sounded louder than they originally had. I opened my eyes again. I gave up on the idea. Sleep would be impossible. I got up and left the bedroom, making my way to the lounge room. There, everyone; the girls dressed in their new desert disguises and the guys armoured and such as they had been days before sat and stood around talking. As I entered, I noticed that none had taken notice of my arrival. I sat in one of the empty chairs by the fireplace, minding my own business. Yedhta walked in with a couple of his men, carrying plates of food. They placed the plates on a couple of the small iron tables occupying the room. Everyone dug into the food and the commotion turned into silence of people eating bread and cooked meat. Yedhta had his chance to speak.

"It's great to see you all refreshed. I would like to inform you that we will be leaving soon. Pack what belongings you need and meet my men outside."

He did not ask if everyone had heard him, assured that he was clearly understood. After the morning meal, we returned to our rooms to pack what we needed for the upcoming adventure to Inflarstor. I could not wait to see the city's magnificence. I was one of the first to be packed and waited outside if about three of Yedhta's men. It was just before midday that everyone had arrived outside of the house. From there we moved off again, leaving the village behind us and travelled to our last destination for that day; the city of Inflarstor. We were all refreshed and ready for the rest of the journey along the hot dunes once more. Tony, Barry, the Fellas and I wore the hoods from our cloaks over our heads. The girls covered their faces with the balaclava scarves and the Black Knight had has helmet over his head, keeping the dust and heat out of his face. I looked ahead at the vastness of nothing but sand in every direction as we continued on. We were only a couple of miles from our last destination. The sun was at its peak, shining down on the group of us. Its heat dawned on me especially. I looked at everyone around. We all starting to slow as Yedhta, leading the way with two of his men at each of his side stopped.

"What is it?" I asked him, having to yell for him to hear. He stood there looking around in every direction, like he was surveying the area. I could only see his eye and could barely tell what expression had crossed his face.

"There's something coming! We make camp here now. Stay on alert. I don't think we're alone" He ordered. I sat down on the hot sand as did the girls and Fellas. We were worn out and this situation made my hope begin to thin. I feared we were found and I soon seemed to be right. Yedhta's men set up small tents and made sure we were in and under shelter before worrying about each other. I did not know what the worry was. It made my own worry strengthen. I could overhear Kurt speaking to Andrew and Peter.

"I wonder if the Dune Riders have returned."

"Na Kurt, I think our escape and stand against their leader has shown we won't back down to kick their-"

Peter suddenly paused and noticed for the first time ever, I was listening to their conversation. Not only that, but our wonder would soon be answered. Closing on us was what Yedhta feared. Another dust storm came out of nowhere and it was clear. The Dune Riders had returned. Thinking back to the incident within the Dune Rider home cavern walls angered me. The returning feeling of guilt returned for a short period of time. Three of the seven of Yedhta's men came into our tent and told the Fellas, Black Knight, guys, girls and I to stay quiet. We did as ordered, knowing enough to understand that the presence of danger had returned upon us once more. We listened to the sound around us, wondering how close to danger we really were. The dust storm darkened the area and made. The light of the sun to darkened but did not disappear. I looked at Kurt, Andrew and Peter as they sat there quietly, not making any sound whatsoever. Minutes passed and still the sand storm stayed. This was truth that the Dune Riders were looking around for us. After those many minutes of silence the dust slowly cleared and moved on to the east. A long silence followed until Yedhta arrived into our tent, telling us the coast was clear. I most of all was relieved. I got up was first to walk outside the tent see that not all was fine. I saw something very close to our campsite move in the sand. It was larger for it to just be an insect of some kind. I walked a couple of steps closer as it. It wriggled a few times before staying still again.

"Yedhta," I called. He came to my side and I pointed at the object, whatever it was that I had seen. This time, realising it was no longer invisible it jumped out of the sand and came into view. It had dune clothing over its body and its covered face told me that we were in trouble.

"It's a Dune Rider!" I yelled. Yedhta drew his sword out of his pocket. His men followed his action. The Dune Rider was outnumbered. We had it cornered for sure. I grabbed my staff from out of the strap holding it on my back and got ready for the battle that would soon begin. It looked scarce and had no idea what to do for a couple of seconds. It then spoke in its language.

"What did it say?" Becky asked. Even I was not sure what it said. All I was sure of was that it was ready for a fight. At that a growl was heard and two of Yedhta's men and Andrew turned to where it came from; behind us. It was some sort of dog-like creature with four legs, fur and was the colour of black with a golden belly under it. It destroyed the tent that with its long fur tail and sharp teeth. It slowly made its way toward us, growling at us. I turned around to face the new opponent Just as I did the Dune Rider ran at me and went to strike me. The Black Knight luckily had my back and met him before he could strike me down. Peter and Kurt drew their weapons and Andrew grabbed the bow off of his back. He pulled an arrow back, pointing it at the creature. Everything then went dark and it was only then that we realised the attack was a diversion for the real attack. The sun grew dark and a similar sand storm returned, passing over us.

"What is this?" Yedhta yelled, confused as much as his men. I looked around the enclosed area, expecting the leader to be here. I was right. I looked and suddenly got hit back by something hard, flying through the air and hitting the hot sand dunes on my back.

"You thought you could escape. This is my territory!" A voice yelled in the sand storm. I could hardly see and even with my black hood kept over my head it did not help much.

"I was wondering when you would return your ugly hide back here. I thought I made it clear. I don't want to be with you." I answered sarcastically. Right then I felt the wrath of the Dune Rider leader's anger. Getting back onto my feet I was hit again and again until I fell back on the sand. All I did was laugh at the leader's attempt of revenge upon me. I knew its weakness. I had defeated it before.

"Ah!" "Ah!" I heard as I realised Yedhta's men were being taken out one by one by the Dune Rider leader's men. The girls would not be any chance against surviving. I knew that was who Yedhta's men were protecting. I could hear the Black Knight and the others fighting off the incoming Dune Riders. There was no way they would be able to keep it up.

"Guys..!" I yelled, hoping for an answer from nearby.

"Is that you Michael?" I heard Lyn yell out. I kept answering her, following her voice until I was beside her. I answered one last time with, "It's me. I'm right here." She was happy to see me but I had made a mistake. The leader had found our weakness. I heard the leader communicate to its men in its language and called everyone to where the girls and I were. I hoped that this would be the end. I had a plan and one that was bold yet possible in succeeding. The girls jumped onto what I was doing and helped out, calling the others to our position. Once everyone including Yedhta and his remaining men were with us, I went with my plan of escape. Concentrating with all my might, I thought hard and every one of us disappeared.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun covering the Desert of the Unspoken with the sand dunes bright and hot. I sighed with relief. It had worked. I had redeemed from my ignorance and saved everyone. The group sat up and looked around, wondering what happened and where they were before looking at me standing up with a smile on my sweaty face.

"You're welcome." I said. I then fell to my knees. Like the times before, I had been weakened. None of them helped me to my feet again.

"Give someone warning before doing something like that." Kurt replied, getting to his feet.

"Yeah Michael, I mean what if-"

"It worked, didn't it?" I interrupted Peter before he could finish. I then realised I had lost something. "My staff, I forgot my staff!"

"You mean this?" Yedhta answered. He walked up to me holding the magic staff in his hands. I sighed again with a larger burst of relief.

"Thank you Yedhta. How did you get it?"

"I saw it on the ground and knew it was yours. I grabbed it before anyone could find it first."

I was so happy. I had saved everyone, escaped the hands of the leader of the Dune Riders and not lost anything in the process. No one was left behind in the escape. Unfortunately, we had lost three of Yedhta's men. A great deal of supplies had seemed to be lost as well. I brought this up; unsure if Yedhta had a plan for getting to Inflarstor now that I had no idea how close or far we were from the city. After a few moments of rest and knowing a stunt like that could not be pulled again, for the sake of any of our lives, we journeyed on. It was close to the afternoon. Travelling over another pointless hill, we saw the most amazing sight. In the near distance stood a large castle surrounded by a massive wall made out of what seemed to be sand rock.

"Welcome my friends to the city of Inflarstor." Yedhta said.

**Chapter XV**

**Safety at Last**

Right behind the large sand castle bound walls surrounding the Inflarstor kingdom was a forest border. From where we stood, the towering forest seemed to go for miles. It looked as though the trees themselves, tall as anything towered higher than the city itself. Yedhta continued on. His men and all of us followed him. Closing in the on the wall, the experience that had met none of our eyes in our entire life amazed us further. The outer wall was enormous; set in hard stone with what looked to be sand covering over it. We arrived at the entrance where Yedhta introduced himself to the men guarding outside. They were well armoured in the colour of dark cream clothing and balaclava's covering their faces of the same colour. I looked at one of the guards, waist, noticing a sword pocket connected their waist belt. Moments later the bottom of the wall opened up. The covering sand fell like rain as it revealed its inner contents. Many houses and buildings rose several metres creating the streets between them. Creatures of different shapes, forms and colours walked the streets, minding only of their own business. Shopkeepers within most of these on the bottom level were calling out and selling their goods to passersby. We continued to follow Yedhta and his men, keeping a low profile and making sure we were not followed. We passed many buildings and different streets before finally coming to a stop outside one particular building.

"Wait out here while I go set things up. I'll be back soon. By the way, don't wander off. I won't be long and I don't want any of you going missing." He said in quite a firm tone. The expression of seriousness across his face proved the reality that would come to us if we disobeyed. The girls, Fellas, Barry, Tony nor I knew our way around this place and therefore had no clue of how get out of the city, to the main castle or back here. We all waited patiently, guarded by Yedhta's men as he entered the building, He opened the door and headed inside. By the commotion I heard, I thought the place was a bar or tavern by the sound of talking, cheering and activity heard inside. The door closed behind and I spoke to Kurt, Andrew and Peter in the meantime. In the time that followed, we stayed away from the door allowing men and women of different species enter and exit before one of them was Yedhta minutes later. He re-joined us and, assuring we were all still together led us inside. It was as I thought. The traditional and cliché tavern was occupied by the strangest of individuals as well as drunken men talking of their adventures and such things. Yedhta walked around the many wooden round tables and past the people who took a quick glance at us before returning to their own business. The place smelt of rum and alcohol. I did not feel safe in here at all. I decided to wait for the right time to ask Yedhta why he had come here instead of taking us straight up to the castle to meet the king of this kingdom. Now was not the time. Not with this entire racket going on. We headed up a few flights of stairs, leaving the tavern and got to a hallway on by what I counted was the third floor. I saw the two last men travelling behind look back down the stairwell. I knew they were ensuring that we were followed. They walked ahead of us, whispering something to Yedhta before falling back again. They stayed at the stairway, guarding our floor as it seemed. By that, I felt we were in good and safe hands. Once it was clear we were safe, Yedhta led us further down the hallway past dimly lit lights that hung over each side of the doors. Looking back ahead to where we were being led, Yedhta came to a closed door, took out a key from his pocket and entered into a completely darkened room.

"Lord T.E.O." He gestured at me. I did not understand what he wanted me to do. Kurt whispered into my left ear. I concentrated my heat and created a fire in my right hand, holding it near the light. I lit the lamp that hung near the doorway. The room was quite large and dusty with a couple of chairs and old antiques on shelves. There were also other doorways going to other rooms. I was surprised by this, figuring that this was it; one room where Yedhta would stay while we stayed in a room each on this floor.

"Thank you." He replied. "This is where you will be staying for the time being. The girl's room is on the right, guy's on the right. My room is going be in that middle room..." He said, pointing to the darkened room directly opposite us. "...and that door there leads out to the balcony. I can tell you now; I got the room with the best view, just in case you want to see the city." He finished as he pointed to the last doorway, in between the guys bedroom and his room. He let us settle in to the place and waited for us to return for the night to speak about matters and other concerning topics. The Fellas went down to the tavern. They were warned to not drink too much, to behave themselves and most of all; "Don't get found out or in any trouble. I have made a deal here. I am well known and I do not want anything destroying or jeopardising anything. Got it?"

"Yeah, we will." Andrew replied. Before they left the apartment, they asked me if I wanted to go as well. I rejected the offer, my mind being elsewhere.

About an hour before midnight, everyone had gone to sleep. Yedhta's men were guarding the hallway. I was on the standing on the balcony, looking over the view of Inflarstor. The breeze had cooled and the temperature was lower than the hotter daily temperature. It was a good feeling. Unfortunately not all of me was feeling the excellence in being away from home, away from earth and here. I thought back to everything that had happened up to this point, trying to make myself feel better. It did not seem to work. The more I thought of my encounters with mercenaries, murderers and worst of all, assassins, the worse the feeling got. Then there was the loss of Adma.

"Why did she leave? I know I was being pushed past my limits! I have seen the reason for so much use of my strength. Why couldn't she see it? Because she loves you and hated seeing you so weak and now all that matters is beating the one who did this." I said to myself, making sure I did not say anything that could lead to someone realising what I was talking about or even who I was. I just did not understand it. The Oracle's words and everything happens for a reason. Nowhere was safe anymore. I could not just walk down the street and say hello to someone with being hunted by another five minutes later. The exaggeration scared me a little. I immediately discarded the thought. I then thought about every fight and battle I had fought in, realising that I had strength in me that would get me through to the end. Just as Tony had been told and passed onto me... the most important thing in life live forever. That saying resurfaced and returned my hope.

"_I just hope it's right though."_ I thought. Midnight was closing. I could tell by the position the moon high above. I went to bed, feeling that a good night sleep would do me some good. I entered the bedroom as silently as I could, making sure I did not wake anyone. The town was quiet this time of night. The last thing I heard before falling asleep minutes later was the sound of some type of creature squawking in the distance and a slow breezing wind passing through the city. The creature reminded me of the crows squawk back on Earth. I slept easy and in a short moment after, all I was left with was my dreams and thoughts about the better the world after I saved it. I dreamed back to my time at The Red Shroud where Adma and I were so close. She looked at me as I promised I would get both of us out of there.

"_Hey, I promise you, you'll leave with me when this is over." _

I saw the look of hope on her face as she walked out and blew a kiss. It was the most wonderful memory. Then it all changed. I was in a frozen ice fortress and there she was, beside that man. Lord Frostbite had her as his prisoner and it was my fault. I could not do anything. It angered me. I felt a rush of adrenaline run through me before the picture changed again and I awoke... so I thought. It was like I was flying around the place, into some sort of canyon. I had no idea where it was but the situation seemed to have gotten worse. I was heading straight for the ground. I put my hands in front of me to stop from crashing through the ground head first; but I did not. I felt like a ghost, passing through the place, flying into what I now saw as some type of labyrinth. With these, I flew straight through them and continued until I could not take it anymore. I awoke for real. I quickly sat up; my heart racing. Catching my breath and calming myself, I lied back down, afraid to go back to sleep.

"What was that? Where was that?" I asked myself in a whisper. A few minutes had passed and by that time I had fallen to sleep again, luckily this time my dreams were blank.

Hours passed and in that time I woke and fell back to sleep again until after the fifth time when I saw a sign of light. Morning had come and not in a time too soon. I laid there for a few minutes, singing songs to myself that I had once heard and loved in my own era. Times were different in these days. The only sign of music that could be heard was the playing of buskers hoping to receive money and doing their best too also. While in my thoughts, I suddenly got a fright and listened carefully. I began to hear footsteps getting closer as the door opened. I was able to see the light from the opening door before it closed again. Calming myself again, I figured it was only Yedhta and rolled over to my other side until I heard him speaking to one of his guards. He was telling the guard something that I could not make out. I listened harder but it unfortunately did not help. He was saying something but none of it made any sense. My ears were not working. Having no other idea, I got up instead, creeping silently over to the doorway to listen in. I knew I trusted Yedhta and yet I knew I had to eavesdrop on him either way. As I got near the doorway though everything fell silent and all that could be heard was the sound of people walking around outside as another day began.

"What is it sir?"

"Shush. Someone's listening."

I feared I would be found. I heard one of them walking around, closing near the door where I was listening on the other side just as they were interrupted.

"Sir, Mr Sandre is here. He wishes you would-"

"Quiet." Yedhta replied. The sound of his voice was right on the other side of the door. He was right there. I quickly got onto the floor and pretended to be asleep, only seeing Yedhta's feet through the small gap under the door. He stayed standing at the door for a few seconds. The guard that interrupted him caught his attention.

"Sir this way, he's downstairs waiting for you."

Yedhta's figure left the door. I heard the door to the hallway close behind them, leaving silence in the apartment.

For the next half an hour that slowly passed, I sat in an old, cushion soft, brown chair and wondered what Yedhta was up to. I kept telling myself I could trust him. He had helped us escape the Desert of the Unspoken and brought us to safety at Inflarstor. I had nothing against him. In the time I had to myself before Andrew, who was first to get up, I thought back to my adventures, having it play through my head like a movie. Andrew walked out of the bedroom and my body sitting in the chair wide awake caught his eye.

"Morning Michael; how'd you sleep?" He asked in a slight whisper. I looked up at him, the sunlight just passing him as he entered.

"Alright..." I replied in the same low voice. "What about you?"

He walked over and sat in a chair opposite me in front of the fireplace. It was only smouldering by this time.

"Are you anxious about today?" Andrew asked straight out. I was amazed by his question. I expected more of a reply to my question. I remembered back to Adma being in the clutches of Lord Frostbite and the war he had brought to Lafiraveind.

"Michael?"

I came back to the reality and looked back at Andrew. I could tell he knew something was up with me. I had to tell someone. Not just the obvious truth that I missed Adma so much; the truth of what I did this morning.

"I overheard Yedhta speaking to one of his men this morning. He then got interrupted by another one informing him about a Mr Sandre who wished to see him downstairs."

"So? I thought you could trust him seeing that he saved us all."

I had only heard that name once before. Tony had told us about his encounter with a general of the Red Shroud who he came to trust dearly. That was until that general; Hopnth Sandre was killed by one of his own men. "Hopnth Sandre."

"What?" Andrew asked. I then told him what Tony had told me. It made clearer sense except for one detail.

"Hopnth died though."

"I know. But before he did he said to Tony, '_It's your chance now. Do what you must.' _He has no idea what he meant but what I don't understand is why one of his own archers killed him. It just doesn't fit."

I was deep in thought as Tony walked in, catching my last sentence. He looked away, not saying a word. He walked into the other room and closed the door. I felt bad now. I was afraid I said something out of line or had he been listening in the whole time? I changed the conversation with Andrew and went on asking how things were going between him and Lyn. They were very close and it was clearly noticeable now; they were together. Once Tony returned, I apologised for what I said. He told me to not worry about it. He joined our current conversation standing in front of the fireplace. It was still quite early and a bigger surprise was yet to reveal itself. Soon after, everyone was up and we were all deep in conversation. We were interrupted by apartment door opening. Yedhta entered, escorted by two of his men and joined us as we fell silent, hoping to hear some good news. He walked close enough that he was standing before all of us before he spoke.

"It's good to see you all up and clearly having had a nice sleep. Here's the thing, I have good news and bad news."

He paused before continuing, like he was building up the suspense in the room before telling us the news. We all were all ready for what was to come yet there was something only I seemed to be wondering. I spoke before Yedhta could continue.

"What's going on Yedhta? Why haven't we been to the main castle to meet his majesty yet? Obviously if everything was fine then we would be in a place better than this hotel tavern."

A short silence followed before I apologised, saying that I just had to know which brought out more than what I expected.

"You were eavesdropping this morning. As you can tell all is not well in Inflarstor. The cause of war would only worsen it. The answer to your question my Lord, I've already answered. His majesty was away for a while and we had to be sure only he saw you and not possible agents of the enemy. I hope you trust my judgement for my actions my Lord, for this is my territory and not your recently war bound home of Lafiraveind."

He was right. I had to trust him. We all had to. Yedhta looked at me especially, hoping I would agree to trust him. I nodded. He went onto his original good and bad news straight after as we all paid attention.

"We've received word that his majesty is on his way back today and shall be by this afternoon. That's the good news. Unfortunately we have also received word from an anonymous contact that two of Lord Frostbite's most trusted agents are in Inflarstor right now."

This bad news was not comforting at all. I, like the others had witnessed what happened if the leader of the kingdom did not answer to the rule of Lord Frostbite. I was going to make sure that war was not brought here. I was not going to let him win again. Yedhta continued as we all sat silent, listening and not interrupting him.

"We've made sure no one, and I say _no one_ knows of your presence here my Lord. Our contact had made arrangements that will allow you to meet and speak with his majesty without compromising the safety and security of this city and its people."

I guessed I would not have to make sure no one got innocently in the way of Lord Frostbite and his quest in finding and destroying me. Yet I could not help but wonder why it was not him who attacked my home city and why it was innocence in itself that was living in fear of a possible dark future that lead to war.

"It is his way." Something said inside me. It was not my voice, but another.

The rest of the day was alright for us. We were allowed in the bar downstairs for we were all of age to be allowed to drink, although in this time unlike the modern 21th century society. I headed down the stairs and met the Fellas and Tony at a table that was old, brown and accompanied by four lighter brown hard chairs around it. They were sitting around drinking glasses of rum, though keeping a low profile. Kurt was the first one to see me. He grabbed a chair for me to sit at. I sat down and joined them, keeping my hood over my head. We got into a conversation about different topics and I joined in with most of them. It was excellent and got my mind off of my troubles. I also looked around the fairly lit room, to the bar, the many tables occupied by creatures of all sorts and colours from time to time. I looked back to the Fellas as they drank. While taking in my surroundings I noticed that Yedhta's men were standing around watching us. I figured they were making sure we did not get up to any mischief, trouble or leave from this building. Soon after my third shot at looking around the room, Andrew left us and headed back upstairs and out of sight.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Tony asked. I had an idea. We all seemed to except for Tony. I thought it wise to not say what I thought. Kurt on the other hand did.

"He's gone up to see his girlfriend to 'get busy'." He laughed. Peter and Tony laughed with him. I then left and headed over to the bar to get another drink. I walked past many people who ignored me. I felt a little safer knowing Yedhta's men were looking over us; making sure nothing happened to us. I got the bar and then changed my mind. A male with a red coloured scaled body came over to serve me.

"What do you want?"

My concentration was broken and I turned to him.

"Nothing at the moment thanks." I kindly said. He moved on and left me to think by myself. After a few minutes at the bar I scanned the room, noticing the same thing more than once. There was a stranger; young, hooded and standing alone. They stood in the shadows of one of the right corner of the room, staring at me before going back to their own business. At the fourth sight of them I decided to get some answers. I took another sip of my drink and checked again that they were still there. I looked again and they quickly looked away again. This was it. I took one last sip, finishing my drink and left the bar chair, a bit tipsy but still sober enough to walk fine. The stranger began to move off. I knew this was my only chance. I had to know why they kept staring at me like a dog. I picked up my pace and almost fell over a nearby table.

"Are you alright sir?" A man said, helping me to my feet. I looked around for the stranger, but unfortunately they had gone. The man of Yedhta came over and helped me to my feet. I thanked the man for his help and had Yedhta's man help me back upstairs and into the bedroom. I passed the girls and Andrew as I took what felt like the walk of shame.

**Chapter XVI**

**An Old Friend**

I woke innumerable hours later. I sat up with a massive headache. Madeleine was sitting in a chair by my bedside where I was lay. I looked at her all embarrassed as she looked back with a frown upon her face. She told me I had been passed out or pretty much been asleep for three hours. I told her about the stranger I saw that kept eyeing me off. Yedhta entered the room as Madeleine left. I felt guilt for my drunkenness and lied back down.

"What happened down there my Lord?" He asked. I told him everything that I remembered but most of all what I did remember seemed fuzzy. By the end I had to think really hard, until the last of it came back to me. Once I finished telling Yedhta, he told me to rest again and get a good night sleep, nightfall was just arriving. I did as he said and went back to sleep, trying to think of the good times before my bad actions.

"Oh, that rum must have been stronger than I thought."

"You think?"

My mind was distracted by the voice interrupting me as they entered the room. It was Adma. Seeing her alive and well in a beautiful blue dress.

"Hey." She said, looking right into my bluish-green eyes. I looked into her hazel eyes. I got to my feet and she walked over through the doorway and close to me. Our arms went around each other and I felt so happy. She was here; the love I had missed for so long. We kissed and lied down on the bed. I woke up, looking up at the ceiling, the headache still bothering me. This was a worse feeling though. I felt like she was with me again and it was all over. But it was not. I was not with her again. I could not sleep. I sat up slowly and heard the others in the other room talking.

"I... I can't do this." I told myself, thinking about Adma, the Fellas, girls and guys, my home on Earth and everything that meant something to me. I got up and walked out, slowly walking into the other room. The girls, guys and Fellas saw me. They fell silent.

"Hey, have a nice rest Michael?" Barry asked me. I nodded and sat down with them, telling them not to ask about the incident that happened earlier that day. I was still a little hung over and annoyed at myself for what I did. In the half an hour that followed everyone talked in one big group, Andrew and Lyn left the room together then came back a while later. Yedhta came in not long after that, interrupting us. This time the girls fell silent by his arrival but Kurt and Peter did not.

"Excuse me guys. I'm sorry to interrupt you at this hour, but I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow you will be meeting our contact and they will decide what happens from here."

Once Yedhta finished his news he left again and left us to start questioning and talking amongst each other about this. I most of all began to wonder who this contact was.

That night everyone slept soundly and by that time my headache and hang over had gone. I was happy that my mind was in the right place once again. I thought back to the sight of the stranger in the tavern. Not long after, I eventually fell asleep. Even then my mind was not right. I was in the tavern again looking around the room. I saw the stranger staring at me again and again from time to time. The landscape suddenly changed and I was in the ice fortress facing Lord Frostbite holding Adma prisoner still. She looked weak. I tried to run to her but I could not. I stood there and watched her be tortured in the short dress in the freezing cold. Someone entered the room and bowed before Lord Frostbite sitting in his ice chair.

"My Lord, We have received word from Mr Grond that His majesty king Perac still has not arrived back at Inflarstor. No one knows when he will return."

This was good for us. I began to see that this was no dream. Once again I had looked into a sight of Adma or someone weak minded and seen exactly what Lord Frostbite is up to. Matters then got worse.

"That is unfortunate. I hope they do not fail me again or else I will have to go to extra measures."

"Extra measures my Lord?" The man asked, confused. I seemed to be confused too. Lord Frostbite then looked down at Adma and ordered her to once again be taken away. I could not do anything but watch like an innocent bystander. I tried to wake up but could not do that either. I was helpless, just like her. The landscape changed one last time and I was back where I had been before, but not in a very long time. It was familiar to me. The golden pyramid with the chair; also golden, sitting on top of the pyramid where a figure covered in green clothing sat.

"It's been a while Michael." She said.

"Yes it has Oracle. Why-"

"Why. It is the question, the answer and the truth in a false world." The Oracle interrupted. I waited for her to finish this time before I asked again.

"Why do I see the present in my dreams? Why am I shown what is going on like I can then stop it?"

The Oracle did not answer. Instead she waited for me to figure out the answer. It took a while to come to me.

"It's because of fate!" I answered. I noticed the Oracle shake her head and realised I was wrong. I then was shown a place where I had been before; that cave that contained the figure and their shadow soldier guards. It still did not fit in with what I wanted to know. I had expected straight away that the Oracle would leave only clues and riddles but it still was not much good in this time. My mind was not in the right place and no matter what, I was not thinking straight.

"The answer lies in your mind."

I woke up with a little headache again. It was not as bad as the one with my hang over but hurt my head nonetheless. "_The answer lies in your mind." _That very sentence crawled around in my head. I tried to figure it out but knew I would not be able to in these times. Sunrise was yet to come. I got up and went to get a drink of water, thinking further. I snuck out the room silently and entered the doorway between the girl's room and Yedhta's. There I walked around, staying as quiet as possible. I grabbed a glass, out of the cupboard, filled it up with nice cold water out of a nearby tap and sat down in the chair at the small table in the room. I thought back to what the Oracle said for a long while. I ended up very deep in thought. I was surprised by the door opening. I turned in the chair to see who it was, expecting it to be Yedhta or one of his men. I was somewhat wrong though. It was a hooded figure, one I had seen before. They drew closer and closer to where I was. I got out of the chair and faced them.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. I did not want to wake anyone. Before I knew it they had disappeared and all that was left was a closed door in front of me. I woke up once more with a fright for the second time now. I pinched myself on the arm to make sure I was awake for certain. It hurt but was worth it for sure. I was awake for real this time. I got up and snuck out into the other room to clear my head. I could not sleep like this. There was too much going on in my head, yet I had to rest if I had any chance of surviving and stopping the evil that purged this world.

"Can't sleep?"

I jumped at the voice I heard. Looking to where it was coming from, Yedhta was sitting in one of the chairs. He seemed to be minding his own business, sitting alone, until I entered the room. "Did I scare you?' He asked.

"A little bit really. My mind hasn't been in the right place lately. I'm sorry again for questioning you." I apologised again.

"You don't need to apologise again Michael, may I call you that?"

I nodded and laughed. He continued.

"You have every right to know what's going on, I know. Keeping things here confidential is becoming harder than I feared. I feel that there is a great possibility of Lord Frostbite finding out about your presence here. Everyone is."

I understood what he was saying. I told him the way I felt about Lafiraveind being attacked. Then it came back to me. The fight for my life against Onma Scorph and his army from Pakolia and the deal I made for that man to keep the safety of my people of Lafiraveind and also the safety of my friends. He went against it all. A bit of anger entered me. It was visible to Yedhta.

"What is it Michael?" He asked kindly.

"Nothing, I just got a little angered thinking back to Pakolia's attack on Lafiraveind."

Nothing is what it was. I relaxed myself and Yedhta knew it best not to continue the conversation on that.

It was a few hours before midday and we were ready to meet the contact Yedhta had mentioned the night before. We waited in the apartment room together as Yedhta had instructed, also mentioning that the contact was meeting us there. I was very anxious to meet them, hoping we had not been tricked and the contact was one of the agents of Lord Frostbite. I got rid of the fear of that and instead got my mind off of everything bothering me. Yedhta finally returned. He grabbed our attention as he entered by himself at first.

"Where is he? Where's this contact you mentioned?" Kurt asked. We were all now anxious. I began to return to fear the worst as the figure who I immediately believed to be Yedhta's contact entered the room. They pulled the hood off of their head, revealing a red top, grey pants and a red coloured demon-like face that only one of us recognised.

"It can't be." Tony said at once.

"Sir Resavolar, it's amazing to see you too." He said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"I am Hopnth Sandre; at your service Lord T.E.O." Hopnth introduced himself. I was in amazement. I could not believe it was Hopnth. By what I had heard, he had died by the arrow of one of his own men. Everyone was left in disbelief. We all, except for Yedhta and his men, had all heard how Tony, Acret, Blaze and Drenacle all witnessed his death. Yet he was standing before us, alive and well.

"I guess I do have some explaining to do. By the way the Red Shroud came through I see. He doesn't know about me being alive but to what happened..." He began. He told us all that had happened.

"I faked my own death to show the Red Shroud what the world was becoming in the face of following Lord Frostbite and his forces that have forced alliance or else war upon the world..."

"It's world domination." I said to myself, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. Hopnth continued to say that he had been staying in the Mountain Pass for many weeks before coming to Inflarstor as a spy and contact between his majesty of Inflarstor and the arrival of me. We listened intently as he told us everything including the information we had been awaiting.

"As I have told Yedhta, I have arranged a time for you to meet his majesty outside of this city. He is waiting in another city not far from here and not in the control of the Glaician's."

I was happy to hear all of this. I had feared that Lord Frostbite's armies were on their way to Inflarstor but they had no reason to. Hopnth's plan comforted me and I was somewhat satisfied and appreciative of the current outcome. Soon after that, we packed our things and left the tavern without paying attention to anyone occupying the bar area. We waited outside for Yedhta to join us. In this time I did not join any of the Fellas conversations. Instead I looked around the street. Without even realising, my eyes scanned past someone I had seen before.

"Look." I said, grabbing the others attention. They all looked to where I was pointing. By that time the person I had, as they had before, disappeared again. I was left feeling like I was seeing things.

"What was it Michael?" Becky asked me. I was speechless, confused and had no idea what I saw. But I did see it. I saw the stranger again! Everyone went back to their conversations among each other and ignored me as I ignored them. Yedhta came out moments later and joined us, standing by Hopnth. Yedhta began speaking to him until they both finished and grabbed our attention.

"Okay, just follow us. We know where to go, and stick together." Yedhta said again. His men guarded us as we all followed him and Hopnth to our next destination. We travelled through many streets through the city. Yedhta's men were making sure that none of us were left behind, having two men walking behind Yedhta and Hopnth in front of us, two on each side of us and also one last one behind us all. We were well protected. On the way, I spoke to Andrew about my recent dream and what the Oracle told me. He took a fair bit of interest in it, taking in everything I was telling him. I decided not to ask about how things were going between him and Lyn. While also ignoring the mocking and teasing of Kurt, we had made it to our next destination... the castle of Inflarstor; home of his majesty himself. It was closing in to the afternoon and the sun blazed brightly, returning back to the west where hours from now it would rest for the end of the day. We had arrived at a large gate that looked to be made of thick, solid sand. As we walked closer to the gate, two figures from each side appeared out of nowhere and stopped us from continuing further. I believed them to be guards of the Inflarstor castle. They were identical to the guards who guarded the outer wall entrance.

"State your name and business." One said. Yedhta, disguised as much as the girls, Black Knight, Fellas, guys and I spoke for us.

"We have what his majesty of Inflarstor wants to see."

"His majesty is not here at this point in time. Whatever you have to present to his majesty Mr ..."

"I am Yedhta."

Once the guard heard Yedhta state his name, he bowed before him and turned toward the gate. He gave a gesture where only seconds later, the gate door opened. The sand broke in half and folded back to reveal an open doorway. We were escorted inside. The gate doors closed behind us and we were inside an area that seemed strange. We were travelling along a sheltered corridor before coming to a small courtyard. It was accompanied with wooden seats, a fountain that looked to be spraying out clean, fresh water from a statue made of some sort of rock. It was amazing. The area around the courtyard had other corridors that went around leading deeper into the castle; so I figured. We walked around the fountain centred in the middle of the courtyard. We were stopped from heading any further. The guard spoke to Yedhta and we were told to stay here while he and Hopnth took care of things; for the time being.

"Make yourselves comfortable for now. We have a few matters to attend to before you lot, especially you..." Yedhta said, looking at me as he said that last part, "...meet his majesty. When we return, hopefully all will be well."

The tone his voice showed that he felt a little concerned. I began to feel a little uneasy. I had heard first hand of two of Frostbite's agents already being in Inflarstor and I may have already seen one of them. If worst had come to worst, then it was over. I knew that our next move would be to evacuate and save an entire city from total destruction.

For the next hour, we enjoyed ourselves in the courtyard, talking to each other. I went between the conversations of the Fellas with John, Barry and Tony and the girls talking to each other in three different groups around the courtyard.

"So how do you think the bad guys are going to try and kill us the next time they face us? I believe that frost guy is going to send a huge army and try to blow us to hell and back." Kurt said.

"That's if they're even smart enough to." Peter joked. I could tell he was just trying to lighten the mood. It was not the best time to.

"Dude, he is smart. A coward though. I mean he did not even attack Lafiraveind himself with his own army. He sent someone else to do it instead."

Kurt did have a point on that one, but Frostbite had all the cards. He was more in power and it was just an amount of time before he finished the job and conquered the world. Still there was something he did not have. Something I did: the power of the Evil One. Yedhta returned without Hopnth. This brought further suspicion and wonder.

"Come. It's all fine... this way." He said. We followed him through another corridor and up a few stairs to the third level and into another corridor. No one said a thing the whole time. Instead we continued to follow Yedhta until he came to a closed door and stopped, turning to us.

"This is where you will be staying. By the way this place is heavily guarded and quite large. You are allowed anywhere here but not outside the castle walls." He informed us. Once he had finished he opened the door to reveal quite a large room with an open fire place, cushioned chairs that were in better condition than the ones in the tavern apartments and other doorways that led into other rooms. He then left us to our business to explore for ourselves, rather than showing us. He closed the door behind him after we had all entered the room. This place seemed much better than the tavern. The rooms and furniture were in better condition, and it was clearly an upper class compared to the tavern. Nightfall had arrived by the time we had all settled in and gotten used to the place. Most of us hung around the courtyard enjoying the cool air that surpassed the castle. As the place darkened and the sunlight disappeared, the torches around the building were all lit, creating a glowing light in the courtyards, allowing us to get around easily.

"This place is pretty romantic." I said to Madeleine, Kurt, Becky, Lyn and Andrew who were also in the courtyard.

"Yeah, I guess." Madeleine replied. The moonlight slightly lit up the courtyard by itself but the torches had seemed to do a better job. Little did any of us know; we were not alone.

Only a few of us stayed up late until about midnight. It was a clear night and quiet... a little too quiet. I left the courtyard and headed up to the higher levels of the building to get a good view of the city. I reached the top level, a little exhausted from climbing about fifteen stories and walked to the edge of the sand brick. As I saw, the city was silent and the guards down at the bottom, stood before the gate. A few moments later I saw them patrolling the front gate before staring out at the shining roofs of the surrounding buildings, lit by the moon that shone brightly that night. I was reminded of what Tony had told me, what he had heard from Yun Soe. _"They say moon shines bright every night but cannot move without the gravity of fate. Its fate is to circle around this planet. A hundred years from now it will still be circling the planet and still be able to be seen on every clear night. The most important things in life live forever. It depends on how important you believe you are to how long you truly live for."_ Whatever the reason was for Yun Soe to tell Tony such a thing, I was glad he did, especially in these dark times. I looked back down to the guards that were guarding the castle walls and found something that scared me. They were lying on the ground in front of the gate, unconscious.

"You shouldn't be here Evil One."

**Chapter XVII**

**Somewhere, Somehow**

I turned toward where the unknown voice came from. I lit a flame in my hand to shed some light and reveal them. Their long blonde hair, same coloured skin and blue eyes glimmered as they stood there. They wore a red cloak over a green top, grey bottoms and black shoes with a sword belt. We stared at each other until I finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

They stood there, still staring at me like a frozen statue. I asked once more. They laughed in their female voice and finally answered.

"I have found you, unlike those idiot agents of the one you fear. I know you Evil One as many do. You have a short amount of time before he sends his armies; his own armies, here."

She still did not answer my original question. I asked her one last time. She only laughed again, so I then went with a second plan.

"If you know me so well, you should be aware of my power."

All that brought was laughter again. I did not understand how they seemed to know so much just like the stranger in the cave did. Then it came to me. This person must have been the one contacting me in my mind. There was one difference about that fact that I had wrong; one difference I had overlooked. I ask them if they were that person before one tiny detail passed me. I was wrong. As I expected, she laughed again at my question.

"No, no... We have not met, in person, face to face. I have a message seeing that my time here has passed too long. I am on your side, just to let you know. His army is growing and he has a weapon he is not yet ready to use properly. Conquer one world; conquer the next. They speak of ice."

I was left confused at what I was being told. As I came back too, she had once again disappeared. I realised my mistake. The stranger in my dreams was a male. She was not. I heard the sound of footsteps coming up here. I extinguished the flame in my hand as another flame attached to the wooden stick arrived. Yedhta arrived with two guards. Once he saw me standing there he asked if I was alright; another question that I froze on. My silence led to Yedhta to believe I had seen something, or someone.

"What is it Michael? What was it that was here?"

I still stayed silent and tried to head back downstairs. Yedhta stopped me in my tracks. He wanted to know what I knew.

"I thought I saw something but I was wrong." I lied. He let me go. I headed back down to my room. It had been a long night. When I returned back down to the lower levels, I ended up bumping into the Fellas who stopped me. They too had been awakened to the breach within the place, believing that we were still not safe. As they saw me they began asking questions that I did not even want to answer. I walked past them, not saying a word.

"What's his problem?" I heard Kurt ask the other two. They started talking amongst themselves as I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I torch was lit in the room, revealing the room's small size, only containing a lightly sheeted bed, counter beside that, a closed wardrobe against the brown coloured brick wall to the left side of the bed and a balcony at the opposite side. I took my staff off of my back, took off my cloak and placed them inside the wardrobe before removing my black shoes. Getting into bed, I thought about the female stranger, wondering who she was, what she was and her reason for seeing me. There was no proof to trust her at this moment in time, besides the fact that she did not kill me when she got the chance. Or was she afraid? I felt too tired to worry about it now. I decided it best to rest and sleep. My questions would soon be answered... so I hoped.

This was the day. I woke up and for the first time, my mind being that I did not have any dreams or visions of any sort was silent. It was a wonderful feeling and one that I have missed in a long time. I looked out the window on the balcony. It was quiet in one way but still busy in another. It felt early. The sunlight was just passing over the horizon. I could tell, still half asleep and greatly comfortable lying there. The sun light hit the wall opposite the balcony, only barely. I rolled over onto my other side and looked at the closed door before closing my eyes, expecting to get some more sleep. Although I was quite tired, I still thought about today; seeing the king of Inflarstor and hoping for a chance of hope to receive easier passage to the Frozen-Ice region. Time was running thin and I feared that if we did not move quickly, I would lose the only chance I had in saving Adma. I was deep in thought, fearing the worst and trying to answer the most unanswerable question just as I saw the door slowly open. I quickly sat up, ready if the stranger had returned. It opened completely up and there was one of Yedhta's men standing there with a lit torch in their hand.

"I'm sorry for bothering you sir but Yedhta wishes to see you immediately." They said quietly, assuring they did not wake anyone else. I nodded and exited the bed. The soldier left and closed the door behind him. I headed over to the wardrobe and grabbed my cloak and staff, placing it on my back. Heading to the door, I looked back at the sight out at the balcony for a couple of seconds. I decided to concentrate on the present. The soldier was waiting for me outside. Once he saw I was ready, he led me through the quietly low lit corridor and up the stair two levels up. I wondered where I was being led. I had passed these floors on my walk up to the roof of the building. I thought those floors were deserted. I followed him, also not saying a word. We soon came to a door identical to all the others in the castle. This door was only different in one way as I could tell. It looked cleaner than the others. The soldier opened the door and moved to the side to allow me to enter. The first thing I saw was Yedhta and someone standing next to where he was sitting at some desk table. There was a lit candle and pieces of paper on it. Once I had entered the door was closed behind me.

"Ah, it's good to see you Lord T.E.O. My associate here has been waiting for you. It's been a bit troubling to arrange this secret meeting but I have been successful." Yedhta said first. There was a chair on the other side the desk from where he was sitting. He gestured me to sit down and make myself comfortable before he continued with the meeting.

"I believe you are wondering why you have been summoned here..."

I nodded which led Yedhta to continue.

"His majesty,"

Once he began, the man next to him, hooded at first, took his hood off and came forward so I was able to see him. Yedhta continued again.

"Perac; king of Inflarstor is here at last."

Once I had heard that, I immediately left my seat and bowed to him. He was surprised as I could tell by the expression on his lightly tanned face. He looked human except for the look of added cream colour that resembled a non-human figure with two red eyes.

"You're majesty." I announced before seating myself again. Yedhta coughed to break the tension in what I had done and continued. He too was taken aback by my courtesy even though I was the leader of this planet and he was to bow to me as he did straight after. He decided to point that out to me later but for the time being, business was to be tended to first of all. Perac stayed standing while the meeting continued.

"Lord T.E.O, we have received word that our allies from Lafiraveind have made their way by boat to Grandunge. It is planned that is where you will meet them. Inflarstor's army will also be there." Perac said. I was happy to hear this and even happier that my hope was coming. We were about to end the meeting. That was not all they to say.

"We have a week before the planned attack, first upon Pakolia and their leader Onma Scorph for their treachery upon us..."

I stopped Yedhta right there and was about to add my opinion. I was interrupted by the door opening and Hopnth arriving. He apologised for his intrusion first which all three of us excused. He then informed us about two more unconscious guards on the second floor. Once I heard this I excused myself and went to leave. I was stopped by one of Yedhta's guards by his order.

"T.E.O, don't worry. We've alerted the place and everyone is safe." Hopnth said. I took a deep breath and took my seat again. This was no coincidence. What took me was that they were said to be unconscious, not dead. I decided to have my say even though it was mad.

"Let me leave. If this assassin is the same one that I... met on the roof..."

"What? You have met them?"

I nodded my head and told them what happened while also apologising for my ignorance in not telling the right people in the first place. I then went on to tell them my plan. If they were still here all I had to do would be to draw them out and then some questions would be answered. The meeting ended and was not until the next night that I would go through with it.

The next day went very slowly. Besides the normal everyday activities that went on around the city, the place, especially in the main courtyard was quiet. The Fellas and girls hung around for most of the day and also were allowed to travel the outer streets with the watch of the king's guards as well as Yedhta's. They were making sure none of the girls went missing. As for me; Yedhta, Hopnth and I planned my idea. Word of the king returning to the castle was still kept in secret. Straight after that, I then went out to find the Fellas around the streets.

"His majesty is returning early tonight. It's strictly confidential, so I heard."

I wondered what the two strangers were talking about and thought that I should eavesdrop on them. I was reminded of a game once played where the character had to eavesdrop on local civilians to get answers for their mission. I sat on a nearby seat and listened to their conversation. By the first few seconds, my actions felt evil but I had to find out what they were talking about. If they had found out about the king of Inflarstor meeting the Evil One, even as rumours; it would complicate things. I listened further, making sure there was no talk of me being in Inflarstor.

"It's strange what I've heard. By the sound of it, his majesty is back and visiting some place in the city. No one knows why though."

Once I overheard this I was alarmed but kept my emotion hidden. I was not sure who was watching me, if anyone. I got up and headed back to tell the others of what I had heard. This would include Yedhta, Hopnth and king Perac especially. Walking through the streets, looking around me from time to time, ensuring no one was following me. I got only a few metres from the building I was travelling back to when something caught me by surprise. I was walking past a lonely alleyway. It seemed very dark. I thought I could make out some figure standing in there alone. I was telling myself I was just seeing things, expecting that I was possibly nervous from the event that was to occur this night. As I turned though something grabbed my right arm; pulling me into the alley and out of sight of everyone around. I looked at where I had been grabbed and struggled to escape, but it was no use.

"Wait." The person said. "Promise you won't run off if I let you go."

I promised and they let go as they promised. I looked at them and realised I had seen them before. The same female stranger I had earlier encountered again stood before me, her green hood taken off. She stared at me.

"They cannot know what I know."

I was confused. I thought they had told me about Frostbite's sinister agents onto us, and what not for the reason to warn the people we trusted. I asked her what she meant and she answered slowly.

"I... needed to make sure that you didn't set me up. This night is dark and if you planned such a thing then we'll both then be in danger. I assure you that his agents are not at all aware of your presence here but rumours have arisen from evidence of his majesty being in the city going to see you."

My next question must have been obvious as I was interrupted by her answering it.

"They are getting suspicious and soon enough we will both be out of time here. Get to the outer gate with your friends and allies before they find you all."

I could not ponder over all the information I had been told before she had ran off and disappeared. Things were very serious. It was only a matter of time before war was brought to Inflarstor. If our secret departure was the only way to prevent it then so be it. It was only when I returned back to the castle did I realise the complications with it. I went straight past the courtyard and up to see Yedhta. He was expecting me and I had to tell him that our plan of capturing the stranger was flawed.

"What? What happened?" Yedhta yelled once I had spoken. Hopnth got him to calm down and then let me continue. I then told them about the strangers warning and as soon as I did Yedhta and Hopnth both gave a look of disbelief.

"It's a trap. It has to be." Hopnth said. I assured him it was not. I had heard the rumours with my own ears. If it was only a matter of time before the end came here, then I was willing to do anything to stop its possibility. I did not want to experience it again. They had told me of Lord Frostbite's army.

"Army..? That's impossible. No one has an army of soldiers in the frozen-ice region. They live in a peace that the rest of us dream of. It can't be true."

"What makes you think that it's not true Yedhta? Anyone can build an army and send them into battle in a matter of weeks."

"Not in the frozen-ice region master T.E.O. The climate in that region is too dangerous for anyone. A great leader long ago; even from this era long ago wiped out the great army of ice and cursed them all to hell for their rebelliousness against the rest of the world." Hopnth answered, shutting me up. He seemed sure of that certainty, but I was not. If they were wrong about the female's warning then we had all doomed Inflarstor. I pointed this out next and convinced them both of how true the female's warning was.

"I could see the seriousness in her eyes. She is so sure that this will soon be over if we don't journey on."

Hopnth sighed at my remark and whispered something in Yedhta's ear.

"Master T.E.O, we are fine here. You have nothing to worry about. It's only a matter of days before we journey to Grandunge and everything will be fine after that. King Perac has offered his help with a map there."

I was reassured but still unsure. I asked permission to leave. Yedhta granted it. The meeting had ended. I left the room and returned to the courtyard where the Fellas and Tony were hanging out. They were too much in their own conversations to realise my arrival.

"Hey guys." I said. They all fell silent and waved to me or said "hi" back kindly as I joined them. I told them about what had happened and got their opinions on the situation as well. Only half seemed to agree with me on leaving yet they knew that we were safer than anything, especially with the fact of being in the hands of an old friend of Tony's and also a clear friend that had helped us get to Inflarstor. They had points on both hands but the only thing stopping me from believing their evidence was the proof. It did not help me get a good night sleep that night. I tossed and turned under the light brown covers, unable to rest my mind. My legs tingled. I could not keep them still. My mind seemed to be in overdrive. I played out every possible scenario of how the next day would go. The forest hid a lot of answers. Anything could happen. It was not for a few hours that I fell asleep. It was a surprise.

The next day started early. Just like the morning before, I was awoken before sunrise by one of Yedhta's men. I looked at them with one eye closed, still lying in bed. They apologised for waking me but as usual told me it was urgent. Something had happened. This time I only grabbed my cloak, leaving my staff in the wardrobe. This time, the soldier was not waiting for me outside. I believed the reason for that was due to the escort being unnecessary. I made my way to Yedhta's office straight away, walking faster than usual.

"It will soon begin. Get out before it's too late." I heard someone say near me. I turned to where I had heard the extra warning. There was nothing and no one around the place. The voice was not in my head, I knew that for sure. There was nothing I could do for the moment though. Whoever it was that gave me the warning, they clearly disappeared again. I continued on to see Yedhta. Arriving outside his office, I heard his voice speaking with Hopnth. As I opened the door, Yedhta and Hopnth awaited me to take a seat before speaking again. They looked at me. I could tell things had proceeded much worse. They looked at me as I entered the room. Hopnth asked me to sit down. There was a few seconds of silence before anyone spoke again. Finally Yedhta did.

"It's good to see you here. I'm sorry again for bothering you but it is urgent as you were informed."

I began to wonder what had happened. I listened to Yedhta. He was finished though and Perac who had returned late the last night walked inside. He explained. Once he had finished telling me, one of my worst fears was realised. As I was warned, it was time to leave. The suspicions of his majesties visits had become fact.

"It isn't your fault Master T.E.O. We had no idea about the ultimate truth behind what you informed us of." Hopnth said, apologising on behalf of them all. I was happy to know about it. I was not a fool for trusting a stranger. Yedhta had already sent his men to inform my friends and brother. Within half an hour, everyone met up at the courtyard to be told about our next plan. It was my idea to do it now instead of waiting later. Everyone was still tired and worn out from being woken so quickly and early in the morning.

"I'm sorry to wake you all so early but if everything I've been told and heard with my own ears is as true as I believe, then it's only a matter of time before Inflarstor is no longer safe." I began.

"What are you saying? That you saw this coming and now we have to leave again to avoid suspicion?" Kurt asked, still a little tired like the rest. I had no bother for answering such a question, but Yedhta did.

"It's passed suspicion Sir Kurt of Lafiraveind. We have received word that Lord Frostbite's agents known to be in the city this very moment have been looking for answers. They have asked to come here to meet his majesty and their informant. He's been talking with; precautions they say."

"How long do we have?" Becky asked. John answered, already dressed in his Black Knight suit.

"Not long. I also have been doing some sneaking around. I know who they are; these agents of Lord Frostbite's."

He was about to tell us their names before Yedhta interrupted him.

"Tell us later. For now, you need to pack and meet in this courtyard. I will inform King Perac and make sure that we get away clean... half an hour." He said. From there, everyone left to get packed. Within the next half hour everyone packed their belongings. I returned to my quarters and grabbed my staff out of the wardrobe, placing it on my back. I headed to the balcony to get one last look at the city's magnificence before meeting everyone down in the courtyard, ready to leave Inflarstor before the arrival of Lord Frostbite's agents. I looked at each and every one there, waiting for the time to leave. I could tell the girls were anxious and the guys on the other hand, especially Kurt; a brave man in himself, did not fear our situation one bit. I could see the confidence and even more he joked about the agent's arrival. I could not believe in one of these dangerous situations that one could be as brave. He had always been the one of the Fellas to not be beaten by anything that got in his way. It seemed to be some type of arrogance as the truth was shown even more clearly after the super powers came into the equation. I laughed at his jokes, trying to sustain my own confidence as Yedhta came down with all his men following him.

"We will take the girls first. It will be less suspicious that way."

I nodded to him, my hood covering most of the top of my face. All four girls wore their disguises provided by Yedhta. I could hardly tell who any were except for the one who went up to Andrew and gave him a short kiss before leaving. I knew as everyone else did, that was Lyn. They followed Yedhta while guarded by his men out of the gate that closed with sand once they had passed through it. King Perac arrived not long after and told us that the agents were on their way now. This was it; our time to leave for sure. Perac gave Hopnth a couple of things and then walked off wishing us good luck on the rest of our journey. Hopnth suddenly began to walk off and the guys, Fellas, Black Knight and I all followed him closely. As we exited the courtyard and were past the sand gate, I looked back at the closing gate and got a quick glimpse of two people I had seen before; Yeko Grond and Onma Scorph. I looked back ahead and knew we had left at the right time. We travelled street through street, passing many blocks. No one took much notice of our presence. We reached the outer wall. I could see the green of the trees on the other side of the wall, guessing that was where we were headed to. We got to a large sand wall that was identical to the one we had entered into the city through. Again, the sand wall collapsed open and we exited, catching sight of the others waiting on the other side standing before a large desert plain before the jungle that lay between the city wall and it. We were reunited and made sure we had not lost anyone before then crossing the hot sand plains and entering the Forest-Jungle region and continuing our great journey to the Frozen-Ice region. For some reason, I could not stop wondering who that stranger was. I felt like it was not over. I would see her again and it would possibly be on better terms.

**Chapter XVIII**

**Nothing but Forest and Jungle**

The day seemed to have gotten darker as we left the sunlit Inflarstor city behind us and entered a place that I had not encountered in my entire life; the great jungle. I had only ever seen such a place in non-fictional books at school. The towering trees covered the sun's rays, cooling the terrain so much that the path was wet and damp. The area closely resembled a rainforest. The group followed Yedhta and Hopnth who knew where to go, not saying a word the whole time. The only sound that stirred around us was that of the many birdlike and other creature-like sounds. It felt like we were travelling though the amazons of South America or somewhere in South Africa on Earth, both of which I had never been to. The path went many directions. I reminded of our journey back in the cavern of the Dune Riders. This was better. We were in the safe hands of strong men who knew where they were going. We were not lost... so I hoped. We walked another few miles. The area slowly darkened. We stopped to rest and set up camp. We each set up the tents, working together and helping each other until all four tents were up. I wondered how this was going to work. We were in a giant wet rainforest with the feeling of being in a dangerous location. I remembered back to the sight of the strip of green that separated the Fire-Heat and Frozen-Ice regions. It was impossible for such a thing to exist on earth. Its solar system's sun was different as was the solar system itself. My thought was broken as Kurt kept yelling at me to pay attention and help them put the tent up. I looked over at Madeleine helping the other girls set up their tent. She smiled back before concentrating on what she was doing. That sight created a warm feeling. I then remembered back to Adma. A small tear ran out of my eye and I wiped it away, concentrating on the present. I was hoping and expecting that we will be together again when it was over. That made the feeling of grief last shorter.

"Michael, can you come over here?" I heard a familiar ask. I followed where the voice was coming from, walking away from the campsite and into the bushes. The campsite was soon out of sight. The voice kept calling until I was in the middle of nowhere now and lost. I looked around, panicking faster and faster.

"Hey!" The voice said. I looked to where it was and saw the female stranger in front of me. Out of nowhere, they hit me. The next thing I knew, I hit the damp ground.

"Mysse... we will see each other again. It's not over and I have you to thank for that." They said, standing above, looking down at my face. The next thing I knew, I suddenly awoke. I opened my eyes and heard the smouldering fire crackling. No one was awake. My face hurt.

"Master T.E.O, you're finally up?" One of Yedhta's guards said.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. I could not half tell he was guarding the campsite. I got my feet slowly. The guard was confused at my question. He began to tell me everything that had happened, believing I had sustained severe concussion. I stopped him and told him I knew all that, before adding, "I mean, how did I end up back here, the last thing I remembered was being knocked out."

He stared at me as I got to my feet and stood in front of the fire, surprised still that it was started let alone still burning bright. It lit up the surrounding shrubs surrounding the small area I was keeping my body warm. The guard replied, standing on the opposite side.

"We found you unconscious after you went temporarily missing. You were blooded up a bit on the face. We thought the worst had happened. Yedhta's an experienced healer. He cleaned you're face up."

There was movement in the shrubs and I jumped, creating a small energy in my right hand, ready for anything that might jump out and attack. The guard noticed it.

"Don't worry My Lord; nothing will attack us with this fire going." The guard said. The energy in my hand disappeared and I sat down on a tree log near the fire. I hoped he was right. Luckily my movements had not upset anything or anybody sleeping. I still felt a little tired, though my dreams were bothering me too much to sleep soundly. I talked with the guard instead. We had a great conversation until many minutes later when we were interrupted by a movement in the shrubs again. This one was different though. It was not small. It was much louder. The shrubs moved greatly and a dark figure could easily be made out from the movement of the bushes.

"What is it?" I asked, realising that this was something to worry about. The guard was spooked more than he was after the earlier movement. I got to my feet again and looked around. I was much more spooked than him. There was a moment of silence and it felt like we had been spooked by nothing dangerous. That soon changed as we heard a yell from the darkness. Another long silence came before another yell; this one shorter. Something was taking them out. The worst thing here was that it was too dangerous to look for them. The guard yelled loudly and woke everyone up. My friends the Fellas, guys and girls were still sleepy but did not question the guard's alarm for waking everyone. The guard spoke to Yedhta and Hopnth. I also joined in telling them what happened. Two more of Yedhta's men came into view and told them they had found one of the men.

"They've been knocked out sir." I heard one tell them. "The others are circling the perimeter to find any others that may have been attacked."

I told the guard to lead me to them. Yedhta and Hopnth were wondering what I was up to and warned me to watch my back. The Black Knight also could not figure out what I was planning. They stayed at the campsite. I knew who it was who had taken out Yedhta's men and what their reason for being here was. They were probably watching me right now and that gave me an advantage. Yedhta's men lead me from the campsite into the darkness, making sure I was safe under their protection. We got to the other men and I lit a flame in my hand, looking down at the body. There were no marks or cuts on the body. Whoever had done this was not killing them. One of the men had a small cask of water and I took it, tipping it on the unconscious body. They opened their eyes and looked up at me. I was pleased to see they were alive and asked them what happened. Before they answered they struggled to say something.

"What?"

They repeated in a weak voice; almost a whisper.

"Behind... you..."

Around me, I heard one of Yedhta's men get hit, then another. By this time the rest were alerted but had no chance as each one was hit. Soon there was nothing left but silence. Even the man I had woken up again was again unconscious.

"What do you want? You told me to leave, you warned me and yet you can't stop following me, Mysse." I said, in a calmly maintained voice. There was no answer which made me begin to think I was wrong. But then it came. What I had been expecting, kind of. I felt an arrow head touch my back and then the answer came.

"How do you know that name?" The female voice asked. I told her that I had met her hour earlier. Another figure jumped down from the trees. I recognised her straight away, my left hand casted with a flame in my head. The arrow head was still touching the back of my head.

"Who are you Mysse? Why do you keep following me?"

Mysse began to answer the question I had been awaiting for so long. My chance was completely ruined. The feeling of the arrow head ceased from my head. Mysse disappeared back into the shadows of the forest. Yedhta had got to me. The only thing he saw was my body standing before the unconscious man in front of me.

"Are you alright Lord T.E.O?" He asked. I looked back at him. The flame in my hand was still there. He could see my face of uncertainty.

With everyone's help, we all carried Yedhta's unconscious men back to the campsite and put them in the tents. They had done all they could do and it was their time to rest. Everyone went back to sleep after that except for Yedhta, Hopnth and I. I told them what I had planned and it was going well until Yedhta arrived and scared Mysse off. As soon as I had mentioned Mysse, The Black Knight came out of the tent and joined us. It was obvious he had been eavesdropping but from the look on his face, he had no idea.

"You've met her; Mysse?" He asked me. I nodded and he looked into the darkness to his right, like he was thinking of what to say next. I began to question him before he could say anything more. I knew he had been from left to right and back of this planet on his ship as a well-known and quite feared man. He knew something about this female and I was eager to get it out of him. He did not reply to my first question straight away, instead he stood in front of us like an almost frozen statue. I was beginning to lose patience and edged him on to tell us. All he answered though were two words...

"She's a mercenary and assassin."

It was impossible. I had faced her so many times and she had not attacked me. She must not have been after me, but someone else. The Black Knight continued.

"She is one of the least people of such fame to use their own name. Unlike I or Drenacle back in the future, she is a skilled assassin rumoured to be hired by Frostbite. I heard a few months ago that she met with him, accepting a large amount of gold to bring you to him."

The first thought to pass my mind was that possibly I was wanted alive. But more of the truth blinded that information that the Black Knight was providing us. He told stories about her merciless actions upon her targets leading them to be nothing more than a smouldering body by the time she was finished with them. I could not believe what I was hearing. It could not be true.

"That can't be." I said, silencing him there. He looked at me and told me off, adding that he was seen the truth himself. It did not make sense though. She did not look the type. I pictured it in my mind, remembering the last time we crossed paths. The further evidence I had seen with my own bare eyes led me to believe myself on it. Mysse had not harmed any of the guards through her violence; only knocking them out at her chance. None of it felt right. She was helping us, not leading me into a trap. I immediately broke into argument with the Black Knight. This lasted a few minutes before Hopnth stopped it there. I was annoyed to hear such a thing when I had witnessed much more than what I had heard. It came back to me; standing next to the unconscious man in front of me. She had one of her soldiers hold an arrow to the back of my head. She had a chance to take me before Yedhta arrived. What if he had not? Would she have ordered for the arrow to be sent straight through my head? My eyes widened at the realisation. I headed off to bed, leaving them standing there and talking amongst themselves around the campfire. As I lay in the tent of the wet ground, I listened to the talking outside before eventually falling to sleep. It felt like an amazing turn out and one I was not expecting.

The next morning I awoke at a time that must have been still quite early. I was still dark. I lied there, wondering if Mysse would return the next night or if at all after the event that had occurred. I pinched myself to make sure I really was awake. I was tiring of thinking I was awake, having some strange thing occur then wake up again. Those dreams were both weird and confusing. They bothered me so much. I blinked a couple times, trying to regain my sight from a great sleep. It was very quiet and even there was no sign of wildlife at all, let alone the number of Yedhta's men patrolling the campsite. If I was one of them, I would be very annoyed having to patrol each night and then travel for miles the next day; still fatigued. As that thought crossed my mind I wondered where they were.

"_Maybe they've pressed ahead to see where we are and how long we have go from here."_ I thought, soon realising that was impossible. It was a jungle; a dangerous place where it was easy to get lost. That thought made me worry a little, though I did feel happy Yedhta and Hopnth were with us. Unable to sleep any longer I got up and went to admire the wondrous jungle we were within. There did not seem to be much to look at besides the dense bushland I had never witnessed in my entire life. The large, completely green trees cooled the place to only close to darkness and wet, cold terrain within the area. I wondered how huge the jungle here really was. I stared straight at a flower on the ground in front of me. I turned back to the campsite where it was safe. As I returned, I could hear the sound of something strange. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. I stopped and turned to where it was coming from. It sounded so beautiful, like the most wonderful singing I had ever encountered.

"Dark Harpies of the forest master; do not go looking for them as you will lose yourself along the way." Yedhta said, also listening. "Come, we must move on. They follow travellers, making sure no one lives to see the light of day ever again."

I followed him back to the campsite. We talked for the time being. He informed me that his men would be fully recovered and able to travel further on. The sun shone through different portion of the forest roof, only lighting parts of the forest floor. Hopnth placed some more wood on the fire to keep it going. He then went into his tent before coming out seconds later carrying a couple of pieces of fresh meat and a medium sized metal board. He pulled out a sharp knife dagger from his waist belt and cut the pieces up before placing them on the board. I was intrigued by this, watching his actions intently. He balanced the board on top of the campfire, cooking the meat for the morning breakfast. I heard rustling in one of the surrounding tents. I turned around from where I sat and saw Kurt came out of the tent.

"Morning..." He said to me. He sat next to me and watched the meat cook on the campfire. He did not say anything. I did not either. I never talked much in the morning. After the next few minutes, the meat was finely cooked and tasted delicious. By then, everyone else had gotten up. The commotion strengthened and Hopnth cooked some more meat for the extra hungry companions.

Everyone packed up the tents and supplies. We were ready to continue on our journey. I walked with the girls. They still looked tired even though being refreshed with a good sleep. We followed behind Yedhta and Hopnth who led the way, staying cautious of our surroundings at the same time. There was much to fear in places like these. I was aware of that.

"How much further is it?" The Black Knight asked them. Hopnth looked around and looked to Yedhta beside him for the answer. This was not assuring. I began to feel that we were somewhat close to being lost out here. Hopnth turned to him, still pressing forward. He went to answer until Yedhta stopped in his tracks. His guards also stopped and began to look around.

"What is it?" Kurt asked. He was told to quieten down. The area started to get eerie. There was nothing in sight except for bushland and large trees shadowing every part of the jungle. At that moment something came into my head, a voice of some kind.

"There is a reason why we do not allow people like you Evil One to enter our homes. Burn the hope of our lives."

I listened and soon enough Andrew spoke.

"There's someone here." He whispered to Kurt and Peter. I did not hear him. The feeling of tension already took my gaze. I looked into the unknown, wondering what danger lurked before the road we travelled. There was another short silence and everything seemed to be safe. The guards surrounding us lowered their swords they held in their hands and turned back to Yedhta and Hopnth.

"Everything seems safe sir." One said. Yedhta spoke with Hopnth and seconds later, we continued on through the jungle.

The following miles of travelling passed very slowly. Our legs began to hurt and the soft muddy ground seemed to worsen. There was no reason not to realise where we were... the heart of the Forest-Jungle region. The paths went left right and centre. The large amount of us who did not know where to go followed curiously. We were uncertain of how much longer there was. The sight grew darker. It was becoming harder to tell if the day was ending or furthermore wether we were going deeper into the abyss as it felt. I watched as the trees around began to be taken into the darkness, disappearing but physically bound to stay there day or night. It was only about ten metres down a small hill that the guards lit torches to better the cold, dark conditions.

"I hope there isn't much longer until we stop again and rest. I don't know how long I can keep this up." Andrew complained. Lyn dropped back to help him as he began to fall behind. I fastened my pace and caught up to the front of the group, gaining a chance to talk to the Black Knight.

"At least you know where you're going." I said to him. He kept walking and I followed beside him. He did not seem to be in the mood to talk. I wondered why.

"Don't take it personal My Lord, he doesn't take jokes much." Hopnth answered. I was aware of that. There was not one time when John though of my jokes as being funny. I shut up and let the silence take my joke into the darkness where it belonged. Though I did want to joke about such things to keep my mind off of the reality I was facing. It was not the time and I felt a little frustrated of it. The stress was getting to me. I kept foreseeing how it all was going to end, facing the enemy; my arch nemesis all the while Adma, my one love watched me beat him down just for all that he has done. The sight only seemed to be a hope more than anything else. My mind was distracted as for the second night had arrived and we set camp upon nightfall. The night was longer than the earlier nights. I laid awake hours later, wondering how right my thoughts were. I had many thoughts and dreams come true in the past as a psychic and it would only be a matter of days. Earlier in the night, Yedhta and Hopnth were assured we were on time with our plans and would make it to safety soon. Lying on my back, I thought about my last days with Adma. In that time I for some reason began to think about Madeleine. Amazed about the thought of someone so close to my heart, I thought about something else and fell asleep soon after, not sure of what would come the next day.

**Chapter XIX**

**Separated**

The days began to feel like a never ending journey. The deeper we dove into the jungle the deadlier it felt. We never rested until the forest itself had fallen to sleep in the night. For the third time the group stopped, rested and set up camp. I sat by the glowing fire centred in the middle of the campsite. I looked at everyone else around me. They were all restless and the only thing that could beat it was rest under the guard of soldiers born and bred to never sleep. It seemed impossible, though a lot that had happened was no different. Everyone around the campfire talked amongst each other except for a few. Andrew and Lyn were not around the campfire. I did not need to figure out where they were or what they were doing.

"You look a little worried my friend." A guard said to me as he passed. I felt the time was early by the way most of my friends were still up.

"I'm just uneasy being here." I replied in a low voice, trying to make sure no one around the fire heard me. I knew it was not the time to bring such feelings up. But I could not hide it anymore. The days were getting shorter. There was no way of knowing how long this was going to last. I feared we were going in circles. My last hope for retribution and peace amongst anything was swaying the other way. Frostbite was in control now and a part of me even wished I was back in the future where I was more in control. Moments later, I headed to bed and slept well. There seemed to be more than one reason why I was at peace. I closed my eyes. It seemed only seconds later where I was back in the cave surrounded by the shadow soldiers. Why had I been brought back here again and again? There was no way of knowing the answer to it. This time was different though. I could see Tony, Blaze, Drenacle and Acret arriving, facing the stranger sitting up in the chair above them. Had they been brought here too to answer my question or was it something else? I felt confused but still could do nothing but watch the turn out.

"My Lord T.E.O..." A shadow soldier said. He looked different to the others standing around the cave. I saw the amazement on Blaze and the others faces as they heard the stranger being addressed as 'Lord T.E.O'. I above all was sent into further confusion. Was I this stranger about to face my own allies and friends? The shadow soldier soon continued and more was revealed. I found out about some crystal of power being asked to be retrieved. The stranger and his men felt threatened. This led them to take severe action. Suddenly there was the sound of a great monster coming closer. I looked up to where it was coming from before I saw a tent roof. I had awoken. I sat up slowly, the last of the dream or whatever it was still in my head.

"What was that?" I asked myself quietly.

"It's the truth."

I looked beside me and saw a figure that was so familiar.

"What do you want?" I asked them in a voice in a little over a whisper. I blinked once. To my unfortunate desire, they were gone and I was left wide awake and alone. Over the next few minutes, I decided to get up and clear my head. I got out of the tent and looked around the silent campsite. There was no one around and the fire in the middle of it all was only smouldering. Smoke lifted into the air from the almost invisible flames. I walked a few metres from the campsite along a short, lonely path. I felt a bit of a breeze in the slight darkness and created a small light of fire in my left hand to see around me. Coming to a small opening, I viewed my surroundings and heard what sounded like a river nearby. I followed my senses towards where it was and finally came to an open area and dead end. The rushing water was loud and there was no doubt I had arrived there. I sat by the river. I could only see a few metres of its length, unknown to its size. My legs and butt got a little yet as I sat down on the dense thought back to the dream I had. It did not make sense, it just did not. Was that dream going to happen or had it already happened? As I was deep in thought, I was soon interrupted.

"What's wrong Michael?" Someone said. I looked behind and saw a figure in the darkness. I could not really make them out, but the voice was obvious.

"I saw you walk off. You looked a bit frustrated. Have you been having nightmares about Adma again?" She asked. I crossed my head as she sat down next to me. I told Madeleine about what I had dreamt. She listened to every word and gave me quite helpful advice. In the time I had realised why she was such a close friend.

"Thanks. I'm amazed you followed me here." I replied.

"Speaking of which, we'd better get back before we're missed."

She had a point on that one. With that in mind we headed back to the campsite, leaving the troubles and the river behind. The area that seemed lonely was livelier than any one of us could possibly anticipate. The walk back to the campsite took a while and something in that time did not feel right. I began to feel a sense of anguish. Madeleine could see it in my eyes. Someone had tried to hurt her before and I had saved her before. If it was coming again then all I could do was to just wait for it. I stayed on my feet, listening intently for the slightest sign of savages or danger that lurked within the forest. We continued, not saying a word to each other. It was silent besides the rustling of the trees and bushes. The squawking birds with the extra growling of animals within the jungle showed that we were not safe. I began to regret leaving the campsite where it was perfectly safe.

"So what do you say about this?" I asked Madeleine.

"Excuse me?"

I repeated myself in a clearer explanation.

"With being out in the jungle and heading to the Frozen-Ice region. I mean this adventure is amazing and... Awesome I would say. What do you think?"

There was a small silence before she answered.

"I umm, am amazed by this whole turn out. I wouldn't say it's a dream come true in that sense, you know."

I did. The conversation was a bad idea as both Madeleine and I realised and found out. I turned ahead and had lost my way. I stopped and looked left and right. It became a little brighter but I was now lost.

"What is it?" She asked. I told her to shush which felt a little rude, still it may save us otherwise. She fell silent, aware of my reasoning. I was relieved in that case. We travelled along in silence again. I stopped from time to time, trying to figure out which way was correct. It was no use. The jungle was too dense. I even tried listening as best I could but there was nothing... No sign of the others or the campsite. We were lost for sure. I sat down on the wet, mangy ground. Madeleine knew what it was and began to lose hope.

"We're lost aren't we?"

I did not want to tell the truth in this case but I nodded which made the feeling worse. She sat down with me and we thought of a plan together.

"You shouldn't have followed me." I said to her, avoiding a gaze at her. She looked at my sad face. "I've almost lost one..."

I stopped there, realising where I was going with that. There was a sign also. I quietly got to my feet, looking into the darkness of the bushes on the right. Madeleine watched; making sure she did not make matters worse. I turned back to her and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." She kindly replied in a whisper. I smiled and then got her to follow me. She obliged, trusting me.

A few hours had passed slowly, so it felt. The place began to darken again. We were running out of time. The jungle was always more dangerous at night; Yedhta had warned us about that. We journeyed a further metres before coming to an open area surrounded by several trees. It was quiet large and in the short distance was what looked to be some hope. There was a small flame glimmering in the darkness, burning brightly. It was an incredible sight. I was the first of us to move towards it until Madeleine grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What?"

She looked at me. She was very unsure about it.

"It looks like a trap more than anything." She said. She had a good point and one that I did not disagree with. Yedhta had spoken of spirits of the jungle and other dangers including the Dark Harpies I had heard days earlier. What if there were also natives? I cautiously moved toward the flame and this time Madeleine stayed back. She did not stop me again. It was more amazing up close. I was only metres from it when the flame extinguished, being blown out by a short wind. It left the area in complete darkness. I lit a flame in my left hand and turned back to Madeleine. I could not see a thing and started to get suspicious.

"Madeleine?" I called into the darkness from where I stood. There came no answer. This made matters worse. It was a trap and we both had foolishly fallen for it. I was a fool to leave her back there, thinking everything was fine. I ran to where she once was making sure my worst fear was incorrect. I stood for a few seconds, figuring out what I should do next. Then it came; the sound of rustling in the darkness followed by a short silence. I turned back with a flame flaring brightly in each hand. I was ready for anything that came at me. Madeleine was defenceless. She had no protection except for me. I was not alone. Not anymore. Whatever had taken her had not left for good. I knew what I had to do. It was my only chance. I dropped my guard, letting the flames in my hands to disappear. Everything around the area was in complete darkness. As soon as I did, I received a much larger surprise. I felt an arrow pointing at my back. I did not move a muscle and instead waited for the enemy to finish it. They did not for the next few seconds. With that a torch fell down from the sky and landed on the ground metres from me, lighting up the area open area. The flame, bound on the wet, damp ground still flared brightly. It was like magic and was not as surprising as I had once thought. I looked at it with a slight intrigue until I was distracted by something else. A figure, elegant and armoured, walked ahead of the flame and stared at me.

"So the rumours are true. The great Evil One has returned." He said, seeming to be greatly intrigued as much as I was of him. His medium face glowed with the fire and the green of his armour was more noticeable. I did not speak. I could tell his kind was one to shut me up for speaking out of line. Instead I stared back at his face, noticing his large ears, long dark hair and medium green eyes completing the top of his tall and quite strengthened body. "You seem quieter than I expected."

This was my time to speak out.

"You seem to know me and yet I do not know you."

He laughed and I realised he and his soldier behind me were not the only ones here.

"I told you this one would be a catch my Lord."

That voice. I had heard it before.

"Mysse," I exclaimed, in even more amazement. She had set us up and still I trusted her the whole time.

"I trusted you. Yet you are a traitor like the rest of your kind. Why?"

"Finally, he talks." The first soldier answered. I looked at both him and Mysse who had had now also come into view. Anger crossed me and I had no idea of what to do. I had been cheated, lied to... and now I was going to lose everything.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in reticule. There came no direct answer and still the arrow pulled back on a bow was still pointed at my back. I felt the sharp end of the arrow lightly touching my back. I only had a certain amount of questions to answer before my time was up and I had lost. I chose my words carefully.

"So jail, slavery among your people for my actions, death?"

All that came was a laugh from every individual in the area including Mysse. They all laughed and I asked my next question.

"Who are you anyway?"

The laughing ceased and silence returned. I could not figure out why the laughing had stopped. Perhaps it was the time for seriousness.

"I am every one and no one of the Forest-Jungle region Evil One. You have no reason to ask that question. But another question is much more important to you."

I had no idea what he was going on about but I then realised what question he was referring to.

"Where is she? What have you done with the others?"

"Bingo. The answer now comes. Nichad am I and now we must go. Take him. No tricks or any retaliation from here on, or else she will be killed." He ordered. I knew he was talking to me and I had a plan of my own. The arrow at my back disappeared and my hands were bound soon after. I was then led through the darkness into what felt like the abyss of the jungle.

I was escorted through the Forest-Jungle by the captors as I was forced to walk on even though my feet began to hurt. There was no way of knowing where I was being taken. The place was a maze in itself. It seemed even more impossible of them to travel through it, aware of their destination and ability to survive through this terrain. The further I was taken the more the amazed I became. We turned left, then right again until we came to a small pathway. I saw the lead captor; Nichad smile. We must have reached the destination. I was led along the pathway as we closed in on what was a dead end. Something changed. The dead end at the end of the pathway slowly opened, revealing a much larger open area than I had witnessed these past days. It was huge. The trees reaching miles in the air were only metres away from one another and still there was enough room left for civilisation to live amongst them. Even Terrashorm back in the future was not like this. I looked up and noticed that this civilisation was very intelligent. There stood bridges made of wood between the trees with glowing torches at each end. It was an amazing sight, though I felt unnerved that it was not in the best of times.

"Keep moving." The soldier said behind me. I looked back ahead and followed them all into an opening inside one of the trees. Once inside, the doorway closed leaving the place in darkness until torches were lit around the room. My bound hands were released and I held each hand trying to stress out the pain. Nichad sat down in a chair. Mysse stood at his side. He gestured me to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the wooden table. I took a seat cautiously. I had been fooled by a simple trap once and was not ready for that to happen again. I could not trust anyone here.

"Don't worry Lord T.E.O. We do not booby-trap our own home. The nature takes care of that." Nichad said. "You wonder why you have been brought here, yes."

I nodded and remembered something that had passed my mind... Madeleine! Before I could ask, the doorway opened and behind me and the soldier returned, this time with Madeleine. She was no longer in the desert disguise but now in a long brown dress, bracelets on both arms and a small green crown on her head.

"You see she is fine. You were about to ask about her right? I have a request and if you refuse then I will have to go to my next plan."

"I'm listening..." I replied, trying to keep my cool. Nichad laughed with happiness. I was a little unsure of his reason for this joy. It subsided which drew another silence as the doorway closed again as the soldier who had brought in Madeleine exited again. Madeleine came to my side and watched as Nichad continued with his proposal.

"We are guardians of the one who you seem to be... guardians that have heard the call of him. He wants it back."

My eyes widened. I knew where this was going. I listened on, trying to find out as much as I could.

"Ah, you see that. He knows of what I speak. He wants the power he once had and will do what he can to retrieve it, even killing the one who currently possesses it."

It was my turn to get a bargaining out of this. Again I chose my wording very carefully hoping for a chance of the truth.

"What if I don't give it back to him?"

I had not realised it but another guard of Nichad's was still in the room. They grabbed Madeleine first and pulled her a few metres from me as Nichad stopped him in his tracks. They did not let go her but instead kept her there.

"I wasn't finished Nichad. What I was doing was finding out the fate I held if I refused. I see it now. There is only one thing."

Nichad leaned forward in his seat. I was going along the right lines as I had noticed but still there was more negotiating to get through. I continued. "You let us go free and I find out about everything from him."

"That won't be necessary."

I was not happy about this. I could not come to an agreement we both were happy with. Madeleine looked at me, waiting to hear my reply. "What do you mean not necessary?"

As I waited patiently, Nichad whispered something to Mysse who soon disappeared. I wondered what was going on. My suspicion expanded with it.

"She will be back in some time. Now the answer to your question; She is also ready to see you. It is only a matter of time before it happens. Your greatest questions will be answered but also her words will help us through the dangerous path and to victory."

It seemed impossible, but I took a stab at whom he was speaking of.

"It's the Oracle?" I asked.

Nichad nodded and then told us about the tale even though I was more surprised she was on Firaciend and closer than I had originally expected. The meeting went on for some time before Mysse's return. She was quite tired but still returned with information that she whispered into Nichad's ear. I gave a look of intrigue that quickly turned to thought and then to a smile. He offered us both to stay the night in the jungle village kingdom of Terragrot. We left and were escorted by Nichad, Mysse and two of Nichad's men to the higher tree tops, along a few bridges and to a closed door.

"Here. This is where you sleep tonight." Nichad said. One of his men opened the door and Madeleine and I entered. We found ourselves in an enclosed inner tree. I lit a couple of torches using my own flame element which revealed walls of think wood. It reminded me of Terros on Terrashorm. There were also wooden beds with linen sheets upon them with pillows that looked quite comfy. The technology and resources I was witnessing was incredible. It was not expected by a civilisation of this time and era. The door was closed again and Madeleine got into her bed as I got into the one next to it. I lied there, wondering what was going to happen to me. Adma was still in trouble and if I was forced to lose my power then I had no chance of saving her. I forgot about it for the time being and instead talked to Madeleine.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I apologised. I heard her roll over under the sheets before replying.

"That's alright Michael. We ended up in this together and there was no other way of stopping it. It wasn't your fault."

She seemed right in one sense but there was still something gnawing at me like my conscious was turned in circles. I had fallen for the trap and yet I was believed to not be responsible for all of this. Her words felt calming and a large part of me believed her on her word.

"Thanks, I feel a little better hearing that. It's just that it was me who left; you that followed. If I hadn't left-"

"You had reason to. Just sleep it off and I'll see you in the morning." Madeleine replied last. I heard her roll back over and knew that was it... for now.

**Chapter XX**

**Legacy and Destiny**

I awoke early that morning and I was not surprised. Not only was there a door in the room leading outside but there were two quite large holes cut through the thick tree walls of the room, allowing the sun to shine through what was a sort of window. I did not seem bothered by the turn out, though I would have been more refined with further sleep. Unable to get back to sleep, I got of the bed instead and left the room. I did not take any notice of whether Madeleine was still in bed or not. I left the bedroom and made it to the quite large living room, occupied with a small table and a few soft quilted chairs. I walked around them as I made my way over to the closed entrance door to the place, getting a better look at the village that was found in darkness the previous night. I opened the door and closed it behind me as I looked upon the most wonderful setting I had seen in days. It was unbelievably amazing. The trees reached high altitudes with their roots still intact. They were untouched, green and fresh. I had not witnessed anything like this ever since Terrashorm or even on Earth before that. I looked down at the ground, watching the early risers conduct their daily business. There were many different aged elf-like people walking back and forth. They travelled to different destinations, only concentrating on their own work. I heard the door behind me open again and looked to see a sleepy Madeleine stumble outside. She walked over to my side. She too admired the view and spectacular surroundings.

"It's really amazing for such a civilisation to exist like this." I said. The place made me feel so happy. At the same time remembered back to the wonderful time I had with Adma before pure darkness fell. Something had changed since then. I felt like a completely different person and yet a small part of me that felt the same way remained. I looked at Madeleine who noticed.

"What?"

I smiled and then turned back to view the environment again until we returned back inside when the sun rose halfway to its midday peak. We talked for most the morning about different topics. I had even mentioned what was on my mind. It was like old times. I felt a familiar feeling again.

"The time away from Adma has seemed to change a lot of things and bring back other things." I said. Madeleine did not reply but instead listened further to where I was going with this. By this point I was not sure where I was going with it myself but it proved a part of me had changed. I only saw Adma's blonde hair, hazel eyes and beautiful red dress in my dreams of the past. Now it was like I never saw her at all... just a prisoner of a vile and cruel man who I was out to get. I told Madeleine all of this and released some of my worries into the atmosphere, hoping that it did not return. Madeleine was very caring with this and when the time came, she helped me with some advice I had not expected or needed.

"I see what you're getting at Michael. You're afraid that if you don't save Adma soon, then you will never see her again."

It was good to know she was listening and adding to do what she could to help my dilemma. She continued on, giving me advice. "Just don't lose hope on it okay? She is strong. You will see her again."

She rubbed my shoulder and I smiled back at her.

"Thanks. But it's just that with everything that has happened and even being taken captive and all, it feels like I never will."

It was great to have someone so understanding by my side. I felt like an idiot or even a sook in the way I was and kept apologising for putting her through listening to what seemed like nothing more than thinking about my own feelings. Nichad returned. He had two guards each by his side as well as the presence of Mysse. We both got to our feet as he entered. He looked at us before gesturing us to follow them. There was a short silence before we complied and followed him, not saying a word. We had no choice but to answer without any trouble. Nichad had shown that obviousness, one that I did not fully enjoy. The group travelled down wooden stairs to the lower levels of the place and soon enough the wonderful sight of daylight was left in our minds. The community was busy, ignoring our presence among them. The different male and female elf-like civilians with their long hair and ears and of different skin colours went on with their daily business like we were not even there. It was an amazing sight. Madeleine and I stayed quiet although we were asked questions by the men around us. Nichad told them to be silent. I began to fear that the worst was in stored for us. There was no evidence to support my feeling though I had been wrong before.

"Don't worry." I told Madeleine, trying to stay calm myself.

"I'm not. We haven't been hurt in any way so far and this place seems too peaceful anyway." She replied. I hoped she was right, but there was much more to be proven. For the next half an hour of walking around, following Nichad and his men, I started to wonder if we would ever reach our destination. I thought to ask either Nichad or Mysse how far the journey would take but knew in some way, they would not answer. We continued to travel in silence. The sound of activity strengthened around us and our biggest questions were soon answered. We had come to a small township outside the main forest capital as it was. The area was similar to the forest town; but different. No trees occupied the place and instead, many houses stood in place, creating the many pathways from the entrance where we stood to the number of uncountable locations at what I heard Nichad refer to as "Lake Town". Ironically Nichad gestured us to follow him through the main street.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Lake Town as I said... It's just on the edge of the river that passes right from the north and south of the Forest-Jungle region." Nichad answered. I was only a little surprised that my hunch of the town's name was correct, being psychic and all. The docks were accompanied by a number of small and quite medium sized sail ships. The wooden pathways to these ships rocking in the river tied to the docks refused any to easily drift away. We stopped at one end of the wooden docks overlooking the forest jungle on the other side of the river. A man that looked dressed in the same armour and clothes of Nichad's men guarded a certain medium sized boat. Nichad left us where we were for a bit and walked over to the plank bridge to this ship. This must be the one we were taking to our next destination, or so I thought. Once again my hunch was right and a smile came across my face. Madeleine saw it and asked me what I was so happy about. I replied by saying "nothing" and went back to the seriousness that was Nichad's men surrounding us. While Nichad was speaking with his colleague, I looked around at the terrain around us. It was a magnificent sight. Then I could hear something, or someone familiar to my ears. I searched to where the voice was coming from. I noticed a number of figures I had not seen in a day that felt like a lot longer.

"Look, there are the others." I said to Madeleine quietly. She looked in the direction I was pointing and caught the sight of Hopnth and two of Yedhta's men disappear into a nearby building. There they were, most likely looking for us and yet there we were, in plain sight but unable to do anything. I looked again and noticed that Mysse had also noticed our gaze being sent elsewhere. She said nothing as Nichad returned to speak with us.

"We're to take this boat along the river."

I nodded with him and followed him, Mysse and his men onto the boat. Madeleine followed, also unsure of where we were going. Yet she trusted my judgement as I trusted hers. The boat left the docks of Lake Town and entered the long river, leaving our last chance of help behind.

Hours passed and we enjoyed the company of each other upon the metal boat that travelled into the even larger unknown. It was quite large, yet nothing unlike the Black Hunter or Red Kraksher. Unlike those larger warships that contained three large masts, this boat only had two; one at the front and the other placed in the centre. Madeleine stayed close to me, feeling safer that way. We stayed in the main cabin with Nichad and Mysse in pure luxury. Every time I looked at that female I always wondered why she led me here or why she surpassed every one of my own protectors to get to me. A couple of Nichad's crew entered and left the room, bringing beverages and food in for us. It was a delightful feeling and yet none of my questions were going to be answered. I needed not to worry about asking such questions. I knew they would to be answered soon enough. Mysse, like Lyn had back in the future, had followed us and spied on us. The question that remained was the reason why? Why had Madeleine been involved in this? My feelings for her had seemed to return since Adma's capture. Yet my feelings for my girlfriend were still evident. Afternoon drew slowly and I became tired. I asked to be excused and with Madeleine following me, we headed to the lower decks for what I hoped would turn out to be a great sleep. We journeyed to the second deck from the top and entered a room that contained a couple of beds. These were not hammocks as such but more along the lines of actual beds. There were a few of them. Madeleine crawled into one, still dressed in her dress. I removed my cloak and entered one close to the bed she chose. It felt like home. It was not quite home though. I hated what was going through my mind as I lied down under the sheets. I decided not to ask Madeleine anything, expecting that she too was not in the mood to talk. It was only a few seconds before I fell asleep. My mind went into a state that had not been felt in a very long time. I could see the boat we were on... the top deck on of it to be exact. We had come to a dense part of the jungle, very dark inside it. It was a place very unfamiliar but something was very familiar. I was walking alone through a part of the jungle until I stopped at a large tree. It all was not clear in the dream sense. Inside the tree though was a place that I had been to so many times before. I closed in on this tree before immediately seeing the cabin rooftop. I had woken up with a bit of a fight. I looked around and saw Madeleine still awake. She saw that I had awoken and looked at my bland face.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing I had realised something. I knew I could not lie to her as she was a great friend and one I had always cared for.

"I had a dream." I began. I was about to elaborate but was soon interrupted by a crewman walking in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Lord Nichad would like to see you."

I stood up and looked at Madeleine who looked back at me. I turned back to the doorway and went to exit. Madeleine went to follow.

"I'm sorry, but you must stay here." He said to Madeleine. She looked uneasy. I looked back to her, giving her a look of assurance. She nodded back at me and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Stay here. You'll be safe here." I said before disappearing out of the room. The guard led me back up to the top deck. There was a lot of commotion as Nichad's men worked together in keeping the boat on course. We passed several of his men, ignoring us. I said nothing as I followed, taking in my surroundings and figuring out a way of escape if need be. We met with Nichad at the starboard side of the boat.

"Glad you can join us. We are almost to our destination and I'm guessing she has already seen us."

This made me uneasy. Whoever Nichad was speaking of had already known we were closing in on them. I was not sure of what was going on or if this position was even safe. I needed to know we were safe before things got worse. Perhaps this is why Madeleine was asked to stay below deck. I examined the area around the boat and waited for my own questions to be answered before the worst of my fears arrived.

"It's amazing you haven't asked any questions Lord T.E.O." Mysse said. My wonders were diminished by her comment and I looked at her. The time had come.

"Where are we?"

I seemed to be wrong. None of them answered; but something was. One of Nichad's men returned upon the boat, restless in running back on deck from across a plank from the nearby darkness.

"We... were ambushed sir... They surrounded us."

They ambushed them? I was becoming even more uneasy. I had been brought to collect something. Something that only the 'chosen one' can collect. I looked ahead and felt I had just seen it.

"What are we here for?"

I was becoming more curious and more suspicious. Something terrible was afoot. Some sort of evil that I had somehow seen before. I was waiting for an answer. I could only help them if I knew everything.

"We have been here before and there was a sign. One that said "_Only the power may pass through here to collect what they seek"..._ It has been rumoured that only he who is worthy may enter and return."

It meant I had to travel alone. It was no coincidence I had just recently foreseen my fate to enter and find what I was looking for. Then something most interesting happened.

"We didn't even mean to travel this way. I sent three men figure out where we were and soon found that we were here." Nichad added.

"I must travel alone. Let Madeleine know that I love them all if I never see you again." I said. I did not enjoy such words. It was just a caution, just in case. I had seen that happen in so many movies also. I was ready to enter, return and tell them all myself nonetheless. Mysse nodded and moved to the side, allowing me to leave the boat. I stepped onto the plank. It wobbled a little and I kept cautious. I walked along, balancing upon the plank before I had made it safely at the other end. I walked off the ramp and onto the soft ground. It was my time to shine. I had come a long way and knew I would return a changed man.

"Good luck." Nichad said. I was not sure whether leaving Madeleine in the hands of them was such a good idea. In this instance I had no choice but to go with it. I walked into the dense forest, leaving them all behind in the darkness of the closing morning.

It had been a few minutes. The one thing going through my mind was the hope that I had not been betrayed by Nichad. I had left Madeleine back with them. Oh god, I had left her back with them, along with the assurance she was safe with them. I kept my guard, circling my own tracks. It was still quiet and whatever had attacked Nichad's men had ceased to meet me with the same fate. Yet I stood my ground and walked further into darkness. The sight of the boat with Nichad and the others upon it was long gone from sight and mind. I was alone; all alone with no one in sight for a hundred metres at best. The worst of it was realised soon after. I sat on the wet ground, my cloak soaking in the water below my feet. I had no idea where I was going, not even sure if I was going in the right direction. Doubling back seemed like a good idea. That was if I knew how to get back. At least with the Fellas, girls, guys and Hopnth and Yedhta, I knew we were going to get to our destination with no problems. This was a problem though. The density of the forest grew as my hope rested upon nothing but my own shoulders. I looked left, right and ahead, trying to figure out where to go.

"Come on. Keep coming... that's it." Someone said. Every time the voice returned I stopped my footing and looked to where it had come from. There was nothing in sight though. I told myself to forget about it.

"It's probably all in your head." I kept telling myself. Then I realised it. I had answered my own question. Just follow the words of the wise. I continued along and came to an enclosed area that looked very familiar. I had been here before both recently and a long time ago. What stood before me was a large tree I had recognised before. I was huge, brown and very much alive.

"It can't be." I said to myself. Standing before a massive tree that I had only seen in Terrashorm back in the future, I heard squawks of some sort. It was not of a common bird squawk but something much different. I felt had walked into a trap, or I was about to. I looked around in the distant dark surrounding me, keeping my guard up. They could jump me at any moment. At that moment something happened that was not at all expected. The side of the tree opened, creating an entrance point right before me. I was tempted to enter but knew what I was witnessing was impossible and therefore clearly a trap. I had ignored the signs before. Something was different this time. I was alone, had no one asking me to enter, under the safety of the Oracle to guide me here.

"Wait... the Oracle!"

I was onto something. I had been in this position before, unsure of what would come. I must have taken too long to make a decision. While thinking on whether to enter or not I heard something drop down beside me, then on the other side, and another behind. I turned around facing three figures before me. They were unarmed though contained swords and bows on their backs.

"Come in or fight your way. Either way we both know how it'll end." The voice said.

"How do I know you are her?" I asked out loud. The figures of green men; armoured in brown armour and hooded in dark brown cloaks covering each of their heads stood still and waited for what would happen next. I waited for the voice to answer but then I was not ready for what happened next. All in my sight, one on the left drew a sword and faced me. I was not going through that door easily. It was clear that this was my time.

"I thought you were her but I guess I am wrong." I said to myself in a low voice. The figure opposite me also drew their weapon. This was no sword but more of a long trident that lengthened.

"Last chance," I said sarcastically. One on the men on other side of me; armed with a long bow shot an arrow which I barely dodged. I was in more trouble than I believed. After that first shot, the one with the long trident ran at me and swung. I jumped out of the way before realising what this was... a test. The three men attacked me and I dodged them while also fighting back as best I could. I left everything in the past behind me and concentrated only on what stood before me. The three men continued to strike while also dodging my blasts of red energy and shadow attacks. I had no idea how to beat them. They were swift and cunning. At this time I did not even know if I could beat them. Then it came to me. A strategy I had used in a game I once played.

"That's it. Use them against each other."

Another arrow was shot and with my shadow skill I grabbed it with a shadow hand, throwing it at the one soldier with the sword. They just chopped it in two. My plan had not worked. I had to try something else. The trident swung at me. I used my own arms to block the hits against my body. I kicked him back and quickly reacted to grab another arrow heading my way. I threw it again with all my might at the enemy with the trident, striking him in the left side of the chest. That was one down but expecting that to be it, he still stood up all the while of not been struck down. This was not right. It also was not unexpected.

"What do you want?" I asked out loud once again. There came no answer. I thought of something. I put my hand up and the three men stood still. I had not realised the truth until that point. Every attack thrown at me led me to draw closer to the entrance.

"I will go in there." I said. The three still stood still, waiting. I turned toward the tree and walked through the open entrance to the tree and entered the darkness. The entrance closed behind me and I was surrounded by darkness. This felt like a déjà vu. I had been in this situation before.

"You remember this Michael. Of course you do. Times have changed since and you know why you are here. The journey has just begun but you know that also."

At that a golden path appeared before me leading to a large golden pyramid. The Oracle sat at the top in a golden chair. The chair was faced the opposite way to me as the Oracle spoke to me again.

"You wish to know it all... the reason why you are here, why everything that has happened has."

She was right as always. But by the way she spoke I was expecting that she was not going to answer so easily. She continued as I listened intently. But before she did I spoke instead, almost interrupting her.

"You once told me that it's not over until all is revealed and yet not all has been revealed. I still don't know why, but-"

The Oracle interrupted me and everything she said was surprising and unexpected. Even with the psychicism, I was powerless within the presence of the Oracle.

"Following dreams lead to reality. Follow what you have seen to find what you dream."

I did not fully understand it and as before I was left confused. After her last words, I saw a vision in my mind, travelling along the river like a bird flying along it, through the trees to an open field with a large mountain in the distance. I flew through the mountain and directly into a cave I had seen before.

"What is this?" I wondered.

"All in time is the right path." The Oracle answered. Her words did not help my confusion at all. I was used to that. My time was up. The vision disappeared and the doorway opened again behind me.

"Trust judgement and seek the answer you seek. The one before it seeks you but he waits. Find him and you will find yourself."

That was all she had to inform me of. The golden path and the golden pyramid disappeared. It was time for me to leave, except I had no idea of how to get back. She helped me with that as well. I walked out and trusted my own gut feeling. I walked away, feeling more confident of myself which seemed like a positive more than anything else. I looked back few a couple of seconds before leaving it all behind me.

**Chapter XXI**

**Revelation**

It was only a few minutes before I had luckily returned to Nichad's boat that awaited my return. Madeleine's glad face was the first I saw upon the boat of all the others. She looked so relieved to see that I had survived. I felt the same way, lucky to have made it back alive. I walked along the plank back onto the boat as I turned to Nichad first who seemed more surprised than the rest of them. He asked me what happened and all I answered was the information I was given.

"We must head to the temple. I have to find something." I said. Nichad was left confused but I knew where to go. I gave him directions, thinking back to what I was shown. A part of detail I provided made him pause. He looked directly at me, his eyes widened. I could tell he was unsure about something.

"What is it Nichad?"

Before he could answer, Mysse turned up with Madeleine behind her.

"The place you are showing us to go is very dark; one of the darkest places in this world. All who have travelled there have never returned." Mysse answered for Nichad who was just speechless. He nodded at Mysse's information. Hearing this made me unsure, which brought the next question.

"What gave you this location and how do you even know about it?"

I could not answer that. I knew that all hell would fall if I mentioned a thing of the Oracle being there and being the very reason. Instead I conceded on the task at hand.

"Look, I don't know why I have been told to proceed there, but I do know one thing. With my presence there, we will be much safer than anyone else who has journeyed there." I said in an utmost confidence I had ever had. All I wondered afterward was if I was correct. I was aware of the danger I was putting everyone in including my best friend. I trusted the Oracle and was not going to be beaten down by the fear upon my own back. Nichad nodded and ordered the navigator of the boat to sit tight for a few minutes. He needed time to gather his thoughts. He was not the only one. Straight after, I retired to the lower levels. Madeleine, as I easily expected also followed me down. We travelled about three levels down the old wooden stair and entered a room where we stayed for most of the rest of that afternoon. We sat on a hammock and talked. I told her what I had not told anyone; about the journey and what the Oracle had told and shown me. Madeleine listened as she always had and the conversation somehow went to what times used to be like before we ended up going into space with Buhn Hido and Sam Numa on a massive adventure. I was reminded of my old life, the great teenage life. We laughed and chatted for a long time, coming up with different things to talk about before about an hour. We later we returned to Nichad's quarters for dinner. I opened the door that revealed a small, cosy and quite fully lit room. A long table stood finely in the middle with a number of chairs around it. It was occupied with different foods upon it and plates in front of where each chair sat. Sitting at the other end was Nichad. Mysse was sitting next to him.

"It's great to see that our guests have arrived already." He said. Mysse just smiled. She was out of her archer clothing and instead wore a long brown strapped dress. She looked quite dashing. I held the door open for Madeleine to enter. She still wore the same dress and accessories as she had for the past couple of days. She too looked very beautiful.

"Sit down and make yourselves at home." Mysse said kindly. It was the first time I had heard her sound so polite. I sat down a few chairs away from them. Madeleine sat next to me. I was not surprised she was staying so close to me after all we had been through. There was a short silence as we began to dine and dig into the meats and vegetables in front of each of us. I was first to speak after this, interested in Nichad's story. Of course a great man like him had a few tales to tell. Before I could ask, he already spoke first, stopping my train of thought of what to ask.

"So what brings you all this way anyway Lord T.E.O?"

I stuttered to answer at first, but once I got my thoughts and words correct I answered him while eating a couple of vegetables off of the chrome coloured plate in front of me.

"Have you heard of the rumours Nichad?" I asked him. It was in the sense of being a little rhetorical although Nichad gave a short look of confusion. He took a bite out of a piece of well cooked chicken, swallowed and looked back at me.

"The rumours speak of a great darkness to fall upon this world. Frostbite of The ice lands spoke of rumours told by none other than the Oracle. The day of darkness came and he was right. Now he searches for the man who took us back in time..."

Hearing Nichad mention back in time made me gag a little. I had seen what he spoke of. The day of darkness although occurred long after that incident. It was impossible. Nichad continued.

"... He promised that things will be back to the way they are supposed to be. This world is upside down and there is a great threat that he searches for... you."

My eyes widened and I put up my guard, only in a subtle way. I did not want to draw too much attention or give away my alert.

"Are you alright Michael?" Madeleine asked. I was not alright at all. Not only had I been told to find the source of Lord Frostbite's revenge, but I also was apparently the reason for his vengeance upon my home city, let alone my home planet. Nichad then asked me if I was okay. I could not speak. I got out of my seat and walked out of the room, leaving the other three sitting there, even Madeleine. I made my way to the bow of the ship, passing every crewman just slightly catching my presence. I needed to get some fresh air and clear my head. I thought back to that last day before the world as Nichad mentioned it 'turned upside down'. There was something that did not feel right. Lord Frostbite attacked me. Now I was paying for something that was definitely not my fault.

"What is it Michael?" I heard Madeleine ask me. I thought it was in my head until I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was her. I could just make out her figure in the close darkness.

"It was my fault but not my fault." I confessed. The silence that followed showed me that Madeleine was confused of what I meant. I elaborated for her, reminding her of what had happened until she understood what I was talking about, remembering back to Nichad mentioning the part of the world going back in time. In her sense to comfort me she did the best thing she could think of.

"But it wasn't your fault. It was his. Lord Frostbite attacked the building leading you go back in time. How did you do that though?"

She was right. That was a question I kept asking myself. I could not figure out. I had seen that figure. That man inside the mountain. Who was he and what did he have to do with all of this? My head began to hurt from trying to piece everything together. I held my hand to my head and Madeleine asked me if I was alright.

"I've just got a little bit of a headache trying to figure this out. I'm going to go lie down."

"Okay then." She replied. She let me go. I only got a few steps away when I felt weak in the legs. It happened again. Everything around me started to blur and I collapsed to the deck floor with the last thing I heard was Madeleine yelling, "MICHAEL!"

I was in a trance that I seemed to be very familiar with. The dream like feeling was easily realised. The reason for it happening on the other hand was not. I looked around but all I could see was darkness for a few seconds until a vision was shown to me. I was back in the cave and so were Tony, Blaze, Acret and Drenacle. They were standing before the stranger up in his seat. I did not know why I was being shown this again. I had seen this before. Then the vision changed again. I was getting closer to the answer. I stood upon a high peak before quickly waking back up to reality. Madeleine was down on her knees next to me and Mysse and Nichad were also there. They were staring at me. I was looking back up at them.

"What happened to you? I thought all you said you had was a headache." Madeleine said.

"I did... but then, I passed out like I have previously. It's nothing... I'm fine now." I replied, getting to my feet. Nichad was not as convinced.

"Nonetheless Michael, you need to be looked after and we need to make sure you'll be fine by tomorrow. We'll be travelling by foot and you need to be ready for that if we are to survive and find out the truth. Madeleine, take him to get some rest and keep an eye on him. Let me know if anything happens."

Madeleine nodded her head and put her arm over my shoulder. She helped me to my feet and took me down to our quarters. Once there she helped me onto the bed and sat on her own bed, facing me.

"What happened this time?"

I did not know. I told her I had only seen a small vision before I awoke again and thanked her for helping me. I did not know what I would do without her. The thought of arriving at our destination the next day gave me a sign of relief. Finally it would be over and I would be that much closer to getting Adma back as well as returning Firaciend to peace once more. I lied back on the pillow and Madeleine did the same. I figured she would stay awake to make sure I was fine. I was restless and needed to recover after my adventure. Sleep came easier than I thought and I eventually dozed off.

The next morning I awoke more relaxed than I had been in a while. I rolled over and noticed the shape of Madeleine asleep in the close to complete darkness next to my bed. Even now I still could not believe how these beds, comfortable as anything were upon these boats like normal accessories in this lifetime era. I felt refreshed and ready for the journey I knew I would take on this day. It was a feeling I had not had in a long time now. I got out of bed a few minutes later and headed up to the top of the boat to see the wonderful sunrise that was expected. I could tell that Madeleine was still sleeping soundly, so I quietly snuck out and headed up to the top deck of the ship after closing the door behind me. As soon as I was there, I was left amazed. It was still dark and most of the top deck of the boat was abandoned. I walked over to the port side of the boat, overlooking the forest. It was a short while before my sight was taken by something much more surprising; especially after being in a dense forest jungle for so long. Further up along the jungle beside us on both sides looked to contain less dense jungle. As I took this in Mysse came up behind me.

"We're almost there Lord T.E.O." She said. After she had said that my hope began to rise and a bigger surprise came quickly after. There were small shining circles within the forest walls. At first I was puzzled by this acquaintance but then my largest wonder was answered. The morning sun shone through brightly as we neared a dead end.

"Captain, we have a land HO!" One of the crewmen yelled. This was then followed by other crew men coming up from the lower desks and getting to their positions to help slow the boat to a complete stop at its destination. I witnessed Nichad's men pull the ropes to pull in the mast and slow the boat down. The navigator gave the order to halt the ship by dropping the anchor. Nichad came out from his quarters and began to give orders until the ship had stopped right in front of the jungle edge at a small part of land to exit off the boat. He then walked over to me and spoke before inviting me to his cabin to plan our next move. I obliged kindly. I hoped he had not turned against me. He needed me though. That was the one reason why I was beginning to trust him to resort to no treachery. Once inside he offered me to sit at the desk as he then sat on the other side in his chair.

"We have arrived and are ready when you are Lord T.E.O." Nichad began. He waited for me to reply which came seconds later. I did not want to seem unsure to the idea now that we had arrived and I had told him to come here.

"Thank you... I would like to mention one proposal if I may."

"Go ahead." Nichad said while gesturing me to continue freely. I knew all too well that he would not like the idea but I had to do what I needed. From here I just had to continue on alone without their help. I swallowed temporarily and then spoke swiftly.

"You have helped me this far but... I believe it would be best if, I go on alone from here. It may be too dangerous and-"

Nichad stopped me right there and looked at me. It was hard to tell if he was on my side or not. I began to feel a little uneasy and kept up my guard subtly once again just in case I was in danger. I made sure not to say anything out of line in this case. Nichad continued once more.

"I see your reason for such a proposal..." He began again. I was quite relieved to hear this but he had not finished. "...although you do know you have to travel through a force so deadly that none have survived alone."

I started to wonder where he was going with this. It was hard to figure it out. Nichad spoke so kindly, yet his words were not of the same. I listened to him until it was ready for me to speak once more.

"All I'm saying is that I have seen things like this before Nichad-"

I was once again interrupted but not by Nichad this time. Mysse had entered, dressed in her archer uniform again.

"Nichad, I just wanted to let you know our men are ready to go. We're just waiting on you and him." She said. She left and closed the door behind her as she exited. That allowed me to continue. Before I could, Nichad did instead.

"Look Lord T.E.O, I see your concern for everything but I have been through more than you believe and with that said, I am much more experienced than you and I can look after you better than you can yourself. We are coming along. I thought a man as such yourself with your talents would welcome a well-made ally as my men, Mysse and I."

There was no arguing against him. He had volunteered to come no matter what the cost. I eventually agreed. It was his risk, not mine. With that we left his cabin and headed back outside to meet the others. Madeleine was also up and not dressed in her dress that she wore before, but archer clothing closely identical to Mysse's.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I replied before following Nichad, Mysse and their men down the plank that led off of the boat and onto familiar forestry landscape. From there Mysse, Nichad and two of his men led the way while the rest followed behind. Both Madeleine and I were escorted within them, very well protected. The place was quite silent the whole time. My need to alert Nichad to the right directions seemed unnecessary. He seemed to know where to go. In the next few minutes that followed I whispered to Madeleine, unsure of what dangers would come. All that was around us was the sound of different creatures in the jungle and in a way it felt safe. We all continued. I told Madeleine how I had no choice but allow Nichad and his men come with us, just making conversation. At one point I could easily hear one of his men behind me speaking to the others before Nichad told them to "shut it". I could not figure out how he knew they were talking. Then I noticed Mysse. She looked innocent in a certain aspect, though she whispered more and more often to Nichad.

"What do you think they're talking about? Do you really think they're taking us to the right place?" Madeleine asked me. In the cold of the thickened, dense jungle I had no clue of where to go. I thought back to the vision the Oracle had shown me. I had flown to the destination, not walked through the jungle. None of what I saw before me was any similar. By this point I had grown restless. I expected that we would be there by this time. I could tell Madeleine was growing restless also. We had to stop.

"Nichad, it may be an idea to stop for a while." I said to him. I halted in my stepping as did Madeleine still by my side. Nichad kept walking. I spoke again, repeating my earlier comment. He kept walking and almost went out sight. His men behind us pushed us to continue on. We had no choice but to. I hurried my pace and caught up, closely following behind him and Mysse once more. I needed to get through to him. We would not last long if any one of us tired so much to lose our strength. I told Nichad this in one last attempt for him to hear my word. I finally stopped as did his men around me. Mysse stopped this time as well. It had worked, so I had thought. He turned around and faced me, looking at me standing there. I was draining in a sea of sweat from travelling through such dense mangy jungle land; my cloak looking worse than the sweat on my face.

"You know I'm right on this." I added. Now everyone was looking from me to Nichad, and back. I stared back at him but something was not right. It was the sound of creatures dwelling within the jungle around us. Nichad had noticed it and so had Mysse. A long silence followed and no voice was heard. Madeleine looked back at me, then back again and Mysse and Nichad.

"Something's not right." He said. My eyes widened and a small bit of fear returned.

"I feel it too." Mysse added. "We must hurry."

At that Mysse began to run as did Nichad. It seemed to be too late. Out of nowhere a clash of large wings was heard in the air above followed by a large gush of fire from the same direction, lighting up the jungle. Realising we were all trapped Nichad and Mysse backed away, returning to where we were.

"It's a trap! We shouldn't have come here and now look!" Nichad yelled. He was angry and I did not blame him. The fire surrounded us in seconds and a loud roar filled the sky, the sound Madeleine and I were not familiarised with yet everyone else was.

"A dragon!" "Dragon..!" They all yelled.

"Grab your bows! Take it out!" Nichad ordered, pointing to where the attack was coming from. Madeleine also grabbed the bow she had on her back, grabbed an arrow out of her quiver and joined in fighting the deadly beast. It was only minutes later that I remembered my ability. I left my staff strapped on my back only using my hands to control the fire and stop it from getting closer to us. It felt easy at first until I felt something different. I began to lose control, like the flames were not only natural.

"_What is this?"_ I wondered. The sound of the roar returned and was right above us. I noticed for a split second that Madeleine had her arrow ready and shot it into the air. Another roar came followed by a numerous number of arrows being shot through the smoke hovering above us. The heat inside the circle of bushfire was beginning to be unbearable. I was starting to completely lose control of the fire as it closed in around us. It was impossible but only understandable in one sense. I was not strong enough. Becoming weaker by the deadly smoke, my knees hit the ground and all I looked up at was the fire coming over like a dome.

"Michael!" I heard a voice yell before hitting the ground. The heat and befallen me and yet I was not able to fight it.

**Chapter XXII**

**All Is Revealed**

I thought I was dead. All that was around me was the feeling of pain. I saw the faces of everyone who was closest to me ending with Adma. The sight turned to darkness straight after. Moments later, I opened my eyes. I sat up with a fright and in a world of pain. Nichad was standing in front of me overlooking the horizon in the distance. He turned my way and noticed I had finally awoken after the aftermath. I was speechless. We were ambushed, defeated and yet I sat there, alive. My cloak was only just synched from the flames that overpowered me. Nichad came over and sat in front of me, staring at me yet not saying a word. I was waiting for him to speak. Soon enough I was the first to.

"What-"

He put his hand over my mouth and looked behind me where Mysse had arrived out of the dense forest land.

"It's clear for miles and we're almost there." She said. Nichad got to his feet and turned back to the view of the open plains before us. I slowly got to my feet and joined him. We overlooked the grass in the distance. It was flatter than anything I had seen in a while. While we both admired the view I suddenly remembered someone who was not present.

"Madeleine! Where is she?" I asked Nichad. He lay silent and said nothing. This made me worry even more. What had happened to her? Was she gone after the dragon struck? I questioned him but Mysse interrupted me. That led me to turn to her for answers.

"She went missing Michael. None of us knows what happened to her. Only two of our men survived and we have more pressing issues to take care of."

I did not agree upon that decision. I believed there was still a chance to find Madeleine possibly being unconscious nearby. It was the time to find out the truth. Nichad had said nothing for a while now. The air was cool and a little frosty. The sun glistened upon the grass plain fields and shone on us at the same time.

"Nichad... It's time for the truth. How did you find me and why are you helping me?"

He finally turned to me but still said nothing except for one simple word; "Come…" before facing back toward the path that lay before us. The two surviving men followed him as did Mysse, leaving me standing there alone. After a few seconds, I decided to go with them. There was no way I was going to lose now. Besides, they were travelling the same way which meant this was not over. I caught up with Nichad and Mysse both leading the way along the plains. The terrain was of such I had not seen in a long time. It was impossible to even believe. There were different creatures, mammals as I figured just minding their own business. They were furry and a little similar to animals of Earth as we continued to journey along. I followed Nichad and the others before coming to the top of a hill. In the distance was a huge mountain and to the west of that was what looked to be some kind of cave or graveyard. I thought back to the tale Tony and Drenacle had told me; their description of their journey into the Dead Lands Canyon and the retrieval of a crystal of power. It was strange. It was like I had missed some little detail, like I had been here before, or someone I knew had.

"What is this place?" I asked. Nichad looked to be surveying the area right down to the last detail. He did not hear me. One of the remaining men on the other hand did.

"This is a place of great evil. It is one that no one has ever lived to return from. We seemed to be in that same vote."

"Quiet you." Mysse ordered. The soldier went quiet straight away. He said nothing more, as did I. Minutes later Nichad began to walk off again, slower this time as to take the journey one small step at a time. He was being cautious which made me worry a bit. The open plains seemed to be no threat but like they say; _"never judge a book by its cover"_. Though I believed this, nothing around here seemed 'evil' or 'deadly' like Nichad's soldier described. The only thing that felt to be close to danger around the place was the dark clouds above the mountain in the distance. I wondered where we were going. I kept thinking about Madeleine and wondering if she was alright. I hoped she was. I had almost lost someone before. I could not go through that again. We walked further and further from where we once were. Nichad, his two surviving men and Mysse all stayed weary of everything around, looking paranoid as anything. The animals grazing along the grass plains seemed to be no threat at all. Even being within metres of them, they only slightly ignored our presence in being their territory. A few broken clouds passed over us and shaded us from the hot sun.

"How much further Nichad?" I asked. Like the many times before, all he did was ignored me, just like the creatures around us. We travelled up and down a couple of small hills before we came in view of a small settlement, so I thought it was. We picked up our pace and hurried up this last hill to find what looked to be small courtyard in an abandoned temple or tomb. Nichad froze. The outer walls surrounding a fountain within the middle of the courtyard were the fiery colours of red, yellow and orange. Mysse also froze at the sight of it as did the other men.

"This is it... the temple." Nichad said. He took a couple of steps forward. Mysse, the two men and I stayed where we were.

"What is this place?" I asked him again. He still yet ignored me but this time was understandable. He was taken aback by the courtyard. I wondered why. Why had I been told to come here? What was so important about this place for him to be so amazed about it? It was time for the truth and this time I was going to receive it.

"What is this place?" I asked for the third time now. "I trust you to tell me Nichad. You have helped me this far along."

He turned to me and spoke at last.

"This is the Temple of the Evil One; his temple... your temple. Legend tells that this is the birthplace of the ultimate power… the power to vanquish any army... your power."

I could not believe it. Nichad stood there with a smile across his face. I kept my trust with him only to find out what I wished to know. I had lost a friend and now I was willing to do anything to find out his reasoning for coming here. But it was not his story worth listening to.

"Michael." Mysse began. I turned my glance away from Nichad and faced her. She stared for a while before finally speaking in a low tone. "We are both after the same thing. My boyfriend helped me to find you in Inflarstor..."

She looked at Nichad, hinting that he was her boyfriend. She continued.

"News came to Lake Town and my village that Onma Scorph of Pakolia was planning to attack Lafiraveind. My father was sent there to deliver the message in person. My mother told him not to go, telling him it was too dangerous, but he left nonetheless. It was his job..."

She froze for a couple of seconds. I could see that this was very personal. At the same time I was reminded of the time back when Pakolia lead by Onma began the siege upon Lafiraveind and the promise I had made. Mysse gathered her words again and continued once more.

"A few days later he was returned to us... dead with the markings of the Triangle of Ice Kings among his chest."

With that said, without even thinking, I was reminded back to a man who was found to be dead in Lafiraveind and quickly put all the pieces together. That was her father. I had returned and found those markings. That was the sign of the Triangle of Ice Kings? I asked Mysse what the Triangle of Ice Kings was. Nichad answered me.

"The Triangle of Ice Kings is at the centre of the Frozen- Ice region of Firaciend where the capital kingdoms of Yagrestacov led by Lord Satand, Omcerva led by Lord Mztrane and Swecawondi led by Lord Frostbite dwell. Long ago Lord Frostbite told that he was informed by the Oracle from Terrashorm herself about a 'Day of Darkness', where this world would reverse time and two days after then, a dark force would fly into the atmosphere and disappear. Lord Frostbite ended up being correct and since then he's been in power of Firaciend. Anyone who resisted has been destroyed."

After he had finished, Mysse added one last thing.

"Days before the Day of Darkness word went around Firaciend about the return of the Evil One while the leader of the world was Lord Pyroth of Lafiraveind. But once Frostbite was right and was named a hero when Pyroth rejected such a premonition and lost the crown."

Once she had finished everything seemed to fall into place and began to make sense. Frostbite attacked Lafiraveind to become the leader of Firaciend after the fall of the Evil One. Now it was very crucial to get to the mountain and find the one who can end it. I nodded as I took it all in. Now I really did trust them. There was something missing though. Where did Madeleine disappear to and what slept within the Temple of the Evil One. I foretold the Day of Darkness as the fall of the Red Shroud to the Redempter, but what Nichad and Mysse spoke of made much more sense. I told them this and that we had to get to the mountain where I was most likely going to find out the bigger truth hidden within it.

"Okay Michael. It's great that this trust has been formed. That was our next destination anyway."

I smiled to that and the five of us journeyed away from the temple and straight toward the mountain where my ultimate fate awaited.

We closed in on the mountain below the dark clouds. I started to slowly become weary. Nichad and the others all kept their guard and continued along, this time following my lead. We entered closer to the edge of the mountain. Mysse was the first to notice a diagonal track leading up the mountain. The path was made of pure rock and stone. She had found the entrance pathway to the mountain. We journeyed up the pathway and walked higher and higher around the external path of the large mountain. It was not fort another hundred steps, miles from the ground that we arrived at an entrance way. We were so far up that the land below was covered by a thick mist. Mysse was a little unsure of whether to enter. We had come this far. I was not turning back now. Nichad entered into the dark cavern tunnel first. Both his men lit torches and one followed him while the other stayed with us. I entered next into what I began to feel was the home of a dragon just like in many old fiction Middle Age stories that had referred to dragons. The weary in me worsened at the thought of this. Mysse headed in wearily after me and the second soldier travelled behind her. Nichad had noticed it as I came to his side. He asked me what was wrong. I told him in all honesty, which I regretted later on. It was not like me to mention what was bothering me and put ideas into others heads without considering the effects of it. My worry was drawn more but ceased when Nichad briefly laughed and continued on ahead. Not knowing where he was going, he waited for me to move ahead of him. The place was dark and mangy among other things. It was quiet though. I was reminded of a story about dwarves and goblins and one point where dwarves travelled through a mountain to reach the other side. Of course as the heroes of the book, they survived. My thought was distracted when we arrived at a small open area. Ahead of us were tunnels that headed deeper into the cavernous mountain different ways.

"Well, which way now?" Nichad asked, putting his trust in me for the first time. I tried to remember back to what the Oracle had shown me but I realised what I was shown was the direct path, passing every wall and obstacle in my place. I had no idea where to go from here. I closed my eyes, trying to figure something out as I heard a yell coming from one of the ways. The right tunnel... it had to be it. I turned toward the tunnel right from where I stood.

"It's this way." I said moving toward that tunnel. As I took a couple of steps toward that tunnel I could feel a presence heading my way. Moments later my gut feeling was correct. What I found seemed to take me. Figures of complete shadow arrived, subtly surrounding us. I looked back at the others standing there, unaware of the shadow that was now upon us.

"They're here." I told the others. Mysse drew here bow and an arrow out of the quiver on her back while Nichad drew his sword. I left the staff on my back and stood my ground, ready for anything. The two men drew their swords while still holding the torch in their other hand. Our shadows glistened in the light of the flame torches. Nichad noticed the first one that was about to strike and yelled to me.

"Michael, look behind you."

I quickly turned and saw something that scared me at first. The shadow figure that formed upon my own shadow came up from off the ground and stood before me. I shot a fire ball at it and ordered the men to put their torches out. In a matter of seconds, darkness fell upon the cave and none of us could see a thing, so I thought. In the darkness, I could not see anything until seconds later my sight somehow increased. I could see the others. The second wave of advancing enemies came and I was ready this time. I saw one jump out off of the wall and at Nichad who cut it just as it struck.

"You look surprised. We can see in the dark also." He said as he chopped another one in half, leaving nothing but a cloud of shadow that eventually disappeared. I saw this as something promising. I heard the cry for help again and called the others to follow me. The resistance from the shadow men trying to stop us was great. We strongly fought our way through, passing tunnel through tunnel before coming to a dead end. I was confused. This was where the yell for help was coming from. Then I saw it. Through the wall; that was answer.

"This wall is a-"

Before I finished my sentence the wall opened up revealing a place I had been to so many times in my head. At each side of the large room were shadow soldiers holding spears in their left hand. In the middle leading was a long black carpet that led to the other end where a stranger in complete black sat in a chair that was metres above where the carpet ended up the other end. They sat there and the room was silent. We stayed where we were, unsure whether to approach them.

"At last you arrive, and just in time Michael."

Nor Mysse or Nichad spoke after this. This man, whoever he was, was talking to me and me alone. I replied.

"Why have I been told to come here? Who are you?"

He sat there, patting a majestic, quite large tiger beside him. There was one on each side of him. The other one just sat there and watched quietly. The stranger then laughed.

"Let's see if you are as worthy as I have hoped."

He got up from his seat and jumped down, landing on both feet at the opposite end of the black carpet. He got into position and called me forth. I took a couple of steps toward him. He was hooded from his black cloak. We looked the same except he was a little taller than I was. The shadow soldiers watched as the stranger gave me the signal to strike. I started out easy and shot a blast of red energy at him. He easily dodged it and faced me.

"Good, now what else have you got? Give it all to me."

I did as he said. Adding some acrobatic moves I had made up on the spot. With these moves, I shot a couple more blasts his way before sinking my body into a shadow below me and into the ground. A few seconds later, I came back up behind him. Once there I shot a couple of fireballs at him. He jumped out of the way of and dodged them again. I faced him, standing a couple of metres from me, still on the carpet.

"Excellent, but that's not all; individual, but not together."

This felt more like a training session than an actual fight. Who was this guy and what made him think he knew all I did?

"Your friends took what was mine and now it's in the hands of the Red Shroud, yet you come here seeking me?" He laughed. He then ran at me and I shot a blast of energy at him. The shot missed. He had disappeared out of thin air, sending the shot at the cavern wall. He then appeared right behind me.

"Yet you do not know everything Evil One." He said quietly behind me. I turned around and now things were taking off. He jumped out of the way and disappeared again before appearing above me and shooting a blast of fire down on me. I went down, my cloak on fire and being close to burning my skin.

"Pathetic." The stranger said. I gathered my strength and used my fire ability to draw all the fire off of my cloak and shot it back at him. He easily dodged it and went to punch me. I quickly jumped up and teleported to one side of the room where I shot another fireball at him followed by another couple energy blasts. Thinking I finally had him, I watched it but instead of it beating him down, he absorbed the shots and stood there, completely fine.

"What? That's impossible." I heard Nichad say. I agreed with him on that. The stranger spoke again.

"I have seen enough. You put up a fight Lord T.E.O. I see that you care enough to come looking for something that others believed was gone."

From his words I then asked what I needed to.

"Where is Madeleine?"

He gestured to one of his men who sunk into the ground and disappeared. Minutes later the entrance door opened and there was Madeleine, walking in with two of the strangers shadow men.

"Black Fire, here she is." One said.

Madeleine saw me and ran up hugging me. After her arms left me I turned back to Black Fire and was after answers this time.

"Who are you and what were all that and this?"

Black Fire jumped back up to his seat and sat back down. He did not speak. We then heard the sound of wings, familiar to what he had heard earlier that day. In an instance a giant golden dragon flew down from the darkness above and landed before both Madeleine and I. I stared at its large talons before looking to its scaly golden body, horns along its long tail and upon its head before finally staring at its red eyes that glared back at me. Nichad and Mysse most of all were taken aback by it. Black Fire spoke again.

"This is Kayrone. He believes you are worthy Lord T.E.O. I am the previous Evil One who once possessed the power of the Evil One."

I was speechless. I was standing before the man who gave me this ultimate power and yet I still wondered why. Kayrone then spoke yet its mouth did not move. This amazed all of us.

"The power of the Evil One has the ability to lead its home planet through peace if the possessor may choose."

Mysse then took a few steps forward and spoke next.

"How can we understand you?"

Black Fire answered this one.

"Dragons have the ability to pass the thought barrier and communicate without talking through the mouth. It's like through the mind but not into others minds."

Kayrone nodded as Black Fire continued to tell the rest of the tale.

"You are as I am the Dragon Master and when the time comes, we can lead dragons and 'control' them.

Kayrone snorted at Black Fire for what he said.

"Sorry, he doesn't like the sound of being controlled. As I was saying though, you have heard what happened I see. Once Lord Frostbite gathered his armies to take Firaciend, Kayrone felt it to be the right time to put the power of the Evil One into safer hands and convinced me to take out the ritual, therefore sending it to you when you were born on Earth. That was not all, at the same time, an individual at the same time from the Shadow on the home planet would be gifted with the knowledge of the location of the ultimate power. The Shadow has been around for centuries."

He finished there. I had seen the power used before and experienced its ultimate power but I did not understand why I could never release that power off by heart. I asked this question and Kayrone answered briefly.

"The power of the Evil One is only as powerful as the true heart of its possessor."

I was happy that Madeleine was fine and back in safe hands. Kayrone told us to leave as all that needed to be answered was. We said our goodbye's before leaving the throne room, returning back out with the escort of Black Fire and Kayrone's men. I wondered if I would ever see them again or if my fate to stop Lord Frostbite with the help of my friends will involve using the power of the Evil One. In the meantime Madeleine told me about what happened. Kayrone had used her as bait and carried her back to the mountain. I told her how glad I was for her to be alive and well and not having lost her like Mysse and Nichad had believed. I also told her that the two of them were 'together'. She told me that Mysse had already had told her. It would be a quite a long walk back. We arrived at the entrance as the sun began to set over the hill. We made our way back down the pathway and about an hour after the sun had set, we set up camp in front of the Temple of the Evil One. I slept easy that night and for the first time I was not off in my own little world. I noticed Mysse and Nichad sleeping in the same tent. I rolled over, facing Madeleine sleeping next to me under the starry night and fell asleep.

The next morning was a little bleak. It had not dampened our spirits. My eyes opened and I noticed rain pouring on top of us. I saw that Madeleine as well as everyone else was already up. I joined them, not rapt in the feeling of sleepiness. They looked at me as I got up and joined them where the camp fire was only just smouldering. The open plains looked as dashing as before and still the sign of darkness upon the recently visited mountain seemed invisible over the dark rain clouds that befell us that day. Nichad and Mysse were next to one another and it was now obvious that they were as some would call 'the perfect couple'. I sniggered at the thought and Madeleine was the first to ask what was so funny.

"Just something I was thinking of, that's all." I replied. She nodded at me before looking back at the almost disappeared flames under the burnt rocks around and black, broken logs on top. I sat next to Madeline and took some meat that had been cooked on the camp fire. Nichad asked me a question I knew I could not answer.

"What do we do now Lord T.E.O? We have been to see Black Fire, you have found out the truth of everything and now the war is about to begin."

I knew all of that. It was more a statement than a question. He took another bite of meat and looked from the mountain in the distance and back to me, waiting for my reply. I sat there, chewing on the meat in my close to dry mouth and came up with a plan that I shared with everyone there. In this I put my hope in being reunited with Yedhta, Hopnth and the others back in Lake Town. Nichad agreed on returning to Lake Town, unaware of my intentions. Madeleine listened while also eating. Afterwards it was time to head off and it was only moments later we had returned to the boat and set off back to Lake Town.

**Chapter XXIII**

**Secrets in the Dark**

A couple of days had passed very slowly. It felt like weeks before we had made it back to Lake Town. Nichad made me stay by him. It seemed he still did not trust me as much as he wanted to... even now. Or was it more that he knew we could protect him if things were out of hand. I did as he asked anyway. That gave me the chance to find out more about this new acquaintance.

"Some things never change Evil One, including this town." Nichad said, leaving the boat. I walked next to him. Once we had departed exited off the ramp and back onto the Lake Town docks Nichad and Mysse led us back to their main home within the town. We got to a small number of tall trees and were led further inside the closest one. The place was roomy. There were chairs of wood, yet they were not hard. Instead the bark covering them somehow made them soft. I sat in one opposite the seat that was Nichad's. Mysse again stood beside his seat. Madeleine sat in the seat beside mine. Seconds after a short silence we were interrupted by a man familiar to both Madeleine and I. They were clothed in desert clothing with a balaclava covering their face. They entered and two of Nichad's men stopped them in their tracks. Nichad stood up from his seat and faced the man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. The man did not answer but his eyes widened at the sight of me and Madeleine. Mysse must have noticed the look the man gave as she spoke next.

"He seems to be familiar with Lord T.E.O and Madeline here."

At that the balaclava was removed, revealing quite an elderly man, in his fifties at the most with short brown hair, green eyes and a brown beard covering most of his mouth. Nichad's men had him held tight and Nichad was beginning to become suspicious. I got out of the seat and looked at this man, not seeming to be terrified one bit.

"Who is he?" Nichad asked. I did not understand but then realised the Nichad was speaking to me and not the acquaintance. I froze for a bit and knew a word of him being a part of a group led by a recent friend as Yedhta may cause worse problems for us. Unable to be sure what the outcome of the truth would turn out to be, I stayed cautious and lied as best as I could.

"He is not at all familiar to me Nichad."

I hoped it would be enough but Mysse had secrets that even I was not aware of. She had watched me closely and then told Nichad the truth.

"Lord T.E.O lies. He knows this man and more about who he lays with."

Now I was in trouble. My heart began to race and I feared the worst would come now. Nichad looked back at me after facing Mysse, unable to speak. The other three men in the room stood out of our way, waiting for Nichad to give the expected order to arrest us for our betrayal. A short silence passed the room before Nichad spoke again. He looked at the man and then back at me, asking me again what I knew. I gulped in the fear of being killed for what action I had relayed. I had no choice but to tell the truth.

"He is a man of Yedhta from the desert lands. Yedhta helped us escape the Desert of the Unspoken and is more an ally to both me and Madeleine here as anyone."

After I had finished Nichad looked back to Mysse for assurance that I had not lied again. She said nothing but nodded. I waited to see what would happen next.

"Yedhta, really..."

The man nodded and then spoke in some sort of language I was not familiar with, but two others in the room were.

"What did he say?" I asked first. Mysse answered for me as Nichad questioned the man further.

"He swore upon the Firaciend god; the Evil One in a language originating from Yedhta's kind himself. He is proving that he is indeed as you say. Only some can understand all languages common upon this world."

I was intrigued of this and listened further. Now that he had been proven as one of Yedhta's men he spoke in English and I was able to understand them both, though they spoke quietly, making it more difficult to hear them. A few minutes of secret conversation had gone. Nichad asked Mysse to lead us out so he could speak with the man alone. Once we were outside, the door was closed behind us and we waited outside.

In the continuing hours that passed, I sat on the ground outside the door waiting for the meeting to end. It was only about half an hour after that when things got more complicated. The door finally opened again and Nichad returned but the soldier of Yedhta's did not. He invited me back inside but not Mysse or Madeleine. I headed back into his office, a little reluctant after what had happened. I feared that he had the soldier killed for no apparent reason; only the trespassing to find us for Yedhta, the Shadow and everyone. The door closed again and this was it. I felt I was next and Madeleine would be kept here for that time also. Nichad sat back down and gestured me to join him. He could see by the fearing look on my face that I did not trust him. So he spoke.

"Lord T.E.O, I see that you have good reason to not trust me but he was a spy; a spy, yes for Yedhta, but a spy nonetheless. I see the way look at me. You think I will kill you next when you protected us and helped us reach the most unreachable place on this world. You are an ally, yes, but I am not of yours."

I could not figure out where he was going with this. He was confusing both in his words and the small signs around his very actions. His face was not of anger or happiness, more of concern. I wondered at this point of what had happened to Madeline. The fear that had come before returned again and again. I tried to rid of it but it seemed impossible. Nichad stared at me as he continued to speak.

"The man told me that he was to report the whereabouts of you back to Grandunge."

"So you killed him to make sure that didn't happen?" I asked. I was a little angered now. He had killed a man for no reason and had information of their whereabouts. This was intriguing me further. Nichad could notice my interest in this. If this is what he had planned then it had worked. The anger was easing up. The feeling of curiosity was taking over. I wanted to know more. Aware that he had me hooked on his very words, he continued to feed me information of what he was told. By the end it all was coming along well. I knew what the next phase was. I negotiated that the next day to head to Grandunge to find Yedhta, telling him that I partly lied and that I had been using him to get to Lord Frostbite. I felt partially guilty for manipulating Nichad in this way but I was desperate to be reunited with everyone else. Besides, he and Mysse along with their men may take part in the helping in my ultimate quest. He agreed; eager to take down Yedhta himself. I hoped I had made the correct choice and not made a mistake of my own in my hunger to end the darkness of Lord Frostbite once and for all. Once it was over and plans of attack had been made, I left the place and caught up with Madeline. Nichad had told me where they were and allowed me to be escorted to the room where they were. I was pleased to see her fine and safe. Mysse let us go and we explored the streets of Lake Town that afternoon, subtly under the protection and guard of Nichad's men. I would have rather been without any guards and it was just Madeleine and I. The feeling of a larger chance of being found out as who I was seemed to befall me. We were gathering much attention from the people around. With the guards nearby, I did feel safer. After a few kilometres of walking I became a little thirsty. Madeleine mentioned that she also was and we were in luck. Down a small alleyway was a tavern that we entered. It revealed the most cliché sight available. There were of what I would have called scum and villainy taking part in many goings on. They were singing songs of folk tale I had never heard before. We sat at a table in the corner. Two of Nichad's guards entered the tavern a few minutes afterwards, still following us around. They were subtle nonetheless, taking their seat at a table on the other side of the room from us, still keeping sight though.

"Are you sure this place is safe Michael?" Madeline asked. I could see that she was as unsure as I. Though we had guards that by this point I was glad of. I left Madeleine and headed over to the bar to get some drinks. I had some gold given to me by Yedhta in my left pocket. The bar tender, very strong in the bones and quite elderly came over swiftly.

"May I help you?" He asked. Keeping my black hood over my head I answered in a short yell.

"Yes, two cracks of rum and some bread thanks."

He left and returned again seconds later with two glasses of green liquid within them and a brass plate with fresh bread on it. This time I looked at the man's face. He was quite elderly with black eyes that I had never seen before in my entire life. His brown hair covered some parts of the left side of his lightly creased face. That did not hide his short snouted nose.

"Thank you." I politely said. I turned and carried the bread and drinks back to the table. Madeleine was pleased to see me. I sat down after lightly putting them on the table. We talked for the time being until I returned to the bar for another drink. I ordered one more drink and listened to the commotion going on around the tavern. At this time I also began to overhear something else.

"Are you sure? The lady of Lafiraveind is in Pakolia at this very moment? How do you know?" I heard someone ask. I looked to where I had heard it. A few tables away were a couple of men talking amongst one another. I ended up paying the bar tender but did not take my drink. I had to play this one nice and quiet. I walked over to a nearby pole where I leaned on it, still listening to them.

"Her move was due to the Evil One's known whereabouts in Inflarstor. There he was with Yedhta apparently."

"I thought Yedhta died long ago in the Desert of the Unspoken."

"So did I. Lord Frostbite does know that he survived and has not been the only one to. He sent a spy to Inflarstor weeks ago. He had to do something."

I had heard all I needed to. If this was true then I knew what had to be done. I began to walk off as someone grabbed me and held a knife to my neck. None of the other people had noticed, not even the guards. I was in trouble.

"Well, what do we have here? A spy eh?" One said.

"How much did you hear scum?" The other asked next. I kept my mouth shut as the last question came. "Who are you?"

I could not answer and was running out of time. If I gave away anything I was finished.

"Not a talkative one eh, I think I can change that." The man holding me with the knife said. I then finally spoke.

"Why don't we take this outside guys... we wouldn't like to wreck such a nice tavern now would we."

Trying to catch my breath in my words I thought of something. I was carried outside where the two guards noticed me immediately. They stopped the men from exiting the tavern.

"Who are these guys, your body guards?" One asked. I did not answer and for that the knife edged slightly closer to my neck. I heard the two guards inside come up behind us. The two men were now surrounded.

"Let him go or be beaten so hard you won't remember your own lives." I heard Madeleine order. All the men did was laugh and I found my time to strike. I head butted the man holding me and the guards behind grabbed him as the other man jumped away and just stood, staring at us.

"You'll pay for this. You cannot beat him and the Evil One will fall again." He yelled. He ran off. I ordered the other man to be knocked out and then was taken back for questioning. He knew where Adma was and I hopefully was about to get her back.

The man was blindfolded for extra security and once we had returned to Nichad's base, he was put in a room alone and left there. I was sure that he had valuable information as I had heard him speak so much of Lord Frostbite and the whereabouts of his prisoners. Nichad arrived. He did not seem the way I thought he would.

"Why has this man been brought here Michael? Why did you bring him here; what in the Evil One's name made you even think of bringing someone here?"

As soon as he finished his hundred questions I could finally tell him that the man had valuable information that needed to be retrieved. Mysse entered the room and we waited outside, listening to the yelling and outrage. It finally ceased minutes later and Mysse came back out.

"He's going to be a hard one to crack, but he speaks true in having valuable information about Onma Scorph as Lord T.E.O mentioned."

Nichad walked out straight after hearing this and Mysse followed. I then remembered the story Mysse had told about her father and everything. By that time I had feared that both she and Nichad would get revenge on Onma for everything. Yet the evidence on her father's chest pointed more to Yeko Grond's doing than Onma's. For the rest of that afternoon Nichad and Mysse stayed in their room. I began to feel that they were out of ideas. I on the other hand was not. It was not until late that night that a truth was to unfold. I slept easily that night but the reason for such was proven at the same time. I was at some city enshrouded by jungle all around it. I had not been here before but at the far end of where I stood was a giant castle. Seconds later I was inside the throne room. It was all dark except for what my eyes were fixed on. As it was said, she was there before Onma Scorph and the assassin Yeko Grond.

"She will be safer here and wait until the Evil One heads straight to the Triangle of Ice Kings. She will be dead within days. No one will speak a word of her whereabouts afterwards." Another unknown acquaintance of theirs said.

"You will... pay for what you have done!" Adma yelled. She looked very weak and beaten in several places. Everyone in the room laughed and suddenly I was awake once more with the voice of the man saying, "You'll pay for this. You cannot beat him and the Evil One will fall again" in my head before it disappeared. It was worsening and if my dream, vision or whatever it was spoke true then it would not be long before the end. I lied back down. The vision of the way she looked had passed in my eyes as I closed them again. I could not sleep for it was unbearable to witness. Madeleine lay soundly asleep in the bed next to mine. I left the bed got up and went outside to clear my head. I could tell it was close to midnight. The soft wind hit my body and I looked into the distant Lake Town soundly asleep as the forest itself was. I listened to the sound of silence. I had missed it for weeks. Peace and quiet again; it seemed to be all that Lake Town ever was at night. While listening, I thought back to the great times when everything was normal in my life. How I hated all that had happened. Lord Frostbite was going to pay for this. At that thought I felt a little anger that again deepened back into my soul. With Madeleine here with me confused my feelings. I was happy to have her with me; I could not even think of what things would be like without her here. That was it; the thing that was bothering me most of all. I felt like Adma, my actual girlfriend and love of my life was disappearing and Madeleine was becoming my new one. I quickly erased that thought and looked back over to the quiet Lake Town.

Hours passed and I eventually went back to bed and got an alright sleep. Waking up later, I was refreshed and ready for anything which seemed to be something lucky. One of Nichad's men arrived, opening the door with a loud bang. He was clearly trying to wake us up. I awoke with a sudden fright and looked straight at him. He walked over, his short brown hair and blue eyes very noticeable. His shadow covered me from his medium bulky build. Madeleine also rolled over and faced him although he ignored her.

"What is it?" I asked him. He did not answer at once but did when he felt to, sounding very serious.

"Nichad wants to see you Lord T.E.O. He told me to inform you that they are leaving this afternoon on a special trip and know for sure that you would want to come as well."

I was unsure whether I wanted to come to wherever they were journeying to next. I asked him if he could tell me where this place was where they were headed to. He only answered me with a shrug of his muscled shoulders.

"All he said was to tell you My Lord."

With that he left, leaving Madeleine and I lying in our beds. We both wondered what Nichad had planned next.

**Chapter XXIV**

**Revenge upon Other Things**

It was a while before we got up later that morning and met up with Nichad and the others. They were waiting for us. As soon as we entered his room, he and everyone else looked at us. There was a short silence. We walked over to the table they were sitting at and sat ourselves down.

"Morning, what do you have planned for today?" I asked at once, taking a plate of bread and taking a bite out of it. Nichad looked over at me as he also had something to eat. The only sound around us seemed to only that of everyone eating and keeping their own thoughts and words to themselves. I waited for Nichad to answer but he did not anytime soon. Instead he whispered to Mysse who sat next to him. Madeleine stayed quiet also and after Nichad's tenth bite of bread, my hope heightened at the worst of times. He still did not answer. I did not know what was with him. He ignored me and my questions that I asked over again. He left his seat, kissed Mysse on her right cheek and walked out leaving us there. I got up from my seat quickly and went to follow him. Mysse stopped me and told me to sit back down. I looked back at her. She looked as serious as Nichad once had. Something must have been going on and it had something to do with me, so I thought. It was the only conclusion I could come to.

"I was told by one of his men that he was going somewhere today and I am intrigued to know where he is heading. Mysse, just tell me what is going on. I was also told that he wanted to see me."

"Change of plans. Onma is his and mine-"

She suddenly froze and realised what she had said. In this time I had my chance to pass her and leave. I left the room and headed straight outside to meet Nichad. It was only a few minutes before I got to a door where Nichad was on the other side, guarded by two more of his men.

"I'm here to see Nichad." I said to them. They seemed to be as bad as Nichad. They did not say a thing and stood before the closed door like perfect statues. That did not become the worst of it. Mysse arrived and stood before the two guards.

"What is with you? What is so bad about this?" I asked her. Just then the doors opened and Nichad came out.

"What is this commotion? I'm trying to figure out a plan in he-"

He also froze and there was a long silence before realising my impatience. I looked at him as he stared at me.

"Mysse, I told you not to let him get here."

Mysse looked back, her eyes flaring with seriousness. I could tell that she had tried her best to stop me. Madeleine then arrived and Nichad had no choice but to let us in on his plan. He moved to the side of the doorway and allowed us all to enter. The two men at the door closed it again once we were inside. They assured that we were not disturbed. He gestured both Madeleine and I to sit in the chairs placed in front of his desk. Mysse although stayed standing at the door as the meeting between us began. Nichad sat down in his chair at the same time as we sat down also. He did not look too happy. I could tell that his news was not impressing.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark upon this time Lord T.E.O." He began. He paused for a bit, looking to the left of me and Madeleine for a few seconds, his eyes fixed on dead space. He then finally looked back at me and continued. "We have received information on the whereabouts of Onma Scorph. He apparently has returned to his home city of Pakolia on the border of Forest-Jungle and Frozen-Ice regions."

This was very intriguing. I listened in more as Nichad filled us in on the plan that would take place the next day. The most interesting part arrived that very night, or so I thought. I lay asleep, excited to finally get my hands on that mongrel Onma for his attack and threat upon Lafiraveind and my own life. Even more, I wanted him more than Frostbite at this point for what he planned to do with the girls and everyone after they were found and caught. My anger flew over me as I slept. Then it came. It was so clear. The sight of his ice body was very clear as he sat in his ice chair.

"Take her back with you to Pakolia. By the time they realise I will have fallen and she will be dead." Frostbite said as he laughed after.

"Yes My Lord. But, I thought you had the confidence in defeating the Evil One and conquering the planet after that? Yet you speak of your defeat." Onma replied. Frostbite looked back at him with glaring eyes and laughed once more. He looked down at Onma's legs and I then saw what, or more who they were speaking of. There, freezing like hell in nothing but a short blue dress was Adma. Everyone in the room laughed horridly as Adma watched in horror. She was led out of the room as Onma departed and left without another word. I quickly awoke with a great fright as I sat up, my heart slowly returning back to its normal rate. I looked across and noticed Madeleine had not stirred. Soon I left the room and rushed to Nichad's office to inform him of what I now knew. I ran along the cold night grass before reaching the front of his office where the two guards still guarded, asking me what I wanted as soon as I arrived.

"I need to speak with Nichad. It's important."

None of them moved and still they guarded the doorway. I then ordered them to move out of my way but they did not obey my order or answer me. I was told to go back and wait until daylight before telling him. I did so, although I was not too happy about it. I headed straight back to our guest quarters and entered the room, heading straight back to bed. I noticed that Madeleine had not moved since I left. I was relieved that I had not woken her. We had a big day ahead of us and none of us knew what it would bring. Having nothing better to do, I lied back down, pulled the green sheeted covers over me and thought back to the dream or vision. I did not know which one it was. I could not see it as clearly as I had been able to in my unconscious sleep. That did not make much difference. I remembered the look of Adma especially. Nothing but amazement crossed me when I saw her. She was weak, almost dead. Yet they were keeping her alive. I had to get her back and in safe hands. Anger filled my love filled body as I thought back to that sight. Then it came to me. What Nichad had said; "We will be heading for Pakolia tomorrow to get him. Lord T.E.O, you are happy to hear this after all that he has done." He was right on all counts.

"Yes! I'll finally get her back!" I said aloud. After realising my words were not only in my head I quickly shut up, letting the silence of the night return. I heard Madeleine rustle under the sheets. She must have been just rolling around in her sleep. There were footsteps coming closer to my bedside. I pretended to be asleep as the footsteps halted before my bedside.

"Michael? Are you awake?" She asked in whisper. I foolishly opened my free eye and she caught it. The jig was up. I sat up slowly as she stood there.

"Sorry I woke you. I just had a dream... well a vision more so, and I think Adma is now with Onma at Pakolia." I told Madeleine. I finished there. It took her a while to figure out what I was getting at due to her quick awakening. I then explained further and she shushed me halfway through, saying she understood. Not long after she took herself back to her bed and told me not to wake her again. At that point I promised it anyway. I got some more sleep which amazed me and did not have any more vision dreams.

Later that morning in my slightly deep sleep I had a light break my closed eyes barrier. The closed eyes barrier referred to the part where there was a bright enough light that can be seen even through closed eyes, scaring me at first. I thought a large nuclear bomb had hit, creating a light strong enough to be seen through my closed eyes. Discarding that fear I opened my free eye that was not lying under the pillow and noticed what my fearing light was; the sunlight coming through the room. It also made me feel too warm for my liking.

"_I seriously used to play too many war games?" _I thought to myself before temporarily smirking at that thought.

"What is so funny Michael?" I heard someone close by ask. I looked to the bed next to me to find nothing but an empty bed.

"Right here Michael." The same voice said. This time I looked to the doorway and found Madeleine standing at the open doorway. She stared at me and I froze; my mind as dead as silence. She laughed to break the silence. I laughed with her but did not really know what we were laughing about. I got out of bed and we both went outside. We met Nichad and his colleagues for breakfast in a type of large outdoor feast hall. In a big open area surrounded by several thick trees, rows of wooden tables and chairs stood in the area accompanied by Nichad and most of his men. We walked around the place and headed over to meet Nichad.

"Ah Lord T.E.O and Lady Madeleine, it is great to see you both looking very refreshed and ready for the big day." Nichad greeted us as we entered the room. We nodded kindly and sat down. Mysse seemed to be the only one who had not arrived yet. I wondered where she was and asked Nichad just out of curiosity. He finished his piece of bread and then answered without averting his eyes to me.

"She's still sleeping."

I was not expecting such a simple answer and therefore expected more. When he said nothing more I replied with, "Oh yeah, I was just wondering." and began to eat a piece of bread myself. A part of me believed him though some small part felt there something more going on. I was confused why I felt this. I believed it was just my feelings of being close to seeing Adma again. After a few minutes of talking and eating, Mysse had joined us. Madeleine and I hung around in Lake Town for most of the following half hour. Nichad set things up for our voyage to Pakolia in the meantime. By this time our activities were starting to bore. We had been travelling the place each day, exploring its many, many sights. Madeleine and I walked around, street through street straight to a tavern that we had visited a couple of days ago. Keeping a low profile and being disguised as a hooded stranger with a beautiful girl a little older than me, I got a couple of pints of rum from the bar and sat with Madeleine who seemed to not have taken her eyes off of me.

"Here you go," I said first, handing her the glass and sitting on the seat opposite her. She looked at me and smiled with gratitude as I stared back.

"Seriously, how do you do it?" She asked unexpectedly. I looked back quickly in surprise and stuttered a fair bit before asking in pure, calm English, "What are you talking about?" She looked back and laughed before continuing with the most intriguing question I had heard in such a long time.

"I mean with all that is and has been going Michael. How do you get through everything without breaking apart? All this and all that has happened and all?"

I stuttered a bit again, unsure of how to reply but soon enough I gathered my words and replied kindly after she apologised for asking me in the first place.

"That's alright. I was just taken back by such a question. I'm sorry." I began. Madeleine looked back at me and nodded, understanding me completely as I continued.

"It's a lot of things really. Everyone closest to me and the hope I seem to redeem myself with from time to time... and Adma also. When she was taken, I thought all was lost along with my own life at that."

I froze, not sure of whether I could continue on. She looked at me and a feeling returned. I came to my senses just as two men entered the tavern, walking straight to the bar. The original feeling I had felt slowly disappeared just as my eyes were now fixed on these men who both eventually turned up in front of us. Getting up from our seats I looked around the room where everyone inside ignored us and instead followed on with their own business. We followed the two men out of the tavern. We walked behind them. I thought at first that they were escorting us back to Nichad at his base. That soon changed. We began to head in the opposite direction. I became suspicious and wondered where we were going. I figured we would meet up with Nichad before heading off and voyaging to Pakolia. It was about a few minute later when we arrived at the docks of Lake Town.

"We're we going? Aren't we to catch up with Nichad and Mysse back there?" I asked. None of the men answered and soon we caught the eye of a large ship I had not seen before. Unlike the small boat we journeyed on to the home of the Evil One, this was larger. The quickly noticeable brown colour of this majestic vessel's was of its bodied wood shone on the water from the sun. The guards escorted us to the very front of the ship where Nichad and Mysse stood on the board path before it.

"Well done men. I'm sorry for the early unexpected turn out Lord T.E.O, but we are heading off right now." He said once we were only standing metres from them both. Mysse left Nichad's side and boarded the ship. I told Madeleine to go with her so I could speak with Nichad alone. He watched them until they were out of sight. He then turned to me.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

I did not know how to reply to that. I just nodded instead just as the next question came.

"What do you want to tell me? Last night you seemed eager to tell me something. It must have been very important for you to go to such lengths."

I froze, gathering my thoughts back to the vision I had and what it meant.

"_Should I tell him or leave it for our arrival at Pakolia?_" I thought. Nichad stared back at me, waiting for me to say something. I told him it would be better to tell him in his captain's cabin. The captain's cabin was quite roomy and large, containing a few cupboards and objects around the room with only a desk and a chair in the middle. Nichad sat down in this old chair behind his desk. He gestured me to sit down at the chair at his captain's desk. I did so. He sat down on the other side of the desk. I looked at him and spoke.

"I had a dream, well more a vision as such. It's just that, it may be true as I feel it is."

At first, Nichad said nothing. He looked to be deep in thought. A few seconds passed. I had never seen him so concerned. He had said nothing the whole way until the cabin door was closed and it was only him and I.

"What was this dream, I mean vision you had? Tell me everything."

Again, the memory of Lord Frostbite returned. It was very clear in my mind like I was actually reliving the event. Nichad spoke again and broke my gaze on Adma's weak body being taken with Onma Scorph, ordered to end her within the next few days.

"T.E.O, are you still with me?" He asked. I came back to the reality and looked up at him, still sitting frozen.

"Maybe I should give you some time to get your mind right. You may go, but I will not let you keep your knowledge for too long."

He gestured me to leave and as soon as I opened the door, one of his men entered and he ordered for the ship to leave port, making its way for the open sea. As I made my way to the bow of the ship the crew got to their positions and dropped the masts. The ship took off, leaving the sight of Lake Town in the distance.

For the many hours that followed, boredom had struck again. I stood at the stern of the ship, looking into the distance of the forest on that left side of the ship. Nothing seemed to be the same. The days that had passed, the future that befell my life, I could not surpass it. What was I meant for besides for what I already knew? What of those who protected me against Frostbite and his forces? The re-occurring memory returned again; Adma in the hands of that man and being able to do nothing about it but watch. It became unbearable. I turned toward the captain's cabin to see Nichad entering with Mysse and then to Madeleine coming up from the lower decks and meeting me.

"How are you?" She asked once she was only metres from where I stood. I smiled and replied in kind, yet I did not feel the feelings I expressed before her.

"I'm fine really. I was just admiring the view of the forest. I wonder how long it will be before we arrive at Pakolia."

She looked back and nodded at my words. After that my smile turned to a real one followed by a laugh. I turned back and she stood next to me, watching the passing trees close to the edge of the river bank.

"What are you going to do when you see her?"

I got a surprise and stuttered in my reply. It was another question I had not expected, let alone one at this time. Then it happened, the incident that had happened on so many occasions.

"Michael? Are you alright...? MICHAEL!"

I awoke slowly and my first sight was one that I seemed to easily expect. The Oracle again sat in her chair on top of the large golden pyramid. I looked around and the darkness covered everything around besides for the Oracle's objects that I stood in front of. I moved a couple of steps forward and wondered why I had been brought back here for the ten millionth time. I waited for her to speak and then saw another familiar face. A man just like I, hooded and cloaked in complete black. It was the previous Evil One. I could not figure out how he was also in this dream or vision when it usually incorporated only to individuals; the Oracle and I. Time was running short for me and this had to end quick. The previous Evil One; whom I remembered as Black Fire just stood there, facing me as the Oracle watched above.

"What am I here for?" I asked politely. There came no answer from any one of them for a few seconds, but soon enough it did.

"You are young and foolish. When I protected you both those times I made sure no one man could destroy you. Yet here we are. We are one. We have not been fully acquainted. You know I was the Evil One before you, yes but my name is Black Fire." He said. Then the Oracle spoke.

"I am a telepath Michael. Ever since you found me I knew you would find me as Black Fire did long ago."

This still was not answering my questions. The Oracle and Black Fire could somehow tell. I was hiding my frustration as I listened but still could not overthrow my anger. Once the Oracle had finished speaking, I got my chance.

"What is it that I am meant to do? Why did you bring me here when I know everything and what of this connection that you speak of?" I asked. Again another silence followed and Black Fire looked to the Oracle before looking back my way. I expected him to be the one to answer me but the Oracle beat him to it. The area around the room turned to a vision of a bird's eye view of Firaciend. I could see the many miles of the three different terrains of black lava mountains, green forest and lastly, the ice covered land as Black Fire himself told his story.

"This was the way things were. The Evil One's real destiny passed down from generations to generations is to create peace within its own world."

As he spoke the vision showed Firaciend in complete peace and harmony. Then it all changed. The sight of the peace slowly disappeared as day turned to night, then back to day over and over. I saw what I was supposed to see. Over in the Frozen-Ice region I heard the story that followed.

"The year went by and the fate of the peace of Firaciend would soon be challenged."

A shadow grew and the vision zoomed into it where a large army of soldiers; ice covered with slightly darker blue armour upon them. Watching as it continued I began to understand it all, only to realise the real truth. The Oracle continued this time.

"An army led by the leaders of the Triangle of Ice Kings planned to lead Firaciend in their own vision: a complete ice world ruled by its own kind. War broke out and word reached the freedom fighters. Black Fire himself heard of this and with his own unstoppable army..."

The vision showed a war between an army of different coloured armour fighting the ice warriors. I had only seen things like this in movies I had seen. It felt as though I was just watching a film. The war continued and what I saw next seemed nearly impossible. As the war raged on the Shadow army began to falter. It looked like the Triangle of Ice King's army had won. Black Fire took over.

"They had almost won. But I had something they did not."

At that point everything quickly changed. A roar came from afar and one of my greatest wonders at that moment in time was answered. Thousands of flying beasts came from the skies as did a large army of shadow. The ice army fell silent as they gazed at the giant beasts of the skies, seeing the bodies of scale shine in the light that shone from above. In a matter of minutes every soldier of the ice army were slaughtered and all that remained was water and bones. Shortly after the vision that had turned to darkness then changed to something I had seen before as the Oracle spoke.

"The destiny if the Evil One is to leave peace. Lord Frostbite avenged the Triangle of Ice Kings. He plans to finish what they began."

The next vision came; the Temple of the Evil One where Lord Frostbite arrived at. He was destroying everything in his path, making his way to the mountain. I could hear his voice as he approached with only a small army of ice and Pakolia.

"Finally, we have found the hidden home of the Evil One. It will be as legend foretold. He will fall and I will have the ultimate power."

He laughed as one of his men approached him.

"Sir, we have taken the temple but there is no sign of the Evil One or the ultimate power."

Lord Frostbite looked back at him, their body still facing the mountain in the distance. From what I could tell he did not look too happy. He soon grabbed a sword from the belt of one of his other men and stabbed the soldier in the chest. I gasped as I watched. I felt like I had seen this before; like all that I had seen was just déjà vu. The soldier stumbled and fell to the ground. The remaining men stood still, awaiting Frostbite's next order.

"Get rid of this filth and find me that god damn Evil One!" He ordered. Just then a large energy light shot from out of the mountain and into the atmosphere. Frostbite watched it as it disappeared shortly after.

**Chapter XXV**

**Tying up Loose Ends**

The next thing I realised, I was in quite a comfortable bed. The room around it was quite lit, rocking from side to side with a lot of contents within it including cupboards, a large window at the rear of the room and walls made of wood. I then saw Nichad. He sat by his desk working on some papers of parchment. He soon noticed that I had awoken. Taking his time he exited his chair and made his way over to me. I sat up and waited for him to speak. There was a little detail that I did not anticipate. Instead he headed over to the door and disappeared. I lied back down thinking back to everything that I had been shown by the Oracle. I began to wonder if it was true or not. The war was started by the idea of complete control? Black Fire sent the power of the Evil One into the atmosphere and it for some reason chose me? My continuing confusion in all of it was ended when I heard the door open again. I sat up. Madeleine walked inside and sat in the chair stationed beside the bed from where I sat.

"She was worried about you Michael. She alerted us when you fell off the side of the boat. You have her to thank." Mysse said, entering straight after. Nichad came in soon after that and sat back in his chair behind the wooden desk. He continued his work. Madeleine had tears in her eyes. Mysse was not lying. I was not surprised... at first.

"Wait... what are you talking about I fell off the side of the boat? I passed out and... OH!"

I remembered back to it all; the fall and everything. I was leaning on edge of the stern of the boat before I passed out; leaning so far I fell off of the end. Madeleine got me to calm myself. I was in that much shock I could not believe it.

"What did happen to you?" She asked me. Nichad stopped what he was doing and concentrated more on what I was about to say. He of all people knew that passing out from the strangest thing was not normal, even in this world. Before I was about to tell Madeleine, Mysse and Nichad what I saw and all, Nichad silenced me. He immediately politely asked Mysse and Madeleine to leave. This would leave me and him alone. Once the door was closed again he apologised kindly.

"I'm sorry Michael. I had to talk to you myself first. I know that what happened is not at all normal. No one passes out from nothing like you did. What did you see?"

That was an unexpected question to come from him. What did he mean by 'What did I see'? What would even draw him to ask such a question? I asked him what he meant and he answered me straight away with knowledge I could not comprehend him to know of.

"The Evil One knows all... Sees all in an unconscious state that no man, woman or child can enter. I have seen it before. It is rare but yes I have seen it once before. A man I knew could enter this state and see the unforeseen; see the past, present and future from any place and any time. So I ask again, what did you see?"

I was left in amazement. He knew it all. Perhaps he was once given that ability or he knew the Evil One in a past life. I came back to the reality and told him about the past I had seen, how long before the explosion at T.E.T Corp back in the future, I had foreseen it to happen and I had seen Adma in the hands of the enemy who was now at Pakolia in the hands of Onma Scorph. Once I had finished, Nichad stared straight through me. He looked to be in his own mind, having considered everything that I had told him. His trance was soon broken by one of his men entering his cabin.

"Sir, we have an incoming vessel heading in our midst." He said as soon he was in view of Nichad. He had interrupted our conversation. Nichad turned away from my view and exited the room. Not another word was said. I had never seen him so distracted. It was like he was a zombie and was about to kill me next. I thought it strange with that coming to mind. As I lied back down to rest I had again fallen to sleep seeing the rest of the vision without the presence of either the Oracle or Black Fire. This seemed to be strange. I could see the power of the Evil One flying millennia's through space before entering a worm whole and entering a solar system that looked very familiar. It passed Saturn, Jupiter and soon enough after it triangulated straight into Australia, it entered the Latrobe Valley in the Australian state of Victoria before hitting a young individual; about the age of fourteen in the middle of the night in the house of a small town I immediately recognised as Boolarra. As soon as it had hit me, I felt different... much different. I awoke and heard something going on outside. As I sat up one as of Nichad's men entered.

"My Lord, we have a problem." He said. I got out of bed, got to my feet and hurried to the closet where my cloak was. I grabbed it and put it on before meeting him by his side. He left Nichad's cabin and I followed outside to find a large unknown ship docked beside Nichad's. There were no trees or anything in sight. We had made it into the border of the Southern Sea. Men armoured in blue clothing fought Nichad and his men.

"Take down every man here! Leave no resistance alive!" The leader of the enemy yelled. Their men cheered once they had heard their leader's orders. The leader stayed on he's own ship, giving orders and watching the massacre that continued. I headed back inside Nichad's cabin to grab my staff and end this. I looked around everywhere. It was a long stick. I was left in surprise that it was not easy to find. That ended up being the least of my worries. The door opened behind me. I froze, for a few seconds, hoping it was an ally. I waited for them to say something. Nothing was said so I spoke instead.

"What do you want?" I asked. I turned slowly to see a middle aged man standing before me. He looked to be the captain of the enemy ship; his body covered in dark blue and mid grey coloured clothing including his blue cape over his back. He stood there, left speechless.

"What are you..?" He finally said in a firm, slightly deep voice. His blue eye, a little covered by his long black hair stared straight through me. For a few seconds I was a little scared. I felt defenceless without my staff. Then I remembered my own power, but now was not the time to use it. Now was the time for answers before my time to act. He gathered his confidence and spoke again.

"Well, well, well. The Evil One is getting help from Nichad. What makes you believe you can trust him?"

I was confused. Who was this man? First he attacks with aggression and I believed I did not have a chance. Now, now I was not even sure. It was one extreme to the next. He waited for my reply. Like him, I gathered myself and questioned him, starting with his name.

"I am Captain Yecran of the Icemec warship. You are entering enemy territory and he is after you. I am just helping him but I never expected you to be here, helping or being helped by Nichad."

At that point, I felt some respect for Yecran, but then realised who he was speaking of. He was a friend of Lord Frostbite... so I thought. Another man, also in dark blue clothing, wearing a cloak hiding their face came in. They were very familiar to me but I could not think why at the time.

"Lord T.E.O. This is-"

"Kasomascus, yes I know him. What are you doing here?" I asked him. Kasomascus left the hood on. Yecran exited the room, closing the door behind him. Olivia took off her hood, showing her face I had not seen in weeks.

"Is he returning to his ship?" I asked her. She nodded.

"His work is done. I hoped to see you again. I have information that may be useful."

I sat back down on the bed and heard Yecran give the order of retreat. He kept to his word and left without any second thought. Peace returned in minutes and Yecran's ship disappeared in the distance. Nichad's men cheered in a won victory though none knew that they had been fooled for the good of all things. I left Kasomascus in Nichad's cabin as I headed down to the lower decks to find Madeleine. No one had noticed that I had left the captain's cabin. Passing every doorway I searched for any sign for Madeleine or Mysse who had been left to protect her. I did not realise it at the time but I thought I had made a mistake leaving Kasomascus. If Nichad found her he would kill her. At that I heard a couple of familiar voices. Following the sounds I came to the lower level of the ship, turned a corner to find a woman sitting in a room alone. Luckily, it was Madeleine. She was sitting the opposite way and had not heard me. I entered the room to meet her as I got a surprise. Mysse, not realising it was me who had arrived kicked me in the back and I hit the floor.

"Ah!" I yelled. Madeleine turned around and got to her feet. Mysse stood her ground and helped me up, apologising.

"At least I know you can protect Madeleine and take care of yourself." I said, getting to my feet also. Mysse laughed and was happy it was me and not the enemy. They waited for Nichad or one of his men to come and inform them that the coast was clear. I told them that the coast was clear but Mysse wanted to be sure, for all of our safety. That moment was not long. In the next few minutes we talked and soon enough Nichad came down himself and told us the coast was clear.

"I would have returned earlier but I wanted to ensure that the enemy were not planning to return." He said. If I did not know about the reason for the attack I would not have been sure about anything up to this point. We returned back to the top deck and felt the cool air of the wind. It was a beautiful feeling after being down in such a dense and warm location. I never liked being down in the lower decks. Nichad returned to his cabin and the voyage towards the Frozen-Ice region continued calmly.

The next day's continued slowly and Kasomascus had gone missing. After trying so hard to find me I thought he, well she would have turned up. In the meantime Nichad took the siege against us as a victory just like his men. Only I knew the real reason for it, though I kept that to myself. I made my way down to the lower decks to get some well needed rest when my wonders were soon answered. I began to sit and lie down in the hammock when I heard footsteps from behind a barrel. Jumping at the sound I quickly jumped back off of the hammock and turned to see Kasomascus standing before me, her hood off showing her brown hair.

"I'm sorry I disappeared like I did." She said. I nodded and told her I understood. "…though I did not expect to see you so soon. At least no one else knows you're here."

"Knows who's here?"

I turned around after hearing that question. Madeleine had turned up, looking at me strangely. I froze, believing Kasomascus' arrival was found. As I stood there, unable to figure out how to reply I noticed that she had not seen Kasomascus. She had hidden again and just in time too.

"…no one. I was talking too… the Oracle in my head." I lied. She looked right through me. A part of my body feared she saw through my lie. At that Kasomascus came out of hiding anyway.

"Hi Madeleine." She said. Madeleine jumped back with a fright but gathered herself. The next question that came was from Madeleine asking what Kasomascus was doing here. There was a short silence and I turned toward Madeleine, realising that she was asking me and not Kasomascus, although Kasomascus answered the question.

"Michael's told me a lot about you and the others. I am a stowaway and have come to inform Michael about matters that are most dire."

Madeleine was still speechless. I could tell that she even wondered how Kasomascus knew my own identity. I answered this one, telling her it was Olivia from high school, yet even I had no idea how she ended up in the midst of Firaciend. Some things were left unanswered, so I believed. Certainly Madeleine did not. She suddenly recognised Olivia after they had to do a project together for Aquatic Science class back in the future and asked her how she ended up here on Firaciend. She kindly replied. She told Madeleine that same thing she had told me. I sat there on the hammock listening.

"I don't know how I ended up on Firaciend. I was scared at first, thinking I was in a dream I could not wake from. I pinched myself a few times, you know, to wake myself up. Nothing happened though. I was left in Lake Town. I lived with a family who lived in a house there. They trained me into what I am today. I came across John; Michael's brother, also known as the Black Knight who told me everything that had happened. Hearing word that the Evil One had awoken, I searched for him."

"We're aware of your first attempt to kill Michael; so John told us. Does he know you're-?"

"Yes he does. We act as mortal enemies to keep it all secret. Don't tell anyone I told you that, especially John. He'll kill me for sure."

I got off the hammock and knew it was my time to ask her serious questions, along with adding that neither Madeleine nor I will tell a soul. Before I could though, Olivia spoke again briefly.

"I know where Adma is this very moment and the plans that Lord Frostbite has for you, her and this world."

I became very intrigued and was surprised at Frostbite's diabolical plans now that the current Evil One; yours truly, was weak and unable to stop him, as Frostbite described. When Olivia finished a small portion of anger crossed me. Not only were Madeleine and I aware, I would soon see that two others also would be.

By the afternoon I had not found sleep I wished toward having. The rocking of the ship did not seem to be the only thing that was bothering me. There was a thought within my mind or a memory. Adma was in the hands of the man we were heading to see. I tried to forget it and eventually did hours later. Unseeingly not off my own accord, I was inside the mountain where Black Fire and his dragon Kayrone dwelled. I looked around to see him sitting upon his throne. I took a few steps toward him before he stopped me in my tracks.

"You don't know why I have brought you back here do you?"

I did not. I figured that it had something to do with what I had not seen or had somewhat missed. He continued.

"You have come back to find out what you have wondered for quite some time; the history of the Evil One and the reason why the power chose you."

I became quickly intrigued and listened in to soon find that the rumours that sent everyone after me was based on what was feared to repeat itself.

"You know that there was an original Evil One. He was extremely feared in the galaxy and the most powerful man alive. He conquered many planets, shadowing them to complete darkness and viewing each in his own way…"

As he said this, my eyes were closed, seeing every detail of what Black Fire spoke of. I saw a spaceship flying through space, dropping armies of shadow soldiers, increasing the fear of anyone who got in the way. The Evil One himself was the same as I had been, cloaked in complete black and hooded, hiding most of his face. Black Fire continued yet again.

"… There came a time when he sustained immortality from a certain peaceful planet he arrived at. Having heard the people kept a great secret, forced his shadow army upon the planet searching for the secret, but found none."

At that point, someone had come up behind the Evil One and tried to stab him hard in the back. Nothing happened and the man was thrown back. The Evil One turned toward him, staring him down. I thought he was going to finish him, but instead he did nothing. Walking away, proud as he was, he let this man live. I was confused. I expected him of all people to be finished. He attacked the Evil One with bravery; foolish bravery though. After that, Black Fire spoke again as I understood that the Evil One must have completed his mission for immortality. I had not died after the collapse of T.E.T Corp. The answer to that was then explained.

"The Evil One soon met his match; the Order of Republic systems. They made a treaty with him and his army. In their power they gave him a planet of his own that he could rule. Unfortunately he disagreed and was hung to death for his ways."

I could not believe what I heard. If the original Evil One died, then how was the power passed on? I asked Black Fire this exact question and he soon replied.

"That was what legend told. Fortunately I know more. That legend isn't true. The Evil One did die, but not by hanging. He passed his power on to a man who was destined by the Oracle to become the next Evil One."

I was shown a man; quite young in his age with short brown hair covering the top of his face. He looked upon the Evil One with his oldish grey eyes. He stood before the Evil One inside a mountain cave that looked very familiar. The man, wearing a brown cloak top, a black shirt under that and dark blue jean pants lengthened over his white and blue shoes, bowed to the Evil One as he waited for the ritual to begin.

"The Evil One trusted the words of the Oracle; she was wise and could see all. Little did the Evil One know; she had betrayed him to end all the evil he had bestowed upon the galaxy."

The man pulled out a dagger and stabbed the Evil One right through the heart, killing him. The Evil One's body slowly fell to the ground as the man's words to him were, "Go to hell where you belong". I recognised the man. It was the man the Evil One did not kill. I understood everything more clearly. Why Black Fire stopped any unbalance upon Firaciend and also why I had to stop Frostbite's plan.

"That's all good and everything Black Fire, but why am I still alive when I should have died?" I asked him. He did not look impressed in answering but it was the only detail I had wanted to know for so long.

"The power of the Evil One was one safeguard that I used when T.E.T Corp was destroyed. That is how you survived and as you know, it comes at a price. It saves the life of the carrier of the Evil One but costs time; changes the time to an earlier or later era. That is how you ended up in what you call the 'Middle Ages'."

I was finally happy that my one question had been answered. It was then over. I awoke just as I heard a yell from Olivia. I looked around but she was nowhere to be seen in the room. Instead, standing in the doorway was Mysse. I sat up, still in the hammock, waiting to know why she bothered my somewhat peaceful sleep.

"Nichad wishes to see you. We have almost made it to the Frozen-Ice region."

I got off the hammock and made my way out of the room. Looking behind me, I caught a sight of Olivia hiding behind a barrel, watching me leave.

"Are you coming? Nichad is waiting for you right now. You don't want to keep him waiting for too long. He doesn't like that."

I took her word for it and followed her back up to the top deck of the ship, leaving Olivia back down there by herself. I wondered what she did in that time; probably planning her next move.

**Chapter XXVI**

**Gate of the Serpent**

The following days slowed and still we had not even made it to the Frozen-Ice region. Nichad told me that we were only hours away. By the way I felt, it would be an eternity before we arrived there. Passing across nothing but the open ocean made things more tireless. I searched into the distance to see even the slightest sign of land, but had no luck.

"What are you doing?" Madeleine asked me. I turned toward her. She was walking quite slowly, admiring the view of the large blue ocean herself. I did not think it was much to admire. That was my opinion though. She looked at me and I knew she just knew what was bothering me. I paused where I was, allowing her to ask the question I expected her to ask. She could tell I was afraid. My eyes seemed as sad as the ocean itself. Instead she waited for me to speak, answering her question first.

"I was just seeing if I could see any land. We've been out here for days and I have even lost track of what day it is." I said sounding a little depressed in my words. Then it came without warning.

"Don't worry Michael. We will save Adma in time."

In my surprise, I froze after hearing Madeleine say those very words. The Fellas were right. I am an open book. Madeleine had somehow read my mind. Every day I had not saved her from Onma, the more likely chance she was even worse than my last vision I had of her. Madeleine walked off again, leaving me leaning along the port side of the ship.

"Nichad; Nichad, we have made it! The Gate of the Serpent is in sight sir!" One of Nichad's men yelled from the top of the centre mast on the ship. Nichad came out of his cabin with Mysse closely behind him. The crewman woke the whole ship. I looked ahead to where everyone, now on the top deck of the ship looked out at the huge golden gate. As we came closer, it was easier to recognise what looked like head statues on the top corner of the each gate. These identical heads were of a type of serpent or dragon; crossed between the two. Their evil eyes were cut out and evil looking with three crests on top of their heads, following one after the other. They were coloured the same as the golden gate. The gate itself was the most amazing thing I had seen in a long time. It was caged, allowing the quite large square holes. This allow for the mountain outline of the Frozen-Ice region to be seen in the far distance. The ocean on the other side of the gate led to the entrance of what I believed was the Southern Ice Ocean. On each side of the large gate were towers of rock connecting to the ice covered mountains surrounding the gate. I left my hood over my head and just in a few quick seconds I saw Kasomascus getting a peek of a view of our current location from the lower staircase. No one had noticed her there. The company within the towers soon caused me to worry. Soldiers armoured in ice coloured armour. We had made it the borders of the Frozen-Ice Region. The gate remained closed and the boat soon stopped metres from it, rocking swiftly above the dark ocean below. Nichad, of course leading the boat to its destination, took his place upon the bow of the ship. Everyone else stayed where they were. At about the same time a man, standing upon the tower to the left came forward. He was in view of everyone.

"What is your business and heading?" The soldier asked. He looked similar to the other hundred men with him though looked like a higher class to the men around him. He wore a light silver cape over his armour and also had a captain's helmet over his head, hiding his face. Nichad waited a couple of seconds before replying in kind.

"We wish to stay at the Gate of the Serpent for a while. My men and I wish to retrieve supplies and such before making our way along the Southern Ice Ocean." He answered. There was a little while of waiting but soon enough the Gate of the Serpent opened far as to allow the ship to enter, not the full way. Once able, the ship slowly entered and docked behind the left tower. The tower was quite civilised and built from what I had originally thought. Its magnificence was amazing. The bottom of the tower was high where even the largest of ships could dock underneath if needed. As we entered, the wall opposite the entrance was nothing but frozen rock. The place darkened and we finally docked where there were lit torches lighting the underbelly of the tower. With these lit up wooden docks, people of the same species; ice covered in skin, wore different clothing and tunics of such. It looked quite strange but things seemed to become clear. We had not only entered the Frozen-Ice Region, I was in the most dangerous place on the planet. Nichad came over to me. I could easily tell that he also was aware of the same thing.

"Michael, we have now entered enemy territory. No one here can know who you are or else we won't last long here. We're only staying for a couple of days and I want to stay here and leave again without matters worsening."

I nodded as he spoke, understanding that my true identity could not be found out, for all of our sakes. He then exited the boat along with Mysse. At the same time, a man came aboard. Noticing his head popping up from the walkway, I put my black hood over my head. Looking under the top part of my hood hanging over my half covered face, I saw who he was… Onma Scorph.

"Ah Nichad, what brings you all the way to our midst?" He asked. "I see you've brought the ever beautiful Mysse along with you."

Mysse smiled at his compliment. I did not blame her, although the look on her face beforehand showed me otherwise. It looked like a look of anger more than anything else. Something was going on. Nichad informed him of their heading but now that Onma was here, there was no need to head for Pakolia. After greetings had ended, we followed Onma and his guards out of the docks and up to the higher levels of the left tower, known to everyone and soon to me as the South tower. The tower was well guarded as was the docks itself. I would have been amazed if anyone got through unnoticed. We walked for a while, passing every guard standing at their post in each hallway. Madeleine stayed close to me as did one of Nichad's men. Their helmet hid their entire face so I could not specifically know who it was. Our group was led higher and higher to the upper floors of the tower, until we arrived into a room.

"Down the next corridor to the left are bedrooms for you and your men to rest for the time being. All areas are open to you all to see. I must speak with you inside Nichad." Onma said. He opened the door and went inside. Nichad followed and so did Mysse. The door was closed behind them. The rest of us were then escorted to the bedrooms by Onma's remaining men.

That night, we were all invited to dinner in another part of the tower. When I first saw the tower, I thought that it would only contain the enemy and nothing more. This place, though dark and evil, was a sort of paradise. I actually felt at home. After dinner, Madeleine, Nichad's unknown soldiers and I all went exploring. We headed to the top of the tower to obtain a real sight to be seen. Stopping at a balcony hanging over the edge of the ocean, we could see the snow covered mountains in the far distance.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I thought that Madeleine said those words but she had not said anything since our arrival. The same man spoke again. I turned and saw Onma, his green cape making my fear return. I did not forget his successful attempt in taking Lafiraveind. I could not get around it. I believed the fear also incorporated the reason for his arrival right here.

"Thank you for your hospitality Onma. I'm afraid we can't stay longer. This place is amazing." I replied, trying to be kind. I hated him and could not wait for my chance of revenge. Having that on my mind, I did not feel like myself. I felt more like I was becoming as evil as him or even Lord Frostbite.

"At dinner, we didn't get a chance to be acquainted Mr-?"

I froze for about a second, thinking of a fake name. Then one finally came to me, one that I had seen as a name or word I had seen in a dream.

"Please, call me Shervlion."

I shook his hand politely also, keeping my anger hidden. It was hard. I never felt so much anger towards an individual. Not like this.

"I'll be happy if we got acquainted at the banquet tonight." He said. One of his men soon arrived and he left with them. Once he was out of sight I turned back to where Madeleine and Nichad's soldier was standing the whole time. They had left, leaving Madeleine and I alone again. Later I would find out his reason. In the meantime, we continued to enjoy the view of the open ocean. I wondered why Onma had suddenly taken an interest in me. Had he known I was the Evil One all along, or did he just take an interest in me for my own self? I got it out of my head, knowing that when the time came, I would find out the truth.

"Are you alright?" Madeleine asked. I did not look at her. Instead I walked off. I did not want to talk about it. Onma had done so much and I wondered if Adma was here. I headed straight to bed. I got some sleep that night. The dream I had was so strange, though very real. I saw Adma and Onma as clearly as anything. She lay unconscious in front of some large, scaly creature within a large cave. I knew she had been put in the hands of Onma until the time for her to be dealt with. With Onma's presence at the Gate of the Serpent, I figured he was hiding her. From what I was seeing, my hunch must have been right. Onma was just watching over her. The creature guarding her stirred and awoke.

"It's only me Trecona."

The creature starred for a while, but then curled up again. Its large head looked very familiar. I could not put my finger on it. Its huge wings landed back on the back of its long body, its tail on the end lengthened to around its front. I realised then that it was a dragon.

"You see she is in perfect hands. No intruder will ever find this place and if they do, they will not last long." Onma said. The man to whom he was speaking stood in the darkness behind him. I did not know who this stranger was. It was then that I knew I had to find them. They knew the location of Adma. I heard Mysse's voice and awoke. I lay on my side and I first saw her standing there. She waited for me to sit up.

"What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"We need to talk, but not here." She said. It must have been serious. She left my bedside and went out of the bedroom, her last words to me being, "Get up, dressed and meet me outside". Wearing only my black top and bottoms in bed, I pushed off the sheets, put my socks and shoes on, grabbed my cloak and headed outside the room. Like Mysse had said, she was waiting outside for me. I followed her for a long way through the tower corridors. I had no idea where she was going but at this time of the night, I did not care much; both for what time it was and for that fact I trusted her. Journeying lit corridor through corridor we came to a closed door at a dead end. She opened the door and walked inside. She waited for me to meet her inside an empty dark room. Once I was inside, she closed the door. It was obvious she wanted a private place.

"I wanted to find a place where we cannot be heard. I know where your girlfriend is." She began. I listened carefully and took in all that I heard. She spoke of an underwater cavern guarded by a monster that dwells within it.

"No one has been able to find it. To ensure the beasts presence remains secret, the Evil One; Black Fire, ordered the monster to protect it. No one knows the reason why but legend tells that a large amount of treasure lies within there. That is not a fact but more a myth than anything else."

Onma was keeping Adma there. The monster was a serpent with legs and wings; a dragon of the Evil One's. I told Mysse this and in the complete darkness I knew she was intrigued.

"That changes everything..." She said, pausing for a few seconds. Both she and Nichad knew about my ability to see the past, present and future, but I could not easily control it. Nonetheless, my information was accurate enough.

"Go back to bed. I will speak with you tomorrow."

I did as she said and made my way back to my room just as the door opened and the mysterious man of Nichad's was standing there. Mysse was surprised.

"How much did you hear?" Mysse asked him, whom we both thought was a man. They took off their helmet and revealed their face.

"It's you."

Mysse grabbed her short sword from the belt pocket. I stood out of the way and let Mysse fight this person herself. The stranger; whom I realised was female grabbed her sword from her belt pocket and struck Mysse's sword. I watched as the fight continued. Both women fought one another. I was still a little tired and had I been rested, I would have stopped this immediately. They were too good for one another, matching each other's ability. Mysse jumped out of the way of the other persons slashes.

"Go get help Michael!" Mysse yelled. Then it came to me. The other person had always looked familiar that whole time. I was too late. It was not me fighting her, but Mysse. She was fighting Kasomascus. There was only one thing I could do.

"Stop this right now. Mysse, this is a friend!"

They both froze and stopped fighting. That was not all. In a matter of minutes afterwards,

Onma arrived with Nichad and a lot of his and Onma's guards. I had woken up the whole place. Kasomascus was gone. He looked at us both and wondered what the commotion was all about. Mysse asked what he was doing, arriving before he could question us first.

"My men woke me. They said there was something going on."

I was the first to apologise, though I did not know why. I told him what happened and said sorry for causing so much noise. Without a word more, Onma left with the others leaving Mysse and I alone again.

"What was that?" I asked. Mysse did not look happy. She was quite worn out. She told me who that was and her reason for their hatred toward each other.

"Your brother was once an ally to us as was she... until that day when everything changed. We sought to destroy Frostbite's army once and for all but Captain Yecran, aboard his vessel stopped us in our tracks. I saw her, Kasomascus by his side as he waged war upon our ship. You know of this. It was days ago. She has betrayed us as Yecran did."

Her words did not make sense. It was like she was speaking about two different times in her life, the second being their attack upon us in the Southern Sea, or had I misheard her in my fatigue?

"Michael? Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am listening." I replied. I was tired and she could see it.

"Go to bed. Like I said, we'll speak later."

I left her where she stood. She closed the door behind me. On my way back to bed, I kept an eye out, ensuring I was not being followed. There was a small feeling, small yet worrying. It had been there since our arrival. I was not sure of it and therefore tried to forget it. Adma would be returned soon enough... I knew that for sure.

The next morning I awoke as the sun shone through the window. I thought it strange. I was in a bedroom chamber I had not seen in months now. I was confused more than ever now. This must have been a dream, yet I thought at first I was awake. Sitting up at once I looked around the room. I saw the cupboard where my cloak and staff were kept. It was closed as was the bedroom chamber door, at first. I heard footsteps and the door slowly opened. I feared this would turn into a nightmare, but in the dream I felt safe. Seeing this it was like I was two people at the same time. The door opened more and I saw a Caucasian hand, followed by an arm covered by a grey dressing gown that led up to blonde hair on a beautiful face.

"Hey." They said, closing the door and walking over to my bedside. I was shaking like anything. I could not help it. She, Adma, sat on my bedside. She put her legs up onto it, staring at me. I was left bewildered. She removed the gown, revealing her wonderful body wearing a blue undergarment. She leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and fell back on the bed, still kissing her. It was unbelievable and seemed so real. While this was going on, I said to her, "I love you," as she replied, "I know," and the heat of love that transpired continued. I felt something I had not felt in so long. I awoke back to reality. The wonderful feeling disappeared, staying in the back of my mind with the most amazing dream I had ever had. My eyes were open and I was back at the bedroom of the Gate of the Serpent. Thinking back, that whole time I knew it was a dream, yet it was one I never wanted to wake from. Sitting up slowly, I came to realise how serious my feelings for Adma were. I got out of bed and walked over the other sleeping men of Nichad's, including Madeleine as well. I headed to the balcony that Madeleine and I had been to earlier. I needed some fresh air and to clear my head. Little did I know; I was not alone.

**Chapter XXVII**

**Calm before the Storm**

The sun crept over the horizon. It was a sight to behold and one of the rarest. I watched it peak over the Southern Ocean and I was taken away by its magnificence. I wished Adma was there to watch it with me. The light shone along the waves that crashed against the tower wall metres below where I stood. The cool winter-like breeze hit my quite cold face, becoming trapped within my hood. That allowed the feeling to last that much longer. I had not felt this wonderful in a long time. But soon it all changed. At that point, I could not figure out why. The feeling of being alone, the good kind of alone, seemed to have just disappeared. I became paranoid, looking all around me before then looking behind me. I then understood the reason for my strange feeling. Walking up behind me was Mysse. As she came closer I began to wonder why she had come to meet me this early. This place was as good as any to find out.

"I hope this isn't a bad time Michael."

I shook my head and waited for her to continue.

"I have some information. Tonight we are going to head down and find the beast. Nichad knows of its location and Onma doesn't know about your presence at all, though he has taken an interest in you."

That was true. I wondered where Mysse was going with this. She had not just got to the point. It was getting to the time of the morning where people would begin to populate the place. I was bothered about it. Mysse informed me of what the plan was going to be and where we would meet.

"I'll meet you here tonight. Madeleine can come along as well if she wants."

Madeleine had hung around with me constantly and I was happy to tell her. My excitement was quickly turned when I heard the last thing Mysse had said.

"... by the way, you should also let her know it's going to be extremely treacherous."

After finishing there, she left. In a matter of seconds, guards and other people populated the place. Our meeting had finished just in time. I stayed where I was, leaning over the balcony. I was thinking about different things just as I was interrupted. Before turning around, I tried to figure out who it was. Even after going through a list of everyone I knew, I could think of who it could be. I turned and saw a young woman. Her skin was the colour of light grey below the long black hair on top of her head. She looked about the same age as me; a year younger at best. She was wearing a long brown dress, orange shoes, and a gold bracelet hanging off of her left arm. I was taken away by her curiosity in me. She stared at me with her black eyes. It was scary at first. She stared for many seconds. Then it got stranger. She just ran off and that was the end of it... for now. After that I made my way to meet the others for breakfast at the feast hall, not far from the throne room. I opened the doors and walked inside. I saw Madeleine sitting with Kasomascus and Mysse. I sat with them. Mysse had no idea that Kasomascus; disguised as one of Nichad's men, was right in front of her. After their feud and all I had heard and seen, I told Madeleine not to tell her either. There was meat and bread in bowls along the numerous tables in the room. I looked around and noticed the girl who came up to me earlier. I subtly looked over at her, making sure she did not realise that I saw her. She was sitting next to another girl that looked to be about the same age. She although had light green skin; the same of Onma and Grouck Scorph. With that thought, I believed to be crazy for figuring she was related to them somehow. Unlike her friend, she wore a light red dress and shoes that matched it. She pushed the long dark blonde hair out of her face and looked over to where Onma came to meet her. I looked away from them turned back to Madeleine and the others.

"Where did you disappear off to this morning?" Madeleine asked only seconds after I had taken my seat.

"I went for a morning walk… to stretch my legs. Mysse caught up with me as well." I replied. I was still a little tired from the long morning. The memory of that girl, just standing across the room from me lay in my mind.

Later that day, I caught up Madeleine and told her what was going to happen tonight. She wondered what their reason was but I knew about something they did not; something, or more so someone that was being kept prisoner by the beast that dwelled within the hidden cavern. The thing I did not know of was what came next. We hung around the docks at the bottom of the tower, looking out at the opening out to the Sothern Ice Ocean.

"Do you want to get a drink?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that will be nice." I replied. She walked off straight away as I kept looking at the opening, not realising.

"Are you coming then?"

I turned and noticed where Madeleine was. She was waiting for me. I looked away from the sight of the Southern Ice Ocean and caught up with her. We walked through the many corridors for a few minutes before entering a small wooden building. I had been here before; meeting with Onma the day before. The place was pretty crowded for the time of day. The place itself was quite clean; populated with many tables around the room and a bar at the west side with a barman behind it serving drinks of ale. Other doorways led to other parts of the bar as well. We sat down at a table booth in the corner of the room away from everyone else. A man walked over to us and took our order. It was just like on Earth. With that in mind I asked Madeleine if she missed being back on Earth. She went quiet for a few seconds and I apologised for asking.

No, no it's fine. I just was not expecting such a question, that's all."

I felt better about that reply. The conversation then got serious as she continued.

"I do miss my family and our friends. I never like to think about how we will never see them again and this family... this family torn apart by death and revenge from an unknown enemy. It's just overkill if you know what I mean."

I did know. I was happy as well back then. I was happy. I felt bad for bringing this up, although she was fine with it. I thought about it. They all had a choice; a choice on whether to come with me into space on what turned out to be a great adventure. I then asked her why she decided to come along rather than stay on Earth. Again she did not mind answering.

"Because, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity; crazy as it may have sounded. I don't know how it would have turned out but when you've lost as much as I, I mean what happened with my family, it was good to get away from it all." She said. She went quiet for a bit and I let her have a moment to think. This was hell in a way. Just as I was about to speak again I overheard two people speaking amongst each other nearby. Madeleine wondered why I looked so serious. She did not ask, waiting for me to reply again. I eavesdropped of them, ignoring Madeleine sitting opposite me. The two men were talking about the Shadow and I listened in harder.

"Look I know what I saw. There have been sighting of members of the Shadow in Inflarstor. The Evil One is moving and it's not a good sign. I'm telling you, the day of darkness will come again... and soon"

Again; what did he mean by again? I knew that it had happened before but what had happened before? The day of Darkness was caused by my half death back in the future, not by the evil power that consumed a whole galaxy long ago. It was strange containing this knowledge but it was the truth. My deep thought was interrupted, not by Madeleine, but by a drunken man. He was quite large, bulky and a little mean looking. I wondered what he wanted. Drunk as he was, I knew a fight would start if I said the wrong thing, so I played it cool.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The man stared up at me with his yellow eyes but said nothing. I asked again and he leaned over and whispered something in my ear.

"Darkness falls upon the shadow during the day. How does the light react to the shadow?"

I was god smacked. I understood his reason for the intrusion and replied to his question.

"Shadow prevails in both day and night. It cannot be defeated by either one."

The man then dropped a piece of paper on the ground near where I sat and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Madeleine asked. I leaned down and picked up the paper and read it.

_You think you can fool the ones who know you best. They cannot be trusted yet they will lead you back home. Meet me on Nichad's ship and the plan will be revealed. They wait in Pakolia under his very nose._

I had Madeleine to follow me out of the bar and to Nichad's ship where I was told to meet this informant. We headed up the ramp onto the boat where the note said. He was waiting. He was hooded and we could not see their face.

"Did you come alone?" He asked. I nodded and then asked him who he was. How did he know about that secret code? Now that I thought of it, his voice sounded familiar. There was a reason he knew it was me.

"The Shadow have concocted a plan and sent people to the logical places you would turn up. Your friends Sir Kurt, Andrew, Peter, Resavolar and all of them are fine." He began. Now that the coast was surely clear, he removed his hood. It was Acret, one who I had last seen leaving with Syth; his daughter to return to the campsite at the Dead Lands Canyon. It was great to see him.

"What of the girls and where is the Shadow currently?" Madeleine asked him. Acret believed there was a short amount of time. He went straight to end of his information, answering Madeleine's question at the same time.

"The girls are fine also and we have seen Adma in Pakolia a few days ago. We are currently at Pakolia and waiting for your arrival. From there we will join our forces in Grandunge and head for the Triangle of Ice Kings. I must go now."

Acret had some dirt on his face, trying to look his part and ensuring I received everything required. Before he left the boat and was out of sight, his last words were, "Just keep doing everything like you were and trust we will see each other at Pakolia". With that said, he disappeared and only a couple of minutes later. We exited the top deck of the ship. Kasomascus met with us on our way back to the bar.

That night was more quiet than usual. Onma's men dined in the feast hall and we soon joined them. We went by Nichad and Mysse's plan and Acret's word. We sat down at the end of a long table, again away from the others, minding our own business. We were not alone for long. We had company. At first I believed them to be a couple of Onma's men, but their voice from behind me told different.

"Hello Mr Shervlion." They said, finishing with a small giggle. "My friend wanted to know if you would dance with her tonight at my father's party."

Madeleine had the perfect view of them from where she sat. I turned in my spot, noticing too people I had laid eyes on before.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Dakres Scorph and this is my friend Seome." She added. Seome, being the one who had come up to speak to me before stood behind Dakres. She seemed a little shy. I stood from my seat and kissed Seome on the hand. She blushed.

"How about this, I turn up to his party tonight and decide then." I said. They walked off talking to one another. That was the last I saw of them until the night when things would unfold. I sat back down and Madeleine gave me a look I had not seen her give anyone, especially me.

"What?"

She leaned forward before talking to me about her concern. I was a gentleman nonetheless and knew what I was going to do. I took a drink of water from my goblet, listening to Madeleine at the same time.

"You have a girlfriend that you haven't seen in months now and you go and do this. Do you see the problem here?"

I was aware of the girlfriend who I was about to see this night and finally save. There was something bad about it. I knew what she was getting at.

"I'm only being kind. Tonight I will let them down nicely, don't worry. By the way..." I froze and looked around the room, making sure no one was eavesdropping on us. It was time to tell my best friend about what was to come.

"Adma is being kept by the beast. We are going to find where it dwells at midnight. If all goes well, then we will be together again by tomorrow."

Madeleine leaned back again and understood now. She feared I would do something bad tonight in the continuing loss of my one love. The hope in being reunited with Adma was what had kept me going all this time. I was not going to let her down anytime soon.

"Some things change, but my love for Adma does not Madeleine."

She nodded in faith yet she warned me still. The time we lived in was dangerous enough and as mentioned before, we were in the belly of the beast. I had to just be patient and wait for midnight to come. That was not for a while. In that time, Madeleine and I talked to one another. After a few minutes Onma himself came to see us with a couple of his men guarding him.

"I hope you can make it. It's going to be the best feast and as the guests of honour I hope you don't disappoint me."

He walked off as we went back to our conversation. As for the party, the well planned festivities that night came closer. Madeleine and I had gone to Nichad's ship to get changed into better attire for it... of course in different rooms. Half an hour before midnight the same would happen. I put on a sort of middle age formal suit and hoped even by this, I would not be recognised. I put on a brown cape but left the hood off. Leaving the room I headed a few doors down and knocked on a door to the left. The door opened and standing there was a young woman in a stunning black dress and shoes. Silver earrings were on her ears and a gold ring on the forefinger of her right hand. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail which went really well with it.

"How do I look?" Madeleine asked me. I was a little speechless. She looked absolutely beautiful. I told her that she looked really great, the best compliment I could think of. We headed up the stairs of the lower levels of the ship and headed back to the feast hall where the party was taking place. It felt like a bit of a date. I was a perfect gentleman and walked back up; Madeleine by my side. As we entered the feast hall there were candles lighting up the whole room and green banners with an orange cobra on the front of them. I had seen that emblem before when Pakolia attacked Lafiraveind. I hated being reminded of that tragic incident, seeing all of my people come close to or even meet death. To this day I still had no idea how many perished when the kingdom was quickly burned to the ground. It was a dark day for both the Frierursh and the Shadow. Onma sat on his throne; as it looked, with his daughter Dakres seated in a chair slightly lower than his; both golden just like the Oracle's chair that I had seen in my visions. As soon as Onma had seen me enter, he retired from his seat and headed over to meet me.

"Good to see you Mr Shervlion, and even glad to see you're very lovely looking friend." He said. He got up from his seat and grabbed Madeleine's right hand, kissing it like I had done with Seome. Unlike her though, Madeleine did not blush but was happy about his compliment. We were then invited to dine with him. That was also where Nichad and Mysse were awaiting our arrival. I sat next to Seome, also at that table. She was embedded in a long white dress, earrings only on her left ear that matched her dress and shoes and a blue bracelet placed around her left arm. Madeleine sat down next to me. I knew she was making sure I did not do anything stupid. I was not planning on doing so but there was one detail I did not account for. The music began to play and people; locals of the Gate of the Serpent got up and danced. Not being much of a dancer myself, I stayed seated and watched them dance in ways I had only seen on video games based in the middle ages or early Renaissance era. Some sang as they danced and soon enough Seome gave me a certain look.

"You want to have this dance?"

I was unsure. Then I thought there would be no harm in joining her. I had a few goblets of rum during the dinner that took place before the party and felt a little out of it, though still in control of my actions. The party continued and we both danced. Madeleine watched on and got a little more concerned at what I was doing. Dakres also joined in dancing Seome and me. The first song had finished and the second was started quite quickly after it. Things were getting serious. I was out of view of Madeleine still at her seat and surrounded by all these other people. Seome and Dakres danced up closely to me and in my drunken state I enjoyed it more than I would have if I was still sober. After a few seconds, Dakres danced with some other people whereas Seome stayed dancing with me, getting closer, with her back almost touching my chest. She was a little shorter than me, her head, if lain back further than it actually was would have been touching the bottom of my neck. She soon turned around and faced me, a smile drawn across her face. She was surely enjoying this. I put my arms around her back and she backed off with a scare. With that, I had come back to my own self and walked off, leaving her there.

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Nemesis**

I returned to the place that I felt most comfortable. Overlooking the Sothern Sea again, I thought about the regret that had arisen in my very soul. I overheard thunder in the distance. I was glad it was not close. At the altitude I was at, I was afraid of the danger that was coming. Another danger felt like it was on its way. It was not for a few minutes that I was not alone any longer.

"What happened?" Someone familiar asked. I turned around and saw Madeleine standing behind me. I thought she had not realised that I had left. Apparently I was not as sneaky as I believed. She came forward and stood beside me, also looking into the darkness of the Southern Sea. I did not want to talk to her about. She did not drink alcohol. I had just answered why she did not. Unsure, I slowly got to telling her exactly what happened before. She listened intently and the only other sound besides me was the continuous thunder in the distance. I was listening to it also. There was no lightning in sight. I could not tell how far away it was.

"Oh..." Madeleine began a few seconds after I had told her the whole situation. I felt really bad and could not face Adma anytime soon. I do not know what would have happened if Seome reacted differently. Letting her down nicely did not go at all. Madeleine added, "... I see now. I told you not to go through with it Michael. Seome is probably heartbroken and you didn't make things any better."

I knew that. I did not know what to do now. That conversation soon ended. There was another clap of thunder, this one louder and therefore closer than the others. It lit up the sky not far from the tower. It was time to head back inside where it was safer. Not long after that Mysse came to see us.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Nichad sent a few men to look for you. I knew you would be here."

I noticed it was close to only a few hours until midnight. I wished it had been sooner. In the meantime we returned to find that the party had ended. All that remained were Onma and a few other people. Onma was first to notice me and asked about my whereabouts. I lied, saying the first thing that came to mind, something I had said a lot lately.

"I left to get some fresh air. There's a storm coming by the way. Hopefully it doesn't rough up the ocean." I told him. He looked at the doorway behind me and soon headed that way, saying goodnight before he was out of sight. This gave us a little time to relax. It was only after the next half an hour that the party really ended and the feast hall was deserted, leaving Madeleine, Mysse, Nichad, a couple of his men and me left. The night had been very fun and interesting. It was about to get even more interesting. It was only an hour till midnight and closer the time came, the more anxious I became. I just thought of seeing Adma again after so long. I had actually lost count on how many days it had been. I did not fully understand why it had to be right on midnight to wait; an hour beforehand would have still been fine, so I thought. Unfortunately I had to take Nichad's order and go by the plan. It was boring not being able to leave. Every one of us sat in silence; the time slowly passing us. After another few silent minutes, we all returned to Nichad's boat. There, I had changed back into my black clothing and met everyone else back on the top deck of the boat. Nichad stood with Mysse and his men stood around him. They awaited my arrival. I was very anxious for this to be done and Madeleine came up a few seconds after me, once again in the disguise Yedhta had provided the girls. She still looked beautiful in that, but now was not the time to mention it. I heard another clap of thunder. It did not seem that close so I thought we were travelling by the sea to the cave that led to the beast's den. I was wrong.

"Alright, now that we are all ready, follow me." Nichad said. He headed off of the boat and Mysse followed him, walking by his side. We all followed by them. Something about this did not feel right. I could not figure out why. I kept the worry to myself until I would understand it. Then I remembered what Acret had told me; _"Just keep doing everything like you were and trust we will see each other"._ I was going to keep to that, hoping for the time being that I would see Adma soon. We journeyed about three or four stories up the tower and through about ten corridors, all slightly lit by low flames patterned on the side of the corridors. I was beginning to think Nichad had lost his way and had no idea where he was leading us to. That was before we came to a door. The temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees since the last corridor. Nichad walked a couple of metres ahead of us. There was a short silence as he overlooked the door. It looked like any other door within the tower but it must have been the way into the beast's domain. The feeling I had before returned again. Something was not right about this. Was it a trap? Had I been betrayed by Nichad and the others? I watched as Nichad walked to the side of the door and pressed a part of the wall beside it. Something was pushed in and a few seconds later the door before us slowly opened. It was too dark to see what was inside but one thing was for sure; we were about to enter the frozen mountains. A freezing breeze brushed through as the door opened. Three of Nichad's men as well as the disguised Olivia lit torches and two walked ahead first. Nichad and Mysse entered next while the rest entered after them, including us. I became a little claustrophobic. I told myself I was only being paranoid. We were no longer inside the tower anymore. Instead we were travelling through an ice cavern. None of this was familiar to my dreams. I started to become confused.

"I wonder how much further it is." Madeleine said to me. We were walking right in front of the two rear torch men; one being Olivia.

"It is not for a while you two. I never told you but I was there when..."

Olivia paused and noticed the other one of Nichad's men tell her to shush. Now I knew something was up. Nichad never told me he had been here before. I guessed that anyway by how he knew where to go. I said nothing more after that and trusted him. He would lead us to Adma and the beast. That was all that was on my mind. It was beginning to drive me crazy.

_"Calm your mind Michael. Calm your mind."_ I told myself. It took a while for it to work. I felt better soon enough beside for the shiver going down my spine. The place itself darkened. It was obvious that we were travelling deeper. The question was where and how much deeper we really were. The next ten minutes felt like an hour and for the third time now, the reoccurring fear returned; this time worse than before.

"Are you okay Michael?" Madeleine asked me. She could see the worry in my eyes. I told her I had a bad feeling just as I ended up being correct. The man carrying the torch ahead of us was suddenly grabbed by something and disappeared. Nichad raised his sword as his men did. Mysse grabbed the bow off her back, grabbing an arrow and facing it toward the darkness.

"Michael, what is in the shadow?"

It was my turn to help them. I used my ability of seeing in the dark with my shadow. I saw a beast like none other. It was ice covered and; wait... in the wall of the cave? Its dark blue eyes stared at us. Then I realised that it was not the only one.

"We're surrounded Nichad. They're everywhere within the walls."

I saw the look on Nichad's face. He had not expected this. None of them had. The creatures; whatever they were just watched us. We could not travel further until they were taken out. Even worse, the torch that the frost soldier had been carrying was put out, leaving us with three torches left. At least Olivia was not attacked. Nichad thought for a bit, not taking another step. I suggested that he should think hard about what to do. This unanticipated attack would set us back. The wonder from us all was why they had not struck again. All they did was watch us with their gleaming eyes.

"...Nichad?" I said to him. He looked at me. He did not know what to do now. One of the creatures jumped out of the wall from behind and I finally got a glimpse of its true form. It was quite large, standing on two legs. Its head was shapely in the shape if an oval that connected to a long neck leading down to its two arms with claws at the end of them. The strangest thing about it that I soon believed to not be surprising at all was what it form was made of... complete ice. It reminded me of Frank Hultz's body under the clothing he wore. I warned everyone about the one behind us. As I did, two more came out of the walls from the front. We had not gone back and now our fate was clear.

"We should have gone back Nichad!" I yelled. I had my staff ready, mostly concentrating on protecting Madeleine, the only one who did not have a weapon. One of Nichad's men backed up beyond Nichad himself. Something grabbed another of Nichad's men and a yell came from behind us. These beasts were not to be reckoned with. Nichad held his sword up and called for one of the remaining torches. Olivia threw hers to him and he grabbed it.

"How many are there Michael. What are they?"

This I could easily tell him. I was surprised that question had not arisen earlier. I had not used any of my powers in a while now. I seemed to have forgotten what I can really do... what I had learned.

"They're made of ice but I think they're more than ice. They are living creatures so just the heat of fire will not stop them."

This increased the inability to figure out how to defeat them. Our best chance was to fight them anyway we knew how; only if I knew more about these creatures. Their ice bodies probably worked as a sort of shield against enemies. Their ability to hide within the snow covered walls; that I could not comprehend. They struck at us. Nichad and his men, using their swords, swiped at the ice beasts to keep them back until Nichad figured out a plan. I hit the ice creatures back with my staff and used my fire element to defeat them. It only kept them back. They seemed unstoppable. I went to my second idea and shot a blast of energy from my left hand; the opposite hand that my magic staff was not held in. This worked, although worked in the wrong way. My third blast was dodged by the ice creature. It hit the roof of the cave. Suddenly the creatures began to flee. We thought we had defeated them, only to find we had received more than we bargained for. There came a rumbling from the cave roof and the rocks keeping it up began to fall.

"CAVE IN!" Nichad yelled. He began to run into the darkness ahead of us. The rest of us followed him and now the remaining torches were extinguished. We ran for a while, through the falling corridor cavern until we heard someone ahead of us begin to also fall. Unable to stop quickly enough, we fell and hit the hard ground metres below.

What felt like seconds turned out to be minutes; I awoke with a major headache. I looked around the place. I did not think anyone had expected that giant fall. How far had I fallen? All I remembered was hitting something very hard only seconds after the falling off of the cliff. It was completely dark. I could not see a thing around me. The cold air touched my ears under my hood and I smelt something strange… water. It did not make sense and things got more confusing. No one was in hearing distance and the place sounded deserted more than anything. Had they abandoned me, believing that I had died from the fall? At that, in the quite far away distance, I saw a sign of light. It was a figure holding a lit torch. I had trouble making out who this figure was until they took sight of me sitting on the ground.

"We've found another one Nichad! He's in here!"

Straight after, Nichad's figure glowed in the dim light of the torch as he ran over to me. He helped me to my feet and told me what happened to him and a couple of the others. They also had awoken, hurting in certain places on their bodies from what happened. The good news was they were reunited with me. Unfortunately we had been separated from the others.

"The hole we must have fallen through led through different passages. We all went different ways." Nichad said. I noticed Mysse was not with him, nor Madeleine. His explanation was a little confusing yet I knew what he meant as well as understood what our next move was. I looked around and tried to see through the cave walls with my shadow ability, seeing if I could find anybody nearby. What I found was impenetrably impossible. I could not see through the cave walls. This meant a power greater than mine ruled these caves, disallowing anyone with abilities such as mine to overcome them. I informed Nichad about the situation. He said nothing at first. He seemed to be thinking hard. I was reminded back to something I had heard a while back. I told Nichad about it, expecting to help.

"Drenacle told me that at one point in a forest, closing in on Black Fire's mountain home, he was not able to see ahead through the dense jungle. He was not used to such a thing as that."

This intrigued Nichad further. He gathered his men and ordered them to secure the area around both he and I while we travelled back the way Nichad had come from when they found me. I wondered what he was doing; backtracking maybe. The torch one of his men held in front of us showed this place to be a maze and it depended on how long the other missing companions of our group were knocked out to how long it would take to find them, or at best, they find us. Only three of Nichad's men remained with us. I hoped the other two, as well as Olivia was together with Mysse and Madeleine. At least they would all be safe, that is if the beast had not got to them first. I quickly dismissed that thought and concentrated on helping Nichad as best I could. We headed to the end of one tunnel and came to a slightly larger opening.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" A familiar voice called from one of the tunnels. Looking to where the voice was calling from we saw another light glistening around the corner The light brightened as it travelled in view of us and connected to the one holding it; Mysse. She handed the torch to the disguised Olivia and walked over to where we stood. Behind her I looked and saw that Madeleine was with them. I was relieved. They regrouped with us, following Mysse's lead. A kind of snoring noise, very strange as it was, was heard from the cave tunnel right ahead of us.

"You think that's where the beast's lair is… where Adma is?" Madeleine asked me. I did not know but I was eager to find out. I was not worrying at all about a bigger danger that supposedly lurked within there. Nichad consulted Mysse and his men but did not allow Madeleine or I take part until he was finished. This took only a few minutes and I guessed that if I had participated it would take longer. I could not believe that a voice in the very far back of my head kept telling me, _"Just go with Nichad on all of this. He knows what he is doing and it's what Acret told you"_. In the time that I was having my doubts about him I kept that thought more than ever until I had enough. I suggested I sneak inside alone. Nichad told me not to. I did not know what lurked in there but I had my suspicions. Nichad on the other hand had been in there before, so I thought. There; like there always had been, was something he was keeping from me.

"I know you have been here before, recently at that Nichad. What is in there that you don't want me knowing about-"

He shut me up there and saw the increasing anger within my eyes. He then knew how I was feeling and asked to speak with me in private. Taking one of the torches he got me to follow him away from the others. Once we were a few metres from them he spoke to me.

"I see that seeing that I have not allowed you to know more than what you already are aware of, your confidence in my trust has dropped…" He began. He was right on how I was feeling. The way I had been treated since the fall… it just got to me. I did not simply understand it myself and that was why it bothered me so much. Nichad continued quietly.

"Trust me on this. You've trusted me so far and we are almost there… it's just that, you may, not like what's in there that we have to defeat. Or he might not like it."

I stopped him there and told him I knew that the serpent beast was in fact a dragon. This made Nichad feel a portion better.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

That voice; it was so familiar. A figure I had seen a few times now, both in my dreams or visions as well as reality. He walked into the light and stood before the large doorway where to beast dwelled within.

"The Redempter..." Nichad said. The figure, his face slightly hidden came out of the darkness showing dark green skin under the large dark brown coat over a black top, dark jeans and dark silver shoes he wore. He looked at me and Nichad with his red eyes, ignoring the others in the room.

"What are you doing here Redempter? How did you get down here without setting off any traps?"

Grond looked at him and laughed.

"You set those off? Those Ice Forsruc's, and you couldn't even defeat them?"

They must not have been as difficult to defeat as we first expected by the way Grond spoke. Grond took a couple of steps closer.

"... and even more you betray his majesty Lord Frostbite by conspiring with the Evil One."

Nichad did not know what to say. The secret was out, but how? Now was not the time to figure it out. In the confusion Grond threw two daggers at Nichad and me. We jumped out of the way just in time. This caused me to drop my staff and Nichad to drop his sword. Grond had us right where he wanted us. Just as things could not get any worse, the worst sound was heard through the cave. A loud roar raged through the place. We looked toward the dark tunnel to where it had come from. In this time Nichad grabbed his sword off the ground. My eyes never left the tunnel entrance. I feared what was about to come out; even more, I was afraid Grond had control over it. A second roar came and this one sounded much louder than the first. It was closing in. Two more daggers came my way, I was Grond's target. Nichad was only in the way. Concentrating again on the battle, I ran for my staff and shot a fire ball at Grond. That move brought me some time and that was my plan. The others stood back and watched. They knew what their job was; to stop the beast and that was all.

"T.E.O; take care of Grond. We'll hold back the beast." Nichad said. I nodded to him as he ran to the others and they disappeared into the tunnel. I faced Grond and he smiled.

"This will be easier than I thought. You are foolish and Firaciend will see its final days soon enough."

Hearing him say that angered me.

"You're a fool if you think taking Firaciend and finishing me off here and now will cause you to be seen as heroes. I've defeated people like you before and this time will be no different." I replied in confidence. All I managed to do was make him laugh even more, angering me further. I shot a blast of energy at him that he again dodged. That seemed to be pointless. He did nothing but laugh at me. I was no match for him. Then the impossible happened. Grond knew our powers matched and therefore he could not beat me. But what he grabbed out of his pocket took me away. I looked at the black object; quite short and not common in this time. It was a laser gun.

"How did you? Where did you-"

Grond had it pointed straight at me. I held my staff behind me; letting it just slightly touch my back with my left hand out in front of me. Grond took one shot and I blocked it with another blast of energy. My mind was set in confusion. Grond had used that to his advantage. He put the gun back in his pocket and grabbed a sword from his belt pocket. It was only a small sword, though larger than the daggers he had used.

"Like I said Evil One, you don't have any chance. Your allies will be found and defeated and you have served your purpose."

I had no idea of what he meant by that just as he got a surprise. A sword soon came to Grond's neck and we had him captured. Nichad raised his sword to Grond's neck. He had come to help me while the others took care of the beast... so I believed. I told Nichad to take Grond with us. He spoke like he knew what lay within the cavern and how to defeat it. Nichad looked at me unassumingly. He did not like it any more than I.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Nichad questioned. I told him we had no choice. He had to trust me on this. Grond was a major link to Frostbite. I needed him and I would make sure he did not escape. We headed into the tunnel to meet the others, Nichad holding Grond the whole way.

**Chapter XXIX**

**Belly of the Beast**

Grond said nothing the whole way through the tunnel. It was dark with the only light being from the flame created in my hand. I left my staff on my back. I had no need of it for it for the time being. I was ready just in case Grond made any attempt of escape. We travelled for a few minutes until we saw something up ahead. At first I thought it was the beast. But then it became much clearer. About five figures standing in the distance soon came closer. They themselves were not moving closer to us, we were reuniting with them as they waited. Madeleine looked pleased to see me and Mysse most of all was happy to see Nichad and who he held captive.

"That's impossible. How did you beat and capture the Redempter?" One of his men asked. Olivia, standing beside Madeleine looked at him with anger. She knew of all he had done. He was infamous in various places in the galaxy, let alone on this world.

"It's good to see you two." Mysse greeted us. Nichad told them all of what happened and our next move in a matter of minutes. After that, Nichad, still having Grond in his hands took him with a couple of his men back into the darkness where he had come from. Another loud roar came from the other end.

"What do you think they're doing with him?" Madeleine asked me. I had no idea but suspected they were trying to receive all the information they could before it was time to leave. It was about ten minutes before they returned with Grond.

"The beast is straight ahead. We missed the window of opportunity we were after and Onma Scorph had returned with the package back to Pakolia."

I did not know what the 'package' was. Onma had something that Nichad was after and the beast must have been protecting it. This was not good and things were confusing me further. At that moment I felt something weird. Whatever it was, it caused a bit of a headache. I held my head and Madeleine asked me if I was alright. If I was going to pass out, it was not going to be the best time... they never were. I told Madeleine I was fine but some part of it was a lie. There came another roar. It sounded closer; much closer than before. It was closing in on us. I suddenly saw something through my eyes. It was not right. I could see us though it was from a fair distance away and kind of a bird's eye view. The headache returned and the next roar was closer and loud inside my very head. My knees hit the ground and Madeleine dropped to my side.

"Michael!"

Nichad turned and saw what had happened. As soon as he did Grond got his chance. He broke from Nichad's grip and kicked him back. Madeleine looked from my unconscious body to Grond standing free. That was the worst of their worries. One last roar from the darkness within and their time was up. This roar was very loud, louder than the previous ones. In the next few seconds a large shadow covered the area and two giant light green and yellow wings connected to a long scaly body. Its four big legs each closed on Nichad and his men. They overlooked it in fear as it stared back with its beady dark green eyes on its serpent-like head. Madeleine stayed by my side, making sure I was not hurt while unconscious. In the confusion and fear, Grond had escaped leaving only Nichad and his men to defeat the beast. There was a long silence as a staring contest began. The beast was waiting to see what they were going to do and vice versa.

"Madeleine, is he alright?" Mysse asked her. Madeleine was unsure. I was not moving. I was only conscious in my mind. I was neither back with the Oracle nor back at the cave with Black Fire. Instead I was with Mysse and Nichad still but not quite in the same world. I could see what was going on but there was something that was not right. I looked down and saw Madeleine sitting beside my unconscious body. My first belief was that I was having a so called 'out of body experience'. It seemed to make sense but the reason for its occurrence still lied inexplicit. The beast, now realised to be a dragon raged before the remaining people. It still had not struck any of them but it blazed a large blast of fire in the air. I figured it was a warning sign, like it was telling them to go away and leave it be. Things began to become weirder. I then heard a voice saying those very words; the words saying to leave or it will be your last chance of survival in a female's voice. The dragon looked straight at me and spoke.

"You're a fool to come here and I have stopped you from hurting me. Tell them to leave before you share the same fate."

Its mouth did not move. I knew that it was speaking through thought just as Kayrone had. I noticed that Madeleine stared back at it in fear and Mysse, agreeing to protect Madeleine with her life grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shot it at the dragon. It did no harm to the dragon and only I could stop this before the situation worsened. I spoke out and the dragon, about to strike back, relieved itself in doing so.

"What are you doing here?" I asked it. The dragon only took a few seconds to speak again.

"You have the power but it's not as strong as I first thought. You must not harm me or else you will betray."

I was left confused but then understood it completely. I was the Dragon Master, as Black Fire was but I was only young and therefore my power was not complete. The dragon, whom introduced herself as Trecona nodded her head. She knew what was in my thoughts. I must have been correct on it all. That still did not explain how I ended up in some spirit form. My time had run out. Trecona breathed a blast of fire at Mysse whom dodged it. She shot another arrow as a distraction that hit Trecona right in the face, only angering her more. I understood why Trecona defended herself but I could not help them. Thinking on my feet, I tried to get answers as Nichad and his men now struck at Trecona. I felt helpless. I could not do anything besides talk with Trecona, and that is what I did, attempting to receive as much information as I could.

"What were you doing working with Onma Scorph? Is the package he got you to protect still in your possession?"

While Trecona defended herself and fought the attacking men she answered my two simple questions.

"No, no she isn't... the mortal human girl; she, she was taken only hours before your arrival. It was a part of a plan... a plan that will end with her death. Scorph spoke to another man... the one here before; he was the one to take her... I mean, he did take her."

Aware that Trecona had helped Onma all this time, I was not sure whether I could trust her or not. My love for Adma told me to trust Trecona. It was my only chance of saving her. Only one last question could answer it.

"Why do you help me in telling me all of this?"

Trecona spoke immediately like she knew this query would arise next.

"Rumours from an unknown source escalated the growing in Firaciend. All have fought over the rise of the Evil One and what it would bring for too long now. After Black Fire's attack on the western ice forces and Frostbite's reign to take this planet, the war began. This war between the allegiance of the Evil One and the allegiance of Lord Frostbite whom only ten years ago became king of the Triangle of Ice Kings."

This was a lot of information to take. Trecona was not quite finished.

"Only a year ago did a rumour rise about the Evil One being found on Terrashorm and then Mestroplosia. Frostbite headed there to finish the Evil One and gain what he needed to take Firaciend... the only one who could stop him, and who did beat him then."

I was reminded back to my fight with Frank Hultz at The Red Shroud. My biggest fear was seen as was a confidence. I had beaten Frostbite, aka Frank Hultz. With that found out Trecona beat down Mysse and two of Nichad's men, leaving them looking to be dead but only unconscious, so I hoped. Madeleine still stayed by me and watched in horror. Olivia attacked Trecona near her and I; protecting us. Trecona waved her tail and hit Olivia back causing her helmet; the only thing keeping her in disguise, to come off. Nichad looked over and saw her.

"It can't have been. One of my own men; a traitor in disguise?" He said to himself. Only the two of them remained, standing before the beast. They were outmatched and Trecona had them.

"I must help them. Let me back into my body." I told Trecona. She listened but felt it would not help.

"On one condition Evil One; take them and get them all to leave. I have told you all I know and have to tell. It's up to you to finish what has been started."

I nodded and thanked her for everything. My vision then suddenly changed from Trecona to the cave roof as I awoke. I was still a little weakened but I knew what had happened.

"Michael, are you alright? What happened to you?" Madeleine asked, seeing that I was awake. I told her that we had to leave now. Adma was not here and retreat was our best option. I called Nichad. He grabbed Mysse and came over. Olivia grabbed a couple of Nichad's surviving men and met us. Trecona made it look convincing and breathed another blaze of fire as we escaped out of the cave tunnel and returned to the opening we were at before. A loud roar came from the tunnel behind us. This one was so loud the cave wall to the left began to shatter and collapse. The first feeling we had was of a beautiful cold breeze. The blinding light vanished and revealed an ice terrain leading out to a very blue ocean. We had found a way out, or more along the lines been given a means of exit. I stood before the others. Nichad looked unsure about it. I trusted Trecona and my gut, yet there was something that did not feel quite right.

"If this just collapsed open then how did Grond escape?" Nichad said. He had a point and soon enough that very wonder ceased. A dagger came from behind us and hit Nichad in the back. He yelled in pain as Madeleine, Olivia and I turned to him to see Grond standing behind us all.

"There is no way you are going to get away. You're outnumbered and all of your hope is lost." Grond said. Madeleine stayed where she was. I grabbed my staff from my back and Olivia grabbed her bow, holding an arrow back and waiting to strike.

"You had one chance to get away and instead you stay and try foolishly to beat me down. I've beaten him before, I will do it again." Grond added. He laughed and his confidence puzzled me. He spoke of us being outnumbered, yet he stood alone. I looked to the ice wall to the left, then to the one on the right. Just like the early hours of being within the ice cave, something was moving within the ice walls themselves.

"The ice creatures are in the walls." I told Olivia, Mysse and Madeleine. We had fought them before and still did not know how to defeat them. Those were the worst of our worries. Grond still stood there just as four more figures; tall and ice covered appeared behind him. They were the same ice creatures. Now I knew what Grond meant by we had no chance. Trecona was out of the question also. Matters would worsen here if she was involved in 'rescuing' us right here. I came up with the best idea.

"Look, I know your master Lord Frostbite wants me alive. How about this... We fight each other; just us, no help from our allies. I win, we leave and you let us go. You win and I get taken as a prisoner, the rest still being allowed to leave."

Grond smiled and laughed at the thought of victory. He agreed to it without a second thought. The ice creatures backed off and disappeared into the darkness. Olivia returned her arrow to the quiver and walked to Madeleine's side. They both were not too sure about my choice. I knew I could defeat Grond. He had killed my best friend and attempted to turn an ally against me. I was aware of the risk of my actions but this was something that I had to do. We circled each other, not averting our eyes from one another.

"Any help from your friends over there and I automatically win. Got it?" He said. I nodded and assured him the same. He smiled again and I was ready for anything he would try. With my staff held in my right hand I left my other hand free. We circled each other still until about forty five degrees before the first move was made. Starting off easy, I shot a blast of fire that Grond dodged, as expected. He then grabbed his sword and ran at me, attempting to stab my limbs. I turned into a shadow and went along the ground. This was my second plan. Things were going perfectly. I then came back, shooting a blast of energy while in my shadow form. I hit Grond's free hand. He ignored the pain it caused and instead concentrated on my position. I turned back into my human form right behind Grond who grabbed a dagger and threw it at me. It slightly cut my left arm, only going through the black clothing. I wanted to leave my secret weapon till last; the one thing Grond would not expect. Unfortunately I had to time it right. It would weaken me. Grond then hit my right arm, causing me to drop my staff. I did not need it anyway, though the impact did hurt quite a bit. Certain he had the upper hand now, I had to act. I quickly burned his sword hand, hoping to force him to let it go from the heat. He went to slash my right thigh which I quickly dodged. I jumped away from him and Olivia and Madeleine became more nervous. In a last attempt to disarm him I shot a blast of energy at his left hand. This time he dropped the sword in anger. That was what I called vengeance. It was not over yet. Grond ran at me and the fight turned into hand-to-hand combat. His main targets of my body seemed to be my arms and legs. He kicked my left leg and it broke a bit. He almost had me and now was my chance; there was no better time to do it. I had only done this a few times so far, now I was desperate. I concentrated as much as I could and disappeared. Grond and the spectators were left confused. Only a couple of seconds later I reappeared closely behind Grond and punched him hard in the back. He fell to the ground on his knees. I fell on my right knee from being hit earlier. I had to finish it. In my last breath of strength I shot a blast of energy into his back. He fell to the ground.

"It's over." I said as I suddenly fell to the ground myself.

I never knew what happened after that but the next thing I knew I woke up lying in the bed inside Nichad's captain's cabin. Everything that had happened just felt like a dream. I felt weak and I was happy that I was back on Nichad's ship. I tried to sit up but still felt a little pain in the side of my right leg. I feared I could not walk on it anymore. I lied back down and stared up at the ceiling just as I heard the door open. In the continuous pain in my leg I only turned my head to see Olivia walk over to my side.

"It's good to see you're finally awake. I've spoken with Nichad and Mysse about what happened. Unfortunately though, the Redempter escaped just as he was defeated." She began. She told me everything about how they got away, including the ice creatures trying to kill them after Grond's fall. I listened and thought back to the fight between us. It was good to see that we had made it to safety and Olivia and Mysse had gotten along quite well. After a few minutes I tried to get up again. The pain etched more. Olivia told me to lie back down.

"Your leg will get better. You just need to leave it for now; rest it. By the way, everyone is fine. You had us worried with your risky actions."

I was relieved to hear that and my earlier fear passed. Seconds later Olivia left the room and left me by myself. I fell back to sleep not long after that.

**Chapter XXX**

**Rescue Attempt**

I rested quite well over the next couple of days. It was in no time that I could walk on my right leg. After being unable to walk that long, I was relieved to leave the bed in Nichad's cabin on the third day. I walked out of the captain's cabin to see the first sight of an ice mountain pass we were journeying along. At the port and starboard sides of the ship, all I could see was snow on top of long mountains. It was a sight to behold. Having lived in a green terrain most of my life on Earth and hanging around a volcanic place for many weeks now; it was a nice change. The temperature was getting colder. I headed over to the bow of the ship where Nichad was standing, staring out at the white covered mountain ahead.

"Where are we?' I asked. It took him a few seconds but soon he turned around. Something was on his mind. He looked a little distraught. I feared to ask what was wrong.

"Michael we're close to the end but there's one detail we have left to complete. I need to know that you're ready."

I told him that I was ready for anything. I was completely aware that Adma was at Onma's home city of Pakolia. It was time to foil Frostbite's plan and take out his right hand man. I hoped that Grond would also be there. I wanted to beat him for sure and I had a score to settle. Nichad must have realised what I was thinking. He told me to be patient. My time would come, sooner or later. I took his word for it. I would never forgive or forget Grond's action in killing one of my closest best friends. Nichad then asked me if I knew about Kasomascus being in our presence. I wanted to say that I had not, afraid of therefore being accused of treason. I took my chances and nodded my head. Nichad turned back to the view ahead and said nothing. I took my leave, hoping to find Madeleine and the others down in the cabins below. As I headed down level after level, the inhabitants of Nichad's men lay quiet in their rooms. It was very unusual. After the action that took place days earlier I was not surprised. I ignored their presence as they ignored mine in their midst. It was only one level lower when I opened a door to the right and found what or more who I was looking for. Once the door was wide open, Madeleine got to her feet, ran up and hugged me. I got a surprise but soon hugged her too.

"It's great to see that you're okay Michael. I was afraid that stunt you pulled would be your last."

I told her I was afraid of that too, though I had just beaten Grond and we had escaped, just as had been planned. She was still in the same desert clothing she had worn for days now. Olivia also got to her feet but only stayed where she stood. She was also glad to see me. I asked her straight away what happened with her. Nichad had not said a word about it but seeing that he would not speak, I knew that Olivia would. At first she froze, but then she explained what happened.

"Nichad was speechless after we escaped there. He couldn't believe that one of his own men was not. I told him we are on the same side but Yecran and Nichad have a past... one that changed everything. Yecran became a friend of mine and helped me, as you know sneak aboard Nichad's ship to get to you. Yecran doesn't trust mercenaries which is why both Nichad and your brother are his, and therefore my enemies. You see Yecran's men are mercenary killers; liberators as such. "

This all made sense but something still did not. If this was true, then why was she still here? Then that query was answered.

"A greater threat has recently risen." Olivia added. Now I understood it all. Trecona's information added to that understanding. Because of Frostbite, two main forces have fought against each other, countering each individual war originally waged. I mentioned this straight away which left Olivia and Madeleine amazed. I was correct and they knew it. Everything shown in these past months had proven it.

"You have to tell Nichad this. However you came across this epiphany is beyond any of us. But it's true as much as anything." Olivia said. That was my plan anyway; I just needed a second opinion on it. That could wait. In the meantime I stayed with the both of them as we talked about different things. It was yet a while before we would make it too our next destination.

Nightfall came and by that time we had made it to the ice river pass that led straight to Pakolia. I could not wait. That time would come. The end was still for a while. We dined with Nichad and his men in the second level of his ship. The place was set up with rows of long wooden benches with a doorway up the other end where I expected the kitchen was. I sat away from the others to gather my thoughts. For the first time ever Olivia was not in disguise. She wore her original clothing rather than the clothing of Nichad's men. I took a bite of meat and looked up as Madeleine sat opposite me. I only took notice of her for a split second, staying in my own world. I had too much on my mind. Madeleine looked at me, hoping for me to even notice her presence. When that did not work she spoke.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up. My mind was back to reality.

"Nothing," I lied. She ate her own meal and did not say anything more. The noise around us was quite loud and the only silence was between us two. That soon changed. Madeleine could see the worry in my eyes and before we knew it, we were interrupted. It was not by one of Nichad or any of his men, but Olivia.

"I'm sorry to bother you Michael but Nichad wishes to see you, alone." She said. I stood up from my seat and left the room. Madeleine watched me leave just as Olivia sat next to her and kept her company. I had other matters to attend to. The door closed behind me and I turned around just to hear Mysse's voice.

"Tomorrow the day of vengeance will come and darkness' ultimate power will fall."

I waited for the door to open again but it did not. Whatever or whoever that was, something was about to go down and soon. Keeping to my schedule I headed up to Nichad to speak with him. Once I was up on the top deck I walked straight to the captain's cabin and opened the door. I expected to find Nichad there. He surprisingly was not. I then heard him call me. I walked to the opposite side of the room and exited out the back door. To the left, Nichad was leaning on the rear balcony at the stern of the ship. I started to apologise for not telling him about Olivia or 'Kasomascus' as she was infamously known as. He stopped me immediately.

"I don't blame you and I trust your reasons for not telling me. Mysse told me how they crossed paths at the Gate of the Serpent. I wasn't surprised and more along the lines feared she would have been there."

I was happy that the main war brought to unlikely people together. That was a very strange thought. Nichad looked at me with the same look of distress I had seen in his eyes before.

"The end is near Lord T.E.O. I've noticed that there is something you need to tell me." He said. I was taken aback for a quick second and gathered my words in reply.

"I talked with Trecona; the, serpent dragon you fought inside the ice cavern."

His eyes widened. He told me to tell him everything. I did not understand why he wanted such information so immediately. I told him all that I knew nonetheless. Once I was finished he stood in his place, still staring out into the darkness behind the ship. I went to leave him but he stopped me there; this conversation was not finished.

"Dragons are the wisest of creatures on this world. What you say about what 'Trecona' told you, it is certainly true."

His words confused me. It was of speech I was not familiar with in my own modern world I was used to. After a short silence, I was allowed to leave this time. I said goodnight and headed down to get some sleep. Once there, I found the place deserted. It must have still been early. I lied down on the hammock and closed my eyes.

The next day was slow. The terrain slowly changed back from snow to forest. I felt we were closing on Pakolia now. Olivia had told us that the kingdom of Pakolia lied upon the borders of the Forest-Jungle and Frozen-Ice regions. Nichad had spent almost all of his time in the captain's cabin with Mysse. I never wondered what they did in there, yet I kept going back to the thought of something about to happen. It was not until the afternoon that we had made it to the end of the road.

"Nichad, Nichad we have made it. We are at Pakolia sir!" One of his men yelled from on top of the centre mast. Straight ahead of where the ship travelled along the quiet ocean river stood a large castle of brown brick surrounded by guarding wall with banners bearing a green cobra in front of a brown square. It was a great sight to behold after only seeing open sea for a while now. Only the Gate of the Serpent included such a thing. Nichad exited his cabin with Mysse by his side. They both knew where we were. I then noticed familiar men standing guard upon the walls at each side of the quite mid-sized docks. The ship came to a halt. The plank was placed over the opening at the side and landed on the wooden docks. No one had really taken notice of our arrival. Still both Madeleine and I kept a low profile. We surely now had entered enemy territory. I looked back to the door of Nichad's cabin to see that he had disappeared again, believably gone back inside and getting a few things before retiring from the ship. I decided to do the same. I headed back down to my private room and closed the door, locking it so I was not disturbed. All this time I had two different cloaks; the original black one provided by Sam Numa and Buhn Hido on my earlier days in space, and the brown cloak, desert head and face cover given to me by Yedhta about a week ago. I opened the cabinet door, took off my black cloak, hung it up and grabbed the brown one hung up next to it. The head gear was a light brown colour. It lay on the bottom shelf inside the wooden cabinet. I sat on the bed and, after a few seconds of thinking of what was to come, put the head piece over my head. It covered everything except for my eyes. There came a knock on the door. I opened it to find a figure, dressed closely identical to my own disguise. The one difference was that they wore a long sleeved light brown woollen top, pants and a slightly dark brown cape that hung over their back. They took off their head piece and showed their female face.

"Hey, how are you Michael?" Madeleine asked, pushing a part of her brown hair out of her face with her right hand. She looked a little worried. I asked her what the matter was. "… You look a little worried."

She gave no direct answer but I felt her distress. This was a very dangerous place. The chances of getting away unnoticed were slim. I told her not to worry for the time being. For as long as our arrival was unnoticed there was nothing to fear. In the meantime we enjoyed the fact of being on land once again and met Nichad and his men up on the top deck. He looked impressed with our disguises as we headed down the plank and set foot on the quite hardened wooden terrain on the docks. From there, I looked to the left and saw something more familiar. It was the Black Hunter! It was John, aka the Black Knight's warship. They were in Pakolia! My eyes had widened at this and I expected that we would be finally reunited soon. I quickly averted my eyes to Nichad and the others walking ahead. In the next few minutes we had left the company of the docks and left it behind us, making our way into the many streets of the kingdom. I was unsure of exactly where we were headed. We walked with the others, only admiring the blue sky. Its many clouds shadowed the sun off of us. Each side of us stood many buildings the colour of slightly black wood after it had been burned. I was not sure whether they had been burned or just painted that way. The streets turned left and right all over the place from what I could tell as we passed each street block. The people, variably skin coloured noticed our presence for only a couple of seconds. This relieved me in being assured that our arrival was not too suspicious. I expected that people would come and go regularly anyway. It was not for a few more minutes that we had made it to an old sort of building identical in colour, somewhat blending into the dark city. Nichad knocked on the door twice quickly and once more within a gap and waited. A slot on the door opened and two eyes looked out of it.

"The days grow dark and yet the forest still stands tall." Nichad said. The slot closed again and the door opened, allowing us to go inside. Nichad was the first to go in, followed by Mysse. The door closed once we had all entered and the place looked completely different to the outside. There was a quite lit hallway with closed doors on each side. The wooden walls, roof and doors were well built and in exceptional condition. This amazed me. They did not match the rusty, old exterior. Nichad's men each left the group of us and went into their own room on the ground floor. This just left Olivia, Madeleine and I having no idea where to go, only following Nichad and Mysse. All this time they had not said a word the whole way. For some strange reason every time I thought about something I came to the conclusion that something is going on or about to happen. No matter how often it occurred, I could not put my finger on it. It was a gut feeling more than anything. It bugged me too much to forget about it. Near the end of the hallway we turned left up a flight of stairs; they too were not old looking.

"How long has this place been here?" I asked Mysse and Nichad. Like the last hundred times they both ignored me and just walked ahead like I was not even there. In my wonder, I just drew to the conclusion that Nichad had kept the place in good condition though left the outside the same way to disguise it from the rest of the city. I soon lost thought of what level of the building we were on. Leaving the stairwell on what felt like the fifth level of the building, we turned left, right and then came to another closed door. Nichad opened it and invited us inside. Mysse stayed outside. The room was quite crowded. There were cabinets on the left side of the room and a desk with three chairs around it near the window on the other side. Nichad sat down on the other side of the desk and gestured us to sit. We kindly obliged.

"You know where we are. The Black Knight has been seen in the city. We have spoken with him. He plans to help us retrieve the package."

I had heard mention of 'the package' before. I still wondered what it was. Now was my chance to ask about it. Nichad replied straight away.

"I knew you would ask soon enough. The package is what we are after. Its presence came up a while ago; two months ago from Lafiraveind. It's the Kilsoloph."

It was more than the Kilsoloph; it was Adma who he was talking about. No wonder John was going to help them. I stood up from my seat. Nichad wondered what I was doing. He was not finished.

"Sit down, I haven't finished."

I did so and listened in on his plan. He explained everything and it would be executed the next day.

The next morning I got up and headed to the balcony just outside our room. Madeleine was still asleep and the moon shone over the city. It was very effective for the room would have been dark without its presence. The moon looked beautiful. I could not wait to see it the next night with Adma by my side. I loved her so much and I knew I did not deserve her, yet I was so close to proving myself wrong. I went back to bed moments later. I felt more tired than I first thought. It was only a few minutes of lying there that I dozed back off to sleep. A few hours later, I was awoken by an unknown sound. I opened my eyes but there was nothing. It was like I was blind. I soon realised that I was not in the bed anymore. I panicked and then I heard a voice. The thing blinding my sight was taken off my head and my first sight was of a few darkened strangers around a small room. I was tied up in a chair just like with my first encounter with Drenacle; in fact it looked exactly the same. My first thought was that I was dreaming. The thing was that I was completely awake. One of the people walked ahead of the others, standing in between the others directly opposite me.

"Are you sure this is the right thing? What if he escapes?" I heard one ask. The middle man said nothing and stepped a couple of steps into the sunlight in front of me. This gave me the impression that it was morning, and quite late also. However long I had slept for it had been a while, long enough to be captured. The thing I did not understand though was how this could happen. I believed I was in the protection of Nichad in that building. I recognised the main person standing before me. It was the Black Knight!

"What's going on?" I asked. They all faced me and the Black Knight answered first.

"The question is who are you?"

I did not understand. John knew who I was. Why would he ask me that?

"What? You know who I am J- Black Knight. I was safe with Nichad and Madeleine is also fine."

The Black Knight ordered for the others to leave and left us alone. Seconds later he took his helmet off and untied me.

"I'm sorry Michael but we had to make sure you weren't brainwashed or anything like that. So you ended up in the hands of Nichad eh?"

I nodded and told him everything that had happened including why we had come to Pakolia. I was happy to see John after all this time. He listened to my every word which was a first. After I had told him everything, he led me out of the room into a much larger living room. I expected to see everyone including Buhn Hido, Sam Numa and Drenacle, but there were only the Fellas.

"I'll take it as he's fine then John?" Peter said.

John nodded as they each came up to us. It was good to see them and Kurt gave me a fist bump. We sat on the quilted chairs near the burning fireplace and talked. I told the Fellas about my adventure. Soon after, midday had come around and we had something to eat as John told us about their reason for being in Pakolia and of his next plan.

"Good news Michael. Tonight, we strike the heart."

**Chapter XXXI**

**Together Again**

After our lunch at midday, we talked some more and hung around the building apartment that was guarded by the Black Knight's men. It was back to the good times. Kurt made his jokes on certain topics, shedding the light on the darkness of the city. I snuck outside, in disguise and looking down the street. There I saw something that was very familiar. A few kilometres away stood a giant tree. There, I knew laid the answer I had looking for this whole time.

"You're not thinking of going there are you?" Andrew said, scaring me. I turned around and saw him standing at the doorway. I had no idea what he was talking about. He waited for me to answer. Civilians walked past, keeping to their own business. They obviously did not realise who I was. It took me a while to answer Andrew in which I soon did.

"I have to do this Andrew. I have to know something. Tell the others I'll be back before sunset."

I walked off away from the apartment building, leaving Andrew standing there in surprise. The next time I looked back toward the apartment building, he was out of sight. I walked on, heading through street after street. I stayed on course of the tree towering above every building in the city. The sun slowly descended toward the horizon and I was running out of time. I promised to be back by sundown. That promise was dwindling. I suddenly came to a marketplace and at this time of day it was very busy. I was careful not to draw any attention as I swiftly passed through the marketplace. Many sellers called out, announcing their products for sale and trying to catch the attention of any interested passersby.

"Excuse me sir..." One of the sellers said to me. I ignored them and continued on. That was in my best interest but seemed to not be his. He followed me and jumped in front of me, standing in my tracks.

"...I said would you like to buy this gorgeous fruit? Half price for someone as wealthy as you look." He said. He looked just like a normal civilian. He wore ruddy brown top and black bottoms that looked quite old. He seemed desperate and poor. Even his green eyes and slightly grey beard told the same. I tried to walk around him but it was no use. He was not giving up. This was wasting my time even more. I pushed him out of my way and walked on. He concluded that I was clearly not interested and moved on, hassling the next closest civilian. I looked around and noticed someone; someone I had not seen for some time. They were with some other familiar guards. I headed their way and snuck around the guards. None of the guards saw me. I followed them out of the marketplace as they were headed back to Nichad. They all stood in front of the person whom they were protecting. They were very subtle. I was more subtle. As they passed an alleyway I made my move and grabbed the main target. I held my hand over their mouth and spoke.

"Don't worry, it's me."

They settled their fright and I was able to remove my hand and let them go. The guards quickly acted to this and entered the alleyway where their protectorate had been taken. Unfortunately they found nothing. I do not know how I did it, but I somehow did. One minute, I was inside the alleyway and next thing I knew I was back on the other side of the marketplace. Madeleine looked as surprised as I. We watched as the guards looked around everywhere for us. Seconds later, the people in the marketplace had taken notice of what I had done. That started something worse.

"He's here!" "He's in Pakolia!" "Guards, guards come quickly!" They started yelling as they ran off in the different directions. Nichad's guards had seen us and ran through the crowd toward us. I grabbed Madeleine by the arm and got her to follow me. Trusting my move, she went with it without any retaliation. Nichad's guards still chased us. We jumped into another alleyway for the time being and I got a chance to talk to Madeleine and explain everything.

"Look, I don't know what happened just then but it got us out." I began.

"Where did you go? We were looking for you? What's going on?"

I told her as much as I could within the two minute window until it was time to run again. After the first minute I looked up and saw the sun heading a little closer to a forty-five degree radius with the planet's horizon. I was running out of time and still far from the huge tree. I continued on and at the end of the two minutes I saw that we had been found. We both ran again. Madeleine kept up with me and followed me without me having to grab her by the arm. She told me that hurt after we stopped the first time. I apologised but told her it was necessary. We ran into an abandoned building and hid there. We both listened for Nichad's guards to disappear before it was safe to talk again. Once the coast was clear we hugged and then I told her the rest.

"I woke up in a chair where John made sure it was me. The Fellas are here but no one else is."

"That's interesting. So how did you end up there?" She asked me. That was the one question I could not answer.

"According to them they found me asleep in the living room this morning." I said, answering her as best I could. She looked very intrigued. I heard footsteps outside and put my hand back over Madeleine's mouth, disallowing her from speaking again. The footsteps passed and we were soon safe again. We then waited a few minutes, ensuring Nichad's men were not looking for us, we then exited the building. By this time the sun was leaning closer to the mountain on the western horizon. Now that we were alone and had avoided Nichad's men Madeleine asked me why I had 'saved her' from allies of ours. I did not know how to respond. All I did know was where my next destination laid. I walked on and Madeleine just let it go. By another half an hour we were only minutes away from the tree that stood in the middle of the city. There were only a few brown coloured buildings around it. The rest of the area was a sort of large courtyard area. It had gardens and a couple of lakes with seats stationed in strategic places. Many different civilians of different races occupied the place. It was a sort of paradise. It was not the time or place to admire such a beauty as this. The tree's large branches overshadowed the courtyard, yet the magnificence still amazed me. I walked ahead of Madeleine and she shortly followed, only staying a few centimetres behind me. The base of the tree was thick. There seemed to be no entry point like there had on Terrashorm back in the future. I was a little confused with this and did not understand it. It was identical to the one on Terrashorm; it had to be it. I had spoken with the Oracle this whole time. She had to be on the same planet as me. It just did not make sense. In my frustration, I sat down on a nearby bench and thought hard. There was no sign, no identification that the Oracle was here. Even more I had no feeling of being inside there every time the Oracle had spoken with me. I felt lost. Madeleine sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I answered immediately in my confusion.

"It should be here. She, she should be here."

Madeleine was left confused and therefore unable to help me. I looked up at the tree again. I swore I saw something move. My eyes slightly widened. I got to my feet again, making my way back to the base of the tree. Madeleine stayed where she was, only watching what I was doing. I looked closely in the same place and saw something move again. At first I was unsure whether to touch it. That curiosity soon ceased. It struck first. The little brown, slightly camouflaged anomaly bit my left hand. Seconds later I was pulled into the tree, disappearing from every one of the outside world.

My head hurt as I lied on the hard wooden surface. The place was completely blackened. I quickly got to my feet, and lit a flame in my right hand to see where I was. The area was deserted. There was nothing in sight. I feared I had gone too far this time, chasing something that was not there. I yelled for help but no reply of any sort came my way. This place was very unusual. Even my shadow vision ability was useless in this place.

"You should not have come here." A voice whispered through the air. It repeated many times until it finally stopped and suddenly a golden brightness appeared out of nowhere. It turned into a giant pyramid with a gold chair upon it facing the opposite way to where I stood. I had finally found what I was after. The chair shortly turned my way, revealing the green cloaked figure sitting within it.

"I'm sorry Oracle, but I had to know something."

"Yes, yes I know. You have come a long way and darkness falls this night. Death cannot stop. Loss is a part of life. Now leave before the end comes sooner than it has." The Oracle replied. It was clearly a warning. I had fallen for the set trap, so I feared. I opened my eyes a second later and was back standing outside the tree facing Madeleine. I headed back to her and got her to follow me back to John's hideout. The sun had passed the horizon and had almost disappeared, opening the night that lied ahead. Nichad's plan for that night also was not that far away. I was happy to be back again. I knocked on the apartment door. Someone partially opened it, looking to see who it was before revealing their own face. As soon as Andrew saw it was me he opened the door and allowed us to enter, checking first if we were followed before closing it again and walking with us to the others. John was the first to see us. He smiled for only a second. His happiness soon turned.

"You could have been captured Michael! Even worse, you brought her back with you." John yelled, seeming very annoyed at my actions.

"I had to John… but, I'm sure that they were watching us. The Oracle warned me, I'm sure of it. Our meeting was quickly ended and-"

I was quickly interrupted. John had not allowed me to continue. The others watched and stayed sitting in their seats around the fireplace. They had, as I had, never seen John this angry at me. Back on Earth he had come close to being such. He walked out, leaving me standing in the room of dead silence. John headed into his own room. I realised then that things had become more deadly than ever before. Whatever I had done, it had sent his plan close to foiled, or worse. I turned to the others. They too were a speechless as I. I sat down and Madeleine joined us, sitting around the fire in silence. I felt much regret for what I had done. We had dinner straight after and talked amongst each other around the fire. John had not returned for some time. I of all people was beginning to worry. I was the most quiet. The others knew exactly why.

"Dude, I can't believe he yelled at you like that. He does have a point though. You shouldn't have left when everyone is looking for you." Kurt said. He was right. I knew it as a fact which made me feel worse. I had been found and close to being caught. If Nichad's intelligence proved true, Onma was aware of my arrival into his own home city.

"John just brought us; your best friends here. He didn't even worry about his own men. They still remain with Buhn Hido and the others over at Grandunge…" Peter began, soon after telling Madeleine and me everything that had happened while we all ate. It was not until halfway through his story that John finally walked in. Peter paused and looked up at him. I then looked at John as well. He joined the group that had again fallen completely silent. John went through the plan again so we understood it; Madeleine and me especially. He ended with, "We leave in five." Over that time Madeleine and I talked to each other. We waited for the Fellas and John to get ready. I was unsure whether this plan of John's would work. If it does it would mean great things and closer victory towards the continuing war. The time soon arrived. I became even more nervous. Charging into the enemy's main stronghold was not exactly an easy task. Each of the Fellas was very difficult to recognise. They each wore the black armour of the Black Knight's men and half a minute later he walked in armoured in the armour of the Black Knight himself, being the only one that was recognisable.

"You ready for this Michael?" One of them asked. I only knew who that was by their voice and faced them before replying.

"Of course, I just hope it works Kurt."

Straight after that we left the apartment building and made our way towards the large castle the stood at the edge of the south wall of the kingdom. Madeleine and I were disguised again in Yedhta's desert clothing which for the jungle city we were in, it made us out to be quite strange. It reminded me of every time the Fellas, my mum, John and everyone in the world… that I knew that is, went on about the absolute strangeness of me wearing a hooded jumper on quite a hot day. At least John and the Fellas disguises undifferentiated them for everyone else around. We travelled for a few kilometres until we had finally come to a large metal barred gate that stood below the wall occupying about three of Onma's guards.

"No one is allowed inside at this time. Leave before our men are forced to shoot." One said, almost having to yell for us to hear him from on top of the large wall above.

"His majesty Lord Onma of Pakolia will insist to see this. We have these." John replied. This part of the plan was unfamiliar; not the good sort of unfamiliar, the bad sort that was going away from the plan that John had informed us about; one I would not be happy about. Seconds later the top balaclava covers were pulled off of both mine and Madeleine's head by Peter, revealing our now unconcealed faces.

"Now can we come inside?" The Black Knight asked. He had gotten me back for leaving earlier. I knew it! I was not about to become a prisoner to be killed by my arch enemy. Madeleine, now being put in a similar position was weary. She did not trust this one bit either. We waited a few minutes just as the gates opened, allowing us to enter. The inner wall area contained a sort barracks with small buildings and armoured men outside them. There were also archery ranges and wooden targets for them to practice their accuracy on. Madeleine and I, both now clear prisoners of the Black Knight was led around one corner and into the much smaller doorway that had a guards standing on each side of it. Once inside another man came up to meet us. He looked quite weak and wore a green medium sized tunic that matched his size, brown bottoms and black shoes on his feet over his light grey coloured skin.

"His majesty awaits your arrival Black Knight. He will be very glad you have chosen to ally us." He said as he looked at the Black Knight, then to us with his red eyes under his long white hair that covered his right eye. He led us through a maze of corridors until finally stopping at a closed door on the left. This was also guarded by two of Onma's men. The squire, as he looked walked ahead. The two guards opened the door revealing quite a suppressed throne room. There were only a few windows on each side and only about four guards, standing on each side of the main pathway leading to the leader's throne at the other end, all a colour of dark greenish crossed with light brown. A familiar man sat in the chair at the top of the a few stairs at the other end of the pathway. He was not the one I was focused on though. Sitting next to his chair sat a female, weakened. I could not take my eyes off of her. She was beat up in a few places on her face and her blue dress was ripped in several places, failing to cover her underwear and bra beneath; not to mention her slightly pale skin under those accessories. As we were led ahead, my eyes never left her and the closer we got the clearer I could see.

"_Adma..."_

There was nothing I could do for the time being. I felt helpless as I had been in my visions and dreams. Madeleine's eyes also widened as she also knew who it was. Onma got up from his seat; his eyes speaking surprise.

"What do we have here? The Black Knight and his adversaries followed by the Evil One himself. So my people speak true." He said, soon sitting back down. The Black Knight then spoke.

"We found him wandering around your city after hearing the yells of terror from the every civilian in the marketplace... We captured them both before they could escape."

Onma smiled greedily. He was very impressed with this outcome, but I was not. Onma then ordered his servant to retrieve the reward for John's success in capturing me. Once the squire had left, the Black Knight looked to one of his men very subtly. In a split second the guards on the right of the pathway ran at the guards on the other side, starting a brawl with one another. Onma's smile was wiped from his face. He called in more of his men. In this confusion the Black Knight's men shot blasts of energy, each of three different colours; yellow, purple and orange. Madeleine and I were both taken back by this. The Fellas having such powers was unbelievable. They took out the reinforcements and then went for the remaining guards fighting each other next.

"What is this? I thought you had seen reason!" Onma yelled. The Black Knight took a couple of steps forward and then looked to Onma's left.

"Oh, so that's what this is..."

Onma was outnumbered. Still he had one trick up his sleeve. Just then, a silver chain came out of nowhere and wrapped around Adma's neck, the other end of it connecting to the block beside his chair. It tightened and Adma looked up.

"Michael!" She yelled, beginning to be slowly strangled. Onma stood in his place and drew a sword. The Black Knight stayed where he was as Onma warned us not to move closer.

"...or she dies and your attempt will be worthless." He finished. He laughed after his words which only angered me further. What I did not know was that John had a plan and continued with it.

"Kurt!" He yelled and in an instant the rock stone block connected to the chain shattered into a million pieces and Adma fell forward, close to unconsciousness. The throne room doors then shut tight; trapping Onma inside with us. We had him now.

"You think that will help?" Onma said, laughing yet again. He then put out his left hand and faced it at the dormant chain that lay beside Adma. It suddenly moved and changed in colour at first. I watched it move around as it began to change in shape and grow a quite thick head. Matters had worsened for now wrapped around her neck was a light greenish brown, very poisonous cobra.

"I tell you again, one more move and she will feel the pain of a cobra's pois-"

At that, a blade struck through Onma's chest. He fell to the ground, sending the enchanted cobra to change back to the original chain. As soon as his head hit the ground, the hooded figure that stained their blade got to their feet. I knew exactly who it was.

"_Mysse..."_ I thought to myself. The Black Knight drew his sword and the Fellas got ready for the next fight.

"Who are you?" John asked. Mysse had something in her hand and threw it down, creating a blast of smoke. Once it had cleared, she had disappeared. Now that there was peace once more, I ran straight to Adma and removed the chain from around her neck. She looked up at me and spoke in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry Michael... I'm so sorry."

I comforted her and told her that it was not her fault. I took off my desert overcoat and put it around her.

"Michael, we have to go now." John said. I put my arm around Adma, got her to her feet and we headed out of the throne room. Luck seemed to be on our side. Within a few minutes of following John through the continuous maze of corridors, we had made it out of castle without any guards chasing after us. They must not have found Onma's dead body. John led us back to the abandoned building for the time being and after the first half an hour hiding there, the city's bells finally rang.

"At least we made it then. Who was the person who killed him?" Kurt asked John. John shook his head. I felt it was right to answer instead. I knew exactly who it was and even more, knew why. Before I could tell them though, Madeleine answered for me.

"Her name is Mysse. She did it for vengeance."

**Chapter XXXII**

**Point of No Return**

We waited at the apartment building, only hearing the guards that passed by every few minutes. They were searching for us. John had informed us that his ship had left port and another one of his excellent plans was left up his sleeve. He apologised for revealing my identity to gain access to Onma and for putting mine and Madeleine's lives in danger in the process. I told him that it was alright. He had nothing to apologise for. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I knew that if you made a move like that, you would have a good reason for it." I replied. John was happy to hear me say that. Another small battalion of men strode past; their armour clanging from their fastened pace. Every time the sound came and passed we laid quiet. Adma rested in the other room on the soft mattress. I walked in and sat next to her. She looked so peaceful. I hoped she was fine. John said it would take a fair few days for the wounds to heal. A part of me was happy to see Onma fall for all that he had done. Things would not be the same. Everyone now believed we were responsible for his death. Andrew came in not long after to see how I was now that Adma had been saved from the greatest and worst peril imaginable; besides death itself that is. In a whisper I replied, "I can't believe the way she looked Andrew… I couldn't do anything to help her at that time… I, I just wanted-"

Andrew stopped me there. He let me know that we were planning to leave by the afternoon. At that time, Adma had awoken and looked up at us. Andrew was the first to notice her awakening and smiled. He also was pleased to see that she was okay.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked her. She kept her eyes slightly closed and dozed back off. We allowed her to get some more rest before the coming afternoon. I left the room and Andrew followed as we returned to the Fellas sitting around the fireplace. They looked worried and I knew why. The search of Onma's men was increasing. It would only be a matter of time before we were found and therefore found wrongfully guilty for his death. If we had a chance then now was the time to act on it.

"Open the door!" One of the guards yelled from just outside the apartment building. Kurt and Andrew both barred the doors. I headed straight into the bedroom and awoke Adma. She quickly got out off of the bed and followed me. Once we were all together, John led us down a secret underground passage. I led Adma down with us. The floorboards were closed up and it was just in time. The door was busted open and all that could be heard were of Onma's men searching the place. We ignored them and made our way through a dimly lit corridor before coming to an opening. It like a normal doorway but what I smelt was very unfriendly. I was about to light a flame as John stopped me.

"Do that and we'll all go up in flames; these sewage waters are very flammable." He whispered. I could only see his figure and the few others in front of me. As we closed on the entrance ahead the smell worsened. I tried to hold my breath but it was too late. Of all the places we had been so far, this was by far the worst. John found another opening and led us through into a sewer tunnel. I hoped we were not going to walk through the dark, green-like sewage that flowed before us.

"Also it is very toxic." John quickly added. He's warning was definitely too late. The roof was quite high above the toxic waste and the corridors went in many different directions. At least there were metal bridges above the Sewage Rivers to travel through the place safely. My only other worry was being found by the guards down here. This set up was quite effective. If John planned to use Madeleine, Adma and I as bait again I would kill him for sure. I knew I was a well wanted man and all, but that was not a good enough reason. The journey for the next few minutes felt like an hour or two, we came to a staircase leading upwards to a ruddy closed door. John headed up to it, trying to push it open. It would not budge. By the slightly surprised look on his face, upon everything else, this he had not anticipated. I started to get a strange feeling. John's worry quickened. The air was going stale and became a sort of gas that no human or any type of person could bare, let alone survive. John hit the door again but nothing happened. Again he kicked it and still there was still no budge.

"Damn!" He yelled. The oxygen was disappearing. We had to do something. It was my time to act. I concentrated as best I could and blasted a shot of energy straight at the door, almost hitting John. He jumped out of the way just in time. As the energy blast abandoned the door, hope seemed to slowly abandon us.

"It was at least a shot." Kurt said. As I sat down in defeat, John returned to his feet a few seconds later. We hoped for good news. Madeleine was first to ask him about a way out of this deadly place. His face showed a sign of the chances possibly being bleak. It became harder to breath and Adma, being the weakest of us was finding it most difficult. She lay against the brick wall and stared straight ahead. I thought that there had to be a way out. The toxic waste had to escape from under the city, but where to? That was the unanswerable question. Madeleine secondly looked unwell and I felt her forehead; she was coming down with a fever.

"John, we need to get out of here." I said. "Madeleine's got a fever and the-"

I froze for a second, feeling the toxin entering my mouth as I breathed for air.

"Don't speak Michael… Kurt, Peter and Andrew should be back."

I did as he said for my own sake. Adma was worsening as well and even worse than Madeleine. She was almost unconscious. I had to do something. I weakly got to my feet but soon fell back down, just missing Adma's body. I was also dying along with the others. John kept his helmet on. I figured that helped him a lot. In my last strength I put my hand on my head and that was the last I remembered.

I had no idea on how long I had been out for. At first I thought I was dead, now in heaven. I slightly opened my eyes to see a bright light in front of me. I told myself not to go into the light but something was pushing me toward it. I struggled to fight it and was knocked out yet again. A split second passed. I opened my eyes again to find myself standing up in great health. This time I could have sworn that I was in heaven. Something told me otherwise.

"Fate is life, life is fate…" Someone spoke briefly. I opened my eyes wide and saw the Oracle's giant golden pyramid throne towering me.

"What?" I asked in my still confused state. To the left of the pyramid another figure appeared.

"Not too bright now are you young one." They said. I was still confused and wanted to know exactly what I was doing back where I had been before only hours earlier. I apologised for my intrusion which for the first time the figure apart from the Oracle confused me. I explained that I had gone to seek out the Oracle and found her out of retrospect. I needed to speak with her about everything that was going on.

"It was risky Michael." Black Fire said. That was the first time that he had ever called me by my real name. He then continued.

"You can't trust him again. He almost created the end with a foolish move."

I spoke out against Black Fire's words. The Oracle suddenly halted us before an argument erupted. I lay quiet and waited for the Oracle to speak. But she did not. This left nothing but an awkward silence around the room. Black Fire shortly disappeared and seconds after I opened my eyes to reality, hearing the last words of the Oracle, "It's not over until all is revealed". I slowly opened my eyes and tried to look around. I tried to speak but could not. My entire body was unable to move. I feared the worst and remembered back to the earlier minutes of being in that toxic underground sewage. I was no use if it had gotten to me so badly that I was now physically paralysed. I tried to struggle. My mind was the only one doing so. I heard a door open and something came inside. It was a strange sight at first. It was green and pale red in skin colour, with about three arms. It looked at me and only said one thing.

"I see you're awake now."

I tried to reply but was kept in the same state. It got stranger from this stranger talking. I could not tell if he was talking to me or himself.

"Do you think this will do? Yes it will. I should try that. Oh, of course... that's the one. Good point."

It continued for a few minutes with a couple of seconds of silence in between. It was at least a good sign that my ears were still fine. By the way he went on now clearly talking to himself like some crazy person; a part of me wished my ears were paralysed with the rest of my body. The figure looked down at where he was working with two of his yellow eyes as the third stared down at me. Whoever this person was, I felt like he was helping me; healing me as such. Another part of me at the same time was not as sure. He then left the room again. I was alone again with nothing but my thoughts. With nothing better to do, I thought back to the time inside the sewage tunnel and felt a pain I feared. For a split second I felt like I was back there, feeling the toxin enter my body, having the feeling of death return. I tried to breath but for some reason I could not. It was like I was dying very slowly and had no power in stopping it. I opened my eyes and the feeling slowly descended within me and out again. I lay still, shivering at the feeling. I had no idea what that strange creature did to me. I fell back to sleep. In the following dream I was back with Adma at The Red Shroud, a memory I remember so well; she, in a beautiful red dress as she hugged me. Suddenly after, the sight changed to her running over to me in the arena before a giant explosion and she disappeared. The fright scared me back to reality. I woke up once more, suddenly sitting up straight. That was my only move. I was sitting up but still could not move a muscle afterward. The stranger quickly rushed in and saw me sitting up straight. I then heard a scream come from another room. Whatever this place was, it was close to hell. The stranger laid me back down and left again. I feared that this would be the end. I fell back to sleep and had yet another bad dream; this time back to seeing the beginning of the end. First, the sight of Adma being tied up in a chair before the words 'Bon Voyage' being said by the one behind all of this. The sight was followed by the destruction of the T.E.T Corp tower falling to the ground with us all inside it. Instead of the place disappearing and being with the Oracle, I watched as my friends around me burned to death along with me. I felt the burn straight through my very bones and soon awoke again with a fright. This time though I could move perfectly. I put my arm out straight and moved the other one as well. I felt like a new man, ready to do anything. I heard a scream from behind the closed door and tried to get them. The door though was shut tight and I could not open it at all. I tried with one last pull and fell back on to the hard rock ground as it opened. I looked up and saw the stranger again.

"Get back on that bench, now." He said. He closed the door behind him and looked me over. "You're not completely healed. Rest before it comes back." He said. I lied back down and he came up to the table I was upon, checking my leg. I asked him who he was. He shut me up and continued checking my left leg.

"No, that won't do. What about this? Ah yes, that's perfect." He went on again as he stuck some sort of needle into my right leg. I rested again as I listened to another scream and soon enough silence returned again shortly after. I felt better as he left the room again, closing the door behind him.

As the day continued the various screams came and passed from time to time. I felt no more pain which was delightful. I still wondered how I ended up wherever the hell I was and if Adma, Madeleine, John and the Fellas were also here. In the following minutes the stranger returned. As he entered the room I got off the table. This time he did not tell me to sit back down. Instead he allowed me to move around. I must have been healed. I felt much better in which proved it too.

"I see it has passed. You're lucky, you know that? By the way I'm Undrn; a local healer." He said, introducing himself. I shook his hand. He then led me out of the room, leading into a small hallway with several doors on each side. As we travelled through he spoke to himself again, speaking in some sort of language I was not at all familiar with. We came to an old looking wooden door on the left. Undrn opened it. He got me to go into the room. It was very different to the one I woke up in. It was not square or rectangular like most normal rooms. It was quite large and more partially square with a right triangular head based at the opposite end of the room. Occupying the room was a number of chairs and a small fire place with the wall of the southeast corner of the room. I turned and waited for him to come inside after. What he did though was unexpected. He closed the door on me and walked off, leaving me alone in a strange shaped room. As I stood there, admiring the well-lit though quite dirty room, I noticed a chair turn around with a friend of mine sitting in it.

"It's great to see you're feeling much better. Undrn is very famous for his healing knowledge. I once called for his help and in a matter of days was much stronger. He's a natural." John said as he stood up from the chair. I asked him how we ended up here. He told me everything. John told me that Undrn had found us after opening the door. When he saw us passed out he had brought us back here and healed us. I was deeply in his debt, as was John. We were soon reunited by the other members of our group and when Adma arrived lastly, I was the first to greet her. I hugged her in great delight. I really missed her. Undrn, his work being done now, joined us. I of all people thanked him and enjoyed our company.

"I am a healer of many abilities and am at your service My Lord. For a long time I have not seen you or the Black Knight. It is great to be in your presence once more."

I smiled and was happy that we were in the company of an ally. The one thing that bothered me was what was to be planned next. Undrn had said that we were not far on the outskirts of the city of Pakolia. The guards would still be looking for us. Adma saw the partial worry on my face and asked me what was wrong. By that time it was close to nightfall. Undrn led us outside to a small campfire not far from the entrance to the front door of his place. His house was surrounded by forest. Pakolia's castle walls were not even in sight. We were still within the kingdom of Pakolia but hopefully hidden enough to not be found.

"Thank you very much for your help and accommodation. I have to ask though, how did you find us?" I asked him. He turned opposite us, facing the campfire that sat quietly in front of the eight of us, the flames flickering in the night. There were only a few stars out; most hidden behind light clouds as the moon was not in sight. That caused the area around the fire to become very difficult to see with the naked eye. Undrn gestured us to sit around the fire as he sat down on one of the four logs that lay not far from the fire itself. He waited for us to be seated before he began. I sat in between John; his helmet not having been on for some time now, and Adma. She stayed close to me. Undrn then got to his feet which confused me. He created some sort of green energy in his hand and once it was large enough, he threw it into the fire. For the first couple of seconds nothing happened. Soon something changed. The flames in the campfire stirred and grew much larger. Strangely it did not become a hotter. The flame exploded, forming around us. I felt scared at first. I put my hand out to stop it but John stopped me from doing so. He somehow knew that what was happening was not worth worrying about. The area around us changed as Undrn spoke.

"Long ago an unknown force plagued the city of Pakolia. You, Michael know your past and the actions of the Evil One; Black Fire. Onma Scorph took part in aiding in revealing the secret location of Black Fire, causing him to transfer his power..."

As he talked about this I was familiar with it all. I was watching it all again. We were all watching it. Around us where the fire occupied, the sight of the grey mountain lied ahead and Lord Frostbite with Onma Scorph by his side stood on top the hill in front of the Temple of the Evil One. A blast of light shot from the mountain and into the atmosphere and disappeared. Undrn continued his tale.

"... For Onma's insolence and treason, an unknown plague was sent upon his home. The city plague caused many of his people to fall..."

The sight around us changed to inside the streets in the city of Pakolia. What we were shown was unbearable. The sky was dark and civilians outside the streets were sick, coughing badly. I felt their pain but did not understand why Undrn had shown us this hell. No one would ever want to witness such a thing as this.

"Aware of this, I, being the only healer in the city, was paid a hefty sum by Lord Onma himself to find the cause of the monstrosity."

The sight around us changed each time, visually picturing every detail he told us as he continued on.

"... but it came at a price. For the many weeks that passed I tried first to find a cure before worrying about the source of the hell that struck... By the fifth week of its prevalence, I had lost myself; having gone mad. I did not die though. In my maddened state I was drawn toward the source, an opening that led into the sewers under the city itself. It had been sabotaged. I was then able to find a cure and saved the city. Everything changed after that. Many years later I died before rumours arose about the Evil One's return."

This part of his story confused me. How could he have died and now returned from the grave? Then it hit me just as the area returned to its original state.

"The power of the Evil One sent everyone back in time, bringing you back alive." I answered. Undrn nodded and the others were left confused.

"How long was it after the plague that you died?" Kurt asked him.

"Fifty years from today. My return brought light back and the plague never happened this time. I escaped and hid here before Onma could know about my resurrection." Undrn told us. He then added. "... It's no coincidence that we have come back to this time and era."

**Chapter XXXIII**

**Final Leg of Hope**

The night was quiet. I wondered how long we would stay at Undrn's. I seemed to have slept well with Adma lying by my side, though she could not seem to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, first noticing that she was sitting on the side of the bed. I sat up and looked at the outline of her body in the darkness. After all she had been through I figured she would now be able to rest peacefully. She must have heard me move under the sheets for she turned toward me.

"I can't sleep Michael. I just can't…"

I crawled over and hugged her. She was trembling. She had been through so much and that was not easy to forget. She was happy to be back with me and came onto me, kissing my lips and sending to lie back on the bed. It was amazing. I had not felt such a thing in my life and hoped that it would never end. That soon changed. We were interrupted by the door opening and Andrew standing there. A light came through the doorway and Adma quickly covered her body with the light green bed sheet.

"Oh, sorry Michael..." He began, realising what he had interrupted. "I wouldn't have come if it wasn't urgent."

He was about to tell me something when an arrow came flying through the window at the right side of the room. I saw it in the last second and grabbed Adma, pushing her down in protection. In the next seconds, I got back up and noticed the arrow frozen in dead air. I looked at Andrew still standing in the doorway, his left hand pulled out straight pointing at the frozen arrow.

"How did you do that?" Adma asked him once she got back up. She was still covering herself with the sheet unaware and left in disbelief to what she was seeing. He answered, saying that he felt more presences and he had the ability of hypnotism and telepathy, also revealing a secret that we had all witnessed earlier.

"My hypnotism only works on people with weak minds though."

Andrew was about to explain. He was interrupted by Kurt coming up behind him.

"Get dressed you two, we're under attack." He said quickly. He walked off straight after that. The sound of major activity was heard very clearly. Andrew left as well the doorway as well, heading the same way as Kurt. Adma grabbed her dress and put it on. It was the only clothing she had, though it had been sown and fixed into a long blue dress by Undrn. He was of many talents that we would soon come to see. I got dressed back into the desert clothing and handed Adma a sword so she could protect herself.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I told her. She nodded as I disappeared out of the bedroom. I had made it halfway down the hallway just as I heard Adma call for me. I went to turn back but Peter had already seen me.

"Michael, she can handle herself. We need you out here!" He yelled from the open front door just metres ahead. I took his word for it and met him, John, Madeleine and the Fellas outside. We were all surrounded by a number of men dressed in clothing very familiar to both Madeleine and me. They were light armoured wearing green and brown clothing under it. Standing in the middle of them was the leader; Nichad. He held something in his right hand, something that belonged to me. He threw it onto the ground before the seven of us. I went to go pick it up but Peter stopped me. I pushed him aside and walked forward, picking it up. As I did, the desert clothing on me slowly turned into my black cloak and pants I had worn. The black hood appeared and covered my face.

"How did you call it to you Evil One?"

My staff glowed for a little longer and then went back to normal; it was home again at last.

"That's how you found us. My staff called to me and you followed its calling to here."

Nichad nodded and a flaming arrow shot down between us, lighting up the bottom of his face under his green hood and my face under my black hood. I wanted to know what he was doing here. I did not have to wait long for the answer to come.

"..."

Mysse came out from behind us, interrupting Nichad. She had beaten Adma and threw her to the ground in the circle, not far from the burning arrow between us. They had won this round. Nichad then spoke freely.

"You mysteriously end up out of our grip and then turn up as Scorph's prisoners; by the way, Mysse thanks you for your distraction. If it weren't for you, Onma's death would not have become complete."

Mysse smiled and grabbed Adma by the hair, pulling her back onto her knees. I looked at them with anger.

"What do you want Nichad?" I asked him.

"Wait, you know these people." John quickly interrupted.

"So, you haven't told them... by the way how, how did you get away?" Nichad asked next. I stared into dead space, unable to answer him. I of all people did not know how it happened. Now was not the time to talk about it. I tried to change the subject. Nichad ran out of patience and matters worsened. He looked to Mysse standing opposite him. She drew a sharp short blade from one of her belt pocket and held it at Adma's neck.

"Leave her out of this Nichad!" I yelled. "I don't know how I ended up with Ni- I mean the Black Knight. I woke up the next morning and, well yeah." I said. Nichad gestured to Mysse who then removed the blade a little further from Adma's neck. That was much better. We were having a decent conversation without the involvement violence. I told Nichad everything that happened after I had gone to sleep at his hideout. He listened intently and even took in that I told him that I trusted him. Each of the Fellas nodded along, agreeing with all of it, proving that I was telling the truth. As I continued on for a few more minutes, everyone started to get bored. Nichad noticed this and made me stop before everyone around the place fell asleep.

"I've heard enough." He said, shutting me up then and there. With two old friends here with me, it was perfect and in the best of times. I was soon proven wrong of it. I had no idea what would happen next. Nichad then turned to the Black Knight.

"Seize the Black Knight!" He ordered. An extra few of Nichad's men came out of nowhere and surrounded the Black Knight. The Black Knight drew his swords but was beaten down in the back by Mysse. This forced him to the ground. I had made no bargain with Nichad straight after that. Each member of the Fellas was put in the same position. Nichad ordered them to be taken away. After hearing that negotiations had gone terribly, Undrn came outside to settle to incident. He had a small blade in his right hand and threw it at Nichad who dodged it before facing Undrn. I quickly intervened before someone did something that they would regret, or even worse, lead to getting someone killed. By this time, John and the Fellas had disappeared. To ensure their safety I surrendered to Nichad. He had won this round and I was willing to not let them out of my grip again. I made this move on one condition.

"... Undrn gets to stay and us three here..." I said, pointing to Madeleine and Adma. "... Get to go with you as free people on your side."

I did not want to see Madeleine and Adma as prisoners ever again. There was a short silence as Nichad though over my proposition. Undrn got a dagger ready, just in case things did not go the way I hoped. Nichad eventually agreed. He ordered his men to follow him and Mysse through the forest. They all took the three of us with them, leaving Undrn's house in the far distance of the outskirts of the Pakolia kingdom. Undrn watched as we disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

About three quarters of an hour passed and I hoped I had not overestimated my abilities up to this point. Nichad was the one in charge and he had trusted me as I had trusted him on so many occasions. I could not see anything around us. Even the two men walking beside me were nothing but thick shadow figure outlines. That feeling of being somewhat lost did not last long. I saw something up ahead; a light of some sort. As we closed in on the location I saw Nichad's prisoners being dragged into one of the numerous tents around the place the camp site. Many torches lit up the place and Nichad's men guarded each entrance that led inside. We came to a large tree with a wooden doorway. Nichad told us to stay outside while he entered. Mysse followed him inside. The door was closed behind them by another guard whom guarded the door along with another that stood on the opposite side of the door. From the looks of it this was the main base of Nichad and his people. We waited outside as we looked around and admired outlines of the large trees that overshadowed the area. After the next few minutes the door opened again and Nichad returned with Mysse standing right behind him. The door was left wide open. I tried to see what was inside, but there was only complete darkness within. Nichad moved to the side of the doorway and gestured me to enter. I looked back at Madeleine and Adma as they looked back to me in slight fear. None of us knew what was in there. It could have been a trap for all we knew. I cautiously entered and the door shut behind me. It was just like the first time meeting the Oracle. I took a couple of steps forward and I heard a voice.

"Come forth Lord T.E.O of Firaciend."

I took a few more steps forward and the area around me lit up, showing a circle of hooded figures surrounding me. They were all tall looking and strange in shape. I wondered what I had been brought in here for.

"I'm sorry to be of bother whoever you are but we must be getting on our way to Grandunge."

There was a short silence as each of about the seven people in the room sat and stared at me. Another one spoke, having more of a female voice compared to the first's male speaking pattern.

"He looks weary of his own words." She said. I turned to her, wondering what she meant by that. A number of other one's of them agreed with her.

"Excuse me, but what did you mean by that?" I asked. Again another silence came over the group, this one much longer than the last.

"If you ask so you will not receive so." Another female voice answered. Somehow I understood what she was saying; not in the sort of language barrier but as to have heard her before.

"The great Kilsoloph of Firaciend joins us." The first male said; introducing what seemed to be the newcomer. I turned to where she had come from. I was quite surprised. I had mentioned the Kilsoloph long ago, unaware of how real she actually was. She was certainly a familiar figure and lit up brighter than the others. She was hooded in green and sat in a golden chair. I thought for a split second that my eyes were deceiving me. The Kilsoloph could not be the Oracle. Her entire body was unusual compared to the last time I had seen her. The whole outline was made out of tiny particles bunched together, making up every detail of her body. There were small holes in between each particle. It was difficult to tell whether her physical body was in our presence or if she was a kind of hologram. Being in this type of early age era, it seemed very impossible.

"How is she the, the Kilsoloph?" I asked them. The Oracle answered this question very briefly.

"I am what believed to be believed."

A part of me hated every time she spoke in that way. It was just confusing and unorthodox. I spoke out again, now losing patience.

"What is to become of the Black Knight and his men?"

They all turned my way and silence fell before a third figure, from behind where I stood spoke out.

"They are traitors of our people and therefore will be punished by death."

I was taken aback and spoke out against his decision.

"You can't!"

They gasped and the Oracle took over.

"What is your word young Lord T.E.O? Some choices make best than others. Can you say that a choice made by elders; much wiser than yourself can be convinced to end his word?"

I stood silent, unsure of how to reply. John had done few things that made me not trust him but he was nonetheless my brother... twin brother even. There was no other choice but to say that they must be freed.

"They have done no harm to you or me. As the Lord of Firaciend you can trust my word that no evil will arise with their lives in my hands."

"… Your hands..? How is it that they lie in yours Lord T.E.O?" A second female's voice argued. I stepped forward and bowed in confidence.

"If I so lie, I will return here and receive the same fate as they."

There was an even longer silence as they considered my proposition. Only after a few seconds the main one, sitting in the centre of the seven of them spoke.

"Leave and we will consider your proposition."

The Oracle's figure disappeared, shattering into millions of particles. The entrance door was opened from behind and the seven creatures disappeared. Two of Nichad's men came in and led me straight back outside, reuniting me with Madeleine and Adma. Before I could begin talking to them, I was led away through the dark forest before soon halting at quite a large tree. They contained the same type of structural aspect as the last; a large tree with a built doorway to enter inside the quite roomy interior. The men led me inside and closed the door behind them while they exited. I was left alone again. I went to light a flame in my left hand though stopped from doing so by something I hardly expected.

"That won't be necessary Michael." Someone interrupted. I looked harder and saw someone sitting in the darkness at a wooden medium sized desk. It was only as long as half my body height.

"Who are you? Have we met before?"

"You have seemed to have forgotten what I had taught you." The same voice said, this time coming from behind. I remembered then what I had been taught by an old friend and mentor; the arts of shadow.

"That's it, now you know what to do you."

I concentrated. Within an instant I was able to easily see around the room like daylight had hit. I stood up straight and waited for the voice to come back, but it did not. Suddenly I felt something in the ground, closing toward me. I turned to where it was coming from and saw a shadow moving along the ground. With my staff in hand and absolute concentration in my head, I jumped out of the way of the incoming shadow that disappeared into the mist again. I had dropped my staff in the process. I was alone again, so I thought at first. I got to my feet again and looked around the deserted room. Only the chair and desk were sitting quietly in the corner. Peace befell the room. I could still feel a presence. I picked my staff back up off of the stone hard wooden ground. I left my guard up, feeling the enemy, whoever or whatever it was, still in the room. I turned around and in a quick moment was hit to the ground.

I slowly opened my eyes in what felt like only a few seconds later. My hand headed straight onto my head where I believed to have been hit hard.

"I didn't go easy on you and you didn't listen to Acret either. That's what happens when you don't listen. Your mind was somewhere else was it not?"

I got to my feet and fell again as something caught me. The room was lit this time. I was sure I was still in the same room according to the familiarity with what I had seen.

"Ur, how long have I been out?" I asked the stranger sitting in the chair. He had a dark cloak over him, hiding most of his undercarriage clothing and hiding his face. His voice baffled me. It was not until I saw another quite tall figure next to him that I realised of whom it was. The man who had caught me was quite tall. He wore clothing completely different to the man sitting in the chair. He looked about eighteen years old, and wore a balaclava face mask, covering his whole face except for his black eyes. The disguise upon him looked like desert clothing with a small amount of adjustments which included black pants. They matched the colour of the unknown man's clothing sitting in the chair. He also wore a red long sleeved jacket and a brown scarf around his neck ending over his left shoulder. The man in the chair removed his hood, revealing his true identity. The man behind me did the same, removing the balaclava mask that covered his tanned face. I recognised the brown hair firstly and then the sideburns on the side of his face.

"Tony; it's great to see you! How did you know I'd end up here?" I asked him. He did not answer straight away. I looked to the man in the chair, now clearly identified as Drenacle. He looked back at me, the red gleaming eyes on his demon-like face was in unhappiness. He was very happy to see me alive and well though something dark bothered him.

"You're going to want to sit down for this Michael. Lord Frostbite sent a small hoard of men to Grandunge. He has something that is impossible and could lead to our end."

I sat down and saw my own hope fade. Drenacle went to continue but Tony interrupted him briefly.

"While we were in a prison cell at Flarsheroth, the Redempter pulled out an object that was not at all natural to this time… a laser gun."

My eyes widened. I wondered how possible it really was for someone to obtain such a weapon that was not common for some time for this day of age. Drenacle nodded and spoke again, telling me about his campaign on Grandunge and how many men were lost protecting it, not from arrows or swords, but from ice soldiers carrying laser rifles.

"We spoke to the Council of Great Hunters to ask for their help before the enemy passes onto the green lands and even more, the red lands of Firaciend. Although they were aware of the dire situation, they would not help us. Instead they said they would wait for the day when you would arrive to help us." Drenacle said. I listened to everything he had said, taking in every detail before revealing a problem of my own.

"They have John and the Fellas as prisoners. They are planning to execute them!"

Drenacle did not look as surprised as I first believed he would. He mentioned how John once worked for Frostbite and escaped with something of great valuable to the Great Hunters. It was now clear why they faced death. If he deserved it then that was his own fault, but I was not willing to allow the death of my brother and best friends.

"It is unknown what he stole from them but one thing is certain, there is nothing you can do can stop it."

**Chapter XXXIV**

**The Great Escape**

The following hours were tense. That night would enter the last day of John and the Fellas. They were to be executed by the decree of the Council of Great Hunters. All who followed them would watch their demise in glee. Drenacle and Tony tried to convince Nichad to free them. It was down to fate though. I feared their time was up. I stayed in Drenacle's temporary room, waiting for him to return with good news. Adma sat by my side, hugging me as she hoped for the same outcome. Madeleine stayed with us as well, talking me through all of it. The door opened and Drenacle entered again with Tony. I hoped they had luck but from their disbanded smiles, the truth was clear.

"I'm sorry Michael but there is nothing we can do. Nichad wished us luck and advised we leave tomorrow morning." Drenacle said.

"No... We can't leave. If this is their end than I'd see it myself before I leave them." I said. My face showed all seriousness. Madeleine gave a small gasp at what I had said. I felt it too. I had given up on them. Then it hit me; the one thing that could stop it. I left the others immediately and ran back to the tree where I had spoken with the Council of Great Hunters. It did not take long to arrive there from Drenacle's room. I got to the closed door where the two guards stopped me in my tracks.

"No one is to enter at this time." One said. I told him to move aside, saying that I urgently needed to see the Council. They still stood in my way and I knew forcing my way through would just make the situation that much worse. I turned and began to walk off. As I did, the door slowly opened. I looked back, seeing the guards move to each side, allowing me to enter. I went to walk inside only to be stopped by the real reason why it had opened. Nichad came into the light of the lit torches around the place. He stared immediately at me as he passed. The door was closed back up and my hope felt lost once more. I walked straight past me and disappeared into the dark distance

"There has got to be a way to save them." I said to myself. Going with the next idea that came to mind I caught up with Nichad. He spoke before I got the chance. He seemed to be expecting me, or I was really that well known.

"What do you want My Lord? There is nothing you can do. The Council have made their minds up and nothing you say will convince them." He said strongly. I was not going to give in to that. I knew he was right but I was willing to try anything. I followed him back to his destination. For the whole time he listened to my compromise while we returned back to Drenacle and the others. Just metres from Drenacle's guest quarters, Nichad took a left turn and disappeared. He must have headed straight to his own quarters and gone straight to bed. It was about two hours after dark and I decided to get some well needed rest. I returned turned the other way, travelling back to Drenacle's quarters. It was not that far and I could easily see my way to the desired destination. My shadow vision came in handy so much. Once inside, I noticed that not many of my other companions were up. I walked straight through the empty, silent living room. The fire was just smouldering by that time and it began to become quite cold. Entering a short corridor, I turned straight toward the first closed door on the left, heading straight inside. I took off my cloak and got under the sheets. It was not for a few seconds when I saw Adma walk into the doorway. She stared at me with her gleaming blue eyes.

"What?" I asked, sounding half cute-like from how much I loved her and half frustrated from not knowing what to do about my dilemma.

"I know how you're feeling Michael. I'm worried about them too. But you have to be strong in these worst of times. I went through hell and stayed strong the whole time, knowing that I would be saved soon and that you, you of all people would never give up."

I did not realise what she was getting at first but then suddenly came to it. I was reminded of the man was; the man that never gave up on anything and came through in the end. That was why I loved her.

"That's it! You are the best Adma! That's why I love you!" I yelled. I was afraid that I had been heard by everyone in the place. Madeleine ran in along with Tony right behind her. I had then remembered the best films I had seen when this situation had arisen. It gave me an excellent plan to execute at the time of the execution. I told Madeleine and Tony that I was fine and apologised for waking them. They let us be and went back to bed. Adma closed the door behind her and came over to the bed, lying down next to me under the sheets. She let my sleep. Even to this day I'm not sure if she knew if I had a plan that I would inform the others when the time came, or if she just believed that I wanted to be left alone for the time being. Whatever her reason was, I fell asleep not long after.

Some things stay with you and other things are lost with the rest of the world. I heard that through my mind the whole time I was asleep. I saw my parents Jenni and Neil and then my cat Sandy. I never felt it at the time but it was like my life was flashing before my very eyes. My past, present and for some reason a vision I did not at all expect. Before I could see anything, I opened my eyes to see a great adversary. He spoke but I could not hear him. His words were blind to me, but the sight of him was as clear as day. We fought against one another for a while. I was reminded back to our fight at The Red Shroud back in the future. Frostbite laughed at me as I looked up at him, weakened from the fight. There came a flash of light from something in his hands and I awoke with a fright. Adma was asleep beside me in the bed. I could only tell by the strained sheet cover over me. The whole room was in complete darkness. I got up and went outside.

"What was that, that vision?" I said to myself, trying to figure it out. When I tried to remember it, I only caught the memory of being at The Red Shroud on Mestroplosia. The large trees were able to be seen quite well due to the torches stationed on the balconies and bridges crossing between each of them above where I stood. It was very identical to Nichad's base near Lake Town.

"… Though that was better; at least they had a nice view of the river."

"That's true." Someone said from up above. They gave me a bit of a fright. I almost fell over from their sudden appearance. They jumped down and I recognised that it was Mysse.

"What are you doing here Mysse?" I asked, sounding angered. She knew exactly why I was.

"I came to see you, to see how you are."

I turned my back to her, ignoring her presence before me.

"Look, Michael… I know that you are angry for the Black Knight and his men's fate but they had their chance and the Council's mind is made up. You need to let them go and move on to your fate."

I ignored her still, knowing all too well that there was nothing I could do. I went to turn to her only to notice that she had disappeared again. With that done I returned back inside where Drenacle passed me. He was heading off to bed. I had no idea on how late it really was. He gave me a nod and walked on, closing the nearby bedroom door behind him. It was strange of him to just pass me by just like that. He must have been tired. I also felt that I needed a good night sleep for the coming day, though I could not sleep. The hours passed and daylight soon came with the wet cold morning. I slowly opened my eyes to see the first sight of Adma's body figure sleeping next to me. Unknown to what time of the morning it really was, I tried to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes again just as I heard the door open. My first sight was of a noticeable Drenacle standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time Michael but I thought we should talk." He whispered; making sure he did not wake Adma. I told him I would meet him outside, speaking in the same whispering tone he had. He left the room, quietly closing the door again. I got out of the bed seconds later, put my cloak over my body and headed outside to meet Drenacle. The sun shone over the forest, sending the frost to dry up. I saw Drenacle standing not far from the entrance. He stood at the bottom of the hill that led up to Drenacle's quarters. He turned to me and spoke kindly.

"I wanted to see how you are. It won't be long before the execution. I have arranged for Nichad and Mysse to take you to Grandunge-"

"No!" I yelled. There was a short silence before I told him how I really felt.

"I'm not going to let them die!" I said in great confidence. To Drenacle, my words were nothing. All he could say to me was what I did not want to hear; the thing I had been told over and over.

"There is nothing you can do. Just leave with Adma, Tony and Madeleine. I will meet you in one day and then you can end it all."

A tear ran from my eye and I stormed back inside. Drenacle did not follow. Instead he let me go. I sat in the chair by the fireplace and thought back to all the great times I had with the Fellas. Madeleine walked in and sat in the chair near me. I had a smile on my face that soon turned upside down. In the time that passed, it felt like it was going slower. The flames in the fireplace burned brightly. It was stoked up over night. I looked at Madeleine who just sat there staring back at me. I partially smiled before it turned back to a frown.

"I know how you feel Michael. He's right though." She said, afraid even of her own words. I ignored her. She was wrong yet somehow right.

"What are you talking about Madeleine? Michael can save them and will do so. He has done so much and this can't stop him." Someone added. I turned in the chair and saw Adma walk up. She again had said that in great confidence.

"She's right Madeleine..." I began, turning back to Madeleine. I then told them about my plan. When I finished, and after we had breakfast that morning, Drenacle walked in and closed the door behind him. He had news of his own. He got us to sit down before he revealed his information to us. Madeleine sat back down in her seat and listened. Drenacle took a couple of seconds to talk. In that time complete silence covered the room. We were all anxious to know what he had found out. I especially was hoping it was good news. My plan to save them from certain death was running through my head. Drenacle saw that something was on my mind and asked me before continuing to his news. I froze for a second, not having expected him to ask me anything this soon.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about John and the Fellas." I lied. I hoped that would be it and we would go onto Drenacle telling us what he was going to inform us of. Unfortunately Madeleine blabbed and told Drenacle about my whole plan that I revealed to them not that long ago. Through her whole speech, Drenacle stayed quiet, listening intently. He was kept very intrigued through the whole thing. Amazingly Madeleine had not missed any detail. She must have had an identical memory. It was just like she had been told the plan and was just repeating it, not word for word though. When she had finished, Drenacle lay quiet for a few seconds. I was the only one left speechless.

"That sounds perfect Madeleine and may just work if we hurry." Drenacle said. I was surprised not only to Drenacle's reaction to the idea, but also to Madeleine's participation of agreeing with my idea. At that point it was only half an hour to go before both the execution and the five of us were ready. My heart began to race as the opportunity drew closer. We exited the building and made our way to the open forest courtyard where the extraction would take place. Many guards dressed in light green clothing under their medium built armour covering most of their bodies patrolled from left to right. They guarded each exit out of the courtyard. It was shown that they were taking extra precautions just in case a plan of escape occurred. Ahead, in the middle of all of this stood a wooden stage with what looked like multiple nooses hanging over a horizontal log between two poles that lied on each side. Madeleine and Adma both stayed near me as the locals arrived and gathered for the festivity that was to be the death of the Black Knight and his men.

"I thought you would have left when the chance came to see this My Lord." Someone called. I turned and saw Mysse. "Where is Drenacle?"

"He left. I had to see this for myself." I said. A small portion of anger passed through my body as I looked around the area. Mysse walked off but before she disappeared into the gathering crowd, she said one last thing... "He had this coming. Murderers are made to be killed."

I went to chase after her but she was already out of sight.

"Don't worry Michael. Just keep to the plan and she will regret those words. Drenacle said he'll be in position by the time to sun hits this position."

The sun had not hit us where we stood yet, only just closing in slowly. By the way it was going it would take many hours before it got to us. I hoped that was wrong for time itself was drawing near for four individuals. The sun's light was about ten metres from where we were standing. After the next few minutes, Nichad came into view upon the stage and grabbed the audience's attention.

"Welcome everyone to another execution. This one will be a real treat!" He yelled above everyone. I told Madeleine and Adma to stay where they were as I got into position. I could not believe I was doing this. I had no idea how this would turn out but thinking back to most cases I had seen in films specifically, the success of such a well sought plan was low. I lightly pushed my way through the crowd as the Black Knight, Kurt, Andrew and Peter were sent up the stairs and onto the stage in front of everyone. John did not look as afraid as the other three did. This worried me a little. I put my hood over my head and stayed out of sight from the numerous guards patrolling in front of the stage. The executioner, clothed in black with a hood covering their entire face grabbed each noose and tied it around each individual human. The crowd began to cheer as the moment was closing. The darkness under them was my exact plan. I got ready to make my move. Nichad asked them for any last words and John yelled back, "See you in hell." Nichad, angered by John's insult gave the order. The lever was pulled and the bodies fell through only for the nooses around their necks to break and cause them to fall and disappear into the darkness below. In the confusion a figure came out of the crowd and pulled out a dagger. They attempted to stab Nichad. He jumped out of the way, ending up on the stage floor. The stranger looked straight at me and yelled, "Go, now!" I did as they said and caught up with Madeleine and Adma as we walked off unnoticed. One of the exits had been cleared of any guards. That was our escape route. Whoever that person was, they did me a favour that would not be forgotten. We returned to Drenacle who, on his part had escaped in the fiasco via the same exit out of the courtyard. John and the Fellas were with him. I was pleased to see them all safe and well. The bell from the place roared through the forest. That was our queue to leave. John was happy to see us, though was unsure of the rescue we had pulled off.

"Michael, you shouldn't have done that. I had a plan of my own and now that person is probably next to being executed."

I did not understand. I had saved him and he was not thankful or impressed that my plan actually worked. That was typical of him. Andrew stopped the argument and suggested we leave before we ended up back at square one. We all agreed with him, all except John.

"They saved me along with you. I'm not leaving them to receive the same fate."

I had never seen John care for someone so much; besides his own brother of course. I volunteered to return and rescue them.

"They'll know you had something to do with my escape Michael. Only Drenacle whom was not there has to do it." John said.

"He's right Michael. Mysse would have told Nichad you were there and they know what you're capable of." Madeleine added. She had a valuable concern. There was another factor that neither of them had thought of.

"Fine then; well stay here and wait for your return." I said. Drenacle transformed his whole body into a shadow that disappeared under the shadow from the trees blocking the sun.

Another couple of hours slowly passed and I became anxious. Drenacle was with us this whole time and I was not even aware of it. He had seen Black Fire in the mountain, faced Trecona and the Redempter in the mountains upon the Gate of the Serpent, right under our very noses. We told John and the Fellas about our adventure while we awaited Drenacle's return. The sun set in the west and the dark day was drawing to a close. The ground around us darkened further from the tree branches covering most of the light we very much enjoyed, not being nocturnal. It reminded me of being outside at night back on Earth when I had to put the rubbish bins out after dark. Somehow I was used to it. A few minutes after complete darkness had taken over the area, two outlined figures came into view. I turned and had my staff ready just in case they were enemies. The figures were hard to make out at first but then I realised it was Drenacle with someone whom he had an arm around. He let them down softly onto the ground and turned to us.

"It's good to see you Drenacle." John said. "So it's done?"

Drenacle nodded. I wondered what John was talking about. It was obvious that the deed of saving John's saviour was completed, and successfully at that. Drenacle suggested that we stay here the night with each person taking in turns of keeping guard. I kind of recognised the other person by their voice. I could not put my finger on it though.

"Andrew, let us know if there is anyone coming." They ordered before finishing with, "Keep us all in telekinetic contact, like you were taught."

"_What?" _I wondered. Straight after that thought, Andrew's voice came into my mind.

"_I have obtained the ability of hypnosis and telekinesis." _His voice said. It was a weird feeling having someone in my head.

"_I hope you don't use that on me. I'm talking about the hypnosis thing."_ I smirked. I then heard Kurt's voice tell me that was the lamest joke ever. Now aware that everyone could here each other's thoughts, I was careful of what I thought about, considering my feelings about Adma especially. I thought back to everyone, asking why Andrew took the order from this extra individual that had now joined our group. John introduced her to us and it finally clicked.

_"I know this place like the back of my hand. I have been here several times and John trusts me... finally." _Kasomascus said. "_He owes me now."_

I went to create a campfire so we were warm and could see but Drenacle quickly stopped me.

_"These trees are connected to the network of the Council of Great Hunters. If they feel threatened we won't be hidden for long. In the meantime I have something to teach you."_

He called Andrew over and led him through the now widespread darkness that covered the whole forest.

"_You keep forgetting about that don't you?"_Drenacle said to me in my head. It took me a couple seconds before I realised what he was referring to. He gestured to Andrew and in a few seconds Andrew was looking straight at me. Drenacle began to shortly explain but was drowned out by the girls and Fellas drawn amazement.

"_We can see everything!" "How is this possible?" "We have your ability to see in darkness Michael!"_ Everyone started saying. I was left in the same amazement before Drenacle explained.

_"Not only can Andrew read people's minds but has also been taught how to access powers of others as well. Kasomascus and I will keep first watch; then Andrew, and so on from there."_ He finished. We set up tents in the darkness and went to sleep. Drenacle sat outside and stood watch. The temperature was dropping slowly. It was quickly noticeable. Adma put her arms around me, trying to keep warm. I put my arms around her as I looked at her. My thoughts lay still, still aware that our minds were still connected. She smiled as she stared back in the darkness. She was clothed in my desert clothing now. That was quite effective in keeping her warm. As for me, I still wore my black cloak and black clothing. We whispered to one another and kissed for a bit before eventually falling asleep in the tent together. After all we had gone through; I never thought it would come to this.

**Chapter XXXV**

**Danger Looms**

My thoughts lay in my dreams. It was a perfect dream. Adma was by my side as we ruled the whole planet of Firaciend. Andrew turned up not long after that. He said the strangest words imaginable.

"It's your turn to take watch Michael."

I woke up and got a fright from Andrew's voice in my head. It was not just in my dream. I got out from under the sheets and left Adma's arms. She was awoken and sat up, asking in where I was going in a whisper. I kissed her on the forehead and told her to go back to sleep.

"... I have to go keep watch." I told her. She lied back down and went back to sleep. I grabbed my staff that lay next to the tent opening and headed outside. I expected to see Andrew close by but he was nowhere in sight. Instead, Kurt was up standing in the middle of the circle of tents. He saw me before getting back into his own tent. Drenacle's voice came into my head.

_"Stand guard and I will let you know when your shift is over."_

I asked him where he was after his order. He gave a very confusing answer.

_"I am asleep but have control over my thoughts to communicate with others while in my dreams."_

Andrew joined the conversation, adding that he was taught how pull off an advanced ability. It partially made sense but still kind of confused me. I stood guard for a few hours. It was a little boring. I looked around the place, being able to only see a few metres in front of me. The night life was still. I sat down on the damp grass and began to concentrate my mind, entering into a kind of meditation. I only listened to the peaceful sound around me. I could hear several screeches and other noises within the walls of the forest. Those noises were not the ones I was looking for. This was the first time I had tried this meditative state. I also could hear if danger was coming; anything out of the ordinary. In a few seconds I had reached complete peace of mind and Drenacle came into the sight of my closed eyes. His physical body was not standing in front of me but he was in my presence nonetheless.

"What is it Drenacle?" I asked him. He then sat down opposite me.

"There is something I can teach you. It is an ability that also will help with this way of keeping guard. It is to not only using your ears, but also your feelings."

I guessed he was in my mind. Drenacle told me to stay in my meditative state and to follow his voice. The area around us both changed. I was back in the T.E.T Corp throne room in the future. Drenacle was now on his feet. My eyes felt like they were open. This feeling I was not used to. It felt rather weird. Drenacle created a shadow at his right that changed shape and turned into a medium sized dragon statue.

"Close your eyes and concentrate."

I closed them and concentrated as best I could. This felt even stranger. My mind felt exactly like a picture inside a picture. My concentration was shortly broken and my eyes opened to reality. I looked ahead and saw something in the shadows. I got to my feet and walked toward where I had seen it, keeping my guard for anything that would attempt to catch me by surprise. I held my staff out ahead of my cautious body as I approached the dark bushes. The bushes rustled which was unusual. There was no wind or breeze of any kind. Something was definitely in there. I pushed the staff into the bushes and looked around it. There was nothing. I told myself I was agitated and paranoid. I had not had much sleep which was not helping either. I went back and sat back down, closed my eyes and returned back into the vision of where Drenacle had awaited me. His first question was a simple one.

"What was it?"

I told him I heard something. It was nothing. I apologised for leaving in such a short time. He replied in kind, saying it was fine. I smiled as Drenacle proceeded with the lesson.

"There is a connection between the five of you. I still do not fully understand how your friends, the Fellas came to have powers in comprehension to any non-human creature on this planet; my forgiveness for partial insult…" He began. I agreed with his every word. It was strange for any human to develop such abilities as those. It was clear to why I had developed powers but unclear to how the Fellas had. John had explained one theory. That was only a theory though. Drenacle mentioned five of us; did he include John also? He told me not worry and added that it was the past deceased Mark he was referring to as the 'fifth' before changing the subject. As he had done before, he created the dragon statue by his left side and then told me what he was going to teach me. I was excited about this. It had been a long time since I had been taught anything. I was amazed that he had something more to teach me.

"The true strength of one comes from the heart and power can increase if the connection is established correctly. Like I said before, close your eyes and concentrate."

I did as he said and unlike before, I kept the connection with both our minds.

"Let go of everything. Concentrate only on my voice."

I began to feel something on the ground; only a part of it though. It was small and unusual for me to figure out what it was. I then opened my eyes and looked at Drenacle. He continued.

"I see that you have only grasped a partial connection. That was a rock near you that you felt. Embrace the shadow and release it now."

At first I did not understand what I was truly doing. I had done this on many occasions and was a natural at it. Was he seeing what I had remembered or was there something bigger to this? Drenacle spoke again, telling me to retract that question. I was then aware that our minds were still connected. He would soon explain the point of this exercise. I knew that for a fact. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes again, seeing Andrew walk in through the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to inform you that Michael… Michael oh, well seeing that you're already here; your shift is over."

Drenacle turned around to Andrew, thanking him for his information. Drenacle added something that I did not expect.

"… Now leave us. We are making progress. Just inform John that he is up next; oh and to not disturb Michael when he sees him out there."

Andrew nodded and left the area through the same entrance. He returned back to the elevator doorway, pressing the button for the lower levels of the tower.

"Now where were we?" Drenacle said, turning back my way. "… Oh yes, that's right."

I closed my eyes again and emptied my mind, forgetting about all I had been through up to this point. Drenacle went through the lesson. Only his voice crossed through my mind, coming into one ear and staying there. I concentrated to the best of my ability. Somehow Drenacle could tell.

"Okay, here's the difficult part. Use the shadow as a sort of guide. Use it to feel your surroundings."

That sounded ridiculous. I had no idea that it was possible for shadow; nothing but a black reflection from the sun, to be able to be used in such a way as this. Drenacle led me through the motions, guiding me as I increased the shadow around me. With my eyes shut tight I could not see a thing, yet with the shadow around me I could feel everything in the radius of my body, going for about five metres in every direction. Drenacle said that it would take a while for me to sustain a perfect shadow floor but progress in time would help with that. I opened my eyes and the shadow slowly returned to my body.

"You did very well Michael. Now rest and we'll continue when the time is right."

I opened my eyes again and was back to the forest. John stood near me and watched as I headed back to bed. I wondered if Drenacle was going to train me in the same technique in my sleep. I fell back to sleep with Adma asleep by my side. There, I came to know the truth. My training had been finished for now.

Hours slowly passed. My body lay asleep next to Adma's within the tent. She felt warm and peaceful. The inside of my mind was different though. Kurt, Andrew, Peter and I hung around together within the walls of T.E.T Corp. It was a dream, but from another point of view, was not. Kurt came up with the idea to fight each other with our new powers. Peter laughed and Andrew was not too sure about it. If he lost the connection then something might go wrong. He did not say or think it at all but the look on his face told it all. It was not long before he brought it to our attention anyway.

"I'm out guys. It's hard enough keeping this connection let alone using my powers as well." He said. I agreed with him on that. This whole mind connection thing was strange enough as it was. I was used to my own four elemental powers but was not used to the others containing super abilities as well.

"What do you think Michael? I will be able to take you down with my powers. I've been training myself."

I was not sure. Our minds were made up for us when I woke up. John was in my tent, telling me to get up. Once he knew I was awake he left and that was the last I saw of him before I woke Adma up and met everyone outside. It was still dark. I wondered what we were doing leaving at this time of the morning. Drenacle then told us, his mouth being the only thing not communicating with us.

_"I'm sorry to wake you so early but it's been brought to my attention that if we are to make it to Grandunge on schedule, we have to leave now."_

We packed the tents and travelled on. For how much sleep I had received, I was amazed by how refreshed I was. Andrew must have been really strong to be able to keep mind connection for this long. As I thought that no one else spoke inside my mind, except for Andrew.

"_Drenacle only got me to use the connection then. Unless we get separated, I will be the only one using it."_

_ "That's fair enough." _I thought back to him. It was freezing. Adma stayed close to me, still trying to keep warm. Nobody liked this. The morning mist covered the area. It was impossible to see, even with my shadow ability to see in the dark. The ground was mangy and wet. The temperature in the forest had done its job and all we could do was walk on with no end in sight. Drenacle walked ahead of everyone, leading the way. I hoped he knew where he was going. The only thing I heard this whole time were several creatures making numerous different noises in the trees around us. They were waking up which meant one thing… daylight was soon coming and a stronger vision of the area around us would arrive with it. After journeying another few hundred metres my belief was correct. The place slowly lit up and the fog passing over the cold forest morning was able to be seen. The strange thing was that I was not able to see through the fog. Drenacle stopped in his tracks and the nine of us also froze there. Tony stood by his side and I became worried, temporally afraid he was lost.

"Wait…" He said very quietly. We all stood still, not making any sudden moves. The fog was thick and nothing could be clearly seen. I got my staff ready and stood my ground, protecting both Madeleine and Adma that were near me. Andrew told me to lower my guard in my mind, telling me that Drenacle was not sure of any closing danger yet. I did as he said. Drenacle got on his knees and smelled something lying on the ground.

"My fear was right." He said in the same quiet voice. He was almost unable to be heard. He got to his feet and looked behind us. Climbing down from the trees above on thick web like substances were creatures familiar to us. They had about fourteen black arachnid legs, seven on each side of their large, very dark grey sphere shaped bodies. They surrounded us. I became very frightened. Out of any type of creature to face in the forest, this one had to be the worst. Instead of an abdomen at the back, they had long snake-like tails. Fat as they were, they reminded me of a rattle-snake tail. Many came down after the first, blocking any attempt of escape. Most were very large and others were only a little smaller than them. Adma and Madeleine moved as far away as possible, staying close to the rest of us.

"Spiders… really… It could have been anything than spiders!" I said. Drenacle corrected me, saying what these mutated creatures was known as on this planet.

"They're not spiders, nor snakes that you are familiar with. They're Zencretes. Their venom is very fatal."

My next immediate thought was that Drenacle just stated the obvious. I noticed something strange on these Zencretes. There underbelly was hard rock but the back was not hairy but slimy with what looked like living grey like worm extensions poking off their main body. The Zencretes advanced on us, still keeping their ground. They were cautious not to be fooled by any of our attempts. I held my staff and had only one thing going through my mind; how to beat these scary creatures. There was a long moment of silence as the Zencretes stared at us with their thousand tiny eyes above their large fangs and mouths. The smaller ones drew closer than the larger ones, trying their luck. They were hit back. We were clever not to make any sudden moves, afraid to aggravate them and lose any chance of getting out of this alive.

"_Andrew; mind connection now!"_ I thought to him. In a couple of seconds Adma's worried voice was in my mind and I told them my plan. Only in video games I had fought the worst of sort. I was ready to put it into practice. The only difference would be that I had failed on many attempts before getting it right. This time was serious. I had only one shot. The Zencretes advanced closer, forcing us to be so close to one another that our backs met. Adma and Madeleine, defenceless with no weapons, stood in the middle of the closed circle, protected by the seven of us. Andrew tried his hypnosis on the larger Zencretes, soon finding out the difficulty of it.

"_It's not working. It's like they're immune to my hypnosis."_ He said in his head to all of us. Drenacle understood the reason why.

_"They're minds are complicated. You're not strong enough to control them."_

That made matters worse. During this Kurt manipulated the Earth that the Zencretes were on top of, pulling it out of the ground and tossing the Zencretes away. This was not effective either. Once the Zencretes were airborne, the worm extensions extended outwards toward the nearby trees. This stopped them and allowed them to softly touch the ground and return unharmed. Nothing was working. This fact even scared me. If this was it then it would be. The Zencretes came close and there was no way out. Peter, equipped with super strength, punched them, causing the same kind of airborne effect only leading to the same outcome as with Kurt. We were not strong enough and out of luck. John and Kasomascus fought back, cutting and slicing any Zencretes that closed in on the group. That only kept them away for a temporary moment. Their underbelly's protected them well. The sword's strikes were not the best way to take them down for long. There was only one thing to do.

"_Everyone, grab each other's hands!"_ I said in my mind. They did so and in a few seconds I felt someone's had touch mine. With all our minds and hands connected I concentrated as I heard Madeleine scream. My concentration was broken and I looked at her. One of the smaller Zencretes had bitten her and ran off before it could be defeated. A small Zencrete ran at me and I hit it back with my staff before going to Madeleine's side. She looked cold as she looked up at me before passing out. At that point, it felt like everything had slowed down. I had lost another friend. Anger took me and I got to my feet and faced the Zencretes. Holding out my staff I summoned a great shadow circle around me and that was the last thing I could remember for some time.

I awoke only seconds later and felt weakened. I fell to my knees and looked up to see that a few Zencretes were gone, yet many stayed.

"W- What happened?" I asked myself. I slowly got to my feet, a major headache having hit me. Whatever happened and whatever I did, it did not help at all. Madeleine still lied unconscious on the ground and Adma was sure to be next.

"Lord T.E.O, we need to get out of here now!"

I realised that the other female with us yelled that. It was my one plan. I felt too weak to try it again. The Zencretes lingered closely and anytime than now would be too late. With all our minds still connected I hoped for my next plan to work. It was risky but I did it anyway. Closing my eyes again I focused. After a couple of seconds I was pushed to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw there was a gap where Kurt had thrown a rock. It was our way out of this hell. That thought unexpectedly hit the others without me trying to and it was our last hope left. Kurt manipulated another bit of ground and threw it through the air. The Zencretes jumped out of the way and we ran for it. I grabbed up the unconscious Madeleine and ran as best as I could, not looking behind. We kept running for several metres, hearing the crawling and screeching of the Zencretes through the forest. We turned left, right and centre, following Drenacle in the midst of the adventure. No one fell behind and Kurt and Peter stayed behind forcing back the chasing Zencretes. Drenacle suddenly stopped, frozen dead. We all stopped right behind him as did the Zencretes behind us. I had no idea what was going on. The Zencretes looked frightened. They ran off into the mist and out of sight. Drenacle caught his breath just as about three humanoid like figures dropped down from the trees and surrounded us. They held long bows and swords at us. Drenacle looked up and seconds later, the man who looked like their leader told his men to drop their weapons.

"Don't fire!" He said. His grey hood was not connected to a cloak, but his matching grey long sleeved top. He took a few steps toward us, only taking notice of one of us that was not me.

"Kasomascus, is that really you?"

Kasomascus took her hood off and walked up to him.

"It's great to see you after this long time Phyran."

I wondered who this man was, hoping that he was on our side. Kasomascus had made so many friends, some of which were not allies. I briefly interrupted them as I carried the unconscious Madeleine into view. I was about to tell Phyran what had happened but he spoke first.

"She looks very ill. I have seen this before. Quickly, we must get her healed."

He gestured to two of his men; hooded in the same, closely identical clothing he wore. The only difference was that he looked more formal in dark green and wore a captains steel helmet the shape of an eagle's head on his head under the hood. The two men took Madeleine off my hands. I allowed them to take her freely, concerned more about her life rather than their status in this war. They ran off into the distance, rushing their pace to get Madeleine the help she so desperately needed. Drenacle, Adma, John, the Fellas and I followed Kasomascus, assured she knew where they were going. Most of my hope and worries were on Madeleine. I began to tire and fell behind. Kasomascus and the others were not aware and ran off, leaving me by myself. I tried to call out but could not say a word. Carrying Madeleine all that way must have worn me out too much. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes in a weakened state.

I opened my eyes seconds later and saw the first sight of Phyran's men running up to me. The sun had lowered and I felt little rested. I tried again to get to my feet but attempt seemed futile. At first the men surrounded me, wondering who I was. They then picked me up and carried me inside the huge brick walls of a nearby kingdom I must have been close to. My fate was now in their hands. The thought of that scared me. I had no idea who these people were. They could have been murderers for I knew. It was difficult to keep my eyes open and I wondered what had happened to the others; especially Madeleine. My continued query was where I was. Almost unconscious, I was brought past many large buildings. The sound of panic rushed through the streets. Something was going on.

"Bring him inside." One of the men said. The sound of falling buildings was clearly heard as I came too. For only a second I regained consciousness, only to hear another man ask where they had found me. One of the men leading his men that were carrying me answered.

"Just outside the southeast wall King Jhurgon. He turned up out of nowhere. We don't know who he is. He seems human My King."

I lost slight consciousness and heard the King and his men's orders that I misheard. Straight after they left him, they carried me down some stairs. I became worried and tried to fight back. I fell to the ground out of their grip and was quickly beaten down. I was seriously delirious. The hit did not knock me out but hurt enough to keep me from trying something like that again. In the last part of my ear I could hear the continuing battle taking place outside. Minutes later I saw a caged door open and my body was flung into it. I lied there, unable to do more and watched as the cell door was closed again and the men left, letting me rot. I slowly fell unconscious one last time and that was all I remembered for some time.

**Chapter XXXVI**

**The Ghost that Never Dies**

It must have been a while for I slept. I awoke, the first earshot being of the fight still taking place outside. Still lying on my side facing the left side of the cell, I took in my surroundings. The smell was the worst, of nothing but rat infested jail cells. I hated it, holding my arm over the bottom half of my dirty face. A moonlight shone down on my weak figure and I realised nightfall had come. Lying there, for another couple of minutes I heard a voice.

"So what did they put you in here for? Steal bread from a local merchant? Kill a man?"

I sat up and turned to the cell bars next to me on the right of the cell. There was an elderly man sitting in the corner in the dark. He coughed and I asked him his name.

"Grond, Yeko Grond." He said. My eyes widened and my anger threw me off my feet, causing me to fall on my bottom. I could not believe it. How did I not recognise him? He laughed and coughed a couple more times.

"Are you kidding? How could I be him? He has never seen the inside of a cell."

My heart rate slowed as I sat up again.

"You don't talk much do you? You do know that we will be freed soon."

I wondered what the man meant by that. This place was well guarded. No one could escape, well they could, but not alive. There came a few footsteps from the staircase above and the man told me his name.

"I am Xerakh."

He shut up as the two guards came into view. The place went quiet again and my cell door was opened. Two men picked me up and dragged me out. I could not understand why I was still completely weak. I looked back at Xerakh who sat by the brick dungeon wall and watched. The third man led them back up to the higher parts of the castle, out of the dungeons. I was carried back through slightly familiar corridors, though it was difficult to know for sure. They came to a closed door guarded by two other similar armoured soldiers. The leading man spoke, ordering to see the king. They stepped aside, opening the door and allowed them to enter. The throne room was quite small. My eyes were not set on the spectacle of the room. The king sat in a light grey throne chair metres from the entrance door. In his hands was an item that belonged to me.

"Where did you find this?" The king asked, standing up from his chair.

"He won't speak. He hasn't since we found him." The lead man said. The king asked again, hoping that I would talk. I tried but still was too weakened. Disappointed, the king ordered me to be taken somewhere I was not familiar with. As I was carried back I looked back to see the king examining my staff closely. I wondered how the others were. The men carried me back out of the throne room and down two or three corridors. My wonder went from Adma to where I was being taken next. They came to an unguarded door and opened it. I was thrown to the ground into a slightly lit room, landing on my stomach. I passed out for a couple of seconds and awoke again soon after. A darkened figure picked me up and laid me on the bed at the corner of the room. Once there, they left the room. I was alone with nothing but my thoughts and even that was not promising. In the past quarter of an hour; so it felt like, I was helpless, unable to do anything. The question that kept passing my mind was why. Why had I been so weakened? Had I been struck by the Zencretes poisonous sting unknowingly? These thoughts rushed through my mind as I felt comfortable for the first time in so long. The soft sheets were wonderful and I was at peace. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again. This was what I needed. I did not blame the king for his actions in sending me to the dungeons first. But what changed his mind? Sleep took its toll for needed minutes until I was awoken by something refreshing travelling down my throat. I opened my eyes to see a glimmering face from the light of the candle sitting on the bedside cupboard.

"The water should help." The female said. She looked about the same age of the king and had long green hair having the skin colour of light gold. I closed my eyes and rested again. I was in safe hands. The whole time I was only half asleep, feeling the taste of water being sent down my throat every few minutes. It was exactly what I needed. I was now aware of why I was so weak. I must have been severely dehydrated. It was not until after about another fifteen minutes that I eventually fell asleep.

I opened my eyes hours later to see that the sun had set in the west. Afternoon was almost over and I feared that only I had survived and made it to a safe city. No one was in the room; only I. I sat up and looked out the open old looking bedside window. The cool wind hit my face and felt wonderful. I lied back down to rest a little more. My mouth was not as dry as it had been in the time of late. I knew I could speak once more. The door opened and someone stepped inside. The first thing I noticed was the clear royalty of this figure. He was a cliché king if I had ever seen one. The green cloak was covered in diamonds and gold while his silver shoes glistened in the setting sun. He was familiar and I realised who he was.

"How are you?" He asked. His red eyes stared at my body more than my face as he spoke. Walking over to the window, he looked out of it. I sat up again to get a better look at him. The gold crown on his head lied on top of his short brown hair that covered the back of his light green skin. Only by the colour of his skin, he looked very similar to Phyran. I had only caught a glimpse of Phyran's hand; his skin closely matched the cloak he had worn. This man was different. His skin was much lighter than his cloak. He turned to speak to me again as another bang was heard, causing me to question him first.

"What was that? I have heard that often since my arrival."

He ignored my query and began to ask me a question instead.

"Now that you are looking much better, and you can speak."

"Yes." I answered briefly. He continued, stopping me from asking my same question straight after.

"How did you come into possession of the staff?"

Why did he want to know? Who was he and what would he have done if I did not tell him who I was, or if I did. I was aware of such things going on. No one outside my circle of friends and close allies could be trusted. Even the beasts of this world were not as loyal as they used to be. He asked again.

"Who are you?"

I was afraid to answer and after a few seconds of silence another loud bang was heard, this one sounding much closer than the previous ones. He walked out and left me alone again. I looked out the window to see a large flaming boulder fall down from the sky and hit a nearby building. My question was answered. This city was under siege! Over the next minutes it got darker and the frequent siege attacks ceased. Night had fallen and the enemy's push for victory did not seem as urgent as I had seen in many films back in the future. The door opened again and two guards entered, followed by the woman who had taken care of me.

"Come, his majesty wishes to see you." She said. I got out of the bed and followed both her and the guards, travelling past many doorways. It was a short time until we had retuned back to the large door that entered into the king's throne room. The two guards at the closed door moved aside and opened the door in the process. My eyesight was better and I took in the magnificence of the room more than I had before. The king sat on his throne still and looked at me as the woman bowed to him and stepped to the side of the green carpet below my feet. It lengthened all the way from where I stood, up to the bottom of the stairs of the king's throne. My staff lay up against the left side of the chair and the king asked again, "Who are you? If you don't answer you will be taken down to the dungeons and kept there until you cooperate."

I had been there once and I was not going to back down.

"You're majesty. How I ended up in your hands is beyond me. I can tell you that I want one answer and if it is given then I will cooperate."

The king did not look too impressed with my proposition. I feared I had driven my confidence too far. I had regained my strength and felt the connection of the staff wanting to be back with its master. I looked from my staff and back to the king, still sitting peacefully in his chair. His face was not of peace. He got up from his chair and grabbed my staff, holding it in his hands.

"You're wasting my time. I will only ask this one more time. How did this end up in your possession?"

He held the staff out, pointing it at me. I hoped my belief was not in vain. That staff had been in my possession for some time. It answered only to the possessor with the power of the Evil One himself. Several seconds passed and the king was losing patience. I said nothing for I did not trust him. He ignored me once and would do it again. The staff began to shake in his hand. At first I thought it was his doing. Then I saw the surprise in his eyes. The woman at my side gave the same worried look. The staff flipped quickly out of the king's grip and landed in my grasp.

"Guards; arrest him!" He yelled. In the quick seconds that followed the staff was disarmed from my right hand and fell to the ground. The two guards grabbed each of my hands and held them behind my back. I looked at the king with anger.

"Take him to the dungeons. I will decide what will happen to him in the meantime."

One of the guards knocked me out and the next thing I knew I was back in the dungeon cell with a headache.

"So they brought you back… Typical."

I got up but did not get to my feet. I only sat on the hard ground inside the cell. The first thing I realised was that my cloak was stripped off me. Only the black top, bottoms and shoes covered me. Xerakh seemed to be the only friend I had made all this time. I told him everything that happened right down to the last detail. I had a habit of that. Xerakh was impressed with my defiance against the king but feared the outcome.

"What do you mean outcome?" I asked him. He looked up at me with an unsure look.

"Defiance against the king of Grandunge is a sign of treason. The punishment for treason is death."

I had realised two mistakes I had made. This was Grandunge; the place I had been told about for some time? The place we were travelling to? I had defied the king and therefore have ended up with the death penalty? I had made mistakes in the past but this one was the most costly. I was only happy that I had healed enough to hold out for any fight that would hopefully take place soon. What was done was done. I could only pass on to plan for the coming fate I had pulled myself into. Instead of letting fear get the better of me I had something up my sleeve that would work. I then heard a guard come down the stairs. He threw food through the cage at each prisoner, sending the food onto the dirty ground. Many prisoners on the other side of the dungeon craved it. They ate what they could find. I thought I would never end up in such a situation as this. Xerakh told me that I should eat as well. He also did the same. I watched, disgusted. I wondered if I could get back to the safety of royalty or if my chance had passed. I did what I could and ate bits of bread off the ground. Afterwards Xerakh and I talked and soon after the moonlight disappeared behind the clouds, leaving us in complete darkness. There, I lied on the ground and tried to sleep. I believed that my actions went too far to gain redemption and free myself from this hell. This place was terrible and the worst was yet to come. The night was still. I eventually slept, only to dream of those I missed, my life somewhat passing my eyes again. I felt as though I was waking up every few hours. A couple of prisoners snored and the next wave of sleep hardened to arrive. While I slept I had wonderful dreams until at long last they were disturbed by the collapse of the city buildings outside. The sun passed over my body through the cage window. The enemy struck again and I was surprised that the king had time for things such as this to worry about when his kingdom was under attack so often. Footsteps were heard from the stairs and two guards came down into view. They opened my cell door and dragged me out. Like before, I looked back at Xerakh as he sat against that same brick wall. I thought I was being taken back to the king's throne room, but was wrong when I was carried past there and down about three hallways, dimly lit with torches. The guards dragged me to a dark room. I was thrown inside and believed something more. The end was near. Without warning I had entered my final battle. I could not see a thing. I thought back to my last wonderful time with Adma as the area in front of where I stood slowly opened. I walked out. It was a large arena, very different to the Red Shroud's or the Frierursh's. The walls around extended higher and millions of spectators watched from above. To the high left of where I entered the king sat in his throne identical to throne room's chair. A younger looking man announced over everyone my punishment.

"Welcome everyone to the execution of this traitor of the great King Jhurgon!"

The crowd cheered and I became worried. Then I saw my staff sitting beside King Jhurgon's throne. His advisor said nothing more and the execution began immediately. The two large doors down the other end opened and two Zencretes ran out. They were not that large but still a major threat nonetheless. At first they minded their own business. That was not long lasting. They faced each other until one had taken sight of me. I was ready for anything. I hoped that my plan would work. These creatures were based on two well-known animals from my home planet; both of which were scared of fire. With that in mind I created fire in both my hands and blazed the ground in front of them in flames. They stayed back and soon the fire disappeared. I struck again and they stayed back. The crowd cheered less. They were not happy with my advance. I had a smile on my face and blazed them again. They jumped away and crawled along the walls, staying as far away from the fire as possible. I shot blasts of energy next, hitting them off the wall. I created another blaze of fire under where they fell. They turned into ash and the crowd cheered; this time for me. The king gestured to one of his men and the doors opened again. There was a large roar from within the darkness and I was afraid. The creature revealed itself. Its large feet were followed by the long legs, a long scaly body and a quite large head; fierce as anything. Horns and spikes covered most of its blue body. The dragon roared again, sending a blaze of fire into the sky before looking back down at me with its flaring yellow beady eyes. Its neck was chained by a large long silver chain that disappeared back into the door from which it came.

"This is going to be easy." I said to myself. I was known as the Dragon Master so I would be able to speak with this beast. I waited to hear its voice so I could speak with it but none came. Instead the dragon breathed a blast of fire at me from its mouth. I blocked it with my own fire. This only angered it and it tried again. This time, instead of blocking the blast, I jumped out of the way. The crowd cheered over and over. I knew it was because of the entertainment, not for me or the dragon that now stood against me. I had no idea why it attacked me. It must have been controlled by King Jhurgon. That was the only conclusion I could come to. I tried to speak to it through my mind but it did not work. It then attempted to step on me with its right foot but missed as I dodged it in the last second. In the confusion I looked up and caught a glimpse of hope. Three men jumped off the top of the wall and landed by my side in the arena.

"It's good to see that you survived this long Michael." Kurt said. His sword was left in his belt pocket as were Andrew's and Peter's. I was relieved to see them. They had made it. The dragon cared not for the intruders. It would finish them as well. It struck with a bite this time and missed as the four of us jumped out of the way.

"I need my staff! It's the only thing that can stop this madness!" I yelled. Andrew looked to where I was pointing. The dragon sent a blaze of fire his way. A circle of shadow appeared around him and he disappeared, appearing seconds later, far away from the blast of fire. The king's arena was well guarded. King Jhurgon watched; waiting for the dragon to finish what had been started. Out of nowhere a yell came out. I looked to where it had arisen to see Xerakh throw my staff into the air, causing to land right in front of me inside the arena. As it fell the dragon tried to grab it with its large long mouth. Luckily for me, it missed. I saw at the king's throne area where Xerakh smiled at his success; although it was made in vain. A blade pierced through his chest and he fell off the edge, right into the arena below. A tear ran down my eye. He was a great man and had helped me greatly in his last breath. The dragon swiped me with its thin, horned, long scaly tail and I jumped out of its path right in front of my staff. The dragon was aware of this. It turned my way. I quickly grabbed my staff lying flat on the ground and shot a fire ball with it. It missed the dragon and the Fellas thought my aim was out. I on the other hand knew what I was aiming for. Noticing the weakest link; the dead body now lying on the ground in the arena, the dragon headed straight for it as an easy meal. I quickly realised what the dragon was after and ran for Xerakh's body. I dived to the ground, landing just before the dead body. The dragon went to eat him as I blasted a shot of energy at the side of its face. Angered by its failure in a tasty meal it faced me, roaring loudly. I got to my feet and stood there. I kept my staff held in place, pointing right at it. A little fear passed me and yet I stood my ground. The only thing standing between the dragon and Xerakh was me. I wanted that. In one yell I felt a presence come over me and like a few other times, my mind was blank. Something had yet again overtaken me. It lasted for several minutes and when I came back too, the dragon was gone and the audience deserted. Andrew was at my side. I weakly got to my feet again. I had been on my knees so I thought at first.

"What was that? I had never seen such a thing." He said, helping me stand upright.

"I have." Drenacle said, coming up behind us. Madeleine and Adma both stayed in the stands above the arena. In the next few seconds they were grabbed by a few of the king's guards. He was outraged and surprised most of all. Peter and Andrew helped me back inside, their arms over the back of my shoulders. We followed Drenacle back to the king's throne room. On the way Drenacle said nothing. Andrew knew why and told me.

"None of this should have happened. The dragon flew off when you freed it. We heard what happened before that and things have gotten worse… for you."

I feared such a thing. I was being executed for talking against the king and not revealing wanted information. Once we got to the throne room entrance, Drenacle told us to stay outside. He on the other hand headed inside and the doors were closed on us.

Minutes turned into hours and those hours passed slowly. We sat on the seat opposite the throne room doors and talked amongst each other while we waited. The Fellas told me what happened while we waited for Drenacle to return, hoping that he could get us out of this mess. I felt bad for all of this. By what I was told I had worsened these matters. What happened in the arena was what had been seen before. The dark shadow covered my entire body and the same dark creature shot a massive fire ball that broke right through the chain holding the dragon. It flew off out of the arena and out of sight.

"It looked fearful also when you turned into the Evil One or whatever you did. We were scared of it." Kurt said.

"Even Adma was afraid. She told me about the time it happened at The Red Shroud. Even to this day she knew it was not a good idea to come between you and that thing." Andrew added. From his word on that, I remembered that incident. There was a difference though. That first time I had certain control over it. I was conscious enough to fight it. These passed times I had slightly passed out from it. I told the Fellas about this. They became quite intrigued, especially Andrew. Somehow he was aware of it.

"You were like gone completely Michael. Your mind was not in your body."

That was worrying. Kurt then suggested something.

"I think you should stop trying to go ultimate T.E.O until you know what this is or you know how to control it at least."

I nodded and agreed strongly on that idea. The sun was setting and the day was ending. Drenacle had yet to return. The healer woman met us. She advised us to follow her. The Fellas looked unsure at first but followed my lead. I trusted her and that was enough to go on. We travelled past about three other corridors before coming to a fourth From there we headed down a staircase and into another corridor with multiple doors within it.

"These will be your quarters tonight. The unlocked doors are vacant. Your friends are waiting for you. Good night." She said. She headed back up stairs and left us to go to bed. Hearing our quiet voices, Adma and Madeleine came out of one of the vacant rooms on the left and came up to us. Adma hugged me first before Madeleine also did. I was glad to see her looking better. Andrew and Kurt were both about to say something that I would not want to hear. I mouthed the words "shut up" to them. After that Peter asked them what happened to them after all the action.

"We saw you two get captured by the king's guards. Where did they take you?"

Madeleine was the first to reply and Adma stood next to me listening.

"We ended up being taken to the throne room and left there for a while. Drenacle turned up and spoke with the king. After that he ordered his guards to take us out and we were brought to the healer whom took us down to these bedroom chambers. The beds are really great."

This led me to ask what they had heard, if they heard anything from Drenacle and the king's conversation. Unfortunately Madeleine mentioned that they were sent out before Drenacle and the king began their meeting. It was good to see that they had not ended up in the dungeons; or even us at that. Madeleine was a little tired and went off to bed. The Fellas also did the same. It had been a big day. Adma and I were the last to go to bed. She was pleased to see me alive and well. I told her everything that happened and how I somehow ended up just outside Grandunge. She was concerned about my safety as I was concerned for hers. We eventually went to sleep. Madeleine was right. The soft sheets on the bed were wonderful.

**Chapter XXXVII**

**Siege of Grandunge**

I awoke before anyone else the next morning. My ability to sleep was flawed. Adma lay fast asleep by my side under the nice warm sheets. Making sure I did not wake her from her pleasant slumber I quietly sat up and got out of bed. I got dressed in my cloak over my black top and bottoms and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible. It was still close to dark. The bedroom chamber corridors were mostly left in darkness besides the torches that only lit up some parts; just enough to easily journey through them. I did not know where I was going, only that it felt right. My gut instinct was working on something and I did not know at the time, but it would be big. I got to the end of the corridor and turned left. In my conscious mind I was lost yet my unconsciousness said otherwise. I headed through another couple of corridors. At last I was at a place that I felt a familiarity, or so it looked familiar. I was getting closer to the higher levels of the castle. I could feel the fresh air hit my warm face. Next thing I heard was the sound of the siege taking place outside the kingdom walls. In this heightened state my shadow felt a presence behind me. I turned quickly and found Drenacle standing there.

"What are you doing up Michael?" He asked straight away. I told him I was just out for a morning walk. The sound of early siege told me it was that time. I then asked him how the meeting went between him and the king. He said nothing as another presence entered the corridor.

"So the rumours are true. The Evil One has returned, and in the form of a mere young man."

He bowed before me and Drenacle told him to get to his feet, adding that this was not the time for introductions. This worried me. The siege had increased since the past few days of my arrival. Something was going to happen. We returned to the throne room and met with about ten of the king's lieutenants. They were all armoured so much that the colour of their skin was not visible. The king turned my attention to the matter at hand. He stated a fair bit of information that interested me greatly.

"We believe this attack has risen from the west. The Glacian armies of the Triangle of Ice Kings have declared war against us. Our retaliation has stood for a while but I still fear the worst to come." He said. One of his lieutenants came forward and revealed some more information I knew to be true.

"Some of the Glacian men have had weapons not known to our world but to the world before this; or after us." He began, removing his helmet and showing his light red skin over his middle aged face and short dark hair on top of his head. I ordered him to continue.

"The attacks have lasted days but their forces have been held back. We fear that may change."

This worried me further as he continued.

"We were lucky to take a hostage and interrogate him."

I stopped him there and asked to be taken to this man. If anyone was going to obtain the correct information from the enemy, it would be me. The king asked me to leave as the sun came through the small window on the right side of the room. With that came the continuing siege. The king was concerned about the damage the catapult's boulders were doing to the kingdom's buildings. It was the only attack that his men had not been able to repel. It had to be stopped most of all. Drenacle left the room, leaving the king, his lieutenants and I in the throne room, continuing on with the plan to repel this nonstop attack. Enough was enough and Grandunge now had a 'secret weapon' of its own as the king called it.

"We have the Evil One." King Jhurgon answered after I asked him what he was talking about. He asked for my help him. It was just in time. The doors opened again and Drenacle returned. He was not alone.

"Not only do we have the Evil One but we also have super powered friends as well. I suggest we send a signal fire to our allies waiting in the east."

The king thought for a bit, unsure of whether to or not. I had no idea who these allies were but I knew if we were to have any chance of victory we would need all the help we could obtain. The king saw the look in my eyes and agreed. He ordered two of his lieutenants to take care of calling for help while he sent two others to oversee the progress of withholding the siege advance. The Fellas were standing with Drenacle. They listened and said nothing the whole time, only awaiting orders. Soon all who were left in the throne room were King Jhurgon, Drenacle, the Fellas and I as well as three of the king's remaining lieutenants. Another building collapsed. Our time to act would be very soon. The king was about to update us on the current situation in more detail but was interrupted by the throne room doors flying wide open and a soldier running in. Afraid it was an enemy, I turned and held my hand up, ready to shoot them with a blast of energy. Drenacle pushed my hand down. I stood down. King Jhurgon allowed for this man to speak, adding to make it quick.

"The prisoner keeps speaking of his Lord; the Evil One." He said. I asked King Jhurgon again to see this prisoner. If he wanted me, then so be it. Jhurgon told his soldier to take me to the dungeons, this time not to put me in there. It was strange for the prisoner to start speaking of me. Had he known of my presence or was it just coincidence? I followed the soldier through the many familiar corridors, reminded of the first time I was carried through here. Finally we came to the staircase and headed lower into the dungeons. As we passed the cell where I was kept, memory of my time came back to me along with Xerakh being in the cell next to it. This time we passed these cells and continued further than I had been before. The place got more hot and humid as we headed much, much deeper. The soldier took a left turn and came to closed wooden door on the right at the end that turned to another corridor. Even the dungeons at Lafiraveind were not this large. The soldier opened the door and let me go inside. He on the other hand closed the door behind me and guarded outside. It was quite dark inside. All I heard was someone.

"So he finally arrives. First Lafiraveind falls then the world. Hail world of ice."

The door opened again and the light showed a dead ice covered body lying before me. The soldier came back in, not surprised by the outcome.

"So he finally fell. It was about time."

I ignored his words, thinking more about the ice soldier's words. Something was coming as I had feared for such a long time. Two guards came in afterwards and removed the dead filth. The solider asked me what his last words were, breaking my deep thought. Without another word being said, a deafening crash was heard just outside. I left the cell, running back up the stairs and through the corridors. I was hurrying back to the throne room. I finally got to the throne room and at the same time, one of King Jhurgon's soldiers was coming the other way, deeply out of breath. Before he could enter I asked him why he was in such a rush to speak with the king. His news was indeed concerning. The throne room doors opened and King Jhurgon walked out.

"I am aware of what this man has to tell me. Your friend Andrew mentioned it from inside my throne room walls."

I was reminded of Andrew's telekinetic ability and therefore was not surprised. I changed the subject and was about to speak, except I was interrupted by the king himself. He was not too happy.

"In these times of war I expect information to be brought straight to me and no one else. You interrupted that flow."

The soldier bowed to his king and I apologised for my actions. We were both invited back into the throne room and the doors were closed behind us. King Jhurgon returned to his chair and brought the latest news to all of our attention. He allowed his soldier to inform us.

"The enemy have gradually pushing their forces strongly and are preparing to take the south west quarters. We also have had sight of advancing towers that are to be used to take the kingdom walls."

As I had thought before, this was even more concerning. For some reason this sudden strike was not surprising. My arrival at Grandunge and meeting with the captured soldier was what the Glaician's wanted. Obviously Lord Frostbite wanted me to see this. Two of King Jhurgon's lieutenants barged in. They informed the king about the several siege towers placed on the kingdom walls. The end was coming. They were being overrun very quickly. Thinking immediately, he sent one of his lieutenant's back to the wall. Drenacle ordered Peter and Kurt to go with them. They left straight away and I wished them luck. I knew they could do it. All this time I had not said a word of the captive's last words. Andrew though brought it up.

"Michael knows what Frostbite's plan is. He heard it from the captive's final words."

Sometimes I hated the fact Andrew could read other people's minds. It was relieving that he never controlled it when it came to any of us. Everyone turned to me and waited for me to explain.

"His last words were, _'First Lafiraveind falls then the world. Hail world of ice'_. I don't completely understand it but-"

"He plans to turn the planet into complete ice." Drenacle said. "... and Grandunge is just the beginning."

There was a short silence before King Jhurgon suggested for this to be left for the time being. More pressing issues were current.

"This changes everything. We have to press this attack before revealing this information."

The remaining lieutenant spoke before anyone else could, saying that all along the western castle walls, the Glaicians had siege towers. This made matters worse. The western wall was so long and it would be impossible to keep all of the walls withheld from the enemy for long. We dispatched from the throne room and headed straight towards the top of the castle to get a reasonable look at the situation. From there the sight was amazing and terrifying. Over to the west the news given minutes earlier was now clear fact. The top of large solid ice coloured siege towers stood before the kingdom walls. Adma, Madeleine and the king's female healer joined us shortly after. Adma came to my side. I turned to see it was her before then noticing the others as well. We could see many of King Jhurgon's soldiers armoured in strong metal over green and brown. Archers shot from afar, helping in the push back against the Glaician advance. It would not be enough. I called Andrew to come with me. We made our way back down through the bricked castle and to the west walls to help the others. With being metres away Andrew stopped me in my tracks.

"What are you doing Michael? You need your staff of all things. Also what are you going to do? They have taken the wall. Peter and Kurt have pulled back to the bottom of the wall."

I put my head down, staring at my feet. He was right. I only wanted to do something to take part and have a chance in stopping the quick approaching enemy.

"You're right Andrew. I was so caught up in my own mind I haven't thought this through."

He put his hand gently on my left shoulder and I cleared my mind. Seconds later I put my right arm out straight and closed my eyes; my hand wide open, ready to catch something. Andrew was left confused in what I was doing yet I on the other hand was completely sure my plan would work. In a lot of luck I was. The feeling of my staff was in my hand.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked."

"Not really."

I opened my eyes again to see Drenacle standing next to me.

"I saw it still sitting in the king's throne room so I grabbed it." He said. I was a little disappointed but happy nonetheless. Now it was time to kick some butt as it would have been said back in the future. I nodded at Drenacle. I began to run to where the action was before being stopped yet again.

"Michael!"

I turned around and found Adma and Madeleine both suited up a in their desert clothing with sword and shield in hand and bow on their backs. I was not so sure about them going with me into war, although in times like these we needed all we could get. A smile came across my face, happy that they both were ready and raring to get their hands dirty. I led the way, Drenacle, Andrew, Adma, Madeleine and the reinforcements of the kings own soldiers following. It was only half a minute later when we reached the bottom of the walls after passing many destroyed buildings in the city. Glaician men came down the stairway and met Kurt, Peter and the king's soldiers below. My first sight was of Peter and Kurt, fighting side by side in their Lafiraveind armour and clothing. Kurt manipulated the stairwell to shake, causing few of the Glaician men to fall off. That did not keep them at bay. I ran down and began to fight my way through the enemy, fighting to get to Kurt and Peter. I shot many blasts of energy at them while also shooting fire balls from my staff. Andrew stood by my side. He was fighting to his last breath as we both pushed forward. I got the feeling there was no use. The enemy's forces still pushed forward and as long as their siege towers stayed firm, we would fight till the end of days before taking back the walls, let alone the city. Kurt, Peter and Adma fought in a small group, watching each other's backs and our strength matched that of our adversary. It was only in the first hour of that afternoon that we seemed to have luck. As the sun rose right above the kingdom, it dawned on the battle and seemed to have weakened the Glaician soldiers. Still they were difficult in their dark heavy armour. I had seen the hundreds of soldiers that were sent, afraid that our luck would not be so in vain. I shot blasts of energy and fire at far approaching men while hitting any that got closer with my staff. It must have been made out of some special type of wood for it did not break easily and was very effective. All through this I concentrated on the battle at hand, ensuring utmost victory.

Day soon turned to afternoon. The temperature began to slowly drop and it was not long before our short conquest of retaking the walls would turn its tide. After the next half an hour I had led my friends and King Jhurgon's men up the stairs and to the top of the wall, allowing me to burn the multiple siege towers to the ground. The multiple boulders that were flung repeatedly from the enemy's catapults worsened matters. Most of the kingdom's buildings were knocked right down to the ground. I was glad to know an evacuation had been implemented days before; that was how I was found by King Jhurgon's men. The Triangle of Ice King's reason for such a great siege was still unclear. Just like every other event in my past, it was not worth worrying over at this time. Standing upon the wall, dead ice soldiers at my feet and all over the walls was a sight to behold. Many large trees stood over the land outside the kingdom's walls and along with it was the sight of the hundreds of ice soldiers as well as the numerous catapults and siege towers. The sight was scary. There was no way to beat such a huge army let alone last from holding the wall for even another ten minutes.

"Whoa, that's a lot of men." Kurt said as soon as he saw what I had seen. Our hope began to fade and another catapulted boulder landed just behind us at the bottom of the stairs, sadly toppling about five of King Jhurgon's soldiers. It was devastating and brought the realisation of the seriousness. The sun descended over the ice covered mountain over to the west and nightfall was quick to come. With it came the worst hours of our lives. The boulders were lit on fire. We were not out of it for some time. The siege towers fast approached. I set as many on fire as I could. Our fear increased too much. Though the fire damaged the towers, the enemy was ready for it. The lieutenant leading the archers and soldiers ordered for flaming arrows to be used. Without being told, the archers shot the flaming arrows straight at the towers. It made me happy not to be the only one having to. I was tired and the lieutenant suggested me to rest for the time being. He was sure to hold it for quite a while. Then clouds darkened and the men fighting outside the wall fell back.

"It's going to be a long night My Lord." The lieutenant said. That was the first sign. Confused of his meaning, I asked him. One of the archers answered my question instead.

"Glaicians are stronger at night. They are able to last longer at night than in the day. I thought you would know this."

I told him I was not aware. He apologised for his comment. After that I looked out again, only being able to see the blazing towers for seconds before they were put out by the Glaician soldiers. At the same time the towers were closing in again on the walls. The outlines of the towers height was all that could be seen in the shadow of night. They hit the wall again and time repeated itself. This time I was here. I could feel the cold on my face. It was very different compared to the nights over in the Fire-Heat region. The doors on the siege towers dropped and as expected tens of Glaician men left it, fighting down the Grandunge pikemen ready for them. The archers also turned their attention to the new threat and many fell from the strike of the enemy's blades. In a matter of minutes the walls were again overrun.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK TO THE BOTTOM WALLS!" Drenacle yelled, ordering the men. The lieutenant had fallen in battle and he was in charge. I was happy that I was not in charge. There was so much responsibility brought with it. Any wrong move could cost us everything. Adma and Madeleine, the only archers left were the first to get off of the wall. They shot arrows at the advancing men, protecting us while we headed down the stairs and joined them. There was no way that we would be able to hold the walls now. Along with the archer's protection, Kurt also manipulated the ground to keep the enemy back. Luckily we were able to hold them there as more of our reinforcements turned up to help. About fifteen more Grandunge soldiers led by another lieutenant arrived just in time. It still was not enough and soon we had to draw back to the upper kingdom. By the way we were going the kingdom would be completely overrun by dawn.

"What are we going to do? They've taken the outer kingdom walls for god sakes!" I said to Drenacle, falling back to a safer location with the others. His concern met mine. We had made it to a safe point behind an inner gate, sealed to keep out the enemy. Adma stayed close to me, afraid for her life as well as mine. Archers stood on top of the closed gate. They fought back the soldier from sending down the gate. From our position, we could only hear the banging from the battering ram. We had been informed that the outer gates had been breached. The night continued slowly. The only hope left was the expectation of the arrival of our reinforcements from outside the kingdom. The wonder was where these reinforcements were going to come from, when they would get here to turn the tides of the battle and who these reinforcements were. The battering ram became louder and the gate sounded like it was cracking under the pressure. I was beginning to think about not getting out of this alive. Andrew came to my aid in my head.

_"Don't fear the worst. There is still a way out Michael and you of all people have to stay in one piece."_ His voice said. I was grateful that he was here and had the power of telekinesis. There was another bang on the gate and it was clear that they were now breaking through. The only choice left was to retreat back to the castle. King Jhurgon never wanted it to come to this. There was no other way. We were close to losing this battle. The bang suddenly stopped and something else could be heard in the distance. As it drew closer it was simple. A horn was blown and one that was like none other. A smile came across Drenacle's face.

"Finally, help has arrived, and not too soon."

I wondered who would answer the call of Grandunge at such a time. Andrew knew exactly who it was and told me.

_"Forces have come from the south Michael; Nichad's army from the lower Forest-Jungle region."_

The enemy ignored this arrival for the time being and focused on smashing down the door. One of the archers on top of the gate fell leaving the other one whom unfortunately fell afterwards. We had no defence left. There were two more bangs on the gate and it finally gave through. The sight of the battering ram had worked. That was the last of the battering ram to be used. I was relieved, believing that they were going to fall back to fight the bigger threat outside the walls. There was a few seconds of silence before the yelling and fighting between the remaining Glaician army and the army of Great Hunters.

"At least they're holding off now." I said.

"Perhaps they're giving up on taking the kingdom." Kurt said.

"That's doubtful. There is no way they would give up. Something's not right." Drenacle said, adding his own worry to the group. I had spoken too soon. The banging on the gate started up again, more and more frequent. They were either just trying to kick down the door or using more than one battering ram. It was difficult to know for sure. I got to my feet and the remaining thirteen of us stood ready to fight. The next fight began quickly and Drenacle stayed by my side, sending the enemy into the darkness created under them. I did the same, using my shadow grab to take their swords from them. This gave us the advantage. Without their swords, our men were able to take them down easier. The enemy still came and I concentrated, trying the final stand that would allow us to win this fight. I blacked out again for a couple of seconds. In my unconscious state, I tried to find my way back to consciousness. It was no use. I had no control. It was not understandable. I had done it once before so why could I not do it again? I was in the unconscious state for longer than before. When I finally came too, a lot had changed.

"Why don't you try hitting him?" I heard Kurt say.

"Why don't you kiss him back to life Adma?" Peter said as I slowly opened my eyes. Adma looked worried. I had seen that look on her face before. She was obviously reminded of the first time she had seen me turn into that evil monster.

"Are you alright? At least it worked." Someone slightly familiar said. At first I thought it was Nichad but then came to realise it was someone I had not seen in days.

"You're lucky My Lord. A stunt like that almost costed you your life." Yedhta said.

I sat up and realised I was not in the kingdom anymore. Drenacle then told me what happened.

"You had all this shadow around you and you took out every single Glaician soldier right up to the front gate. I found you there unconscious."

Adma hugged me, glad I was still alive. I was not as happy. I still could not sustain control of the power of the Evil One. Yedhta's army and the remaining Grandunge men pushed back the Glaicians. The front gate and outer kingdom walls were taken back and the Glaician army had retreated. The battle was over. Another blown horn came from the south and the second lot of reinforcements arrived. Now that the kingdom of Grandunge was again safe, King Jhurgon arrived with two of his lieutenants and a few more of his men. At the same time, the reinforcements showed to be who Drenacle thought it was in the first place along with a few Frierursh soldiers led by Blaze and Lyn. Andrew ran past me, went up and hugged Lyn. Nichad, Mysse and the others walked past them and met with King Jhurgon and us.

"It is great to see our message got through." King Jhurgon said. I thought they were a little too late seeing that Yedhta's reinforcements had already helped retake Grandunge. Now that peace had returned, the leaders; Nichad, Yedhta, Mysse, Blaze, Lyn, the Fellas, Adma, Madeleine and I headed up to the throne room at the castle to speak about the final journey and hopefully the end to all of this. All that remained were many dead bodies. It would take a lot of cleaning before Grandunge was back to its working self again. There was one question remaining; where was the Black Knight? Where was my brother?

**Chapter XXXVIII**

**Training**

It was a long walk back to the castle. No one said a word. The morning sun blazed overhead and the real damage dealt was now clearly able to be seen. The dead bodies lying all over the kingdom was devastating. There was no surprise that so much silence came over the kingdom shortly after the aftermath. The remaining survivors picked up the remains and burned them in the city streets. King Jhurgon watched as his men did so. It was impossible to know for sure the number of men that were lost. We made it to the castle and King Jhurgon's lieutenants guarded the front gate to the castle itself as the rest of us entered. We travelled through the numerous corridors before making it back to the king's throne room once more. A couple of wooden tables and a fair few chairs had been put in there on both the right and left side of the room in the area behind the king's chair. The king's chair was moved and placed at the end of the table. King Jhurgon sat in that seat and gestured each of us to sit at the table. A magical wall appeared along the line of where the King's chair originally was. Obviously the king wanted privacy for this meeting. Drenacle sat in the chair at the right of King Jhurgon and Yedhta sat on the left of him. Nichad sat next to Yedhta and Blaze seated himself next to Drenacle. The rest of us stood around and listened.

"This attack was clearly intentional. The Evil One is at fault for it." King Jhurgon began. I was taken aback by this accusation, yet understood what he meant. The evidence of that was clear enough.

"There's no use blaming people at this point. What's done is done. The attack on your kingdom began days before the Evil One's arrival." Drenacle protested, sticking up for me in the process. King Jhurgon fell silent. The two lieutenants standing by his side stood their ground but did not move unless needing to. Everyone was allowed to have their own opinion in this informal meeting. No authority was present or needed. It was my turn to speak.

"This attack tested the potential of our strength and unity. We need to take the fight to the Triangle of Ice Kings and end this war. Frostbite has shown his hand and revealed his plans to us."

A few seconds of silence passed over the now smaller throne room. They had listened but the question was whether they would respect my words or ignore it. Drenacle then told them that I had seen a lot and been through so much. At first, I thought I was going to be asked to stay quiet, but then luck was on my side as Drenacle agreed with me. King Jhurgon was the one to decide the final vote and there was one concern I had not foreseen.

"The idea is perfect My Lord T.E.O..." He began. I smiled before the downside showed its dirty hand. "... but we have had much loss from the Grandunge siege alone. Would you want several more to follow that?"

Many of the others nodded in agreement. I told them that all I had been through and no matter what my fate would end in saving Firaciend from Frostbite and the threat he posed. I was ready to do what I had to ensure that end was met. Drenacle did not and protested against it.

"You're not ready for it Michael. You may have powers of the Evil One himself. But you have not been able to reach the full potential... I don't know if or when you will be able to."

Everyone agreed with him, even each of the Fellas, Adma, Madeleine and Lyn. A part of me agreed as well. I stayed quiet though.

"The Frierursh and Flarsheroth forces will be awaiting our arrival on the other side of the Frost Mountains and you're debating about things that have already been arranged?" Blaze said. Now I was intrigued. I was not aware of more reinforcements waiting for us. The only thing I wondered was where these Frost Mountains were. It brought the next question from me.

"So what was this meeting for then?"

Lyn, standing next to Andrew with her arm wrapped around his left arm.

"Not everyone here agrees with the decision to take the battle to the enemy. Those who have been in the 'abyss' would not want to return. The terrain in the Frozen-Ice region is treacherous. Only the local Glaicians can survive it. We who are from the warmer lands are not used to it. Therefore, as I said, we fall quickly from it." King Jhurgon added. That was a lot to take in. I respected all their concern just as more information was brought. The door at the back of the throne room opened and one of Jhurgon's men walked up to him and whispered something in his ear before leaving straight after. Andrew's voice came into my head and he told me what it was about. Spies had returned with very interesting information. King Jhurgon brought up the information to the eleven of us anyway.

"It has just been brought to my attention that spies have reported that the Glaician army that attacked this kingdom are standing their ground within the Frost Mountains along the border of the Frozen-Ice and Forest-Jungle Region."

All this information did was stirred up more concern. This meeting was taking longer than any of us anticipated. There was another surprise yet to come. An argument broke out and even Jhurgon's guards could not settle everyone down. This was wasting time. People were awaiting our arrival as soon as possible. If we were to get anywhere, then I had to intervene. Over the commotion at the table, I asked Andrew to connect my mind with theirs. Knowing what I was thinking, he was one step ahead of me. Once he had the connection, he nodded to me.

_"Cut it out! We don't have time for this!" _I yelled in my mind. The commotion stopped and silence fell again.

"You never said that the Evil One had the power of telepathy Drenacle." King Jhurgon said. Drenacle gave a confused look and I told them the truth.

"I'm not the telepath. Sir Andrew is."

Andrew took a step forward so he could be seen by everyone. Now that control was returned, it was time to take charge.

"I understand that survival may not be evident in this case, but it needs to be done. This is the chance that we've been waiting for.-"

"He's right." Someone interrupted. Every leader got up from their seat and drew their bows and swords, aiming straight at this new individual who had appeared out of nowhere. He was cloaked in completely black clothing, his face hidden by his black hood. I recognised this stranger immediately. The king's men held their bows, the arrows pulled back on the string ready to fire. King Jhurgon had his hand up, ready to give the order to fire at him. He wanted answers first.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jhurgon asked him. I knew this man could take care of himself. I wanted to see how he was going to handle this. He put his arms out straight and in a second everyone's weapons fell out of their hands and hit the ground. King Jhurgon called in more men and they too fell to the ground. That was not the work of the stranger, but of Andrew.

"What is this?" King Jhurgon asked, wanting answers. He quickly realised that the attack on his reinforcements was from a telepath, leading him to turn to Andrew first.

"Michael knows who this man is. Mysse and Nichad also do."

Now the attention was turned to me and I did not like it one bit. I gave Andrew a mean look. The stranger introduced himself without an apology for disarming them all. He's reason for being outside his jurisdiction was unknown. I could not figure it out. He explained.

"I am Black Fire; the original Evil One..." He began. Madeleine, Adma and Lyn all gasped and the leaders were taken aback. I also was. I was told the legend of the Evil One and saw it myself. He lied to me. Black Fire continued when silence came back after the big surprise.

"I have come to do the last thing I need to complete my fate. To complete his destiny, Michael needs to unleash the ultimate power within him and control it."

Everyone in the room was a believer in the Evil One, seen the ultimate power unleashed and knew the legend like a fact of life. No one was prepared for this, not even me. The meeting was ended there as midday came around. Only the leaders and Black Fire would meet again that night.

After lunch I caught up with Adma in the courtyard. She was sitting on the seat in the peace and quiet of the kingdom overlooking the nearby rubble that was once a city building. It was like that lately. Most of the inhabitants had evacuated. That left the whole place to feel like a ghost town. I walked up and sat down next to her. She jumped when she saw me in the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hey." She said. I replied in kind and looked at the same rubble as she had her eyes on. I knew she was relieved for the battle to be over and could not wait for the war to come to the same finale. I looked from the rubble to her and asked her something that had confused me.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering why I was just staring at her. That was not the time for cute gestures of staring into one another's eyes. I got to my question straight away.

"I saw you shoot those arrows. I never thought you would be that accurate."

She blushed at my compliment and then the next question almost came. She got to the point before I could ask, answering it then and there.

"I was trained by Drenacle when you went missing." She said. Speaking of which, I asked her how they ended up at Grandunge and where John was. He had not been around for such a while. Adma then explained, informing me first that John had gone to the docks at the base of the southern Frozen-Ice region with Kasomascus to meet with the Frierursh and Flarsheroth forces while we made it to Grandunge. As for their arrival, they believed that I had been taken by the Zencretes.

"Phyran sent out a few scouts. None had found you. He assumed the worst and brought us here to hold back the siege."

A couple of tears fell from her left eye as she said this. I hugged her also glad I had not met that fate. As we hugged I felt so happy to have in my arms again. It felt like a millennia being away from one another. The Fellas came to see us, somewhat ruining the wonderful, romantic moment.

"I told you guys it wouldn't be hard to find him." Andrew said. Kurt stood beside him on one side and Peter on the other.

"What do you guys want?" Adma asked politely. It was amazing she could ask a question such as that so politely. There was a short silence before Adma said, "Oh.", got to her feet, kissed me on the mouth and walking off. I turned to Andrew, still sitting down, wondering what Adma had left for.

"What was that all about..? Wait, I'll say that again. Did you see that I was in the middle of something?" I said, sounding half sarcastic, half serious. Peter then said something sarcastic that I did not expect.

"The arena here is unharmed. We thought you would like to train with us; show what you really have. King Jhurgon said we could."

That sounded like fun. I was up for a challenge. I just hoped the power of the Evil One did not unleash itself during. I had seen what it was capable of. The worry drew Kurt to query my clearly shown worry. I told him that it was nothing and posed a fake smile. We walked back to the castle where Madeleine and Lyn were talking to each other in one of the corridors. They stopped us and asked what we were up to. I waited for Andrew to say something. The strangest thing was the same thing happened a second time. Lyn and Madeleine said we would see them later and the four of us pressed on.

"What did you do? Twice they've just talked to us like you were talking... oh yeah." I said to Andrew. His voice came into my head and he told me that he told Adma that Madeleine was looking for her and told Madeleine and Lyn that the Fellas and I were going to train in the arena. Now it all made sense. I did not see what the use in that was.

"_It would still be fun I guess."_ I replied to him through my mind. He smiled and replied, _"Yeah it was."_

We took another left then a right. We soon came to a large closed door. This was familiar. The door opened and the familiarity continued. The large arena had many chairs stationed above it. I remembered it all. We stepped inside as the door closed again. The whole place was completely deserted, differentiating it from the last time I was here.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked them.

"How about last man standing... of course not to the death." Peter suggested. I liked the idea and we all got into our positions in the arena. I looked up above while Andrew counted down, making it that when he got to "one" the last stand would begin. I was not exactly sure at first, though I was sure that I saw Black Fire standing in the darkness watching us. I missed hearing Andrew say, "One". Kurt manipulated the ground around me, covering me up. I panicked for a second before thinking of what to do. I used the heat within my body and heated the ground covering me, breaking it just as I was hit by something very hard. It sent me flying, almost hitting the wall. I looked up and realised that it was Peter. The two of them were ganging up on me. Andrew was the odd one out... so I thought. Out nowhere came a purple blast of energy, hitting me into the wall. They were not going easy on me. I gathered the strength remaining in my veins and got to my feet. Kurt was flying in the air, now turning his attention to Andrew, the second weakest link... so Kurt thought. Andrew was not as weak as we thought; only having mind powers. In the next few seconds, Kurt stopped attacking Andrew and turned on Peter. This gave me a chance to catch my breath. Kurt had been taken care of. Peter had been taken care of by Kurt. I now had a chance to take Andrew. I created a shadow around him. Kurt shook his head like he broke out of a trance. He then turned on me as I shot a red energy blast at Andrew who broke out of the shadow. He barely dodged the energy blast.

"He's good." I said to myself, impressed with Andrew's abilities. I realised then that he had used his hypnosis to get Kurt off his back. A large piece of the ground was thrown through the air and Kurt stopped it, pushing it back at Peter. I wished Mark was here to see this. None of us were going to go down easily. This would be a challenge. By this time we had drawn a small crowd including Madeleine, Adma and Lyn. I watched Kurt shoot an orange energy blast at Andrew. Andrew blocked the blast with a purple energy shield formed around him. The purple shield expanded and hit Kurt, then Peter who tried to dodge it with his speed. I created my own shield of shadow around my own body. I was the only one who lasted against that blast. It disappeared as it hit the walls, not hitting anyone in the audience above. I had never seen anything like it. The shadow shield disappeared and I drew a large smile across my face. The audience cheered for him.

"That's my Andrew!" Lyn yelled. She was very impressed, even more than I. Kurt and Peter were both out. This left Andrew and I. I ignored Andrew at first, heading over to Kurt to see if he was alright, then Peter. They were conscious but needed to rest. Andrew's energy blast knocked them good.

"They're fine Michael. It's good to see that you care about them. I knew they were fine already, but now it's just me and you." Andrew said out loud so everyone could hear. I stood up straight and faced Andrew as four shadow ninja's came into the arena and carried them out.

"Let's see what you've got Andrew." I said. He nodded in agreement and got ready for the final fight. I had him right where I wanted him. I had four tricks up my sleeve. He had three. He stood there and a silence came over the arena. The crowd stayed silent as well, waiting. It had been very entertaining so far and this would add to it. Andrew stood there. I made the first move. I disappeared into shadow and moved around the arena in the shadow form. Andrew knew exactly where I was and attempted to use hypnosis on me. I was ready for it. Suddenly I stopped and came out of the wall, transforming back into my human form. I did not understand it. I thought I had beaten his hypnosis.

"Stop hiding Michael and face me like a man." Andrew told me. It was impossible to beat a telepath. He knew what I was going to do before I did. It was rather unfair. Unfortunately no ground rules were made beforehand. I had to augment my strategy; make it up as I went along, hoping that I would be victorious in the end. I closed my eyes and opened them again, ending up right behind Andrew who jumped away and faced me again.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I was surprised as much as he. I closed my eyes again and appeared opposite him. He could not get a target of me. I teleported again; this time with my eyes open appearing beside him and shooting an energy blast at him. He shielded himself and attempted to punch me. I teleported again, appearing this time away from him. I felt my cheek. He did not miss. While this surprise was over me, he took his chance and after as few seconds, I was not conscious anymore. Something was in my head and I had lost control. Something hit me and my consciousness returned. I was lying on the ground, injured like Kurt and Peter. Two shadow ninja's turned up and carried me out like they had done with the other two. Andrew watched and I realised something. I had no chance in saving the world... I was not strong enough.

I awoke slowly; not sure where I was. My eyes opened and my first sight was of Adma sitting next to my bedside. I thought back to my last memory. I did not know how I had gotten here. Adma saw that I was awake. I sat up and looked at her. Strangely I felt completely fine. The memory of my fight with Andrew lied in my head. Adma was happy to see that I had survived. I asked her where the others were before realising they were in beds opposite me. The only one of the Fellas not in the room was Andrew. Peter and Kurt looked to be still asleep. Adma told me they would be fine.

"... They've been healed by an old friend." She said. I wondered who she was talking about; going through every individual I had met so far. All but the one person had come to mind. Someone walked through the door. He was quite tall and looked like a hermit; his dark grey cloak covering most of his body, but not his head, revealing his short brown hair on top of his light green skin. The major giveaway was his three yellow eyes as he turned to me.

"Undrn, it's good to see you're still alive."

Undrn smiled and then tended to Kurt. He said I could go if I wanted to. I was not quite ready yet. Andrew arrived with Lyn to see how we were. He apologised for what he did. Getting so close to heading to the end, weakening the others did not seem like such a great idea. Undrn told him not to worry about that worry. He was about to explain before Black Fire appeared out of nowhere, causing our attention to turn to him.

"If there was a danger in that, King Jhurgon wouldn't have agreed with it. The healer will have them better by the time you leave." He said. That was relieving to hear. Andrew had proven his worth. I remembered back to that last stand against him. His power was unstoppable. I never thought that the mind would have such an advantage over physical strength. I lied back down to get some more rest even though I felt perfect. I heard Black Fire still speaking, mentioning that the second meeting was already over. That was where he had come from.

"... We are to leave for the Frost Mountains at midday tomorrow." Andrew said. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

I looked around and found myself back in the Grandunge arena. I was confused at first. I thought if I had a dream it would not be of losing to Andrew; though a part of me was not surprised. That was on my mind a lot lately. There was a voice and I looked straight behind me. Black Fire walked in front of me. This confused me further. Black Fire knew my reaction and explained thoroughly.

"As I explained before, if you are to have any chance, then you must be able to control the power of the Evil One."

Now it all made sense. The time was drawing near and we had to hurry. I told Black Fire that I had already tried and failed in releasing and sustaining control of the ultimate power. There was only one time I had some control over it and even then, it still had control over me.

"How am I supposed to control it? There is no way-"

Black Fire shut me up and continued with the lesson. He told me to just concentrate. He would be here with me the whole time. I did as he said and closed my eyes. I felt a power within my soul; evil, angry and powerful. In a split second of feeling it I lost my consciousness. At the same time Black Fire's voice was in my head. He spoke to me, leading me through the steps needed to be taken. I listened and did all he said, trying to gain control of the power of the Evil One. I opened my eyes and saw Black Fire standing in front of me. The dark shadow was around me and I could feel the power clearly.

"The way to keep control of the ultimate power; you must find the soul of the Evil One: the true soul." He said. I did not understand it. I tried anyway and concentrated, searching through my own body for it. Suddenly I saw something; a darkened figure in the light of my very soul. Everything around it went dark and I came too again. I was lying in the bed and back to reality. Adma was staring at me strangely. I wondered what was wrong.

"Are you alright? I saw a dark shadow over shroud your entire body. What happened?"

I sat up and could not believe that it was not just in my mind. I told Adma about my dream and she understood what I had to do. Black Fire had shown me the way. I needed to finish it. Black Fire stood at the end of the bed. His work was done. He gave one last look at me and left the room. Now that I was fine, Adma left the room and went to bed. By that time Kurt and Peter had finally awoken. They too looked completely fine as I had. Undrn had done very well. Andrew beating me came back to my mind when I lied back down. I was both impressed and frustrated. My confidence of beating Lord Frostbite was diminishing.

**Chapter XXXIX**

**Step into Darkness**

My sleep did not last long over that night. I kept waking up every few hours, having trouble getting back to sleep. Admitting defeat, I got out of bed and put on my cloak to keep warm. The nights got quite cold these days. It was different to the Fire-Heat region and Desert of the Unspoken. Kurt and Peter must have been up. They were not in their beds in the ward. I left the room myself and entered the empty hallways. The only thing accompanying the corridors was the torches lighting the way. I continued along, passing several doorways before getting to a large stairway that led straight up to the roof of the castle. It was still dark, about an hour or so after midnight. That was only how late I believed it to be. I went to the edge of the roof and looked out to the south. Standing there admiring the amazing view of the snow covered mountains, I swore I saw something; a bird of some sort. It was difficult to make out. I then felt a presence behind me and turned around.

"It's a messenger." Black Fire said. I did not know what he was on about or how he even knew. His identity was clear though. He came up next to me. The first thing he said was sorry for his false information and told me a story that sounded more real.

"The truth is that I am the original Evil One. The rumours were made after my fight against a general by the name of Terorsc on Terrashorm." He began. I listened intently, wondering what difference there was between this story and the one I had already been told.

"I fought him for control of the planet. What you don't know is that his destiny was to save Terrashorm from my dark rule. He thought he had killed me when I retreated, teleporting to this planet; Firaciend, then to be a god believed by its inhabitants. I saw the Oracle and was given the chance of immortality and peace as long as I promised to stay as a god of this planet and nothing more."

I wondered further where this was going, yet another part of me had a sneaking suspicion. Black Fire got to the point. He knew I was aware of this part of his story.

"Lord Scorph of Pakolia arrived in my lands with Lord Frostbite. Fearing he was after the ultimate power, I released it into the atmosphere where it searched for someone like me that could hold onto it until the time to pass it on to the next generation themselves. It chose you and joined you in your Earth year of late 1992. I lied last time just in case you told Scorph. Now that he is dead I can tell you the truth."

I had it since I was born? How come I could not use it? There were no signs of containing such powers. I was a little annoyed at Black Fire but I trusted his reasoning. It still did not explain why he was telling me this. He answered that soon enough.

"I am telling you this because, as the new Evil One, you must know the true history. It ages just like your body itself. It was not until you were old enough... until you became a young adult as your Earth kind call it that it matured."

I went to turn to him but he had disappeared, leaving me up upon the castle roof by myself. I thought back to what he had said. It all made sense now. I never trusted Onma Scorph. Black Fire had nothing to worry about in the first place. The sun would not come up for hours. I headed back off to bed, hoping to get a decent sleep this time around. Instead of returning back to the wards, I went to the bedroom where Adma was. That night's event's was not over yet. I was only a couple of corridors away from the bedroom chambers when Drenacle came up from behind me. He gave me a bit of a fright. He had me follow him back to the throne room saying that something had come up. Instead of walking there, we turned into our shadow forms, arriving in matter of seconds just outside the entrance. The throne room doors were opened, allowing us both to go in, Black Fire was not there but every other leader was. King Jhurgon invited us in and we sat at the tables behind king's throne chair with the others. There was a new addition to the meeting that sat perched on King Jhurgon's left shoulder. I figured it to be the messenger I had seen earlier. As I sat down, I asked what this was about. I expected King Jhurgon to tell me what was going on. The bird spoke briefly instead, surprising me.

"Two days ago the Shadow, Frierursh and Flarsheroth forces made it to the docks in the Southern Frozen-Ice region."

I was the only one taken back by this speaking bird. I was not used to such a thing. King Jhurgon saw the look on my face. He could not figure why I had so much confusion within me.

"Lord T.E.O, this is Ten Gue; a messenger of our allies."

Ten Gue bowed to me; still staying perched on King Jhurgon's shoulder. I was getting tired. I told them to get straight to the point. The fact was that I had only sustained little sleep lately. An epiphany struck me. I now understood what had bothered me about losing against Andrew. Lately I had the fear of death after coming back from the dead. I excused myself and left the throne room, making my way back to the bedroom chambers. I needed a good night sleep. I opened the door, took off my cloak and got under the sheets, lying next to Adma. She never realised I was there until the next morning. I slept peacefully.

The next morning was colder than most other days. I had my legs close to my chest so much that if I extended them they would have kicked Adma right out of the bed. The winter days on Earth never got these freezing. The door opened and I sat up, being blinded by the light outside the bedroom. I noticed it to be Drenacle. He pardoned his intrusion and informed us to get up. He was clearly aware that I had heard him. He left straight away. At first I began wondering what was going on. Were we under attack again? There was no sound of action or fighting outside. Adma rolled over and almost jumped from seeing me sitting up next to her.

"What time is it?" She asked in a small yawn, still tired. I had no idea. It must have been late seeing that we had to get up. Both Adma and I got out of bed, got dressed and met Drenacle in the hallway just outside the bedroom where he was waiting for us. Kurt, Peter and Madeleine were also waiting outside with him. They said "Good morning" as soon as they saw me. I replied in kind. Drenacle also did while still standing there. There was short silence and I did not understand completely on what Drenacle was doing. What was going on? He had got us all up and even he was not in a rush. He stared at the ground. I did not find this funny. Seconds after, a fourth door opened and Andrew came out with Lyn behind him. I smiled. I was not aware that the two of them were this far in their relationship.

"Have a nice sleep you two?" I asked. Everyone knew what I was implying. Andrew and Lyn did not care either way.

"Well you know me Michael. I don't kiss and tell." Andrew laughed. Lyn smirked at the comment. Drenacle drew our attention to him. We had to all follow him out of the bedroom quarters. Now it made sense. Lately I never enjoyed being left in the dark. Soon all my questions were answered. Drenacle did not say a word the whole way. Something was going on, that was clear now. We talked amongst each other, listening mostly to Kurt and Peter make jokes quietly to one another. I did not hear that much, only once Lyn shut them both down by saying the best comeback I had ever heard.

"At least he's getting some."

We all laughed, excluding Drenacle. He kept a straight face. I was surprised Lyn did not mind about the jokes. We got to the throne room and King Jhurgon, Mysse, Nichad, Yedhta and Blaze were awaiting our arrival. The individual that was not there was the bird messenger, Ten Gue. The leaders were talking to each other and turned to us as we met them right outside the throne room's closed doors. Was it just going to be the twelve of us along with a small battalion of the king's men, or were Nichad's, Yedhta's and Blaze's men accompanying us also? A thousand wonders travelled my mind. I told myself to be patient. The truth of all of it would arrive when the time came. Yedhta was happy to see me as were the others. The time to catch up on past events would have to wait. King Jhurgon, along with two of his lieutenants led the way through the kingdom. The several buildings had sustained expensive damage. It would be a long and slow process before it ends up back to complete repair. We arrived at the front west gate where a small battalion of Frierursh, Inflarstor, Great Hunters and Grandunge men met up with us. The gate had no scratch whatsoever on it and the Frost Mountains could only be seen as large, long outline, crossing many kilometres from the north all the way down to the south in the distance. Our destination was set, we had a small band of forces and only the Glaician army stood before us and our friends stationed on the other side of the Frost Mountains. Most of the men carried bags full of supplies on their backs, enough to last us the journey. We all left the front gate and headed into the dense forest that lay ahead of us, disappearing from the sight of the kingdom itself.

Though the hours passed slowly, it felt like days travelling through the dense forest. The sun was slightly out of sight and the path ahead of us was left unknown. I had no idea where we were going. From our point of view the forest went for miles in every direction. No one had said a thing the whole time. All that could be heard was the wildlife that dwelled within the Forest-Jungle region. The trees high above shielded the sun that soon shone right over us; midday had come and was soon leaving again. There was only one way to know how far we were from the Frost Mountains besides the quickening drop in temperature. My cloak was keeping me warm enough. I still wondered every once in a while how it would fair in the midst of the coldness. Adma stayed close to me, trying to keep warm. I was surprised that she was staying so close even though she was wearing the warm desert clothing. Still I enjoyed the closeness, having reason to believe that was the only reason why she did so. At last we made it to the edge of the Forest-Jungle region. The first sight was of a large snowy mountain that was just metres ahead of us. The bottom was of the mountain was made of grey rock but the top of it was covered in white. Its length extending from North to South was much larger than anticipated from afar. We did not stop once we had made it what I believed was the border, walking closer onto the mountain base. The grassy terrain changed into hard rock and I was relieved to be wearing shoes. That was not the thing that bothered me. Drenacle pointed out a rock path that apparently led right to the entrance we had to journey through. The group followed Drenacle, assured he knew the way. I queried on what dangers lay within the Frost Mountains. My feet tired slowly and I began to struggle in walking up the quickly steeping hill path.

"How much further Drenacle?" Blaze asked him. Drenacle put his hand up,

"Don't speak. They will hear us." Drenacle replied quietly. He walked ahead and we all followed. All was quiet. Perhaps the information about the Glaician presence in the Frost Mountains was incorrect. There had been no sight of them so far. The place was deserted. All the men accompanying us kept their guard up. They were not so sure of how safe we were. A few minutes had passed and Drenacle came to an open cavern where he paused, causing the long line to halt behind him. He looked over the opening and examined it.

"This is it." He said, still keeping his voice low. The cold wind hit and my face. I felt frozen. We had not even made it into the snow covered part. It was already getting to me. Our human bodies would not be used to it being from Australia where snow was very, very rare. Only once in my life had it snowed in Boolarra. That was a long time ago. Drenacle's voice came into my head as we all journeyed inside into the completely darkened cave. I was able to see around the area with my shadow sight. I wondered how the others would see inside here. Drenacle answered that question. He explained that straight after.

_"Andrew has used his mind-adhesion and we have connected our powers so everyone else can see and hear each other." _He spoke inside my mind. I suddenly realised that he was not only talking to me, but to all of us through our minds. By then, the afternoon had flown over and darkness came soon after. We set up camp at the cave entrance. None of us said a word to one another in one world, yet having a thousand conversations in another. It got very cold once nightfall arrived. We were all affected by it, one way or another. I sat around the fire that blazed not far inside from the cavern entrance, happy that we had not had any bad company so far. Two of Nichad's men guarded the doorway as the rest of us made ourselves at home. Madeleine talked with Adma, and I could hear everything they were saying in my head. It was not that loud though, making difficult to know if they were speaking or not. The only giveaway I had was that their mouths were not moving. I sat on the other side of the fire with Kurt, Andrew and Peter who were talking about the adventure. Their conversation was louder in my head than anyone else's.

_"How awesome was it when we all beat the Glaician's at Grandunge." _Kurt said.

_"Yeah, you totally kicked butt there." _Peter added. I was only partly listening to them. My thought's lay upon the journey ahead. Drenacle said that we would travel through to the other side first thing the next morning. A few of Blaze's Frierursh men came back from the deeper parts of the cavern and looked at Drenacle. Their thoughts did not reach me. I wondered what news these scouts had returned with. Andrew got up and came to my side. He could tell something was on my mind.

_"What is it Michael. I see you're troubled."_

This was a surprise. Andrew gave no sign that he knew how I was by his telepathic powers. Somehow he could tell my mind was not in the right place, seeming to be without his mind-adhesion.

_"It's all of this, Andrew. I always feel bad bringing my problems up like this to you and the Fellas. Mark is gone and I've lost Adma twice before now. I fear the end won't be what I see it to be."_

Andrew put his hand on my shoulder and told me to forget about it for now. The future would reveal itself when the time came. I also suggested that I should just concentrate on what is going on now. His words reminded me of the Oracle's. There was a connection in their words and I knew what lay ahead. I was able to bottle up my thoughts and worries before; I had to do it again. I sat down with everyone around the fire and enjoyed the company, stopping any of my worries coming to the front of my mind. Adma looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back before she looked back at Madeleine and I went back to joining the Fellas many conversations. After the next hour, everyone went to sleep. It was still quite early, though due to the early darkness outside the cavern. This left me and Drenacle. We talked for a few more hours afterward before he went to sleep himself. The Frierursh and Great Hunter's men stood guard, not sleeping at all. They were not 'normal'. I felt very safe with the multiple guards. I stepped outside in the freezing cold to get some fresh air; it was getting a little stuffy in the cave. The trees at the bottom of the mountain to the east were unable to be seen as the moon and stars in the dark sky was clouded by the dark clouds above. That caused difficulty in knowing what time it was. While I stood there a couple of metres from the entrance, I was with my thoughts. It was not until about ten minutes later when I returned and eventually got some sleep.

The night went slow and I had more on my mind than I ever had before. I woke with a fright after the strangest dream. By that time, the fire was only smouldering. I could see the shadows of the guards outside the cavern entrance. The place was silent and nothing stirred. Everyone else was still fast asleep including Adma lying beside me. I lied back down, rolling over and facing her, thinking back to that dream. Adma was still in the hands of Lord Frostbite; a prisoner to his evil frozen fortress deep in the Triangle of Ice Kings. I was left confused from such a dream. Was I being deceived by some sort of shape shifter or was it just a dream? I closed my eyes again and tried to doze off. The next thing I knew, I was being awoken again by Drenacle yelling. There was a lot of commotion as the whole place soon went completely dark; even darker than it was through the night. I got to my feet and realised our path back out of the cave was blocked.

"The whole place caved in." I heard one of Nichad's men say. I had recognised him as being one of the guards outside through the night by his brown hair and dark blue eyes under the Great Hunter green and brown clothing and armour he wore. Drenacle looked worried and began to pace just behind where the fire once blazed. The smoke moved into my path and stung my eyes temporarily, causing me to move to the side and next to Kurt. He was not so happy having been woken up. No one was. That was the least of our worries according to Drenacle. He ordered Lyn to use her fire to burn and melt the snow that covered up the entrance. She did so immediately but with no luck. This was no normal snow; either that or it was too thick to get through. The reality showed the truth of it all; we were in trouble. Lyn tried again, with the help of the Frierursh men. Still it did not work. Blaze lit a small fire in his hand and I did the same. Drenacle got me to lead ahead of everyone else as we dived lower into the dark and desolate ice frozen cavern. The corridors were narrow and could only fit about two rows of people through it. Blaze and a couple of his men stayed at the back, ensuring no one was left behind. We had been travelling for ages. Drenacle spoke with me in the meantime.

"I know this place like the back of my head. I came here a long time ago looking for death to take my life." He began. I listened to this story, intrigued in where Drenacle was going with this. He spoke from his mouth instead of his mind and only I, walking by his side could hear.

"After the defeat on Ascros, I was a failure and left Lafiraveind upon our return home. Ashamed, I came here to die… but I did not fall. I knew then that it was not my time to fall. I remember it so well yet I fear it has changed since then."

I had nothing more on my mind than asking the one question, "Why are you telling me this?"

While walked on, he turned his head and explained.

"I spent weeks in here, fearing I would never see the light of day. I never understood why I survived… now I do; to guide you to your own destiny. You weren't the only one to seek out the Oracle on Terrashorm."

He then went on to tell me that he saw the Oracle just days before my arrival on Terrashorm and how he found me by tracking down my shadow signature. His facts were quite appealing in one sense. I was happy that he had accompanied me all this way and that I had trusted him from the beginning. He suddenly stopped and I looked to where his sight was pointed. Drenacle got me to shoot a fire ball up high. I hesitated at first; afraid we were still under a low roof. I closed my eyes and with the fire I had created as a light, enlarged it into a ball and shot it to where Drenacle pointed. With luck his guess was right. The roof above had heightened to a much greater altitude. A great idea soon turned into a big mistake. Straight after the fire ball disappeared, Drenacle was relieved. I knew then that we were going the right way. I trusted him even to here. I created another fire and we travelled ahead a few metres before Drenacle stopped again.

"There's a short bridge here. We need to cross it swiftly." He said. My own relief turned to fear as Drenacle mentioned the large drop into the darkness below. He warned everyone else just as another sound was heard within the darkness surrounding us. It did not sound good. Drenacle ordered us to quickly hurry across the bridge that I believed was made of ice, soon to realise was actually covered stone. There was no time to explain this for the enemy was drawing on our position. We were in an open area, easily susceptible to an ambush. Aware of the potential threat, the Great Hunter and Frierursh men drew their weapons. The Fellas, Girls and I; being the high priorities were told to cross first. I led the way as I saw something fly right before me, just missing me by about half a metre. We were under fire from a Glaician ambush, just as Drenacle had feared. Strangely yet unsurprisingly I hoped this would be the worst of it. Just walking ahead of Adma and the others closely behind, in one whole line I went to take a step, almost falling off the edge. In the cross fire of arrows I kneeled down and saw that the bridge stopped there.

"The bridge is out! There's no way across!" I yelled. In the darkness, I caught a quick glimpse of Drenacle's reaction. This was a trap laid down by the Glaician's. Worst of all we had entered it. Back at the other end I could hear the yells and screams of the men fighting the now pressed Glaician soldiers who had come out of nowhere. The archers still aimed for us and the Fellas and I protected Madeleine and Adma. We were stuck with no way out. I thought on my feet and did the first thing that came to mind. I shot a fireball past where the bridge ended, seeing the other side. The flame went out after a couple of seconds of lying on the ice covered floor near an exit doorway. There was something else there. A screech came from where the flame had landed, like it burned some creature buried there. My worst fear had come. They had creatures waiting to take us down on the other side. I was not ready to give up. With my last bit of strength I used my shadow ability and created a bridge of my own the rest of the way to the other side of the large open cavern. Hoping this would work, I called the Fellas to cross it, unsure of the result. The Fellas crossed, knowingly aware of what I had done. Amazingly, it had worked and as I had predicted, once they were across and safe, numerous ice creatures, assuredly Ice Forsrucs, barricaded the exit. The Fellas each thought these knew foes. As for me I stayed; my body still kneeled down. I was forced to stay halfway across the large chasm. I was glad they were safe and once they called out to the others, they soon followed. It was not long before everyone had safely made it to the others side, which left me. The arrows flew closer and closer at me. I feared to be struck down soon.

"Come on Michael! Cross the bridge!" Kurt yelled. They had broken through the ice Forsruc's and made it out. There was a little light able to be seen. I could not cross without losing the shadow bridge. I told Kurt this. Drenacle tried to create a shadow bridge over mine. That was excellent thinking on his behalf, though it did not work. It was not strong enough to hold me. I knew what would happen, though I did not like it at all.

"Go… get out of here before you're overrun!" I yelled. Adma looked from the exit doorway straight to me with a surprised and very worried face. I felt the arrows accuracy on me begin to slow and I thought that the Glaician archer's aim was diminishing. I then realised that their target had changed. Small rocks hit my back and then larger ones. The roof was caving in which would clearly take out the bridge and me with it. There was nothing I could do. I stared at the others who watched my close ultimate demise. I felt the bridge path behind crushing and falling apart. I heard Kurt's voice once more and in a split second and stone floor below me began to crack and fall deep into the darkness. I looked up and as the ground collapsed right under me and I fell with it. Time slowed down and I looked into the darkness below that would be my grave. The enemy had won, kind of fair and square. I closed my eyes before suddenly feeling something grab me. I opened my eyes again and saw Kurt right above me. In his last strength he flew back up and we both landed safely on the other side, landing back at the doorway with the others. He was quite weakened but I was in his debt. I got to my feet and helped him up along with Peter who had returned with someone I had not seen for a while now. He and another archer shot at the Glaicians that still fired ice arrows at us. He headed down one smaller tunnel before making it to an opening with a bright light coming through it. As soon as everyone had made it out, about five men shot fire arrows above the entrance, causing it to cave in just like the other end had.

"That should hold them there." The Black Knight said before turning to us. He gave me a look of relief before ordering us all to follow him. I recognised the other person with him. It was Kasomascus. It was much colder yet the bright sun shone through large clouds above. The Frost Mountains was completely covered in snow and the temperature proved it. The wind was weak and the freezing snow was light and shallow in depth. Not far from the Frost Mountains we made it to a campsite I thought at first was small, but then realised was huge and occupied with heaps of friends and allies. The remaining soldiers and archers of the Frierursh, Grandunge, Inflarstor and Great Hunters split from the group of the leaders; The Fellas, Girls, Nichad, King Jhurgon, Drenacle, Yedhta, Mysse and me. We followed the Black Knight to a large tent coloured with fiery colours. Everyone entered except for the Fellas and the Girls. They were told to follow Kasomascus elsewhere. The Black Knight held the doorway open and allowed me to enter last. The inside of the tent was covered and quite warm. There were many candles lit around the tent, glistening in the absent wind. The main focus I turned to was the people crowded around a small wooden table. They were talking to each other before turning to me when I entered.

"It's good to see your face after all this time My Lord." Buhn Hido said first. Sam Numa was standing next to him on the opposite side of the table. I was pleased to see that they were looking better than ever, due to the incident of the last time I had seen them. I walked up to the table as each other them bowed for a couple of seconds before going back to business.

"We attack from the north, creating the element of surprise after the Shadow and Frierursh armies have engaged first." Pyroth said. This sounded like a very effective plan, for starters.

"What if we just send in all our men at the same time? I mean, the Black Knight ensured that the reinforcements in the Frost Mountains have been incapacitated. I say we have the upper hand." Numa added. There was a small silence before debate went to continue. The Black Knight interrupted, informing new evidence that would change everything. He asked me to leave, saying that I could not hear this. The meeting was adjourned and I protested against the Black Knight. He gave up in arguing with me straight away.

"If you want to hear this then stay; but don't say I didn't warn you." The Black Knight replied. I would not. I was ready for it... so I thought.

"We have two imposters in our midst." He began. The leaders in the tent looked from one another and blaming soon broke out. At that point I knew that only this threat brought all of these people together... nothing more. The Black Knight settled everyone down and peace soon returned. He continued. I did not even understand why he finished the sentence there. It would do exactly what it did.

"It is no one in this room."

He paused again, looking to me before continuing. A part of me knew I would not want to hear it, yet I had to. Long ago; a couple of weeks to be exact, John had hidden something from me. This might have been it. I hated every time he paused. It just extended the suspense. Finally he said it and I almost fell from hearing it.

"I went to see Lord Frostbite a few days ago after Michael went missing. Kasomascus came with me..." Once he got to that part Kasomascus had come in with Madeleine and Adma.

"These two are not who they seem..."

Kasomascus stabbed them both with hidden blades under her sleeves. I ran up to Adma as she fell to her knees before realising it was not her. Both Adma and Madeleine's human forms changed into Glaician bodies; female Glaicians. I jumped back as soon as I felt Adma's blonde hair turn to crystal white hair. I looked down at them for a couple of seconds before walking out. No one followed me.

**Chapter XL**

**Reign of Fire**

For the rest of that day I showed my face to no one. I had so much anger in me. I was betrayed by the people I trusted most. Even worse I had done things... things with who I believed was Adma that I now regretted. I sat on the bed in the tent I found with my name on, figuring to be my tent. I wondered what would become of the imposters, thinking also of what I would do to them. The war that lay ahead was deep in my mind. This was clear as day. Andrew walked in and sat down next to me. I thought his first question would be how I was feeling after finding out that everything up to this point was a lie. How long had Madeleine been taken? I was assured by the Red Shroud that she was still a part of the group and safe. He was wrong.

"What are you doing in here Michael? Everyone has been looking for you?"

He noticed that I had tears in my eyes. Another question was thrown at me.

"What happened? Why are you here, all sad?"

I told him I did not want to talk about it, not at all aware that he, for some reason could not access and read my mind unless I allowed it. Andrew nodded. Apparently I had allowed him to read my mind and hear that. He was unable to explain it himself, but it was true. I revealed to him what had happened. He was taken aback by it, just like I was on the first revelation. He understood my pain; my heartache and heartbreak. He comforted me, putting his hand on my right shoulder.

"At least you'll have good reason for revenge now." He joked. I laughed only for a few seconds at that. He had a point. I got to my feet and we both went back to the command centre tent where the Black Knight was speaking with Becky, Caitie, Tony, Kurt and Peter. They now knew what had happened and they all felt sorry for me. I told them not to feel that way. We had a war ahead of us and I would get my revenge. They all left shortly after. This left only the Black Knight and me there alone. He went over to inspect the war plans on the table, removing his helmet.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as we got out?" I asked him. He stayed facing the table, me standing just inside the doorway blowing in the slowly increasing winds.

"I didn't know how to tell you. You've been in love with her for this long; how do you inform someone that they have been deceived."

I knew what he was saying just as Kasomascus arrived. She walked past me and up to John. They kissed and I was left amazed yet again. They turned to me and saw my frozen face.

"Yeah, we kind of got together as well. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

I promised I would not and kept my word. John told me where the imposters were being kept, just in case I wanted to see and interrogate them; those were his exact words. I thanked him but did not take the opportunity as of yet. That time would come. For the meantime, I walked around and explored the campsite. The sight of Adma changing to a Glaician was kept on my mind. I got to the edge of a large hill and looked over at the hundreds of campsites lit by torches nestled in the snow covered terrain all around the area below. There was no wonder in why the remaining Glaicians stayed inside the Frost Mountains. They would not have stood a chance against an army of this size. I hoped it was enough to win this war. It was cold and the wind's speed picked up, causing the place to become colder. I heard footsteps come up behind me. I turned around with a slight fright. It was just Tony.

"We're having lunch if you're hungry." He said, taking a bite of meat that he held in his hands. It was covered under his sleeves, Tony keeping it warm. I told him I was not hungry. Usually I was always eating and never put on the weight either. This was a major first. He let me be. I remembered back to the night Adma and I spent together at Undrn's place; the heat of love as I felt so happy to be back with her. I was angered again and felt the same pain. It now made sense. The dream I had. I could not believe the dream was true. I went to think back to it just as my mind was obstructed by someone calling me not far off.

"Amazing isn't it?" Buhn said. I nodded and he told me they wanted a full update from me personally. There was a lot that had happened up to this point. If any of it was going to make any sense, the pieces of the puzzle had to be put together. He led me back to the first tent where the meeting had continued. This time the topic was based on how two Glaician spies ended up in their midst. The Red Shroud told his story of when we arrived and the Redempter and Onma Scorph had escaped.

"I believe that was when they exchanged Madeleine with the imposter." He finished. I mentioned how the other one arrived.

"Back in Pakolia, Scorph had Adma prisoner, or who I believed was Adma. She must have been the other one." I said.

"And because of Onma's late death we have lost the allegiance of Rogrutch." The Red Shroud added. They all looked to me with curiosity and the question soon followed.

"Why did you kill him?"

I was surprised as much as them. I had not struck him down. My memory went back to that day and I told everyone. Once I had finished their faces turned to Nichad. They were not angered by the outcome, only trying to put everything together to make complete sense. Nichad looked from them, to me, then to Mysse by his side. She then explained how Scorph sent the Redempter to kill her father before he could warn Lafiraveind about the impending attack.

"Yes, he was the man that was brought to the throne room; with the markings of the Triangle of Ice Kings." Buhn said. I knew of this myself. I had examined the body. Mysse said what happened in Onma Scorph's throne room, painting the other side of my story. Again, the Black Knight arrived, this time only interrupting the meeting by showing his presence. He waited for Mysse to finish before speaking next.

"I have good news. Both Adma and Madeleine are fine. I inspected them myself. As for the imposters, they are shape shifters. I had Kasomascus strike them with specially made blades forged from a merchant from Lafiraveind. They revealed their true identities without doing serious harm to them."

"You're point here Black Knight?" Hopnth asked impatiently. A short silence surpassed the rom. The Black Knight revealed the leverage we now had over Frostbite.

"They are Grace and Helena Hultz... the sisters of Lord Frostbite."

My eyes widened and I suddenly knew my suspicion had always been true. This brought even more wonder. Had Adma been taken from me for longer than I had first thought? I went to tell everyone that I knew what Lord Frostbite's real name was, but the Red Shroud beat me to it.

"I encountered a Glaician by the name of Frank Hultz back on Mestroplosia. He had come to take on my apprentice at the time, the Evil One himself. Days before, Adma, once my personal servant went missing after the power of The Evil One was unleashed."

Both Drenacle and I, having been there and witnessed it all knew it was true and nodded along with everything he said. The main concern was drawn back to the leverage. The Black Knight's first suggestion was one that I strongly agreed upon; using them as an exchange for Madeleine and Adma. He knew my best interests and used that strength. Unfortunately no one agreed with him, leading to further debate. I was a little annoyed that his idea, considering what I wanted also, was abolished straight away. While this debate was going on and many more ideas were being shared, Acret walked in with someone I was not familiarised with. He looked quite elderly under the long, old looking cloak over his long ratty pants and top that covered his yellow skin. He held a walking stuck in his left hand. The blue feathered messenger bird I had been acquainted with back in Grandunge sat perched on top of his shoulder.

"So the rumours are true. The Evil One has come to take his revenge upon the Frozen -Ice region again." He said. The bird said nothing as they were welcomed in by Sam who introduced me to the man known as Yun Soe. He walked up to the table and inspected the war plans himself. I had no idea who this man was, or even how someone as old looking as him would be allowed to enter into here. I said nothing and went with it anyway. It was not my place to judge. Yun Soe had an intrigued look on his face. I thought he was intrigued on what the war plans were. I turned out to be wrong on all of that.

"If you want leverage... think he has the Evil One, strike when the guard is down." The intrigue went from Yun Soe's face to everyone else's. I was a bit confused in what Yun had come up with but it seemed like I was the only one. The Black Knight was disappointed that his plan was not implemented, yet happy this one was. He whispered into my ear, "You're not going to like the plan they have for you". I then wondered what plan they had come to. My wonder did not last long as Buhn Hido revealed this plan. It sounded flawless except I did not like it one bit. Even worse, it had become majority rules and everyone else agreed to it.

"I told you that you wouldn't like their plan." The Black Knight whispered again. He then left to inform another party of the plan. Everyone else left soon after to get their armies ready. It would take place at first dawn.

That night the freezing winds strengthened. I hardly slept, both afraid I would be taken by the strong winds and also thinking only about the next day. The incident with Adma and Madeleine was off my mind which I was relieved about. I feared that the plan would not go at all well. The Black Knight had done his part. If we had any chance of this working, I had to be asleep. That was all I was told. I knew why though. I closed my eyes as a roaring gust of wind passed the tent, giving me a quick fright. I closed my eyes again, trying to sleep. The cold temperature being way below freezing worried me a bit too. On Earth people had suffered frostbite and gangrene from these sorts of temperatures. I was almost curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm under the sheet over my body. The time went by slowly and the wind worsened as my sleepless night continued. I wondered how the others were going. This was impossible. No; way past impossible. The walls and roof of the tent rustled loudly. I wished it to end. Minutes later the wind slowed and only began brushing against the outer wall of the tent. I had finally gotten to sleep. Like I had dreamt about twenty four hours earlier, I had seen Adma lying before Lord Frostbite who sat in his ice covered chair. This time she was not alone. By her side in the same misery was Madeleine. It was torture; pure torture only able to watch as two people I cared so much about in my life suffered. I looked behind me and saw the Black Knight turn up into the throne room. He bowed to Frostbite. Frostbite ordered the Black Knight to inform him of our progress. The Black Knight first mentioned that failing in his attempt to taking Grandunge would lure me straight here to the Triangle of Ice Kings before adding the information about the whereabouts of the campsite. He was a traitor. I had trusted him and he was against us the whole time. He then revealed the plan straight to Frostbite. I was angered further by this. Confusion overcame me. The Black Knight said he had seen Madeleine and Adma way before the plan was implemented by leaders of the Shadow, Frierursh, Flarsheroth, Dead Lands Canyon, Inflarstor, Great Hunters and Grandunge. It all then made sense. Frostbite gave that exact question and the Black Knight answered swiftly and deceivingly.

"They will listen to the husband of the shaman of the Dead Lands Canyon. I will tell him to tell them and everything will be yours my liege."

Frostbite laughed and ordered for Adma, dressed exactly the same as Madeleine; a revealing blue bra over their chests and veils covering their waists, to give him a piece of meat, enjoying both it and her as he kissed her on the cheek as she left his side. Both Adma and Madeleine's hair were tied back in long pony tails resting on their shoulder; Adma's left and Madeleine's right shoulder, coming down the front of their body. They were shivering so much from the cold. The Black Knight had gone and I suddenly woke up in the freezing cold I soon quickly realised that I was being dragged along the ground by someone. I hesitated and the kidnappers realised I had woken up. I did not know where I was. The one thing I did know was that I was too late. I was on my way to Lord Frostbite. The two people dragging me knocked me out cold once more, ensuring I did not escape them. Before I was out cold, I immediately recognised them anyway. Unconscious this time, I did not go back to where Adma and Madeleine were in the servitude of Lord Frostbite. Instead I was in my own mind, partly conscious but mostly unconscious to the true reality. My life passed before my eyes. I felt as though I had died. Everything up to this point passed. My first kiss with Adma, the good old days with the Fellas, Sandy and of course my family. Things got stranger afterwards. I had an out of body experience. I felt neither warm nor cold. It was a strange feeling and the belief of death was realised as a reality. The two Glaicians dragged my body, unaware that I was dying quite quickly, so I feared. Many miles across the frozen, snow covered Frozen-Ice region, they stopped and checked me.

"His cold but it's just from the snow." One of them said. She had quite short white ice hair, light blue eyes and wore a white shortened long coat over a blue top, light blue bottoms and black shoes. She was about five feet tall, only a little taller than her sister who had silver ice hair in a short pony tail, also had blue eyes, though they were a little darker and wore grey bottoms over her also black shoes and similar shortened long coat of the colour grey over a black top.

"Are you sure Helena? He looks to be dying." The other one said. I was a little worried from hearing that. Death was the last I thing I wanted at the moment. The only thing on my mind was how I was going to kill John for his betrayal.

"You know I'm right. I'm a healer. He's far from death."

That was relieving to hear, even from someone who had just kidnapped me. They dragged me through the snow and for a split second, my sight went from looking at them right to opening my eyes and taking first sight of the morning. This time I did not move at all, still pretending to play unconscious. They dragged me into a small cave and stayed there. Once they realised I had woken up again, it was not long before I was back outside my body and unconscious. I had to warn someone... anyone. In this out of body form I tried to walk off and get back to the campsite. I got a few metres from the cave entrance and tried to go further. No matter how hard I tried, I could not take a step further. I tried first with my left foot, then my right. Neither one of them worked. I was stuck more than I first believed. I sat down in the snow, unaffected by how cold it was. I sat there, still unconscious, still out of my own body. I kept an eye on the cave entrance, making sure I did not lose sight of my body. The sun set over the Frost Mountains and as the area covered in freezing gusts and snow with an unknown depth. I returned to the cave and watched the two of them comfort themselves. At least they were used to this climate. They ate some food and all I could do was watch, hoping that the horror would end. They both had witnessed my power and abilities. They spoke to each other before Helena went to sleep. Grace on the other hand stood guard. I came too for a third time and just like the previous two times I was knocked out cold again. They would not lose a chance like this. After the third time I felt warmer and the out of body experience did not occur.

The next morning I awoke and quickly sat up. To my surprise both Helena and Grace were asleep. This was my chance. This was the window of opportunity I had hoped to have. Escaping would lead me to go against the plan. Things had changed though. I had to get back before they went to war against the Glaician's. I slightly hesitated, aware as well that I did not know how far I had been taken from the war campsite. I had no choice then but to be taken. That still did not explain why they were both sleeping. I went to step outside for some fresh air as I was hit hard on the head, knocked out yet again.

"_That answered my question." _I thought. They had Glaician guards outside. How could I have been so stupid to think I would be able to escape that easily? That was the last straw. The next chance I got, I would beat them to a crisp and kill them all. From there I would make my way to the Triangle of Ice Kings and finish the hell that Hultz started. Sadly no chance came and we had been fooled yet again. I awoke again and looked behind me. Helena and Grace had called reinforcements; the same Glaician reinforcements from the siege of Grandunge. I was dropped on the snow at the top of a small hill. I got to my knees; they would not allow me rise any higher. I looked up and saw the end. In the short distance stood three ice large fortresses; set up in a triangle shape. In the middle of these fortresses was an army, ready for battle. We had lost this war already. The enemy knew of our plans and would flaw it fast. Helena ordered them to continue. Obviously I had seen what I was to be shown. We headed down the hill and made it closer to the centre of the Triangle of Ice Kings. Thousands of Glaician soldiers stood frozen. It was hard to tell if they were statues or not. The place was only silent for a couple more seconds. A blown horn came from the North East and what followed was hope. A large line of the Shadow, Frierursh, Flarsheroth, Dead Lands Canyon, Inflarstor, Great Hunters and Grandunge men came over the hill in the distance. They all charged; most riding flightless dragons and the rest charging on foot. The archers stayed on top of the hill above, shooting a rain of arrows upon the giant Glaician army. Many of these soldiers protected Grace, Helena and I. Our allies had no idea I was down here. I looked up and saw Madeleine and Adma by Frostbite and two other high ranking Glaicians at a high balcony of the centre fortress. Both girls not only served Frostbite, but them as well. The Glaician army soon left its frozen stance and charged at the opposing army. The place turned into complete chaos as the armies of the East fought the army of the West. The three leaders watched as their Glaician army slaughtered much of their enemy. In a quickly glimpse I saw Kurt, Andrew and Peter joining in the fight nearby. I yelled out to them and their attention quickly turned to me. I saw them running toward us but it was not long before they were stopped and unable to help me. Andrew attempted to turn them against each other but still they could not get to me. I was carried through the commotion and straight into the fortress, yet slightly placed more west than the first two fortresses; one North and the other South of where we were. There was a loud roar that I had only heard on two occasions. Helena and Grace both looked back and saw the exact same fear. History had repeated itself. Many large dragons covered the sky including Kayrone and Trecona. They all swept the Glaician soldiers while also breathing fire, melting them to water. Black Fire rode on Kayrone and the last Calvary had arrived. I giant shadow covered the hills and raced down into the Glaician army. The Glaician's did not stand a chance against our might. Kayrone swooped down, taking out a line of Glaician's and creating a path for the Fellas to come to my aid. Grace and Helena, protected by the Glaician army got me halfway up the stairs. I watched as the Fellas fought their way through. They were close to making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Close the gate, now!" Helena ordered. The doors at the bottom of the stairs were pushed closed and my hope of rescue disappeared with the sight of the Fellas. I was carried up to the top of the steps, only able to see more guards arrive and stop the gate from being breached. Once inside, the inner door was closed up. I realised then that there was no chance of victory. Tens of Glaician soldiers stood inside the fortress itself. I counted about more than eighty from the entrance at the bottom of the stairs right up to a closed ice door that they were all guarding. The place was silent and the doors were opened. Helena and Grace dragged me in and the door was closed behind me.

"Where is he?" Grace asked one of the guards. I was knocked out, now for a fourth time. I was getting really sick of them doing that. The sight of a familiar throne room was the last thing I saw for some time.

**Chapter XLI**

**Showdown**

The next thing I knew I woke up with a major headache. The place was quiet except for the faint sound of the war going on outside the fortress walls. Someone kicked me and I opened my eyes, weakened from being knocked out so often. Frostbite wanted me alive; the question was why. He could have finished me so many times, why had he not? I sat up and looked ahead of me. A throne stood metres in front of me and the place was very familiar, yet there were many differences. I attempted to get to my feet but was pushed back down by the same one who had kicked me. They had a cold, ice hand. Three figures came from the right side of the throne room and the middle one sat in his chair as the others stood beside it. The main Glaician spoke. I had recognised him straight away. His ice body with the colour of blue and white was covered by his hooded cloak. This time though he had a silver crown on his head. He looked down at me with his blue eyes, similar to Grace's. His spiky white hair was his most noticeable detail. The Glaician standing on the right side of his chair wore a silver cape extended down his back, had a white long sleeved top and matching coloured bottoms covering his body. His medium sized black shoes hid his feet. He looked quite elderly; older than Frostbite. His short aqua hair under the identical crown Frostbite also had hid no parts of his face and green eyes. The Glaician on the left side looked very similar in what clothing he wore. He also had an identical crown on top of his very light blue hair on his head; almost white and dark blue eyes. I looked behind me to see the Black Knight enter. He stopped just metres behind my right side.

"Glad you could join us Black Knight; on the day of my greatest victory. For many years I have waited to end what my father began." Frostbite said. He got up from his chair and introduced us to the other kings of the Triangle of Ice Kings. He pointed to the one on his left and introduced him as the Great Lord Satand, then the Glaician on the other side as Lord Mztrane. He ordered for his prisoners to be brought in to witness this. The doors opened from behind me and I looked back. Two Glaician men arrived along with two females I recognised immediately. It was who was behind them I began to have a bad feeling about; the Redempter. From the second I saw him, I was reminded back of when I fought him in the snow covered caves just south of the Gate of the Serpent. Madeleine and Adma, freezing cold, still dressed in the revealing servant attire looked from the Black Knight to me, still down on my knees. Frostbite continued now that everyone was here.

"For so long I have waited to extract my revenge upon you Evil One..." He began. I asked him why he wanted such revenge on me. He elaborated.

"When I was just a young fighter, my father, one of the kings of the Triangle of Ice Kings, sent his armies upon the rest of the world. In his wake, a great shadow came out of the sky and destroyed them all in flame and shadow. The Evil One entered this very throne room and struck him and his wife; my own mother down for his insolence."

I could not believe it. Black Fire killed them both? That was evil. Frostbite continued and I had heard this part a million times over.

"Once I was old enough to lead several years later, I gathered a small army from Pakolia and marched upon the Evil One's home in the mountain, raiding the temple only to find that we were too late."

Frostbite walked right in front and spoke again, finishing his story.

"The thing I hate most is that my father's brothers, the other two leaders of the Triangle of Ice Kings..."

He again pointed to Lord's Satand and Mztrane, showing that it was them he was talking about before finishing the sentence.

"...were spared along with my sisters, Grace and Helena." As soon as he finished Grace and Helena threw daggers straight at Mztrane and Satand. They never saw it coming and were struck down straight away. Madeleine and Adma both gasped from the horror. Grond and the Black Knight did nothing. What was done was done. Frostbite, the only remaining king turned and went to return to his throne. The dead bodies of his uncles were carried out.

"If they were on your side... with the same motives, why did you kill them?" I asked him, confused in what his real motive was. He had me. He was about to finish me but the question was of why he delayed his chance. In the meantime he answered me.

"My parents deserved to live and they were denied their chance. Mztrane and Satand were deserved to live. Well I say they deserved not to live!" He said, his voice rising as he spoke those words. The Glaicians around the throne room cheered at his words, as did Grond. He was not finished though.

"Now my sisters and I can rule the new era of frost and ice!"

The cheering continued and I became worried. I saw the exact same look on both Adma and Madeleine. Frostbite told me to get to my feet. He had one last thing for me. A Glaician soldier came in carrying something shiny. They handed it to Frostbite who then put it in front of his chest and let go of it. It stayed there in mid air. Grace and Helena moved to the side of the throne room. Grond and the Black Knight did the same. For a second time Frostbite got up from his throne chair and walked down, stopping metres from me.

"Once I heard word of the Evil One's return in Mestroplosia I came after you, first taking your one love in the Red Shroud's arena during all the smoke after your outrage. You were correct. I did take her. I hoped to beat you then, but I was wrong. The only way was to kill you at T.E.T Corp and beat you in this era by taking the ultimate power; the power of the Evil One himself!"

I had enough of this. I was about to strike Frostbite down but was surprised when something, something big was brought into the room. Out of the darkness, a round stone door was brought in. Around the outside were glowing crystals. Frostbite saw the surprise across my face.

"You don't know what this is, do you? Let me tell you."

He ran at me and punched me hard in the chest. He continued while we both fought, punching and kicking each other. It felt like a major Déjà vu.

"It is a teleport shrine between two worlds; this world and the previous future you once lived in. I have been able to bring some future weapons from that world into this one. Unfortunately only the power of the Evil One can control the crystals needed to activate it."

Now it all made sense and seeing that all this time I had been going easy on him, it was time for me to try harder. I believed villains were stupid for wasting time in revealing their plans before killing their adversary. Yet it worked nonetheless. I shot a fireball, hoping to hit him hard, only to be surprised. The shot was absorbed by him. He had thought this through. I tried something else and tried to pull him into the floor; all that happened was the shadow was absorbed again by him. He laughed at me. It was impossible. Even the last time we had fought he never absorbed my powers. I threw everything I had at him and he only absorbed more and more of it. I could not think. I was concentrating too much on dodging his attacks. He was not trying. He had not even used his ice abilities. In the corner of my eye I soon noticed that Frostbite and I were not the only ones fighting each other. The Black Knight had tried to take down Grond and they were now fighting. Not only they, but now Adma and Madeleine also joined in, fighting Helena and Grace. The many Glaician soldiers did not interfere. I shot a red blast's of energy at Frostbite and he absorbed them. I was beginning to not enjoy this. Frostbite had the upper hand and I was becoming powerless. I jumped back; getting a couple of seconds of space to think. Frostbite was angered. He wanted to take me down. He ran at me yet again and I felt the darkness within me. I had no choice but to unleash it. Black Fire was close by to guide me. I closed my eyes. Feeling my way I could feel where and when Frostbite went to punch or kick me. I searched within my body. Time slowed down and in a split second I opened my eyes, feeling the power of the Evil One surround me. Finally I had control of it. The crystals on the portal shrine lit up bright and Frostbite smiled. I realised the grave mistake I had made. He quickly grabbed me and I tried to resist, hitting him with everything I had before losing it all. He wanted me to unleash it. I had given him what he wanted. I fell to the ground and fainted.

In my deepest state of mind I found myself back where I had been so many times before. I tried to leave but could not. I had failed and returning here was the last thing I wanted. The golden chair at the top of the pyramid turned around and the Oracle showed herself. From the darkness Black Fire arrived also.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I, I-"

I was stopped before losing my head. Black Fire and the Oracle were not disappointed with me. I was amazed at that.

"It's not over until all is revealed." The Oracle said. She had said that so many times. I understood it. This was different. All had been revealed. The Black Knight had shown the side he was really on, Frostbite revealed his true plan and motives for it. How had everything not been revealed? They then disappeared and I woke up lying on the ground. The Black Knight, Madeleine and Adma had all been beaten and Frostbite stood there, the power of the Evil One covering his entire body. In the back of my mind, someone spoke to me.

_"Move to the side of the room."_

I did not understand it at first. I did as they said anyway and in the next second the throne room doors blew open, flying straight at Frostbite who just blasted them, shattering them to bits. Kurt, Peter and Andrew jumped through the smoke covering the open doorway. They had come to our aid. Unfortunately they were too late. Frostbite continued to laugh. He was too powerful for anyone. He removed the crystal and threw it onto the ground now that he had what he wanted.

"Three mortal humans against the ultimate power... this shall be fun." He said. I tried to get to my feet as the three began fighting Frostbite, only punching and kicking him. They were aware of what power Frostbite had. He hit them back several times. Somehow he looked to be struggling against the three once they used their special powers. In all of this, Shadow Ninja's arrived, grabbed the Black Knight, Adma and Madeleine and got them out of there. They were not guarded now that the end of days had come. Kurt came to my side to see how I was while Andrew and Peter continued to fight Frostbite.

"He's too strong now. I was a fool." I warned him. He helped me to my feet. I knew I was the only one that could beat him. I had beaten him once and without his absorbing crystal, he was weak. I felt a little better and realised that not all of my power had been stolen. Had the power of the Evil One but I still had my powers. I joined in the fight and Frostbite eventually got to the shine and activated the portal. The circular door opened up and a gust of snow and frost shot out. We were too late now. The Fellas finally beat him onto the floor. I ran up and hit Frostbite with one last blow. Even with the power of the Evil One, he was beaten.

"No... You can't beat me... you have lost." He said in his final words. He was not dead, only very weakened that he fainted. This left us with the work in figuring out how to close the portal. Now that he had been defeated, there was no way to get back the ultimate power to close the portal back up.

"You got any bright ideas?" I asked the others. They shook their heads and I came up with an idea. I walked to the balcony and looked into the sky above where the ice and frost released from the portal rose up to. What I saw was troubling. We had to act quickly before the true day of darkness came. The three Fellas were talking amongst each other. I looked from the increasing black hole in the dark sky then to Frostbite, then to the crystal and thought deeply. A plan soon came to mind. I grabbed the crystal, walked over to Frostbite, still weak, yet not unconscious and stabbed the sharp edge of the crystal right into his chest. The crystal shone brightly and I had to close my eyes. Everyone in the battlefield turned their attention to the light shining from the balcony of the fortress, followed by the yells from Frostbite. The dark blue blood rushed out of his chest and over my hands stabbing the crystal into him. At the same time I felt a familiar darkness fill my entire body. I had retrieved back what was rightfully mine. I took out the crystal and placed it into the remaining slot on the shrine. The ice and frost fell out of the sky, returning back into the portal. The gateway sealed back up.

"We won Michael. We finally beat them and saved the planet." Andrew said. Kurt and Peter had realised that Grond, Helena and Grace had escaped. I was not happy that they had escaped. Kurt and Peter headed back down to the battlefield. Andrew went with them, not realising I did not follow. I had one last thing to do. The gateway portal opened again and I walked up to the edge of the balcony and made a speech. I wanted the Glaicians to be kept alive. They were innocent pawns in Lord Frostbite's game.

"Today a world almost fell! Today, a new world shall be born!"

Everyone; Glaician, Frierursh, Shadow, Great Hunter, Human, Grandunge and Inflarstor listened to my words. I held up my hands and a large red hole covered the sky. I knew what I was doing. Everyone in the battlefield watched as a great bright light covered the entire planet and disappeared.

**Chapter XLII**

**Worlds Collide**

It had been over a month since the last campaign and victory over the Triangle of Ice Kings. The world had changed so much since then, all because of me. At first I thought that I had not changed anything, only to see that my wish had come true. Things were back to normal and peace had returned after such a long time of war and conflict. This day though was one to be celebrated. My hair was combed, my cloak looking the best it had been in so long, and my best men by my side.

"You ready for this man? This is a big day." Andrew said. I was ready. I felt a little jittery but Peter said that was just a part of it. I turned around from the mirror and got thumbs up by all three of them. At the age of nineteen, mine and my brother's birthday passed half a month ago; I knew this was the right time. We had been through so much but I loved her and she had always loved me. A couple of weeks back I had proposed to her with everyone as a witness at T.E.T Corp. I had called Kurt, Peter and Andrew to come from their kingdoms in the Triangle of Ice Kings to see me do it. With three of my best friends leading the western lands, it was well cared for. Kurt had taken rule over the southern kingdom of Omcerva, taking the place of the late Lord Satand. Andrew had taken Frostbite's place as king of Swecawondi in the kingdom of the west and Peter took rule over the northern kingdom of Yagrestacov. Drakes Scorph took her father's place and became queen of Pakolia. No news had come about from Grond or Frostbite's sister's survival. They were lead to be believed to be dead. Drenacle walked in and smiled as soon as he saw me.

"You look very handsome Michael."

I thanked him for his compliment, also adding that I wished Mark was here. I hated that he was one of the worst casualties in the war for Firaciend. Kurt fixed up my bow tie as it was time to leave. The three of us followed Drenacle through a couple of corridors and into an elevator, taking us to the higher levels of the Swecawondi fortress. There, a ship was waiting for us. Drenacle had not come with us, so I thought at first. The elevator stopped at the top floor and the doors opened. To my surprise Drenacle was awaiting us right there. He must have travelled up there using his shadow form. He was the first to enter the ship. It was quite large and of an oval shape. I immediately recognised as the Star Ship Euthana. I remembered the first time I saw it land on the school oval when I went on it all those years ago with all my friends, Tony, Madeleine, Barry, John, Kurt, Peter, Mark, Andrew, Caitie, and of course Adma. We sat in the chairs on the bridge of the ship as it took off, heading east back to the Fire-Heat region. From the altitude I could see the border of each region and the cities of Grandunge, Lake Town and Inflarstor as we flew over each one. Making back way back home reminded me of the last day and the end of the pure evil that was Frank Hultz.

After the light disappeared, I looked around and saw that nothing had changed. The place was silent. I did not understand it. Frostbite's evil deed almost spelt destruction for the rest of us. Yet when I believed he was a threat, I stopped him. What if he was not a threat at all and I killed him for no reason? I put my arms down and headed down to meet the others. I got halfway down the stairs as a Glaician asked me a question.

"Where are the three kings?"

I answered him with only one word, "Dead." and kept walking. The bottom gate was opened and one of the Glaician generals came up to speak with me. I feared that he was going to fight me himself for killing their leader. Instead he got just metres from me and bowed his head. I waited for him to look up at me again before telling him anything. Now that every member of the Hultz family was dead or missing, he wanted to know who would rule in their stead. At the same time the dragons had all disappeared into the distance as had Black Fire and his Shadow Ninjas. The Shadow Ninja's in the employment of the Shadow remained even though the Evil One had control over all of them. I led the general inside, inviting every leader, the Fellas and girls inside to create a truce between the Glaicians and the rest of the planet. We all returned to the throne room minutes later and tables and chairs were brought in for everyone to sit at and speak with each other. When everyone was seated, I sat in Frostbite's throne chair and ordered for the bodies of Lord's Satand and Mztrane to be brought back in. Much death had been seen and with the witness of the Black Knight I told them what happened in this very room. This took several minutes but I soon got to the point and asked Kurt, Peter and Andrew to stand. Unknown to my reasons for calling upon them, they stood as I spoke again.

"To ensure that war this big does not arise upon this world again, I volunteer these three most trusted men of mine to rule the Triangle of Ice Kings."

The three of them were not too sure but I got Andrew to connect our minds at the same time and spoke to them.

"_I need this guys; the upside is that you get to rule a large and powerful kingdom. I know you can adapt to the temperature also... please agree."_

The general was unsure of the decision at first. They were young, too young to be kings. I had only known this general for a short time and I believed that they could help. I was taking a stab in the dark. Kurt assured the general that they would take care of things in the best interest of the Glaicians. That was not enough to be assured on. I had to intervene before a fight started.

"How about this, a week from now we will return and see how things went under their rule. If they are not worthy, then we'll choose someone else."

A short silence overcame the room. The Glaician general thought hard on my proposal and finally agreed to it. This way if it was not meant to be then it will not be. Through this, a treaty would not need to be signed. The general, on behalf of the Glaician's signed the treaty. Kurt, Peter and Andrew did the same. From there, we left the fortress. The armies left the Glaicians and word of our victory swept the world in a matter of days. The journey back was tiring. All that I had been through I was happy to have Adma; the real Adma back in my arms. I spoke to John on the way, walking just behind him. I was waiting for this opportunity.

"Why did you tell Hultz about the attack on the Triangle of Ice Kings and betray us?"

He gave me a confused look under his helmet. "You really think I betrayed you for money from Frostbite? I was on both sides. I knew the only way to keep Adma and Madeleine safe was to pretend that I was with him and gain his trust. Getting his sisters back was the best way." He answered.

"So you freed them and led them to me before arriving just as I was in his clutches."

He nodded. The sun began to set and by late afternoon we had made it to the docks where there was a whole line of warships including the Black Hunter and Red Kraksher. From there, the men of Grandunge, Inflarstor and Great Hunters headed back North East. We said our goodbyes to Yedhta, Nichad and Mysse as they headed off. The rest boarded the ships; the Girls, Barry, Tony and I to go on the Black Hunter. The many warships headed along the Southern Ocean, through the Gate of the Serpent and back home. I stood, leaning over the port side of the ship as I heard Adma turn up next to me.

"I heard what you did with me that wasn't me."

I tried to apologise for that but she stopped me in my tracks, kissing me right on the mouth. We kissed for several seconds and I knew then that it was not my fault. All it showed was how much I loved her. As we passed the through the Gate of the Serpent, she told me how she ended up in a cave nearby, guarded temporally by a large serpent dragon.

"It was terrifying..." She added. I then told her about how I ended up at that exact place, looking for her. She smirked and smiled before walking off and talking to Caitie and the other girls. By the fourth day we had made it back to the Fire-Heat region and the Red Kraksher broke formation, heading back to Flarsheroth. By the afternoon that day I had gotten a big surprise. The ships made it to the river leading straight to Lafiraveind. In the distance stood a large tower I had not seen for weeks. The letters 'T.E.T Corp' lit up the afternoon sky. The temperature returned to its usual warmth and the warships made port. The city of Lafiraveind looked the way it did when I first arrived. There were some differences, one being the castle that stood in the north east of the kingdom.

That was the best day I had in weeks, or even months. It still did not compare to today. Today was the most special day of my life. The Star Ship Euthana flew over the southern end of the Dead Lands Canyon and straight back to Lafiraveind. I was hoping this idea had not made us late. The ship landed on the roof of the castle and we all got out. Buhn Hido and Sam Numa were awaiting us there.

"You look very well Michael." Buhn said; smiling just like Drenacle had.

"Adma is a very lucky girl." Sam added, also smiling. We all headed down and found that the throne room had been filled with chairs and an arch at the end just in front of the throne chair. Standing at the altar was Pyroth. I walked through the middle of the chairs along a black carpet, and stood with Pyroth. Peter, Andrew and Kurt stood beside me as my best men. The wedding music played and I looked down the aisle as the doors opened and Caitie, Becky, Lyn and Madeleine, dressed in short red dresses walked down and stopped on the other side of Pyroth. Then the moment came. The doors opened again and there she was; the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She walked slowly down the aisle before finally getting to the end and walking up, standing opposite me. She smiled and quietly said, "Hi." I said, "Hi" back. Pyroth began the ceremony.

"We are all gathered here today to share the relationship between Michael and Adma."

He then got us to go straight to the vows. I went first, while putting the shiny silver ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Adma, what can I say. I have always loved for so long. We had our ups and downs but in the end fate brought us together. I promise to always be there for you and care for you forever and always. I love you."

Adma had a tear in her eye and even Caitie and Lyn were getting emotional. Adma then went next, putting on slightly identical ring on the ring finger of my right hand.

"Michael, for so long you drove me mad, looking for something that was once not there. Then I saw another side of you; a side that fell in love with. I know what you say is true and I know that I love you too and no matter what happens I will stay with you." She said. Pyroth then finished the ceremony.

"With the original Evil One overwatching these two, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We both kissed and everyone cheered. This was the best day of my life. We walked down the aisle and met everyone outside on top of the castle roof not long after. I was congratulated and Adma threw the bouquet which was caught by Lyn. Andrew was intrigued by that turn of events. I wondered if his wish would come true. The Fellas and I made a cheer's to Mark. It was the right thing to do. I really missed him. The rest of the day, Adma and I enjoyed ourselves; stuffing each other with cake and other foods and talking to our friends. In all the fun Drenacle came up and whispered something into my ear. I told Adma, my new wife (I loved saying that) that I had to go. She told me to not take too long. I knew what she was implying and smiled. I promised her I would not be too long and headed down to meet with Buhn Hido and Sam Numa who wished to speak with me in the throne room.

"Good to see you Michael." Buhn said as soon as I had entered the room. I asked them what they wanted to see me about.

"Your accommodations for Mestroplosia were cancelled. They won't reconsider. We're afraid that word of your conquest has gotten far from here now."

That was disappointing. I thought about the situation and thought about a place on Firaciend.

"Make accommodations at the Gate of the Serpent instead. It's romantic enough. I have to go. Get it done." I said. They nodded and I headed back up to the party up on the roof. The afternoon came along and soon after night followed. We stayed the whole time. The destination of our honeymoon was secret from Adma. I wanted it to be a surprise. Lights lit up the roof as the sun descended over the west. Adma and I danced as the music played a soft song. She was glad to have met this fate, as had I. The best was yet to come. It got late and we called it a night. The Star Ship Euthana landed near the party on top of the castle rooftop and we both got on, waving to everyone as the ship lifted off and headed to our new destination; the Gate of the Serpent. In that time we made out in a private room. There was a knock on the door and Drenacle opened it up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we are here."

He escorted us out of the ship and to the high levels of the north side of the Gate of the Serpent. A Glaician took it from there and escorted us to a room just for us. It was quite large with a candle lit dinner, a double sized bed at the opposite and a balcony to the right.

"Enjoy your honeymoon." He said. He closed the door and left us to a wonderful night. We sat and ate another dinner before moving onto the bed where Adma had a surprise for me. While we made out in the moon light that shone through the open balcony, we undressed each other. I took off her wedding dress to see under that she wore the bra and veil from the Triangle of Ice Kings. She removed the bra and we made out further, before shortly getting under the warm sheets and continuing the special moment. This went on for a few hours before we looked into each other's eyes and fell asleep.

**Chapter XLIII**

**11 Years Later**

The next eleven years passed slowly. In that time we kept a low profile. News had spread about the Evil One killing Frank Hultz and the entire Hultz family; the only survivors being Helena and Grace Hultz. People were looking for us and the only people who knew of our existence were the Shadow, Fellas and a few of our most trusted allies. Rumours spread about the castle of Lafiraveind being abandoned. This was not true of course. Dwelling within its walls was a family, protected by the Shadow itself. The morning sun rose and I woke up. The first thing I saw was the most beautiful face in the galaxy.

"Good morning." She said as she stared back at me. Being the age of thirty was not that bad. The door opened and I heard several footsteps come inside. I sat up quickly only to see that it was the kids. We had three; two boys and one girl.

"Did we scare you dad?" Afimo asked me. He jumped onto the bed, already dressed. He was in a red sweater top, grey pants and green socks. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and was eight years old. His twin brother, having been two hours younger, wore a blue shirt, black pants and red socks. He had long light brown, almost blonde hair and yellow eyes. His name was Mark, named after my best friend. Adma agreed to it. The third, Sahra was three years younger than her brothers. She had her black hair in a long braided pony tail, green eyes and wore a green shirt, yellow shorts and silver coloured socks. They edged us to get out of bed. They had heard all the great stories of the Evil One and how Adma and I met. This morning they were asking for breakfast. They were not old enough to make their own breakfast.

"Afimo, what did I tell you?" I said to him. He looked at me and said the exact words I wanted to hear.

"Bother the Shadow Ninja's to make breakfast instead."

"That's right." I replied in a smile. With that said they left and closed the door again.

"You do know you'll have to do it one morning. Just because the Shadow are watching over us doesn't mean you have to use them all the time." Adma said. She had a point. We got out of bed and met them in the kitchen for breakfast ten minutes later. By that time a wonderful breakfast with meat, sausages and bacon had been prepared for us. The kids had already dug in and we joined them, sitting down at the table. I had missed the old food from Earth for so long. A Shadow Ninja came up and handed me the morning news paper. I read the front page. The rumours appeared in the papers and things had gone back to the way they were before. The Evil One was a wanted criminal and people, officer officials and mercenaries were all after me. I was glad to be under protection and still possessed the ultimate power. Adma saw the look on my face.

"What is it honey?" She asked. The kids stopped eating as well. They wanted to hear this. We had been honest to the kids from the beginning. We had agreed to always be honest to them. I was afraid this was different. I passed the paper to Adma and she read it too.

"What is it mum, dad?" Sahra asked. Afimo and Mark were also curious.

"People are looking for us. We are safe here though. You should be getting to school."

"I'm here to pick them up." Someone said, walking into the room.

"Uncle John!" The three yelled, going up and hugging him. They were dressed and ready to go. John left straight away with them. It was too dangerous to take them ourselves. Once they had left it gave Adma and I time to speak.

"Do you think they will find you here? This place has been abandoned for years and we have a secret way to T.E.T Corp. There's no way." Adma said. I agreed with her. It was not worth worrying about. I kissed her goodbye and teleported up to T.E.T Corp myself. This was a special day in the making. It was the anniversary of our marriage. I walked up a few stairs and entered the throne room, staying in the darkness. Lord Pyroth was speaking with someone; a dignitary of sort.

"So you cannot tell me where the Evil One went to after his siege over the Triangle of Ice Kings?" The man asked.

"No, he disappeared just like the previous Evil One had."

The interview was over and the man left, taking the elevator back to the lower levels of the building, so I suspected. As soon as the elevator doors closed Pyroth spoke.

"You know there are better ways to sneak up on someone. What can I do for you My Lord?" He asked, walking up to me.

"I need you to find out what you can about the rumours as well as this."

I handed him and folded up piece of paper and he read it.

"Consider it done." He replied. He looked back up and I was gone again. I had teleported back home to the Lafiraveind castle.

For that whole day I did not mention one thing of the eleven year anniversary and Adma said nothing either. I began to think either she had something planned up her sleeve, just like me or she had completely forgotten. That was very unlikely. At lunchtime we spoke. I told her about going to T.E.T Corp and the man Pyroth was speaking with. That soon turned into a quiet lunch as we ran out of things to say to each other. I teleported her to a secret room in T.E.T Corp that had been there for ages now. She recognised it straight away as the lounge room floor. The place was completely dark and as turned the light switch on everyone jumped up yelling, "Surprise!" followed by me wishing her an eleven year anniversary. She indeed was surprised and everyone asked for us to do a speech. Adma went first.

"Wow. Well firstly it's great to see that everyone has come to celebrate this anniversary. All I can say is thank you and thank you Michael for making such an occasion. I thought you had no surprises left that I did not know about that. Obviously you are full of surprises still."

Everyone celebrated and Pyroth had done what was asked. The lounge room floor was connected with the kitchen and dining room floor. We celebrated that night away. I ended up catching up with Madeleine and Caitie, who were both living in Lafiraveind. They were enjoying having their own places in the city. Adma caught up with Becky who was living in Inflarstor and loved the climate there. She also had been a part of Yedhta's group in the small camps of the Desert of the Unspoken. As for Lyn and Andrew, they got married only a few years after we had. They had gotten used to the climate of in the Frozen-Ice region and were living peacefully in Swecawondi. Things were going fine there. Kurt and Peter were happy living in Yagrestacov and Omcerva. Things had worked out great over in the western lands. Last but not least, Tony and Barry stayed in Flarsheroth being Hopnth's lieutenants for the Red Shroud. I ended up catching up with all of them and the Fellas left early, having to return to the Triangle of Ice Kings. I understood. They got in the elevator and were gone not long after. This was a great anniversary. It began to get late and Adma was getting tired. She came over and whispered that into my ear. We said good bye to everyone and John was nice enough to volunteer to drop kids the at home later for us. The next day was not a school day so we were fine with it. As we headed to the elevator everyone said goodbye as the doors closed, taking us back up to the throne room. The room was deserted. It was quite a romantic setting.

"So, I guess you loved my surprise?" I asked her. She smiled and we kissed. Adma then took my hand. We disappeared back at home to the castle... and the rest is history.

226


End file.
